Deux Visages TegoRyo
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Ryo Nishikido déteste les femmes. Yuya Tegoshi, elle, déteste les femmes ainsi que les hommes. Il la torture, elle l'insulte...mais Yuya Tegoshi est-elle vraiment une femme ?
1. Chapter 1

- Est-ce que cette place est libre ?

Ryo Nishikido leva les yeux vers la très belle jeune femme qui venait de l'accoster. N'importe quel garçon aurait put certifier que c'était une magnifique beauté ! Elle avait tout pour elle et le regard charmeur qu'elle lança au jeune homme ne trompait au aucun cas sur ses motivations. Pour couronner le tout, Nishikido avait bien remarqué le fait qu'elle l'observait en douce depuis déjà un bon moment. Alors qu'elle était elle-même observée par d'autres garçons. Conclusion : Ryo faisait mieux de jeter très vite son dévolue sur cette jeune femme avant qu'un autre ne le fasse. Et la chance était en sa faveur vu qu'elle semblait intéressée.

- Non elle est prise !

Le seul problème...c'est que Ryo Nishikido détestait plus que tout les femmes. C'est ainsi que son ton fut sec et dur alors qu'il renvoya sur les roses sa jeune groupie. Cette dernière eut l'air de tomber de très haut. Pour l'enfoncer un peu plus, le jeune homme lui envoya son plus beau sourire alors que ses yeux étaient glaciales. Le tout rendait son expression menaçante et distante. Comme si elle le dégoûtait...ce qui était vrai.

- Ah Ryo-chan merci de m'avoir gardé une chaise !

Le sourire de Nishikido s'étira un peu plus en voyant arriver son meilleur ami de toujours : Tomohisa Yamashita. Ce dernier lança un regard plus que dragueur à la jeune femme et Ryo leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement. Mais apparemment cette fille était là juste pour Nishikido. Elle repartie après s'être excusée en se courbant. Aussitôt, Yamapi éclata de rire. Il s'assit sur la chaise libre en face de son ami, son regard malicieux croisant le sien moqueur.

- On dirait que tu as encore fais des siennes en matière de filles...

- Elles ne comprennent jamais rien !

- Dis plutôt que tu les rejettes avant même qu'elles n'aient dis au moins une phrase entière !

- Dans tous les cas ça fait dix pour moi et seulement huit pour toi...

Le rire de Yamapi se transforma en grognement et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec une grimace.

- Et la rousse ?

- Elle s'est servie de toi pour mieux me draguer !

- Hééééé ?! Ah les femmes sont de plus en plus manipulatrices...

- Ou alors c'est nous qui nous ramollissons !

- Parles pour toi ! Moi je suis un expert dans le domaine et je peux t'assurer qu'elles tombent toutes dans mes bras comme des mouches ! Mais vu comment tu les traites, ça m'étonne qu'elles viennent encore te voir...

Ryo haussa les épaules en s'étirant avec un petit sourire taquin.

- C'est qu'elles ne se connaissent pas toutes alors forcément ma réputation n'a pas encore fait le tour de la planète.

Tomohisa éclata d'un rire franchement moqueur et Nishikido fronça les sourcils.

- Tu te fiches de moi là ?

Aussitôt, il se saisit de son verre et balança ce qui restait de bière sur Yamapi qui poussa subitement un cri rauque. Apparemment il portait une chemise flambant neuf censée attirer plus de filles. Ryo émit un rire septique.

- T'y crois vraiment ?

- Ben ouai !

- Pauvre garçon...

Nishikido avait vraiment l'air d'avoir pitié de son ami. Yamashita attrapa alors une serviette qu'il jeta contre le visage de Ryo. Ce dernier n'eut qu'à se pencher rapidement sur le côté pour l'éviter en riant. Il avait bien sûre vu le coup venir. Mettant un terme à leurs enfantillages, Yamapi tapa avec la paume de sa main sur la table. Son regard se fit plus malicieux. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Bon si je t'ai appelé c'est pour une raison !

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu voulais juste voir mon physique d'étalon pour changer du tiens...

Une deuxième serviette vola vers Ryo qui l'évita avec la même aisance que la première. Il se contenta de rire tandis que Yamapi continuait.

- J'ai trouvé un job !

- Hééééé ?!

Cette fois Nishikido émit un hoquet de surprise et regarda Yamapi comme s'il lui mentait.

- T'as pas sérieux là ?

Mais Yamashita gardait son air si fière de lui.

- Et si !

- Mais t'es le gars le plus faignant que je connaisse !

- Faux ! Je peux m'investir à fond dans les choses qui me tienne à coeur...

- Comme les filles !

- Exactement !

Soudain Ryo vu où il venait en venir et il s'avança vers la table. Son regard était plus intéressé, amusé.

- Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait ?

Tomohisa fit un immense sourire et s'avança lui aussi, comme s'il allait confier un secret.

- Tu connais les bars d'hôtes ?

Nishikido fronça les sourcils. Son regard scruta celui de son ami pendant un moment. Finalement il éclata de rire et leva les mains.

- Attends tu vas pas me dire que...?

Mais déjà Yamashita était partit dans son monde bien à lui.

- Il y a des tas de femmes qui viennent dans ce genre d'endroit chaque jour ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Tu vas pas travailler dans ce genre d'endroit ?

Tomohisa se radossa à sa chaise. Il leva haut les bras, son plus beau sourire charmeur sur le visage.

- Enchanté très chère demoiselle, Je m'appel Tomohisa Yamashita et je serais à votre entière disposition dans le seul but d'illuminer un peu plus votre vie.

Mais déjà Ryo était écroulé de rire et très vite le reste des serviettes lui atterrit en pleine poire !

- Hé toi ! Respect un peu les apollons de ce monde !

- Non mais franchement ! Tu vas pas travailler là-dedans ?

- Ben si ! D'ailleurs en faite j'y travaille déjà depuis quelques jours !

- Héééééééééééééééééé ??

Pour la deuxième fois, un hoquet de surprise sortit de la bouche de Ryo et il éclata encore de rire.

- Nannnn ?

- Siiiiiiiiiiii !

- Nannnn !

- Siiiiiiiiiiii !

- Nannnn !

- Mais si et arrête de répéter toujours la même chose !

Nishikido se tut, mais sa bouche resta grande ouverte comme s'il était choqué. Yamapi continua.

- Désolé mais ce n'est pas moi qui déteste les femmes. Au contraire je les aimes et elle me le rende bien alors autant en profiter.

- Tu travaille dans un bar d'hôte ?!

Cette fois ce fut Yamashita qui éclata de rire. Décidément son ami avait vraiment du mal à le digérer.

- Bon tu veux que je te montre l'endroit ou pas ? J'ai réussis à avoir une après-midi de libre alors que je suis tout nouveau ! Le patron est vraiment un type bien.

Mais Ryo ne semblait vraiment pas convaincu. Tomohisa ouvrit alors la bouche.

- Tu sais qu'il y une dizaine de canons là-bas ?

- Ah ouai ?

- Ben pour faire craquer les femmes, faut bien avoir de la bonne qualité !

- Je comprend pas comment ils ont pu t'engager !

Cette fois ce ne fut pas une serviette qui atterrit sur Nishikido mais bien son ami en chair et en os. Et de tout son poids ! Aussitôt, Ryo poussa un hurlement étouffé. Il aurait pensé que Yamapi était beaucoup moins lourd !

- Bon alors tu viens ?

- Dac mais juste pour les gars !

- Ben ouai je me faisais pas d'idée ! Mais un jour faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi tu détestes autant ces magnifiques créatures que sont les femmes !

Le regard de Nishikido se fit plus glacial l'espace d'une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre un air taquin.

- Ca serait trop long à t'expliquer.

- Allez, GOOAALL !

Et tandis que son ami se mettait à hurler, provoquant les foudres de la moitié des passants, Ryo leva les yeux au ciel d'amusement. Ils sortirent alors du café dans lequel ils se trouvaient et Nishikido n'eut qu'à suivre Yamapi qui connaissait parfaitement le chemin. Ce qui était plutôt logique vu qu'il arrivait à se souvenir de toutes les adresses de toutes les filles qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant ! Toujours est-il qu'ils ne marchèrent que pendant une petite demi-heure avant d'arriver au nouveau travail de Yamashita. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, ce dernier s'arrêta et fit face à Ryo avec un grand sourire taquin.

- Est-tu prêt à entrer dans le paradis sur terre ?

- Seulement s'il y a assez d'étalons !

- Nous ne recevons pas que des femmes tu sais !

- Alors je viens !

Et d'ailleurs, Nishikido força le passage et entra le premier. Aussitôt il fut accosté par plusieurs hommes qui promettaient tous de lui améliorer la vie. On lui jeta même des pétales de fleurs. Prenant un air septique, il se tourna vers Yamapi qui arrivait en riant. Prenant Ryo par les épaules, il fit un signe aux autres qui comprirent qu'il n'était pas un client.

- Viens par là on sera tranquil !

Nishikido ne se fit pas prier et suivit à la trace son ami. Ce dernier les emmena dans un coin reculé du bar, proche du comptoir. Des tables entourées de canapés étaient disposées un peu partout et Yamapi en choisie une au hasard. S'y asseyant avec un talent naturel pour s'avachir partout, il lança un regard amusé à Ryo.

- J'en conclus que tu n'es pas attiré plus que ça par un des employés ?!

- Ils sont soient beaucoup trop jeunes, soient beaucoup trop vieux, soient beaucoup trop boutonneux, soient beaucoup trop mal coiffés, soient beaucoup trop baraqués, soient beaucoup trop...

- Ouai ouai ça va j'ai compris !

Le coupa Yamashita en se bouchant les oreilles l'air exaspéré.

- Ce que tu peux être difficile ! Pourtant la dernière fois t'était moins emmerdant sur le choix ?!

- J'étais saoul ! Tu m'a fais boire plus de dix verres !

- Ah oui ça y est je m'en souviens !

Et un sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage de Tomohisa tandis que Ryo observait un peu plus l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'y avait aucune couleur pétante, que des couleurs qui se voulaient chaudes mais teintées de sombre. Les canapés étaient aux bords arrondis et plus que confortables. Les employés, eux étaient vêtus d'un costume noir avec une chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir la cravate également noir. Chacun faisait de son mieux pour recevoir avec classe les jeunes femmes qui venaient en mal d'amour...ou les jeunes hommes. Les lampes accrochées au plafond étaient des petites sphères propageant des lueurs variées sur le sol ainsi que les personnes qui étaient dans la salle. Le comptoir était juste à côté de lui, sobre mais aillant l'air d'avoir était bien payé, il donnait un genre très spécial. Rajoutant une touche de mystère au lieu. Ryo compta en tout sept employés mais aperçut bientôt le barman de dos...soudain son souffle se coupa.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des gars qui travaillaient ici ?!

La voix de Nishikido était menaçante et agressive, comme s'il était tendu. Yamapi suivit son regard. Il se pinça les lèvres, l'air inquiet.

- Ah oui je l'avais oublié...c'est Yuya Tegoshi, la fille du patron. N'y fais pas attention.

- Trop tard...

- Bon ben contente toi de ne pas lui parler et tout ira bien ! En plus je t'interdis de l'approcher, celle-là je me la réserve.

Mais Ryo se contenta d'émettre un grognement. S'il était là, c'était juste parce qu'il croyait qu'il n'y aurait que des garçons. Normalement à cette heure là, le bar était vide d'après Yamapi et effectivement c'était le cas...à part cette fille ! Nishikido avait un problème avec les femmes, depuis très longtemps. Dès qu'il se retrouvé en face d'une personne du sexe opposé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer agressif et manipulateur. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'avait pas de bonnes expériences avec elles. Alors voir cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds l'horripila dès la seconde où il posa son regard sur elle. Elle ne se tournait toujours pas vers lui mais elle n'avait en aucun cas besoin de le faire pour qu'il la déteste déjà. Le jeune homme fut sortit de ses pensées par la main de Yamapi sur son genou.

- Faut que j'aille parler à un collègue...tu m'attends ici ?

Ryo n'avait plus la moindre envie de rester dans les parages. Bizarrement la vue de cette femme l'avait énervé mais il ne ressentait pas cette sensation. Celle qu'il avait à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles approchaient. Ce sentiment oppressant, de malaise. Lorsque son coeur se serrait. Il l'avait eu à midi avec celle qui avait voulu prendre la chaise de Yamapi. Mais à présent, il ne ressentait rien à part son agressivité récurrente. Yamashita sembla savoir que quelqu'un n'allait pas. Il posa ses doigts sous le menton de Ryo pour le forcer doucement à le regarder. Enfin, il fit un sourire rassurant.

- Ne pense plus à elle ! Elle fait son boulot et toi tu es loin alors il y a aucune raison de t'énerver ou de t'inquiéter.

- Si tu le dis !

- Allez va ! Ca va passer ! N'oublies pas de respirer surtout !

Tomohisa fit quelques pas puis se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca va aller ?

- Ah je suis pas un bébé, dégages !

Aussitôt, Yamapi éclata de rire et partit retrouver un de ses collègues. Ryo reprit ses pensées sombres, malgré les encouragements de son ami. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était maladive chez lui ! Baissant la tête, il poussa un soupir et se massa les tempes.

- Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

La voix aurait put appartenir à une femme aussi bien qu'à un homme. Nishikido releva les yeux. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise. Son coeur rata plusieurs battements et se serra, mais pas comme d'habitude. Ses mains étaient moites, sa gorge était sèche. Son regard était perdu dans celui de la femme qu'il avait en face de lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, sûrement une couleur. Des yeux d'un noir intense mais tellement unique. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et elle se les pinça apparemment par instinct. Aussitôt, le coeur de Ryo s'accéléra un peu plus. Sa peau était d'un pâle ennivrant alors qu'elle devait sûrement avoir une légère couche de fond de teint. Un léger gloss rosé complétait le tout. Nishikido détestait les femmes...mais celle-ci avait quelque chose d'à part. Quelque chose qu'il l'empêcha de parler pendant un instant tandis que son interlocutrice semblait elle aussi avoir perdu pieds pendant quelques secondes. Elle se lécha les lèvres rapidement avant de répéter.

- Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

Ryo se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient à moitier. Ne supportant pas de perdre son sang devant une personne qu'il était censé détester, il répliqua avec agressivité et hargne.

- Qu'est-ce tu fou là toi ?!

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprises avant que ses joues ne prennent une teinte légèrement rouge. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Hé va falloir te calmer mon coco ! Je suis Yuya Tegoshi et je travaille au bar. C'est pas parce que c'est un bar d'hôte que ce n'est pas mixte !

Les yeux de Nishikido passèrent de son visage à ses pieds avant de revenir à sa tête. C'est vrai qu'elle était une fille mais portait pourtant le même costume que ses confrères masculins. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut sa réponse. D'habitude, les femmes qu'il renvoyait sur les roses se taisaient. Elle, au contraire, semblait chercher la bagarre...elle ne serait pas déçue.

- Je déteste les femmes !

- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire à moi ?! Je les déteste aussi...ainsi que les hommes. Surtout les petites natures à peine sortis du berceau comme toi et qui passe leur temps à geindre comme des bébés !

Cette fois ce fut Ryo qui écarquilla les yeux. Cette fille était folle ou quoi ? Elle devait sûrement avoir une araignée au plafond c'était pas possible ! Peut-être c'était-elle échappée d'un asile ?

- Je te ferais remarquer que t'es une femme !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors tu viens presque d'avouer que tu te détestais...

- Et alors ?

- Ben...Ah mais t'es vraiment chiante !

- Et toi t'es qu'une tête de fesse !

- Hééééé ?

- Têteuuuuh de fesseuuuuh !

Répéta Yuya en articula bien sur chaque mot. Subitement, Ryo se releva d'un bond. Faisant face à la jeune femme, son regard était énervé et sadique alors que celui de Tegoshi était furieux et moqueur. Mais très vite le duel tourna à la discute violente et agressive.

- Tu crois que juste parce que tu es une femme je ne vais pas oser te frapper ?!

- Oh attention, la petite pucelle effarouchée s'excite !

- T'as pas intérêt à aller te cacher dans les jupes de ta mère lorsque j'en aurais finis avec toi, vieille sorcière !

Soudain, Yuya lui sauta dessus, complètement hors d'elle et rouge de rage. Du moins elle l'aurait fait si Yamapi n'était pas arrivé à ce moment précis pour l'attraper par la tailler et la soulever de plusieurs centimètres. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle ne se mette à protester en hurlant tandis que Ryo cherchait à l'attraper lui aussi pour lui en coller une.

- Yamapi lâches là, je vais lui faire sa fête !

- LACHES MOI BAKA, JE VAIS LE TUER !

- Non non je crois que vous avez assez discutés ! C'est finis, les enfants on arrête ! STOP !

Yamashita était obligé de s'y mettre lui aussi puisqu'aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir se calmer. Surtout quand Tegoshi arriva à attraper les cheveux de Ryo malgré la hauteur où elle était. Elle se mit à tirer très fort dessus, provoquant des hurlements de rages chez le jeune garçon qui sauta sur Yamapi en même temps que sur Yuya. Heureusement, Tomohisa arriva à cet instant précis dans le local réservé au personnel et y jeta la jeune femme avant de refermer la porte. Ryo qui s'était mit à courir se la prit de plein fouet.

- Ouvre !

- Non !

- On n'est amis oui ou non ?!

Le regard de Nishikido lançait des éclairs mais Yamapi resta sur sa position.

- C'est la fille du patron ! Choisis au moins un moyen plus subtil que de la tuer !

Ils s'affrontèrent pendant quelques minutes yeux dans les yeux alors que les cris de Yuya leur parvenaient à travers la porte. Nishikido avait les cheveux dans tous les sens. Soudain Ryo poussa un grognement de colère avant de partir d'un pas précipité. Nul doute qu'il était à bout de nerf ! Yamapi se contenta de le regarder s'en aller avec un sourire amusé. Décidément, ces deux là n'étaient vraiment pas fais pour s'entendre !

__________________________________________________

Il faisait nuit noire dehors lorsque Yuya arriva enfin dans sa chambre. Son père devait déjà être couché, soit à cause de la boisson, soit à cause d'une femme. Enlevant son pantalon qu'elle jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle s'avança vers sa mini salle de bain. Elle se démaquilla alors avec soin, révélant les quatre grains de beauté qu'elle avait sur le visage. Elle enleva ensuite sa perruque, révélant des cheveux brun finement coupés à la base de son cou et lui léchant le front et le début de ses joues. Enfin pour finir, elle enleva son chemisier rembourré...révélant un torse fin mais masculin. Sans poitrine. Sautant sur son lit avec désespoir, Yuya Tegoshi poussa un long soupir avant de frapper avec son poing sur sa couverture. Décidément, il avait passé une très mauvaise journée.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

"On peut se voir ?"

Ryo fronça les sourcils et répondit aussitôt au sms de Yamapi.

"Je suis occupé !"

Bien sûre c'était faux. Il avait passé la journée à trainer ici et là. A prèsent il allait bientôt être vingt heures du soir et Nishikido n'avait toujours rien de prévu. Enfaite il n'arrêtait pas de ruminer ses idées noirs quoi qu'il fasse : des popcorns, une bonne dizaine de films ou de téléfilms, aller faire les courses...Rien ne marchait. Son portable vibra se nouveau. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste las.

"Je peux venir te voir ?"

Ah décidément ce Yamashita était bouché et têtu ! Mais il parvint à arracher un sourire à Ryo. C'était le comportement typique d'un ami proche ne ? Vous avez beau le renvoyer sur les roses, il sait toujours quand vous n'allez pas bien et n'abandonne pas. Et ça c'était l'attitude typique de Tomohisa vu que Nishikido était du genre dépressif à peu près tous les jours ! Faisant une moue il répondit :

"Non je ne suis pas chez moi !"

A ce moment là la sonette de son appartement retentit et il se leva avec un grognement exaspéré. Parcourant les quelques mettres jusqu'à sa porte, il vérifia que Yamapi ne lui avait pas répondu. Peut-être avait-il enfin comprit le message ?! C'est avec cette pensèe qu'il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, tombant aussitôt sur son ami qui lui fit son plus beau sourire. Ryo fronça les sourcils avec un air las.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?

- Tu me manquais trop voyons ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Et avant même que Nishikido n'est ouvert la bouche de nouveau, Tomohisa était déjà avachit sur son canapé en train de zapper avec la télécommande.

- Ah c'est pas vrai ! Il y a jamais rien à cette heure, que des rediffusions !

Ryo lui lança un regard noir pendant un moment avant de finalement refermer sa porte. Encore une fois il avait flanché, encore une fois Yamashita passerait la soirée ici et encore une fois il allait l'emmerder jusqu'à pas d'heure avec ses nombreuses conquêtes. Ce type était un vrai boulet mais il savait exactement arriver au bon moment. Lui arrachant un léger sourire, Nishikido s'avachit lui aussi aux côtés de son grand ami et bloqua son regard sur la télé, refusant de lui montrer qu'il était touché. Mais Tomohisa se tourna vers lui.

- Aufaite tu sais que tu as fais sensation hier au bar ?!

Ryo émit un grognement mais garda les yeux fixés sur l'écran en face de lui. Sauf que Yamashita était du genre têtu !

- Non sans rire ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça mon patron veut te voir...

Cette fois, Nishikido parut intéressé et posa enfin son regard sur son ami. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage.

- Pourquoi ? Il veut me tuer pour sa fichue fille ?

- Non au contraire, il veut s'excuser !

- Hééééé ?

Ryo parut choqué avant d'éclater de rire. Yamashita pensa alors qu'il devenait fou, surtout lorsqu'il reprit son sérieux en une fraction de seconde.

- Tu plaisantes là ?

- Non je te jures. C'est que Tegoshi est du genre à s'énerver très souvent contre les clients...les femmes jalouses qu'une fille travaille avec nous, les collègues qui la tripotent quand ils boivent un peu trop...

- Toi ?

Le coupa Nishikido en riant et Tomohisa parut déterminé.

- C'est la première qui me résiste autant ! Mais je finirais par l'avoir tu verras ! Après tout mon charme est infaillible !

Ryo l'accompagna dans ses rêves.

- Oui bien sûre tu es un véritable apollon !

- Je sais ! Enfin bref...à chaque fois elle a le don pour ne pas mâcher ses mots. Mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin.

- C'est rassurant pour moi !

- Faut dire que tu l'a poussé à bout...

Nishikido fronça les sourcils.

- Hé ?

- Tu lui a parlé de sa mère...et sa mère les a abandonné elle et son père lorsqu'elle était jeune. Depuis ils n'ont plus aucune nouvelles. Le patron semble être assez remonté contre sa femme mais avec Tegoshi c'est diffèrent. Dès que quelqu'un dit un mot de travers sur sa mère c'est Armageddon !

Ryo ne répondit pas ce qui surprit Yamashita.

- Tiens ? Tu n'est pas content d'avoir trouvé un de ses points faibles ? Ah oui c'est vrai...désolé.

Il sembla enfin se rappeler de quelque chose d'important et Nishikido enchaina, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur des souvenirs douloureux.

- Son père veut juste s'excuser auprès de moi ?

- Ouai.

- Elle sera là ?

- Hum je sais pas. Je pense qu'elle ne veut surtout pas mais le boss la forçera sûremment. Lorsqu'il s'agit de sa fille, il devient très rigoureux.

- Vu le caractère qu'elle a ça ne m'étonne pas !

- Ryo !

- Quoi ?

- Si j'étais toi je ne critiquerais pas le caractère des autres.

Nishikido lui lança un regard noir mais Yamashita se contenta de lui faire son plus beau sourire. Ryo enchaina donc.

- Et c'est pour quand tout ça ?

- Ce soir...

- Hééé ? Mais...

- Et non ce soir je ne t'emmerderais pas avec mes nombreuses conquêtes !

Nishikido sembla surprit mais Tomohisa continuait de sourire et il ne put qu'accepter.

- D'accord...mais à une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Cette fois n'interviens pas !

- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser la tuer !

- Alors je ne viens pas !

Le ton du jeune homme était catégorique et son ami poussa un grognement avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

- D'accord, mais si ça tourne au vinaigre ne l'abîme pas trop...

- Promis !

Lança Ryo d'une voix toute enjouée. En quelques secondes il était déjà levé et attendait à côté de la porte grande ouverte. Tomohisa lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais plus rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre la bonne humeur de son ami.

- Eh ben qu'est-ce t'attends ! Allons torturer Yuya Tegoshi !

- Je te ferais remarquer que je l'aime bien moi !

- Ouai moi aussi je l'adore c'est mon âme soeur !

D'un air désinvolte il balança les clès de sa voiture sur Yamashita.

- Allez grouilles toi ! Je l'aime tellement qu'elle me manque, à un point que je ne pourrais pas conduire correctement.

- Faignant !

- Je préfère dire opportuniste ! C'est toi le faignant.

Tomohisa ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de se relever comme un petit vieux en poussant des gémissements de douleur. Arrivé à la même hauteur que Ryo il rouvrit la bouche.

- T'ais-je déjà parlé de Aya ? Une fille que j'ai connu au lycée : une vrai dèesse ! C'était à la fête du lycèe, elle était mouillée et moi j'avais une serviette...

Nishikido leva les yeux aux ciel en priant pour que son ami cesse de parler mais déjà ce dernier était partie dans un monde bien à lui.

__________________________________________________

Lorsque Ryo entra dans le bar d'hôtes, la première chose qu'il vu fut Yuya aux côtés de son père. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout être contente d'être prèsente. Ses yeux noirs de rage braqués sur lui, elle n'arrêtait pas de se serrer les poignets. Comme si elle faisait de son mieux pour rester calme et ne pas lui sauter dessus. Un sourire sadique et de bonheur pur s'étira sur le visage du jeune homme avant que ses yeux ne se pose sur le gérant du lieu. D'une quarentaine d'années, il avait une de ces allures qui vous intimident au première abord. Celle qui vous dis qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trop le chercher. Mais ce fut surtout son regard qui marqua Ryo. Des yeux d'un noir glacial, sans pitié, sans sentiments...il se sentit frissonner. Et d'ailleurs, il comprit tout de suite que Tegoshi ne se retenait qu'à cause de la prèsence de son père. Nishikido suivit Yamapi qui le mena directement à son boss et il se courba respectueusement.

- M. Tegoshi.

Son interlocuteur ne bougea pas d'un poil mais son regard se posa sur le jeune homme. Ryo se sentit de nouveau frissonner. C'était officiel : il n'aimait pas cet homme. Le regard de Nishikido se posa sur Yuya et cette fois, il fit son plus beau sourire.

- Tegoshi !

Il ne se courba pas mais son sourire s'étira un peu plus en voyant que le visage de la jeune femme virait au rouge pivoine sous l'énervement. Pour un peu, Ryo aurait juré qu'elle allait exploser. Elle semblait d'ailleurs ne pas vouloir se courber mais les yeux de son père se posèrent sur elle. Yuya ne le vit pas mais parut le ressentir. Nishikido vu à quel point ce regard était perçant, comme s'il allait la transpercer. Aussitôt Tegoshi se courba.

- Nishikido !

Ryo remarqua que le corps de son interlocutrice était soudain crispé et qu'elle avait elle aussi la chair de poule. Lorsqu'elle se redressa il y avait une deuxième lueur dans son regard : celle de la peur. Nishikido fronça les sourcils mais Tegoshi señor enchaina.

- Je suppose que votre ami vous a mis au courant du pourquoi de votre visite alors je n'irais pas par quatres chemins.

Il désigna sa fille qui sembla trembler.

- Tegoshi s'est apparemment montrée plus qu'insolente avec vous et je vous prie d'acceptez mes excuses.

Il se courba et les yeux de Ryo dérivèrent sur le visage de Yuya. Celle-ci refusait catègoriquement de regarder son père ou le jeune homme, semblant plutôt se concentrer sur le bout de ses chaussures. Pourtant son visage était encore rouge dut à la colère et ses mains ne se calmaient pas. Nishikido ouvrit la bouche.

- Ce n'est rien je l'avais un peu cherchée...

Tegoshi releva aussitôt la tête pour croiser le regard de Ryo. Elle était toujours aussi énervée mais semblait surprise de la réaction de son ennemi. Un subtil sourire mannipulateur s'étira sur le visage de Nishikido.

- Cependant...j'aurais une requête...

Aussitôt les yeux de Yuya devinrent brûlant, comme si elle redoutait le pire. Ryo sentit son coeur s'accélérer mais Tegoshi señor enchaina.

- Laquelle ?

- Que votre fille me prenne comme seul client et à chaque fois que je viendrais...

- Qu'entendez-vous par client ?

- Rassurez-vous, je ne veux en aucun cas profiter d'elle !

Et Nishikido lança un regard volontairement amusé et dégoûté à Yuya qui pendant une seconde faillit lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger.

- Je veux juste qu'elle fasse comme ses confrères masculins mais que je sois son client exclusif. En ce moment je suis en mal d'amour c'est horrible !

- Votre demande est quelque peu égocentrique vous en conviendrez...

Ryo approuva l'homme du regard et attendit patientement tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir. Tegoshi, elle, semblait au bord de l'apocalypse. Son regard s'était enfin posé sur son père. Comme si elle essayait de le forcer à refuser ou qu'elle priait. Finalement, le patron des lieux ouvrit la bouche.

- Puisqu'elle s'est montrée plus que violente, je pense que ça lui fera une bonne correction en plus de ce qu'elle a déjà reçue...

Les yeux de Nishikido se plissèrent en cherchant à comprendre le sens de la fin de sa phrase et surtout en voyant le corps de Yuya se raidir. Mais déjà Tegoshi señor enchainait.

- Votre requête est acceptée !

Il se tourna vers sa fille qui manqua de faire un pas en arrière. Ca parut échapper à tout le monde sauf à Ryo qui braqua un regard brûlant sur eux.

- Tu a compris ce que tu a à faire ? Cet homme doit devenir ta seule prioritée ! A la moindre erreur tu sais ce qui t'attends.

- Oui père.

Yuya ne le regarda pas une seule fois dans les yeux et ce n'était pas la peine. Le regard de l'homme était bien assez pénétrant comme ça.

- Sur ce, j'ai du travail. Jeunes hommes !

Sans saluer sa fille, il se courba devant Ryo et Yamapi et partit sans dire un mot de plus. Il avait à peine disparut dans les locaux réservés aux employés que déjà Yuya s'était avançée vers Nishikido avec un air menaçant.

- Espèce d'ordure, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Ryo la regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était brûlant, un sourire sadique s'étira sur son visage.

- Je vais faire de ta vie un véritable enfer...

Aussitôt, Tegoshi parut vouloir de nouveau se jeter sur lui en répliquant mais Nishikido posa un de ses doigts contre les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

- Shut ! Si tu dis le moindre mot ou que tu fais le moindre pas, je vais voir ton père !

Le regard de Yuya lançait des éclairs. Elle était vraiment sur le point de craquer. A un point que pendant une seconde, Ryo crut qu'elle allait s'éffondrer en larmes, ce qui lui aurait énormément plut ! Son visage était devenu presque violet. Une sorte d'aura noir semblait émaner d'elle. Soudain, Yamashita se rapprocha d'eux et intervint.

- Oh oh Tegoshi calmes toi ! Tu vas pas te laisser intimider par un type à peine plus âgé que toi ne ?!

Mais Yuya semblait malgré tout écouter Nishikido et ne répondit pas, se pinçant férocement les lèvres. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le droit. Ryo ouvrit la bouche.

- Traitre ! Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai fais attention à ne pas la frapper comme tu me l'avais demandé !

Aussitôt Tegoshi se tourna vers Yamashita et planta un regard dur dans celui gêné de ce dernier.

- Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que je ne coucherais jamais avec toi espèce d'obsédé !

Tomohisa regarda Ryo et désigna Yuya du doigt en riant.

- Elle m'adore déjà t'as vu ?

- Mouai je l'aurais pas dis comme ça vois-tu !

Répondit Nishikido en faisant son plus beau sourire. Tegoshi semblait à présent sur le point de les tuer tous les deux. Histoire de l'enfoncer un peu plus, Ryo s'avança vers elle et passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Aussitôt la jeune femme essaya de se dégager mais son aîné avait beaucoup plus de force.

- Lâches-moi !

- Allons je suis ton client préféré à partir de maintenant ! Va bien falloir qu'on apprenne à s'entendre !

- Plutôt mourir la tête de fesse !

- Vieille sorcière !

En quelques secondes leurs regards étaient devenus aussi noirs l'un que l'autre et Yamashita se positionna entre eux deux. Forçant Ryo à lâcher les épaules de Yuya qu'il commençait à serrer avec une force qu'il ne comprenait pas et arrachant des grimaces à cette dernière. Les attrapant chacun par un bras il les conduisit vers un canapé où il les força à s'assoir. Ryo d'un côté de la table, Yuya de l'autre. Lui bien sûre, se metta aux côtés de sa chère et tendre. Aussitôt, Tegoshi lui lança un regard plus que meurtrier et Tomohisa leva les mains pour lui prouver qu'il ne la toucherais pas...cette fois-ci...Finalement il tapa dans ses mains.

- Bon et si on soumettait Tegoshi à un petit quizz pour mieux la connaître ?

- C'est moi le client ! Le quizz devrait être pour moi ! Elle doit satisfaire mes envies pas le contraire !

Fit remarquer Ryo et Yuya le mitrailla sur place.

- Si tu veux je peux faire en sorte que tu n'es plus jamais d'envie quelque soit le domaine ! Quoi que je suis convaincue que tu n'a déjà pas grand chose dans le pantalon !

- Dis-moi c'est pas ton père qui vient de passer là ?

Aussitôt Tegoshi se raidit et son visage perdit de ses couleurs. Mais lorsque Nishikido la regarda avec cet air si sadique, elle comprit qu'elle s'était faite avoir. Elle était déjà prête à se relever pour aller lui en coller une que Yamashita l'attrapait par la taille et la reposait à sa place iniciale.

- Moi qui voulez vous laisser seuls tous les deux je crois que je vais peut-être rester.

- T'inquiétes pas je sais comment la contrôler la petite taigne ! Mais avant que tu partes j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Soudain, Ryo se tourna vers Yuya qui eut un mauvais préssentiment.

- Oficiellement je suis ton client ! Mais en réalité tu es plus mon esclave qu'autre chose et je n'hésiterais pas à raconter des mensonges à ton père si tu refuses de faire ce que je te demande.

Tegoshi ne répondit pas mais son corps se mit à frémir à cause de la haine. Elle avait beau le vouloir de toute son âme, elle ne pouvait rien lui répondre, rien lui faire. Ryo continua, plus que satisfait du fait d'avoir trouvé le principal point faible de sa victime.

- Vois-tu mon ami tiens beaucoup à toi et d'après ce que j'ai compris tu as toujours refusée ses avances...

Le visage de Yamapi s'illumina et il explosa de rire.

- Attends elle a que 18 ans ! Ca serait du détournement de mineur vu qu'on n'en n'a 22 !

- Baka ! Je veux pas qu'elle couche avec toi le débile profond !

- Ah dommage !

Yamashita paraissait vraiment deçu et cette fois Yuya ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais Ryo la coupa avant même qu'elle n'est dit un mot.

- Je veux juste que tu te laisse embrasser ! Rien de plus, rien de moins ! Si tu le fais je ne viendrais pas pendant disons...2 jours.

Nishikido savait qu'il allait en quelque sorte blesser la jeune femme. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle accepterait. Quelques jours de répits sans lui lui seraient bien trop précieux.

- 3 !

- 2 !

- 3 !

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas le sens des affaires et Tomohisa les regarda s'affronter pendant un bon moment avant d'intervenir.

- 2 jours et demi ?

Yuya et Ryo parurent hésiter mais finalement accéptèrent. Cependant, Tegoshi fut beaucoup moins enthousiaste quand elle se tourna vers Yamashita et que ce dernier la regardait avec un air plus que dragueur.

- Tu verras, une fois que t'y auras goûté tu pourras plus t'en passer !

- Ca doit avoir le même goûts que le tabasco !

- Tegoshi !

Cette fois c'était Nishikido qui avait parler et Yuya se força à se contrôler. Après tout ce n'était qu'un baiser...juste son premier ! Bizarrement Ryo, qui la fixait, parut savoir ce qu'elle se disait.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que t'embrasse quelqu'un ?

La couleur des joues de Tegoshi vira au rouge mais cette fois c'était dut à la gêne et Tomohisa sentit sa bonne humeur atteindre les sommets. Mais Nishikido paraissait soudain beaucoup moins d'accord, sans savoir pourquoi. Il leva une main.

- Hum finalement...

Mais déjà Yamashita avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de Yuya alors que ses mains lui tenaient les épaules et Ryo se retrouva paralysé. Les yeux de Tegoshi étaient grands ouverts de surprise mais elle ne fit rien pour se dégager. Les menaces de Nishikido étaient bien assez claires et ne pas le voir pendant un peu plus de deux jours était une bonne récompense ! Mais Ryo lui...son coeur s'était accéléré. Ses mains étaient devenues moites et sa gorge séche. Voir cette fichue fille qu'il adorait torturer se faire embrasser avait quelque chose de...gênant. Ne supportant plus cette vision il se releva d'un bond, posa un genou sur le canapé d'en face et agrippa Tegoshi par derrière à la taille alors qu'elle semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il arriva à temps puisque Yamashita allait apparemment forçé le passage de ses lèvres. Mais ce dernier semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher. Nishikido dut se mettre à forcer, faisant gémir de douleur Yuya.

- Mais lâchez moi bande d'obsédès !

- La ferme vieille sorcière j'essaye de t'empêcher de te faire rouler une pelle !

- Mais tu me l'a offerte sur un plateau d'argent laisse moi au moins en profiter jusqu'au bout !

- Bande de charognards !

- La ferme vieille sorcière !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça la tête de fesse !

Bientôt les trois voix devinrent bientôt des cris alors que Ryo forçait toujours. Finalement Yamapi lâcha d'un coup, faisant une moue. C'était tellement soudain que Nishikido fut entrainé en arrière, entrainant dans sa chute Tegoshi. Il atterit violemment au sol, aussitôt applatit par le corps de Yuya qu'il poussa sur le côté. Mais il fut alors emporté et se retrouva sans savoir comment à califourchon sur la jeune femme qui était sur le dos. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent. Celui de Yuya était rouge de honte alors que celui de Ryo devenait soudain brûlant. Ils se détestaient...pourtant le temps semblait s'être s'arrêté pendant un moment alors qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se quitter des yeux. Leurs coeurs battant à cent à l'heure et semblant vouloir leur arracher la poitrine. Une voix les tira de leur stupeur.

- Frenchement Ryo tu sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux !

Revenant soudain à la réalité, Tegoshi gifla ni une ni deux le jeune homme qui l'écrasait avant de le pousser violemment. Nishikido se retrouva sur le dos et Yuya partit en courant, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois qu'elle fut dans les locaux réservés au personnel. Pendant ce temps, Yamashita s'avança vers Ryo toujours à terre jusqu'à ce que sa tête s'incruste dans le champ de vision de son ami.

- Heu...mon pote on va avoir un problème là !

Ne comprenant pas, Nishikido fronça les sourcils en poussant un grognement. Tomohisa désigna du doigt l'entrejambe de Ryo et ce dernier releva la tête pour regarder son pantalon. Aussitôt ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il poussa un petit cri rauque. Ses joues virèrent au rouge pivoine. Yamapi enchaina.

- Ne me dis pas que t'as craqué pour la même fille que moi ?! Je croyais que tu les détestais ?!

Nishikido commença alors à tapper du poing sur le sol tout en répétant toujours la même chose.

- Jamais...jamais...jamais...jamais !

__________________________________________________

Yuya n'arrivait pas à calmer son corps. La forme qui s'était arrondi dans son pantalon n'avait rien de bon, il en était persuadé ! Ca ne pouvait que contraster fermement avec l'image féminine qu'il était obligé de donner. Il s'était pourtant penché vers l'avant, les mains sur les genoux et essayant de toutes ses forces de reprendre son calme. Mais rien n'y faisait, son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Soudain il entendit un bruit et releva la tête. Son père était là, devant lui. Il regarda avec un air dégoûté le pantalon de son fils. Cette fois, le coeur de Yuya s'arrêta tandis que la peur le submergeait.

- Je t'avais prévenu...à la moindre erreur...mais apparemment tu n'as pas put garder tes pulsions malsaines. Pourtant ta mère est partie à cause de ça alors tu devrais comprendre que j'essaye de te protéger pour que tu ne fasses pas la même erreur !

Ne supportant pas le regard brûlant de dégoût de son père, Tegoshi baissa la tête. Mais il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire lorsqu'il entendit son père défaire sa ceinture et la tendre le plus possible avec ses mains. Relevant lentement la tête, les larmes aux yeux commençèrent à briller au coin de ses yeux.

- Ta catin de mère aussi ne savait pas se contrôler. Mais heureusement je sais quoi faire dans ces cas là...défais ta chemise !

Sa voix était mennaçante. La réponse négative n'était pas permise. Yuya ne devait qu'obéir et se laisser faire...comme d'habitude.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

- Pourquoi ?

Yamapi et Ryo étaient dans l'appartement de Nishikido. Il s'était déjà passé deux jours et demi depuis la dernière visite du jeune homme au bar. Il devait y retourner pour torturer sa victime préférée mais avant ça, Yamashita avait voulu mettre les choses au clair. Ce que Ryo trouvait tout à fait normal même si en réalité, il n'avait aucune envie de débattre de ses sentiments pour Tegoshi. Il détestait les femmes, un point c'est tout ! Alors le forçer à reconnaître le contraire était chose impossible...

- Il n'y a rien à dire !

- Mais je te ferais remarquer qu'elle t'as excité ! T'as beau chercher une échappatoire, le fait est que de sentir vos corps si proches ça t'as touché plus que ça aurait dut !

- Mais ça devait juste être une réaction basique d'instinct primaire c'est tout !

- Ah ouai t'en est sûre ?

- Ben ouai !

- Alors pourquoi tu deviens écarlate à chaque fois qu'on n'en parle ?

Aussitôt la teinte des joues de Ryo augmenta et il braqua un regard noir sur son ami. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Après tout, Tomohisa avait flashé sur la jeune femme depuis un petit moment et semblait vraiment déterminé à sortir avec. Le fait qu'elle n'arrête pas de refuser n'avait fait que le pousser dans sa détermination, à un point que Nishikido ne le reconnaissait presque plus. Mais c'était un peu de sa faute à lui aussi. Leurs régles étaient simples : Yamashita récoltaient les filles et Ryo les garçons. C'était peut-être une vision de la vie un peu bestiale et superficielle mais les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient que ça pour vivre en étant heureux. Chacun avait tout perdu à sa manière. Aujourd'hui ils revivaient à travers les conquêtent d'un soir qu'ils additionnaient. C'est pour ça qu'il se sentait vraiment coupable. Car Tegoshi ne semblait pas être une fille comme les autres pour Tomohisa et rien que de se dire qu'il éprouvait peut-être quelque chose pour elle...

- C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Je déteste les femmes ! Ca a toujours été comme ça !

- Faux...

- C'est vrai...mais c'était il y a longtemps. Et puis Tegoshi...elle a rien pour elle ! Elle est têtue, familière, vulgaire, collante et en plus elle est violente !

- Si ca avait été un homme tu aurais finis ta vie avec !

- Mais c'est une femme et je la déteste...

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais ?!

- Arrêtes !

Ryo voyait très bien où Yamashita voulait en venir. Jouer le mec sympa pour rendre coupable l'autre et le faire flancher et avouer. Mais Nishikido n'avait rien à avouer ! Tomohisa rouvrit la bouche.

- Je comprendrais que tu craques...elle est si mystérieuse...

- Beaucoup trop à mon goûts !

- Comment ça ?

- T'as remarqué sa relation avec son père ?

- Heu...ben elle est normal je crois...

Nishikido émit un léger rire jaune en partie devant la naïveté de son ami. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il regarda le sol, comme si des souvenirs refaisaient surface.

- Ils entretiennent une relation à part...quelque chose qui n'a pas l'air très joyeux. Tegoshi n'osait plus rien dire devant lui, comme si elle en n'avait peur. Pendant une seconde...

- Pendant une seconde quoi ?

- Pendent une seconde j'ai cru revoir celle que j'entretenais avec le mien.

- Ton père ?

- Ben oui pas le tiens baka !

- Mais je croyais qu'il était mort ?

- C'est pour ça que j'ai dis "entretenais" ! Mais t'es vraiment débile où tu le fais exprès ?!

- Ah n'essayes pas de changer de sujet veux-tu ?!

- Mais j'essaye juste de dire que cette fille nous cache plein de trucs et qu'on devrais se méfier !

- C'est ça ! Tellement se méfier qu'on doit perdre nos moyens dès qu'elle nous touche ?!

Ryo poussa un léger grognement et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé alors que Yamapi s'avachissait à ses côtés, se rapprochant considèrablement. Sûrement pour créer une atmosphère oppressante sur son ami et le faire avouer.

- Je vais te le redemander une dernière fois...je ne t'en voudrais pas quelque soit ta réponse mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Nishikido tourna ses yeux vers son ami plongeant son regard dans le sien. Celui de Yamapi était beaucoup plus sérieux qu'en tant normal.

- Tu l'aime beaucoup ne ?!

- Tais-toi et écoute jeune inconscient de l'amour !

Ryo ne répondit pas mais fit un grand sourire. Yamashita enchaina, le regard toujours aussi déterminé.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a un caractère assez trempé et qu'elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds si facilement. Mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme ! Et...et elle a des yeux magnifiques...un regard qui ne peut pas nous laisser de marbre c'est totalement impossible...

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Le coupa Nishikido qui se rendait compte à quelle point la jeune fille semblait compter pour lui.

- Juste que toi tu ne l'a vois que comme une fille à torturer alors que moi je l'a vois comme une fille à aimer.

Ryo ne put s'empêcher de vouloir répliquer et se justifier. Mais il se retint. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Ce que disait son ami était vrai. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans sa relation avec Tegoshi que de l'amusement pur et simple. Il se fichait qu'elle soit mystérieux ou belle...il ne voulait que la torturer. C'était ce qu'il ressentait ? Oui c'était ça...sûremment. Ca ne pouvait qu'être ça. Yamapi continua, le regard soudain brûlant.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Yuya Tegoshi ?

Nishikido allait répondre tout de suite mais Tomohisa lui demanda le silence.

- Je veux que tu réflèchisses vraiment bien avant de répondre !

Ryo et lui s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment. L'aîné refusait de laisser son esprit lui dire s'il l'aimait ou pas. C'était impossible, un point c'est tout. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Tegoshi = Fille = Haine ! C'était un shéma très basique et très réel. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son coeur s'accélérait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ? Pourquoi est-ce que ses mains devenaient moites dès qu'elle s'approchait ? Pourquoi ? Finalement il fut tout bonnement impossible pour lui de répondre à la question si fatidique de son ami. Plusieurs fois sa bouche s'ouvrit mais à chaque fois aucun mot n'en sortit. Plusieurs fois ses yeux essayèrent de quitter ceux de Yamapi mais n'y parvinrent pas. Un malaise s'installa alors. Pendant lequel Yamashita semblait essayer de scruter le coeur de Ryo à travers ses yeux. Mais il n'y vut que du doute. Finalement après un bon moment il rouvrit la bouche.

- Je suis amoureux de Yuya Tegoshi et je sortirais avec...quoi qu'elle en dise. Et rien de ce que tu ressens ne m'en empêcheras !

Il y avait plus que de la détermination dans le regard du jeune homme à prèsent. Il y avait aussi de la déception, ce qui brisa Nishikido.

- Je comprend.

- Je ne veux pas que tu comprenne ce que je ressens moi ! Je veux que tu découvre ce que toi tu ressens !

- Je...

Ryo essaya une dernière fois mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Son esprit et son coeur bloquaient toujours. Décidement Tegoshi ne lui causait que des problèmes en plus de tous ses secrets ! Yamapi enchaina très vite, à bout de nerf. Il se releva.

- Rah laisse tomber ! On y va.

Le trajet jusqu'au bar se fit dans le plus grand silence, chacun réfléchissant à leur conversation. En réalité, Ryo savait que Yamapi n'avait plus aucune envie de l'emmener là où il travaillait. Mais Nishikido était devenu le client de Tegoshi par un concour de circonstance ou plutôt par la faute de l'aîné...Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ensemble dans le lieu, Yamashita intercepta une dernière fois son ami par le bras.

- Ah oui dernière chose : ne l'embête pas trop aujourd'hui...

Le ton du jeune homme était redevenu celui que Ryo connaissait tant et son visage s'adoucit légèrement, même s'il savait que ce n'était que pour faire bonne figure.

- Pourquoi ?

- Depuis quelques jours elle ne va pas très bien. Au début elle ne supportait juste pas qu'on la touche mais maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'elle perd peu à peu ses forces. Enfaite je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a mais disons juste qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette alors laisse la tranquille. Au moins pour aujourd'hui.

- Depuis quand elle est comme ça ?

- Hum...depuis la dernière fois que t'es venu !

Et sur ses derniers mots, Yamashita rejoignit ses collègues tandis que Nishikido cherchait Tegoshi des yeux. Il dut admettre qu'il était légèrement inquiét de voir dans quel état il l'a trouverait. Finalement ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur elle. Elle était assise dans le canapé le plus reculé du bar, complétement à part des autres clientes ou hôtes. La tête légèrement baissée, elle semblait dormir. S'approchant doucement de la jeune femme, Ryo dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être tenté de la réveiller à sa manière. C'est à dire la manière brutale ! Arrivé à sa hauteur, il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause de ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui barraient tout le buste. Nishikido ouvrit alors la bouche, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Le bar va se servir tout seul ?!

Apparemment la jeune femme mit plusieurs minutes à revenir à la réalité et posa ses yeux sur le bar non loin d'elle. Finalement elle leva son regard vers Ryo, croisant le sien. Ce dernier sentit son coeur s'arrêter sous le choc. La bouche entrouverte, Tegoshi semblait avoir du mal à respirer, sa respiration était irrégulière et quelque peu sifflante. Nishikido l'entendait par moment mais c'était déjà bien trop souvent ! Sa peau était d'une blancheur à faire trembler les morts alors que ses yeux semblaient moins brillants et brûlant que d'habitude. Elle parut chercher pendant une minute qui il était avant de s'en rappeler.

- Oh non pas toi !

Sa voix était horriblement faible. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, semblant soudain trop lourde. Yuya avait à peine terminée sa phrase que déjà Ryo était à moitié sur elle.

- Hé ça va ? T'as vraiment pas l'air bien ?!

Etant assit à ses côtés, il se permit de poser ses mains sur chacune des joues de la jeune femme et de la forcer à le regarder de nouveau. Sa peau était bouillante mais il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Encore une fois, il fut plus que choqué de voir dans quel état elle était. Tegoshi semblait vraiment au bord de l'évanouissement. Pourtant, au contact des doigts de Nishikido elle parut revenir un peu à elle. Son regard devint plus noir tandis que ses mains essayaient d'enlever celles de son interlocuteur.

- Lâches-moi la tête de fesse ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je vais très bien ! Je pête la forme ! Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Non pas du tout !

- Ben t'hallucines voilà tout !

N'écoutant plus son voisin, elle essaya de se relever mais chancela tout de suite. Voyant le monde tournoyer autour d'elle, Yuya leva les mains avant de finalement retomber lourdement...dans les bras de Ryo qui l'acceuilla avec douceur sur le canapé. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que Tegoshi poussait un petit cri de douleur sentant son dos se frotter contre le buste de Nishikido. Ca c'était remit à saigner, elle en été persuadée ! Poussant férocement son voisin avec ses bras, elle fit en sorte de se rassoir sur le canapé. Essayant tout de même de ne pas se coller au siège. Ce fut à ce moment que Ryo remarqua que ses cheveux lui collaient sur le front et qu'elle semblait en sueur. S'avançant vers elle, il posa sa main sur son front.

- T'es brûlante !

- Va te faire voir !

- Ah mais calmes-toi j'essaye juste de t'aider !

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Ben on dirait pas !

Dans une dernière tentative de rejet, Yuya lui tira la langue avant de regarder ailleurs. Mais Nishikido n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Prenant son courage à deux mains et mettant de côté sa rancoeur contre sa voisine, il passa un de ses bras sous ses deux genoux joient et l'autre dans son dos. Aussitôt, Tegoshi ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Ryo fronça les sourcils. Mais avant même qu'il ne lui ai demandé quoi que ce soit elle l'avait déjà renvoyée sur les roses.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre !

- Mais je n'ai rien dis !

- Tu l'a pensé trop fort alors la tête de fesse !

- Ah tu commences à me gonfler vieille sorcière.

Chose inédite et absolument nouvelle, un pâle sourire naquit sur le visage de Tegoshi alors que ses yeux restaient clos pendant une minute. Le coeur de Nishikido s'arrêta de battre. Toutes ces résolutions semblaient s'être envolées, il ne restait plus que Yuya et son sourire. Lâchant le dos de la jeune femme, il reposa sa main sur son front, dégageant plusieurs méches mouillées. Mais il l'avait à peine touché qu'elle reculait déjà.

- Mais qu'est-ce t'as ?

La voix de Ryo était morte d'inquiétude et malgré tout, Yuya trouva le moyen de le renvoyer sur les roses.

- Attention tu deviens sensible ! Où est passé le Nishikido qu'on connait ?! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?!

Un léger rire secoua Ryo avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux et ne scrute le visage de Tegoshi. Son état semblait se dégrader à mesure que le temps passait. Mettant un terme à leur conversation, il l'a reprit par le dos alors que son autre bras n'avait pas quitté le creux de ses genoux. Il l'a souleva lentement. Bientôt il se retrouva debout avec la fille qu'il adorait torturer dans les bras. Cette dernière ne sembla pas du tout aimer le voyage, son visage était tordu par une grimace de douleur. Aussitôt Ryo réagit.

- Ca va ?

- Très bien !

Mais son front était perlué de sueur et sa voix était rauque. Pendant une seconde, Nishikido crut entendre la voix d'un garçon. Ses yeux se plissèrent, cherchant à comprendre Yuya. Mais bien sûre, elle ne faisait même plus attention à lui. Tegoshi ne sembla se réveiller que lorsqu'elle comprit où l'emmenait Ryo. Elle commença alors à bouger dans tous les sens.

- Non !

- Calmes-toi ! Ton père va te ramener chez toi et comme ça tu pourras te reposer.

- T'es vraiment naif toi !

- Hé ?

Nishikido ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir mais il l'a laissa gémir toute seule alors qu'il atteignait la porte des locaux du personnel. Tapant avec son pieds dedans, elle ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Ce fut Tegoshi Señor qui répondit et Ryo sentit le corps de Yuya toujours dans ses bras se raidir. Ses bras se ressérèrent légèrement sur la jeune fille qui posa ses yeux sur lui. Le directeur des lieux n'eut qu'à poser son regard sur sa fille pour comprendre ce qui se passait alors que Nishikido était toujours aussi perdu.

- Entre !

Ryo ne se fit pas prier et s'avança dans la pièce. Il y avait plusieurs casiers avec le nom de tous les employés, un canapé et une autre porte qui donnait sur le bureau du patron. Il y avait aussi une porte qui devait sûremment donner sur les vestiaires et les douches. Ryo avait à peine fait un tour des horizons que la voix du paternel s'éleva, dur et sec.

- Lâches-là !

- Mais elle tient à peine debout !

- Fais ce que je te dis !

Regardant avec un air inquiét Yuya qu'il tenait toujours, cette dernière lui fit ce regard insolent l'air de dire "je suis plus forte que toi baka". Levant les yeux au ciel, il lâcha délicatement les jambes de Tegoshi qui s'éffondra avant même que Ryo ne lui ai lâché le dos. Appuyant fermement dessus, il arracha un cri de douleur à Yuya. Aussitôt, Tegoshi Señor intervint et saisit sa fille par le bras avant de la pousser sans ménagement sur le seul canapé de la pièce. Nishikido le regarda faire avec stupeur en serrant les dents.

- Hé faites attention elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

- Je sais exactement ce qu'elle a, maintenant tu peux partir.

Mais Ryo n'était pas du tout rassuré de laisser Tegoshi entre les mains de son père qu'il détestait de plus en plus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui semblait peu à peu s'endormir. Un repos sûremment bien mérité. Il aurait voulu rester, sans savoir pourquoi. Il était malade rien qu'à l'idée de l'abandonner même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Mais elle semblait si faible à cet instant et son père paraissait si cruel. Il n'avait cependant pas le choix. Ce n'était qu'une femme et il les détestait. Ce n'était pas sa famille et encore moins sa vie. Il n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires des autres. Se courbant respectueusement devant Tegoshi Señor, il posa une dernière fois ses yeux sur Yuya qui croisa son regard. Il n'y avait plus aucune insolence dans ses yeux, juste de la fatigue.

- Je vous laisse dans ce cas.

Tournant les talons, il partit sans un regard en arrière. S'il l'avait fait, Ryo aurait put jurer qu'il ne serait pas partit en la laissant là et il ne devait pas. De retour dans la salle principal du bar, il sentit quelque chose lui piquer la main et baissa la tête. Nishikido fut plus que surprit de découvrir quelques gouttes de sang sur sa peau. C'était t-il coupé ? Cherchant une éraflure, il ne trouva rien. Fronçant les sourcils, son regard se porta sur la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Si ce n'était pas son sang...cette main était celle qui tenait le dos de Yuya...et à chaque fois qu'il avait appuyé dessus elle s'était mise à hurler de douleur...comme lui...il y a bien longtemps...

__________________________________________________

Tegoshi avait beau lutter, penser...faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester éveillé, ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu. Pourtant il savait qu'à prèsent qu'il était seul avec son père, ce n'était plus le moment de flancher. Et lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui, Yuya se raidit instinctivement. Tegoshi Señor ouvrit la bouche, son regard froid et glacial braqué sur son fils.

- Tu t'es lavé directement après ?

- N...non.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en...j'en avais plus la force. Je suis désolé.

- Pourtant le nombre n'était pas diffèrent de d'habitude.

- Mais...mais c'était plus dur...

Aussitôt une gifle fit vaciller avec violence la tête de Tegoshi alors qu'il comprenait son erreur.

- Mais ?! Je t'interdis de me répondre.

Comprenant très bien la leçon, Yuya n'émit plus aucun son.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant ?

Le jeune homme hocha positivement de la tête, les yeux toujours baissés.

- La prochaine fois fais plus attention, si ce morveux avait vu que tu saignais à travers ta chemise qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ?! Ton père aurait eu des ennuis par ta faute ! Après tout ce que je fais pour toi c'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour me remercier ?! D'abord tu commence à tomber amoureux d'un pauvre gars sans avenir comme ta mère et maintenant ça ?! Depuis quelques jours tu fais décidément tout pour me contrarier !

Yuya ne répondit toujours pas. Il savait que s'il le faisait, son père le frapperait de nouveau.

- Bon dégages maintenant ! Je ne peux plus te voir, tu ressembles bien trop à ta mère...

Tegoshi ne sortit pas un mot mais se redressa légèrement. Manquant de nouveau de s'éffondrer, il s'accrocha avec force sur le mur et fit des pas très lent vers les douches.

- Tu arriveras à désinfecter ? Si ça s'infecte comme la dernière fois, il n'est pas question que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! Ah et n'oublies pas : tu dois oublier ce Nishikido à tout prix !

Yuya ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que son père essayait de le pousser à bout pour ensuite avoir une excuse de l'avoir frappé. Il continua donc sa marche silencieuse et difficile.

__________________________________________________

Ryo était toujours dans ses pensèes lorsque cet homme fit son entrée. Un homme d'une quarentaine d'années, une barbe de plusieurs jours sur le visage. Les traits tirés, il semblait à bout de nerf et heurta plusieurs tables en entrant. Lorsque sa voix s'éleva, elle était acerbe et semblait jeter de la haine dans toutes les directions.

- Où est Yuya Tegoshi ?!

Fronçant les sourcils, Nishikido s'avança vers lui.

- Pardon monsieur, mais elle ne se sent pas bien. Elle est rentrée chez elle.

- OU EST YUYA TEGOSHI ?!

Cette fois il avait hurlé et Ryo le regarda avec de grands yeux, plus que surprit.

- Hé mais calmez-vous !

- Je dois voir Yuya Tegoshi ! Dites lui que je connais son secret ! Vous verrez, elle rapliquera en vitesse !

Sa voix s'était transformée en quelque chose de menaçant alors qu'un rictus cruel s'étirait sur son visage. Sentant l'haleine de son interlocuteur lui arriver au nez, Ryo rouvrit la bouche.

- Vous avez bu ?

- DITES A YUYA TEGOSHI QUE JE CONNAIS SON SECRET !

Nishikido ne répondit pas mais il se pinça les lèvres. Les hôtes ainsi que plusieurs clientes ne tardèrent pas à arriver vers lui. Tous voulaient voir ce qui se passait et qui venait faire un scandale. L'homme en profita pour de nouveau hurler.

- JE VEUX VOIR YUYA TEGOSHI TOUT DE SUITE !

- Elle n'est pas là !

Cette voix était encore plus cruelle que celle de l'inconnu et tout le monde se tourna vers le patron qui venait d'arriver. D'un pas sûre de lui, il s'avança jusqu'à son interlocuteur, arrivant juste à côté de Ryo.

- Ma fille n'est pas là !

Aussitôt, l'homme éclata de rire. Un rire dément qui donna des frissons à Nishikido.

- Votre fille ? Laissez moi rire !

Bizarrement, pour la première fois, Ryo cru que son voisin commençait à perdre le contrôle. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il essaya de comprendre où voulait en venir cet inconnu qui venait faire une esclande.

- Je veux la voir ! Tout de suite !

- Je viens de vous dire que ma fille n'était pas là !

La voix de Tegoshi Señor était plus que dur et sans marge de manoeuvre. C'était non et pas autre chose. Mais l'homme s'entêtait, perdant de plus en plus ses esprits.

- Si Yuya Tegoshi n'est pas là dans les cinq prochaines minutes, je révèle à tout le monde votre petit secret à tout les deux ! Et on verra bien si votre fille comme vous dites continuera à être absente !

- Nous n'avons aucun secret !

Ryo sut tout de suite que son voisin mentait. C'était un don iné chez lui, il savait dès que les gens lui mentaient ou mentaient aux autres. Ca lui avait souvent fait défault mais là sa curiosité commençait à être piquée au vif. Il savait depuis le départ que Yuya cachait quelque chose et apparemment cet homme savait quoi. Ce n'était pas le moment de partir ou de ne pas écouter attentivement. Surtout lorsque l'inconnu ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

- Menteur ! Vous forçez votre fille à cacher ce qu'elle est vraiment ! Mais lorsque j'ai voulue la faire mienne j'ai tout découvert. Son plus grand secret mais aussi le votre ! Vous croyez peut-être que vous pourrez la cacher toute sa vie ? FAITES LA VENIR ICI !

Plus il parlait et moins Ryo comprenait. Mais il savait une chose. A force de parler, le faiseur de trouble en révèlait toujours plus et il ne tarderait sûremment pas à divulguer ce secret avec lequel il menaçait autant Tegoshi Señor. Ce dernier sembla lui aussi arriver à la même conclusion. Il s'avança vers l'inconnu.

- Venez dans mon bureau, nous pourrons parler !

- Oh vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce qui arrive quand on veux se rebeller contre vous ?! J'ai vu les marques sur votre fille mais j'ai surtout vu ce qu'elle est ! Amenez-là ici tout de suite où je révèle tout à tout le monde ici prèsent ! Il n'y a ni alternative, ni condition !

- Il est hors de question que vous voyez Tegoshi.

Le regard de l'inconnu devint plus noir alors qu'il perdait complètement l'esprit. Il leva haut les mains.

- Alors tout le monde va apprendre le secret de votre fille. Enfin...votre fille...je devrais plutôt dire votre...

Mais il ne put finit sa phrase. Approchant par derrière, Yamapi venait de lui donner un coup sur la nuque, le faisant perdre conscience dans la seconde. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement à part Ryo qui serra les dents. Tournant les yeux vers le patron il vit que ce dernier serraient ses poings au point de s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Soudain il s'avança vers Yamapi et posa une tape amicale sur son épaule.

- Merci jeune homme.

- De rien patron, je me suis dis que ça risquait de devenir dangereux.

Ryo s'avança aussi.

- Vous avez une idée de quel secret il voulait parler ?

Le regard que Tegoshi Señor braqua alors sur Nishikido fut des plus glaciales et l'aurait sûremment transperçé sur place si Ryo ne l'avait pas soutenu de toutes ses forces. Si le patron avait eu une arme dans les yeux, nul doute que le pauvre jeune homme aurait été criblé de balles. Pourtant la voix qui s'éleva de sa bouche fut la plus calme possible, même s'il y avait une pointe de menace.

- Non aucune. Arrêtez de vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas et rentrez plutôt chez vous !

Et alors que quelqu'un appelait la police, Yamapi attrapa Ryo par le bras et l'entraina à part.

- Tu devrais partir il a raison, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Je crois qu'il bat Tegoshi !

- Q'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Le boss est quelqu'un de bien. Arrêtes de chercher les ennuis et va t'en.

- Je te rappel que je suis le client de la vieille sorcière, je l'abandonnerais quand je l'aurais décidé !

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, Yamashita le relâcha avant de revenir vers l'inconnu pour vérifier qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Ryo regarda tout le mouvement de la foule devant lui avec un air absent. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer ce soir. Mais une chose était sûre : Tegoshi avait plusieurs secrets. Il savait aussi qu'à prèsent, son coeur battait pour la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était persuadé que s'il découvrait la vérité, il comprendrait alors absolument tout. Si Yuya Tegoshi avait un secret, il le trouverait. Peu importe le prix ou le temps que ça prendrait.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait une semaine que Ryo avait vu pour la première fois cet homme. Apparemment, un bon nombre de personnes voulaient que ce soit également la dernière. A commencer par Tegoshi Señor mais aussi, et c'était une grande déception pour lui, Yamapi. Cela faisait aussi une semaine que Yuya n'avait pas remit les pieds au bar. Pourtant, Nishikido y avait été tous les jours, y été resté pendant des heures et des heures. Mais elle ne venait toujours pas. Et apparemment, Tegoshi Señor ainsi que Yamashita ne voulaient pas qu'il vienne lui aussi. Mais peine perdue pour eux. Le patron avait, il y a quelques jours, accepté la requête de Ryo qui consistait à être le client exclusif de Yuya et il était hors de question qu'il y rennonce aujourd'hui. Il y avait bien trop de secrets qui l'entouraient. De toute façon, son coeur le lui interdisait. Il le sentait...non il le savait, elle avait besoin de lui et il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Surtout pour la torturer un petit peu après pour ne pas changer à ses habitudes. Mais ce n'était pas en venant tous les jours dans un bar où Yuya ne venait pas qu'il la trouverait et lui parlerait. Ryo décida donc de s'incruster chez la jeune femme. Il savait que le propriètaire des lieux n'était pas là vu qu'il travaillait tout le temps à son bar donc Nishikido avait le champ libre. Ce fut donc une semaine après leur dernière rencontre que le jeune homme frappa chez Yuya. Il avait volé l'adresse dans l'agenda de Yamashita pendant un moment d'inattention de la part de ce dernier. S'il venait à le savoir, nul doute que Ryo se ferait tuer dans la seconde. Mais pour l'instant il était devant la petite maison et ne regrettait rien. Elle avait beau être petite mais n'en restait pas moins très jolie et semblait très chaleureuse. Restait à voir l'intérieur ! Lorsqu'il frappa, il crut tout d'abord qu'il n'y avait personne mais entendit bientôt la voix précipitée et essouflée de Yuya.

- VOILA VOILA, J'ARRIVE, DEUX MINUTES !

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Ryo. Il n'était même pas encore rentré que déjà il faisait courir Tegoshi dans tous les sens. D'ailleurs il crut bien l'entendre tomber dans ce qui ressenblait être des escaliers et émit un léger rire avant de fronçer les sourcils. Mais que faisait-elle ? Se balladait-elle toute nue et devait d'abord s'habiller avant d'ouvrir ou quoi ? Finalement, au bout du bonne dizaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin à la volée sur une Yuya plus qu'essouflée qui dut s'appuyer sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration qui était saccadée. Fermant un oeil et faisant une grimace, elle regarda rapidement qui était son visiteur. Ryo ne sortit aucun mot. Il se contenta de fixer sur elle son regard le plus sadique alors qu'un sourire en coin naissait. Tegoshi mit un certain temps avant de le reconnaitre. Sûremment parce qu'elle n'était pas très concentrée et ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir devant sa porte. Mais elle finit par mettre un nom sur son visage et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Très vite ses yeux virèrent au noir intense, des rougeurs s'affichèrent sur ses joues. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle essaya ni une ni deux de refermer en claquant la porte mais le pieds de Nishikido se posa simplement dans l'embouchure. Yuya essaya alors de lui bloquer le passage avec son corps mais elle n'était qu'une crevette comparée à lui et sa force l'emporta. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Ryo était chez Yuya Tegoshi, non sans l'avoir violemment poussé au passage. Elle avait beau être une crevette elle se défendait avec vaillance et courage ! Ce qui arracha un immense sourire à Nishikido qui se retrouva dans le salon alors que Tegoshi l'attrapait par la manche avant d'essayer de le tirer vers la sortie.

- Mais va t-en d'ici la tête de fesse ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?! Je veux pas te voir, dégages !

Ryo se laissa trainer jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il trouva qu'ils étaient assez prêts, il poussa Yuya dos à la porte et l'écrasa de tout son poids. Aussitôt, cette dernière émit un gémissement de douleur étouffé par la main de Nishikido soudain posée sur sa bouche. D'un air détaché, ce dernier verouilla la porte d'entrée avant de poser son regard sur Tegoshi qui lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux. Le sourire du jeune garçon s'étira et il approcha son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de la jeune fille. Yuya essaya de rentrer sa tête au maximum dans ses épaules mais bientôt Ryo la frôla avec son nez. Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que fermer les yeux. La voix de Nishikido s'éleva alors, soufflant de l'air chaud sur l'oreille de Tegoshi.

- Génèralement les gens disent "Bonjour" quand ils reçoivent des invités ! Mal élevée va !

Enlevant sa main de la bouche de Yuya qui l'ouvrit en grand pour récupérer de l'air, Ryo fit rapidement le tour du salon dans lequel il était. C'était assez simple mais sans décoration personnel. La pièce ressemblait à celle qu'on avait lorsqu'on emmènageait. Aucun élèment ne permettait d'être sûre que quelqu'un habitait ici. C'était comme si les personnes qui habitaient cette maison comptaient ne pas rester, ou avaient fait en sorte de ne pas étendre leurs personnalitées jusqu'aux murs. Par choix...ou par obligation. Poussant un soupir de déception, il se tourna vers Yuya qui était rouge de rage et serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

- TETE DE FESSE !

- Vieille sorcière ?!

C'est des mots comme ça qui vous mettent de bonne humeur après une sale journée ! Ryo avait beau ne pas l'avouer, ça l'avait un peu manqué cette semaine. N'avoir plus personne qui lui parle sur ce ton...Il regarda donc d'un air plus qu'heureux Tegoshi s'avançait vers lui avec un regard qui se voulait menaçant.

- Va t'en !

- Non.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ?

- Ben je suis venu te voir !

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça !

Yuya leva les yeux au ciel comme si Nishikido l'éxaspérait (ce qui était vrai !) et leva les mains en signe d'impuissance. Ryo se contenta de rire. Son regard, qui avait finit de détailler la pièce se posa alors sur sa voisine. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas l'uniforme d'hôte du bar mais portait plutôt un pentalon de sport avec une chemise plus que large. Ryo aurait parié qu'on n'aurait pu loger au moins 3 autres Tegoshi dans cette chemise. Cependant il remarqua qu'elle était maquillée comme à son d'habitude et fronça les sourcils.

- Attends ?! Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as mis autant de temps pour ouvrir juste parce que tu te maquillais ?!

Le corps de Yuya sembla trembler une seconde avant qu'elle ne sorte de ses gongs.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends pour venir me critiquer jusqu'à chez moi ?!

- Ton client exclusif !

- Héé ?

Tegoshi sembla ne pas comprendre et Ryo lui raffraichit la mémoire.

- Je te rappel que je suis toujours ton client exclusif, vieille sorcière !

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il appuya avec le bout de son index sur le front de Yuya qui recula aussitôt. Elle semblait être répugnée par le moindre petit contact avec Ryo. Ce dernier eut l'envie folle de la torturer un peu plus en la prenant dans ses bras mais il se retint. A la place, il fit quelques pas pour visiter les autres pièces. Mais il avait à peine atteint le couloir que Yuya était déjà devant lui, les bras tendus vers le torse du jeune homme.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? T'as intérêt à partir tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que j'appel les flics !

- Va y appel les ! Je me ferais un plaisir de leur dire que tu es battue par ton père !

Pendant une seconde, les paupières de Yuya battir frénètiquement et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Si Ryo n'était pas encore convaincu qu'il avait raison, maintenant c'était le cas. Le regard de Tegoshi était bloqué dans celui de Nishikido qui ne comptait pas baisser les yeux et le soutenait. Yuya avait beau être perdue, une lueur de panique immergea très vite dans son coeur.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Ryo fit un pas vers Yuya, qui en fit un en arrière.

- Ah oui ?! Alors expliques moi comment je me suis retrouvé avec du sang sur ma main alors que je n'avais aucun éraflure ?

Tegoshi était perdue et Ryo continua.

- La seule chose qu'avait touchée ma main était ton dos...ce jour là où tu étais si mal au point.

Yuya baissa la tête, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Elle semblait chercher de l'aide sur le sol mais bien sûre rien n'arriva. Nishikido enchaina, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux, à l'affut de la moindre réaction.

- Laisses-moi deviner...les marques duent aux coups de ceintures se sont infectées ? Des cloques sont apparuent ? Tu as commençée à avoir de la fièvre ? Tes forces t'ont quittées ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a que la ceinture ou il y a aussi les poings et les coups de pieds ? Ou peut-être même des objets quand il est bien saoul ? Racontes !

La bouche de Yuya jusqu'ici entrouverte se referma et elle serra les dents. Tout d'un coup elle sembla exploser. Relevant la tête, elle planta un regard fou de rage et de détermination dans celui plissé de Ryo.

- J'avais la grippe ! C'est tout !

- Ah alors il boit aussi...décidèment il a tous les atouts pour être le meilleur des pères.

- MON PERE NE ME FRAPPE PAS !

Cette fois Yuya avait hurlée et pendant un moment, Nishikido crut voir des larmes perler sur le coin de ses yeux. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait qu'elle craque pour lui faire enfin avouer la vérité. Même si apparemment il avait deviné juste depuis le début. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'entendre de sa propre bouche, qu'elle l'avoue. Qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face...comme lui-même l'avait fait pendant tant d'années. Mais elle était vraiment coriace.

- Alors comment expliques-tu le sang ?

- L'eraflure devait être minuscule c'est tout !

- Ce jour là tu tenais à peine debout...

- J'avais la grippe !

- ...Et à chaque fois qu'on te touchais le dos tu hurlais de douleur. C'était dut à la grippe ça peut-être ?!

- Va t-en !

- Non !

- VA T-EN !

- Non !

Hurlant de nouveau, Tegoshi se jeta carrèment sur le jeune homme et essaya de toutes ses forces de le frapper au torse. Mais Ryo se contenta de la laisser faire, la fixant juste avec des yeux presque tristes mais d'un noir brûlant. De toute façon, Yuya avait beau y mettre toute sa force elle ne frappait pas plus fort qu'une mouche ! Cependant, au bout d'un moment, elle sembla finir par s'épuiser. Eclatant soudain en larmes, ses jambes lachèrent. Tegoshi se serait affalée sur le sol si les bras de Ryo ne l'avaient pas subitement enlaçée et l'avaient serrée contre lui. Pourtant, quoi que Nishikido fasse, Yuya continuait à frapper. Elle avait beau ne plus avoir de force. Elle avait beau être agenouillée par terre, la tête baissée, blotie dans les bras du jeune homme, elle continuait à frapper. Des insultes sortaient de sa bouche aussi souvent qu'avant. Cette attitude arracha un léger sourire à Ryo. Elle n'abandonnait vraiment jamais. Lorsque la voix de Yuya s'éleva à nouveau alors qu'elle avait toujours le regard rivé sur le sol, c'était plus une plainte rauque qu'autre chose. Nishikido eu de nouveau l'impression d'avoir affaire à un garçon. Juste l'espace d'une seconde.

- Va t'en...s'il te plait.

- Non !

La réponse de Ryo fut dans un seul souffle tout prêt des oreilles de Yuya qui se sentit trembler. Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle se sentit misérable d'être aussi faible devant lui, mais surtout en colère.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?!

Nishikido laissa passer un moment avant de répondre, ses bras ne quittant pas Yuya alors qu'elle s'était pourtant enfin calmée. Son sourire s'étira.

- Tu m'a...refais vivre.

- Hé ?

- Laisses tomber ! En plus tu as beaucoup de secrets. C'est excitant et ma curiosité ne peut résister à ça.

Sous le stress et la colère, Yuya éclata soudainement de rire sans qu'elle ne le contrôle ou le voit venir. A peine s'en était-elle rendue compte que déjà elle se reprenait, mais Ryo l'avait entendue. S'écartant légèrement de la jeune femme, il plongea un regard brûlant dans celui redevenu sérieux de Tegoshi. Un immense sourire était placardé sur son visage.

- Tu sais que tu pourrais devenir disons...légèrement potable si tu souriais plus souvent ?! Surtout que maintenant t'es toute bouffie avec les yeux gonflés comme des pastéques. On se croirait dans "La maison des horreurs" !

Yuya manqua de nouveau de rire mais cette fois elle s'y attendait et parvint à rester stoïque. Son visage resta dur et ferme.

- Toi tu ne seras jamais qu'une tête de fesse ! Que tu souris ou non !

Ryo éclata de rire. Un rire franc, beau. Malgré elle, Tegoshi se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux. Nishikido se releva soudain, aillant retrouvé son sourire sadique.

- Je me demande à quoi ressemble ta chambre...

Yuya réagit aussitôt et se releva en une fraction de seconde, lui donnant un vertige.

- NON ! Je t'interdis de visiter quoi que ce soit ici ! Ce n'est pas un musée !

- Ah non ?!

Ryo eut vraiment l'air surprit et Tegoshi ne put s'empêcher de sortir de ces gongs.

- Je te préviens si tu...héééééé !!

Mais c'était trop tard, Nishikido montait déjà les escaliers. Poussant un grognement, Yuya se lança à sa poursuite. Et puis d'ailleurs comment savait-il que sa chambre était au premier ? Peut-être parce que génèralement les chambres sont toujours à l'étage ? Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne vit pas que Ryo s'était arrêté juste devant elle et se le prit de plein fouet. Poussant un gémissement de douleur en se massant la tête, son regard lança des éclairs noirs au jeune homme. Ce dernier s'était arrêté pour regarder une photo posée sur un meuble. Lorsque Tegoshi posa son regard sur le cadre, son coeur ratta plusieurs battements. C'était une photographie représentant sa mère tenant son fils dans ses bras. Yuya ne devait avoir pas plus de deux ou trois ans sur la photo mais il était évidemment encore habillé comme un garçon à l'époque. Ryo fronça les sourcils, posant ses yeux sur sa voisine en riant.

- Tu ressemble vraiment à un gars là-dessus !

Le regard de Tegoshi croisa celui du jeune homme. Il avait beau rire, Yuya vit tout de suite que ses yeux semblaient sonder les siens comme pour chercher la vérité. Mais ce fut avec un naturel fou que la jeune femme répondit.

- J'étais un vrai garçon manqué !

- Hm hm...

Ryo reporta son attention sur la photo, l'air songeur. Yuya eut du mal à déglutir. Il ne fallait absolument pas que Nishikido ait de soupçons, surtout pas. Ce dernier la regarda une dernière fois avant de sourire. Ce même sourire sadique, Tegoshi fronça les sourcils. Que préparait-il encore ? Soudain, il se mit à courir et Yuya sut tout de suite où il allait.

- NON ! Reviens ici la tête de fesse ! REVIENS-ICI OU JE VAIS TE FAIRE TA FETE !

Mais Ryo était déjà arrivé à destination : la fameuse chambre de Yuya. Ouvrant la porte à la volée sur laquelle était marquée le nom de sa propriétaire, la bouche de Nishikido s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Tegoshi arriva quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflée. Elle voulue refermer la porte mais Ryo la poussa d'un coup sec avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, le regard plus que surprit et quelque peu émerveillé. La pièce était entièrement rose, du rose partout. Que ce soit sur les murs, le sol, le bureau, les armoires, le lit...le lit de princesse par exellence. Avec ces fameuses toiles qui surplombaient le matelas, lui donnant un air de conte de fée. D'ailleurs la pièce entière semblait rappeler un conte de fée. Pourtant, Nishikido se sentit mal à la seconde où il fut entré. La pièce avait beau être la réplique exacte d'une chambre de princesse, elle donnait pourtant une sensation d'opressement. Comme si c'était celle de la princesse coinçée au sommet de sa tour d'ivoire. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme si les murs se refermaient sur lui. C'était très...étrange. Se tournant vers Yuya, il remarqua qu'elle était restée à l'entré. Comme si elle ne supportait pas de rentrer dans sa propre chambre. Son regard avait quelque chose d'horrible, de honteux. C'était limite si Ryo ne voyait pas des larmes. ll fit un petit sourire rassurant.

- Hé t'inquiétes pas je ne vais pas me moquer vieille sorcière ! C'est une chambre typique de fille c'est tout !

Mais sa phrase n'eut aucun effet sur Tegoshi qui baissa les yeux, semblant préférer voir le sol plutôt que sa chambre. Nishikido fronça les sourcils. Avait-il raté un épisode ? Que lui arrivait-elle ?

- Ca va ?

- Bon maintenant tu peux sortir ?!

Mais la porte d'entrée qui claqua les sortirent tous les deux de leur conversation. Aussitôt, les yeux de Yuya se relevèrent dans le vide. Ryo vit qu'elle semblait terrifiée. Une voix familière s'éleva alors, résonnant dans toute la maison.

- LE MONSTRE ?!

Les regards de Nishikido et Tegoshi se croisèrent. Ryo comprit tout de suite que c'était la manière que semblait avoir Tegoshi Señor d'appeler sa fille. Il serra les dents alors que ses poings se serraient. Yuya essaya de ne pas y faire attention mais frenchit la porte de sa chambre, attrapant une des manches de la veste de Nishikido sur laquelle elle tira.

- Tu ne dois pas rester là ! Si mon père te trouve il nous tuera tous les deux !

- A mon avis tu prendras plus que moi !

Sourd aux critiques de Ryo, elle le tira vers l'entrée quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Son père montait. Son coeur commençait à battre la chamade, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa bouche avait beau être grande ouverte, aucune parcelle d'air n'entrait. Nishikido lui attrapa soudain les épaules, la forçant à le regarder.

- Regarde moi ! REGARDE MOI !

Yuya sortit enfin de sa transe, croisant le regard de Ryo. Une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Nishikido enchaina.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une deuxième porte ?

- N...non...

- D'accord ! D'accord !

Répètant plusieurs fois le même mot, Ryo regarda avec un oeil attentionné la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un placard. Il fonça aussitôt dessus et l'ouvrit en grand. ll n'y avait que des vêtements...de garçon. N'aillant pas le temps de s'attarder dessus, il se retourna et attrapa Yuya par le bras. Cette dernière sursauta aussitôt alors qu'elle était déjà repartie dans ses pensèes. Comprenant enfin ce que voulait faire Ryo, elle le suivit avec précipitation. En quelques minutes, les deux jeunes gens étaient acroupies dans l'armoire de la jeune femme. Le meuble n'était pas très grand mais leur suffisait largment. De plus, Yuya semblait avoir le sens du rangement puiqu'il n'y avait absolument rien qui trainait par terre. Lorsque le regard de Ryo se posa sur sa voisine, il vit qu'elle tremblait et gardait la tête baissée. Etant tous les deux acroupies, leurs bras étaient repliés sur leurs genoux et Yuya s'en servait pour se cacher le visage. Nishikido fit en sorte de se rapprocher d'elle et passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, la faisant basculer contre lui. La tête de la jeune femme se calla en dessous du cou du jeune homme. Aussitôt, la voix de Tegoshi s'éleva...dans un murmure, pour ne pas les faire repérer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou tête de fesse ?!

- J'ai froid !

Relevant lentement la tête, Yuya plongea son regard dans celui de Ryo. Elle avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, il avait réussit à lui faire penser à autre chose. Il avait même réussit à l'énerver. Arrachant brusquement une veste de la penderie, Tegoshi la lui jeta à la figure avant de se dégager de son étreinte.

- T'avais qu'à le dire directement Baka !

- T'avais qu'à pas me faire entrer dans ta chambre vieille sorcière !

Yuya explosa et manqua de hurler avant que Ryo ne lui saute dessus. La bloquant contre une des paroies de la penderie, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Son corps écrasait complètement celui de Tegoshi et Nishikido sentit son corps réagir...Rougissant subitement, il lança un regard brûlant à Yuya qui l'aurait fusillé sur place si elle avait put. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement de surprise, ne lâchant plus ceux de Ryo. Ce dernier comprit qu'à force de l'écraser, il avait fait entrer sa partie intime avec un des genoux de Yuya qui s'apperçut de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le jeune homme. Son visage devint égalemment écarlate. Ryo, quand à lui, aurait bien voulu s'écarter mais un bruit le retint. Le propriétaire des lieux venait de rentrer dans la chambre. La situation devenait encore plus compliquée. Déjà qu'il ne devait pas le voir lui, mais si en plus il les voyaient comme ça...Pour tout mouvement, il posa son index sur sa propre bouche, même si Yuya avait très bien comprit qu'elle ne devait émettre aucun son. Mais leur position devint très vite inconfortable. Alors...vraiment avec une extrême lenteur...Tegoshi posa ses fesses sur le sol, passant ses genoux pliés de chaque côté du bassin de Ryo. Aussitôt ce dernier s'enflamma un peu plus. Ne supportant plus ce qui lui arrivait, il posa bientôt sa main encore libre sur les yeux de Yuya qui esseya de se dégager. Enfin, il ne la voyait plus...A prèsent, il avait ses deux mains sur le visage de la jeune femme qui comme réponse, fit exprès de baver sur la main de Ryo. Ce dernier fit une grimace de dégoût alors qu'une lueur de malice brillait dans les yeux de Yuya. Lueur qui apparut au jeune homme lorsqu'il enleva ses deux mains un peu brusquement. Mais au moins, maintenant, Tegoshi pouvait enfin respirer. Voulant plus d'air, elle s'avança inconsciament. Leurs corps se collèrent, alors que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres. Comprenant son erreur, Yuya voulut reculer mais son cerveau ne réagissait plus. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux ne quittaient plus ceux de Ryo. Ce dernier ne contrôlait plus rien, il ne voyait plus que le visage de Tegoshi, son regard n'arrivait pas à se décider entre ses yeux ou ses lèvres. Pendant une seconde leurs visages parurent se rapprocher, comme s'ils allaient s'embrasser. Mais un bruit les firent sursauter. Une sonnerie de portable. Tegoshi Señor était en train d'appeler sa fille, et Yuya avait laissée son portable sur son lit. Pendant une seconde, elle crut l'avoir gardée sur elle et crut bien qu'elle allait s'éffondrer de peur.

- Rah saleté de gosse !

Le paternel sembla faire une dernière fois le tour des lieux avant de ressortir de la chambre. Les corps de Ryo et Yuya, si crispés jusque là, parurent se détendre légèrement. Tegoshi ferma les yeux, essayant de ralentir les battements de son coeur. Le regard de Nishikido se posa sur le visage de sa voisine.

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose !

Yuya rouvrit les yeux, le fusillant sur place.

- Tu veux parler des réactions anormales de ton corps ?!

Ryo manqua de rougir de nouveau mais tient bon. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas.

- Un homme est venu l'autre jour au bar...il disait connaitre ton secret...

Les paupières de Yuya clignèrent plusieurs fois alors que sa bouche était entrouverte.

- Mon...mon secret ?

Ryo ne la quitta pas des yeux, scrutant la moindre réaction chez sa voisine. Un léger sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage de Tegoshi, touchant le coeur de Nishikido.

- Je n'ai aucun secret !

Le regard de Ryo devint intense, brûlant presque celui gêné et stressé de Yuya.

- Tu en est sûre ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un bon moment avant que celui de Tegoshi devienne plus que déterminé.

- Je n'ai aucun secret.

- Très bien...puisque tu le dis !

S'assurant que le paternel était dans une autre pièce, loin de la chambre, Ryo rouvrit la porte de la penderie. Aussitôt, les bras de Yuya l'agrippèrent alors qu'il commençait à se relever. Posant ses yeux sur elle, Nishikido vit qu'elle était toujours aussi teriffiée. Se rebaissant, Ryo passa ses deux bras sous les épaules de Tegoshi et la força à se relever. Elle semblait pétrifiée. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

- Tu dois passer beaucoup de temps dans ton armoire vieille sorcière !

- La ferme tête de fesse !

- Tu continues à dire que ton père ne t'as jamais touché ?!

- Je continues à dire que ça ne te regarde pas !

Ryo ne la quitta pas des yeux et Yuya ne trouva qu'un seul moyen pour lui échapper : marcher. Elle descendit donc les escaliers suivit du jeune homme dès qu'ils eurent vérifiés que Tegoshi Señor n'était pas là. D'après les bruits qu'ils entendirent, il devait être en train de boir dans son bureau. Nul doute que la soirée que passerait Yuya serait mouvementée mais aucun des deux ne le souligna. Arrivés à la porte d'entrée, ils firent de leur mieux pour l'ouvrir sans faire le moindre bruit et arrivèrent enfin dehors. Ouvrant grand la bouche, Tegoshi se dépêcha d'arriver sur la route avant de lever les bras. Fermant les yeux, elle ressentit alors de tout son corps le vent qui soufflait à prèsent. Ryo s'avança à ses côtés et se contenta de la regarder, semblant dans ses pensèes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle posa un regard colèrique sur son voisin.

- Ne reviens plus jamais ici !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon père ne veut plus qu'on se voit t'as oublié ?!

- Et pour quelles raisons ?

- Déjà, tu es très collant ! Ensuite, tu poses beaucoup trop de questions.

Nishikido s'approcha un peu plus de Yuya, la faisant frissonner.

- Les questions ne gènent que ceux qui ont quelque chose à cacher !

- Peu importe on ne doit plus se voir ! C'est très bien puisqu'on se détestent !

Ryo laissa passer une minute avant de répondre.

- Je suis toujours ton client exclusif...

- Non plus maintenant, mon père ne veut VRAIMENT plus te voir !

Répondit Yuya, en appuyant bien sur le mot "vraiment".

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de te laisser tranquil moi ?!

Sur le coup, Tegoshi ne parut pas savoir quoi répondre. Ryo fit un sourire sadique.

- J'adore te torturer ! C'est tellement marrant.

Aussitôt les joues de Yuya virèrent au rouge éclatant et elle serra les poings.

- TETE DE FESSE !

- Vieille sorcière !

Mais Nishikido se contenta de poser sa main sur le sommet du crâne de Yuya, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant...ou un chien.

- Je reviendrais...que toi ou ton père le vouliez ou non ! Je n'en ai pas encore finis avec toi !

- Ouai...super...

Ryo eu un sourire devant l'air peu enthousiaste de Tegoshi. Il sortit soudain un stylo de sa poche et attrapa la main de Yuya. Sous l'air surprit de cette dernière, il sembla écrire quelque chose sur la paume de la jeune femme.

- Derniere chose...c'est mon numèro. Si ton père te touche...

Le coupant dans son action, Tegoshi essaya de retirer violemment sa main mais Ryo la retînt avec une lueur brûlante dans les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lachèrent plus.

- Disons juste que tu peux m'appeler jour et nuit, quelque soit l'heure. Je viendrais dans la minute !

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi ?!

- Qui sait ?!

Yuya ne répondit pas et Ryo lui fit un signe de la main avant de faire quelques pas en arrière.

- Tu vas rester longtemps dehors ?

- Je vais faire croire à mon père que je me promenais dans le coin...

- Bonne chance !

- Merci tête de fesse.

Après un dernier sourire, Nishikido tourna le dos à Tegoshi et disparut bientôt au coin de la rue. Yuya attendit d'entendre le moteur de sa voiture démarrer mais rien n'arriva et il retourna à son pallié. En vérité, si Ryo n'avait pas enclenché sa voiture, c'est parce qu'avant même de l'atteindre il tomba sur une personne qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir : l'inconnu de la semaine dernière. Ce dernier l'avait à peine reconnu qu'il essaya déjà de partir en courant mas Nishikido le rattrapa très vite avant de le balancer contre le mur.

- Vous !

- Laissez-moi partir !

Mais Ryo ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Attrapant l'homme par le col, il le plaqua contre le mur et lui lança un regard menaçant.

- Désolé mais je dois savoir quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

Cette fois l'inconnu ne semblait pas saoul. Sa détermination semblait partie en fumée et il paraissait faible et terrifié. Les yeux de Ryo se firent plus dur.

- Dites moi le secret de Yuya Tegoshi !

L'homme ne parut pas comprendre et Ryo sortit un billet de sa poche. Aussitôt une lueur immonde brilla dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Celle de l'avarisme.

- Je répète : dites moi le secret de Yuya Tegoshi !

Comme il n'avait toujours pas de réponse il rajouta un billet. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du cinquième que l'inconnu commença à parler.

- Si je vous parle...il me tuera !

- Qui ? Tegoshi Señor ?

- Oui.

- Je ne le dirais à personne, maintenant répondez !

Sa prise sur son col s'affermit et il bloqua légèrement la respiration de l'homme qui paniqua.

- D'accord d'accord ! C'est...c'est un garçon !

- Pardon ?

Ryo ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre et l'homme dut répéter.

- Yuya Tegoshi est un garçon.

Les paupières de Nishikido clignèrent plusieurs fois alors que tout son corps semblait être bloqué. Finalement, il éclata de rire avant que son regard ne devienne noir de rage.

- Vous vous foutez de moi là ?!

- NON je vous le jure ! Yuya Tegoshi est vraiment un garçon ! Je l'ai vu...

- Comment ça vous l'avez vu ?

- Je...j'avais craqué pour celle que je croyais être une femme mais à chaque fois elle me résistait. Alors...je l'ai suivis et...j'ai très vite compris qu'elle était en réalité un homme. Il portait une perruque, une chemise rembourrée...la totale. Alors je suis partit en courant.

Un long silence s'installa alors que Ryo semblait tomber dans un gouffre sans fin.

- Vous mentez !

- Non, vous savez sûremment que la mère de Tegoshi a quittée la maison familiale depuis des années ? Son époux est ensuite devenu complètement fou et a forçé leur fils à s'habiller comme ça.

Plus perdu que jamais, Nishikido lâcha l'inconnu avant de reculer et de lui balancer les billets d'un air absent. Il se retourna, regardant l'endroit d'où il venait. Peu à peu, tout se mettait finalement en place dans sa tête : la photo de Yuya et sa mère...la penderie remplit de vêtements masculins...cette chambre...que Tegoshi semblait tant détester...le fait que Ryo ait réagit à chaque fois que leurs corps étaient trop proche l'un de l'autre...le fait que son coeur ne batte si fort en ce moment même à lui faire exploser la poitrine de douleur. La voix de l'homme derrière lui le ramena quelque peu à la réalité.

- Yuya Tegoshi est vraiment un garçon. Est-ce que...est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

Le regard de Ryo resta dans le vide à fixer un point invisible. Il murmura.

- Ca change absolument tout.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Certaines personnes, lorsqu'elles entrent dans un lieu, passent complètement inaperçues. Ryo, lui, lorsqu'il entra dans le bar d'hôte, arriva à lui seul à détourner le regard de chaque personne présente ! La raison ? Hum...peut-être parce qu'il arriva en fracassant littéralement les portes au lieu de les ouvrirs. Peut-être parce qu'il était habillé d'un costume absolument magnifique et sombre qui faisait ressortir son regard. Mais peut-être et surtout à cause justement de ce regard si spécial qu'il arborait ce jour-là. En temps normal, ses yeux avaient cette expression sadique ou moqueuse. Cette expression qui disait tout de suite qu'il allait torturer sa victime préférée : Yuya. Mais aujourd'hui c'était diffèrent. Ses yeux, sa façon de se tenir, sa démarche...tout semblait dire qu'il était dangereux. A cet instant précis, ce jour précis, Ryo était menaçant et ne jouait plus du tout. Absolument personne n'eut à s'approcher de lui pour le comprendre. C'était comme une évidence. Cette aura si noir qui émanait de lui, cette posture imposante qui irradiait de tous les côtés. D'ailleurs, personne n'osa s'approcher de lui. Même Yamapi, qui serait bien venu lui dire de partir. Ryo savait parfaitement ce que cherchait son ami : avoir Yuya pour lui tout seul. Alors là, il pouvait compter dessus ! S'accordant un sourire glacial à faire frissonner un colosse qui n'avait jamais connu la peur, il marcha droit devant lui, sachant déjà où il devait aller et sans accorder un seul regard à Yamashita. Ce dernier resta donc à quelques mètres de lui, ne le reconnaissant presque pas. Nishikido n'y fit même pas attention et poussa la porte du local réservé au personnel avec violence. Ne regardant même pas aux alentours il arriva enfin à destination : le bureau du patron. Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, il fracassa littèralement la porte et fit face à Tegoshi Señor qui ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'il eut enlevé ses lunettes qui l'aidaient sûremment à lire. Ce dernier le toisa d'un regard froid mais Ryo tient bon. Il n'était pas là pour plaisanter, ni pour se laisser faire. Ca faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait plus eu le contrôle sur lui...et même si ces derniers temps, une personne l'avait en quelque sorte prit, il n'était pas question que cette ordure devant lui s'en tire aussi bien. Ce fut d'ailleurs Tegoshi Señor qui ouvrit la bouche en premier, ne lachant pas Ryo une seule seconde des yeux.

- Puis-je savoir la raison de votre visite ?

- Oh je vous en prie, arrêtez de jouer à ce petit jeu ?! Vous et moi savons très bien que vous ne me portez pas dans votre coeur et c'est réciproque !

Le patron ne répondit pas mais se leva d'un pas lent. S'avançant jusqu'à la porte, il la referma avec soin avant d'aller se rassoir. Ryo ne bougea pas d'un cil, refusant de montrer une quelconque peur. Une fois de nouveau assit, le boss parut moins enclin à la politesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Sa voix était plus brutale, même s'il restait encore "calme". Nishikido ne se démonta pas, affrontant l'homme bien en face et yeux dans les yeux.

- Je suis là pour faire un nouveau marché...qui conviendra mieux à nous deux...

- La dernière fois que j'ai accepté une de tes maudites requêtes j'ai faillis perdre à une bataille que je gagnais depuis bien longtemps.

Ryo fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre de quoi parler son interlocuteur. Quelque chose lui disait que cette bataille comprenait Yuya...mais il en ignorait les règles et les pions. Cependant il devait d'abord les connaîtres pour pouvoir ensuite y jouer et peut-être y gagner une chose plus importante que tout. Mais pour l'instant, seul son plan comptait.

- C'est justement pour ça que vous ne pourrez qu'approuver celle-ci.

Tegoshi Señor parut piqué au vif et porta sa main sur sa bouche avant d'appuyer légèrement sur ses lèvres. Il parut réfléchir un bon moment avant de se décider. Son regard était toujours aussi froid. Nul doute qu'à la moindre faiblesse de Ryo, il s'en serverait contre lui. Mais ce dernier ne comptait pas baisser sa garde.

- Va y je t'écoutes !

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Nishikido. Plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, il ne battit pas une seule fois des paupières.

- Accordez moi une nuit avec Tegoshi et je disparaitrais...pour toujours.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans le bureau. Chacun semblait essayer de tuer l'autre rien qu'avec ces yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Ryo faillit céder sous l'intensité du regard du patron. Ce dernier semblait peser le pour et le contre alors qu'à prèsent, sa main était posée sur la table devant lui. D'un geste lent, il tapotait une fois toutes les dix secondes. Nishikido avait compté. Mais Tegoshi Señor aurait beau faire tout ce qu'il voudrait pour le perturber ça ne marcherait pas. Le jeune homme n'était pas venu sans aucune préparation, comme ça, de but en blanc. ll avait au contraire réfléchit à un plan, préparé minutieusement chaque phrase qu'il dirait et chaque geste qu'il ferait. Rien n'était dut au hasard et Ryo comptait bien avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il rouvrit la bouche.

- Je sais que votre fille est jeune...mais vous n'êtes pas non plus le père idéal. Et le sacrifice est bien maigre par rapport aux conséquances. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. Je n'existerais même plus à vos yeux.

C'était beaucoup trop appétissant pour que Tegoshi Señor refuse et ça, Ryo le savait. Bien sûr, ils étaient en train de parler d'une "nuit" mais chacun avait bien comprit les intentions de Nishikido. Le patron savait qu'en mettant sa fille entre les mains du jeune homme, elle n'en reviendrait jamais la même. Pourtant il accepterait, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ryo commençait à prendre une place beaucoup trop importante et à poser beaucoup trop de questions. Alors sacrifier la virginité de sa fille pour pouvoir se débarasser une fois pour toute de lui était une chose facile. A cette conclusion, Nishikido sentit une nausée l'envahir. Cet homme était immonde. Pourtant il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

- Alors que décidez-vous ?

- D'abord sache que tu risques d'être deçu...

Ryo serra les dents en même temps que ses poings se serraient à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Que voulait-il dire par là ? L'avait-il déjà touché ? Avec soulagement, il comprit qu'il parlait enfaite du grand secret de Yuya. S'accordant un sourire, il pencha la tête sur le coté, les yeux plissés.

- J'ai une préférence pour les hommes alors je ne vois pas où est le problème...

Le regard que lui lança le patron aurait suffit à détruire toutes les barrières que quelqu'un de faible auraient put dresser contre lui. Mais Ryo avait une raison, un but, d'être là. C'est la seule chose qui comptait. Lorsque le boss ouvrit la bouche, Nishikido fit un large sourire espiègle.

- Ainsi donc tu es au courant ?!

- Je me suis pas mal informé...

Inutile de préciser par qui mais c'était necessaire de laisser entendre que c'était quelqu'un autre que le personnel du club. Ainsi il éviterait les reproches que le père pourrait faire à Yuya. Même s'il était prêt à parier que dans tous les cas, le patron trouverait une excuse pour abattre sa colère. Soudain, Tegoshi Señor tapa dans ses mains comme si l'affaire était conclue.

- Alors dans ce cas !

- Vous le mettez bien vite dans une chambre d'hôtel à ce que je vois !

Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Ryo. Il avait du mal à avaler. Bien sûr, il avait eut ce qu'il voulait mais la façon dont cet homme vendait son fils était...horrible. Son interlocuteur le gratifia d'un sourire net et franc tout en se relevant.

- Il me pardonnera vite. Il me pardonne tout. Je fais ça pour son bien, son avenir, et il le sait.

Sur le coup, Ryo manqua d'éclater de rire tellement les paroles du patron étaient révoltantes. Il manqua aussi de lui sauter dessus et de lui montrer sa vision des choses avec ses poings...mais encore une fois, il n'était pas là pour ça. Le jeune homme se contenta donc de sortir une dernière phrase.

- Un jour vous le regretterez...lorsque vous le perdrez à tout jamais.

Mais le sourire de son interlocuteur s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'il tendait sa main à Ryo qui fut tenté de refuser. Tegoshi Señor rouvrit la bouche.

- Ce fut un plaisir de marchander avec toi ! J'espère ne plus jamais te revoir.

Nishikido rassembla toute la hargne qu'il ressentait et serra avec un maximum de force la main du patron. Pendant une seconde il crut le voir retenir une grimace mais n'en fut pas sûre. Il enchaina.

- Quel hôtel ?

- Celui qui se trouve juste à côté, la chambre sera réservée à son nom. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu auras finis.

- Vous êtes vraiment une sacrée ordure !

- Et c'est la personne qui veut le toucher qui dit ça ! D'ailleurs donne lui ça...sinon il ne te croiras pas.

Ryo ne répondit pas et tourna les talons, sentant que malgré tout son entrainement, s'il restait ici une seconde de plus il le frapperait autant qu'il frappait son fils. Marchant d'un pas rapide, il se retrouva très vite dans le hall du club. Il aurait bien été tenté de partir dès maintenant mais il avait d'abord quelqu'un à prendre avant. S'avançant lentement vers l'autre bout du lieu, son fameux sourire sadique naquit de nouveau sur son visage. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer. S'arrêtant à une table, il s'asseya avec lenteur sur un des canapé. Bien sûre, sur celui d'en face se trouvait Yuya...qui dormait. Mais un seul coup d'oeil sur elle suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait semblant. Elle ? Non, il. La diffèrence frappa Ryo en pleine figure comme s'il avait reçu une gifle. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur le visage penché sur le côté de Yuya. C'est vrai qu'il avait des traits féminins mais Ryo s'en voulait quand même de n'avoir pas réalisé plus tôt qu'il était en réalité un jeune homme. Quoi que la perruque et le maquillage étaient assez fausseurs. Lorsque Nishikido repensait à toutes les situations qu'ils avaient traversées...lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sur Yuya par terre...dans son placard. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses joues rosirent d'elles-mêmes. A présent il était temps que les situations soient inversées...Mais pour l'instant il se contenta de rester là, à contempler dans toute sa splendeur Tegoshi qui continuait toujours de feinter un sommeil profond. Il perdit vite le sens des réalitées, prenant une minute pour une fraction de seconde. C'est ce qui arrive devant un paysage aussi parfait. Mais Yuya, lui, ne semblait pas vouloir patienter trop longtemps. Ni vu ni connu, il essaya d'ouvrir une seule paupière, histoire de voir si son tortionnaire était partit, vu qu'il n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Pas la peine de décrir sa surprise lorsqu'avec un oeil ouvert, il se retrouva avec un Ryo Nishikido plus que souriant dans son champs de vision. Le refermant aussitôt, il fut cependant trop lent pour que Ryo ne le remarque pas. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus et il se pencha en avant, croisant ses mains. Son sourire plus que jamais d'un sadisme iné. Même si son regard démontrait une certaine tendresse.

- Tu joues à quoi là ?

Yuya fit style de n'avoir pas entendu le moindre mot et continua son manège. S'il comptait que Ryo parte rien qu'en faisant ça, il allait être deçu...Aillant soudain une idée, Nishikido se leva et alla s'assoir, cette fois aux côtés de Tegoshi. Ce dernier, jouant toujours le jeu, se raidit malgré tout. Ryo pouffa dans son coin avant de se tourner vers lui. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus Yuya et ne comptaient pas le faire. S'appuyant sur ses genoux, il s'avança et alla presque coller ses lèvres contre les oreilles du jeune homme. Soufflant avec son souffle chaud, il murmura d'une voix plus que sensuelle.

- Yuya !

Il ne sut pas exactement à quoi réagit son voisin. Le fait d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom alors qu'ils n'étaient pas amis depuis longtemps ou le fait de sentir qu'il était extrêmement près, beaucoup trop près ! D'ailleurs on n'aurait presque dit que Ryo était avachi sur le côté gauche de Yuya. En tout cas, que ce soit pour l'une ou l'autre, Tegoshi réagit au quart de tour. Il se leva en catastrophe avec un juron plus que sonore qui déclencha un fou rire chez Nishikido. Soudain, Yuya se retourna, le visage rouge de honte et de colère. Sa main se leva avec une détermination certaine. Mais elle n'avait même pas atteint le visage de Ryo que ce dernier l'attrapait au poignet avec une force inouïe. Tegoshi parut être sur le point d'exploser. Pourtant le regard de Nishikido ne changea pas d'un pouce. Il resta sadique avec une énorme tendresse qu'il dissimulait parfaitement bien. Plusieurs fois, Yuya essaya de dégager son poignet mais à chaque fois, Ryo le gardait fermment encerclé, ce regard brûlant braqué sur Tegoshi. Ce dernier ouvrit enfin la bouche, plus qu'énervé.

- Lâches moi !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Oh ! tu m'a l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

- Exactement ! Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que je ne dois pas te voir !

Arrivant enfin à dégager son poignet, Yuya tourna les talons. Mais déjà, Ryo s'était relevé et l'avait encerclé avec ses bras au niveau des épaules, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. D'abord plus que surprit, Tegoshi vira aussitôt au rouge pivoine avant de se débattre dans tous les sens. Soudain, un morceau de papier atterit devant ses yeux, tenu par les deux mains de Nishikido. Fronçant les sourcils, Yuya hésita d'abord à le lire. Mais Ryo parla aussitôt.

- Lis !

Peu enclin à obéir à l'ordre de ce baka, Tegoshi essaya bien de regarder ailleurs. Mais Nishikido mettait toujours le papier devant ces yeux, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils se battirent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que finalement, Yuya ne céde, exaspéré. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Ryo qui en profita pour lui aussi lire le mot laissé par le père de Tegoshi.

"Obéis à ce Nishikido et sans faire d'histoire. Peu importe l'endroit où il t'emmène et peu importe ce qu'il fait tu te laisses faire, c'est un ordre. Et tu sais ce qui se passe lorsque que tu me désobéis..."

Ryo eu envie de vomir en lisant ce que cette ordure avait écrit. Comment pouvait-on ordonner à son fils de se laisser toucher sans rien dire. Il attendit une réaction vive de Yuya qui pourtant ne vint pas. Ce dernier semblait s'être résigné, obéissant sans réserve à des ordres qu'il ne comprenait pas ou qu'il refusait peut-être de comprendre. Pendant une seconde, Nishikido fut tenté de le secouer et de lui hurler de se rebeller. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'enlever ses bras des épaules de Yuya, à son grand regret, et alla se mettre en face du jeune homme. Tegoshi semblait garder la tête baissée.

- Tu sais que tu pourrais très bien ne pas faire ce qu'il t'ordonnes. Après tout, il n'est pas dans les parages.

- Tu ne le connais pas, il a des yeux et des oreilles partout. Mais laisses moi te demander quelque chose !

Yua releva lentement la tête, plongeant un regard d'une intensité incroyable dans celui de Ryo qui se sentit faiblir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore demandé ? Il ne voulait absolument pas que je te revois et aujourd'hui il me demande de t'obéir...

Les yeux de Tegoshi avaient beau être d'une redoutable efficacité, Nishikido réussit de justesse à garder son sang froid. Il se permit même un sourire quelque peu dragueur.

- Disons que j'ai quelques petits secrets à mon arc ! On n'a tous nos secrets ne ?!

Yuya ne parut pas voir la lueur interrogative mais en même temps affirmative dans les yeux de Ryo, ni cette flamme qui semblait lui être destinée.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Puisque je dois apparemment te suivre...

Nishikido sourit devant l'absence total d'enthousiasme dans la voix de son voisin. Il sortit un foulard de sa poche et le tendit à Yuya qui fronça les sourcils.

- Mets ça devant tes yeux !

- Hé ?!

Tegoshi semblait soudain plus terrorisé qu'autre chose et Ryo s'avança vers lui.

- Fais-moi confiance !

Sur le coup, Yuya manqua d'éclater de rire.

- Te faire confiance ? A toi ?!

- Pourquoi pas ?! Tu fais bien confiance à un père qui te bats !

Aussitôt les traits de Tegoshi se crispèrent et il serra les poings.

- Tais-toi !

- Quoi ? Tu as peur que tout le monde le sâche ? Ben mets ce foulard et je me tairais.

Yuya sembla hésiter une dernière fois. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Lançant des éclairs noirs à Ryo, il se banda les yeux avec le foulard noir donné par Nishikido. Aussitôt il ne discerna plus aucune chose autour de lui et sentit la panique l'envahir. C'était exactement comme lorsqu'il était dans le placard...Sentant son coeur commençait à s'affoler il refusa le plus longtemps possible d'appeler à l'aide son voisin. Mais il perdit vite pieds et sa voix s'éleva ainsi qu'une de ses mains, toute faible et rauque. En l'entendant, Tegoshi se maudit de laisser à ce point paraitre qu'il avait peur du noir.

- Tête de fesse ?!

Cependant, Nishikido ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne pouvait pas voir qu'il ne le quittait plus des yeux, semblant observer chaque réaction qu'il avait pour avoir une réponse à ces questions. ll ne pouvait pas voir que son regard était plus que brûlant alors que Yuya entrouvrait ses lèvres, sentant le monde se dérober sous ses pieds. Mais il le sentit s'approcher de lui et enlacer ses doigts avec les siens. Sous le choc d'un tel contact, Tegoshi manqua de reculer. Mais il ne voyait plus rien et se laissa donc faire, après s'être pincer les lèvres. Il sentit de tout son corps celui de Ryo se rapprocher du sien. Et soudain le souffle chaud de son voisin lui chatouilla les oreilles.

- Je t'avais bien dis que tu aurais un jour besoin de moi vieille sorcière !

Yuya saisit une pointe d'amusement dans la voix de Nishikido. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent alors que son coeur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il ne voulait surtout pas ressentir ça...pas pour quelqu'un...pas comme ça. Soudain, ses pieds parurent quitter le sol et Tegoshi comprit qu'à prèsent, il était dans les bras de Ryo. Un sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses épaules. Il voulut résister à l'envie de s'accrocher mais avec cette noirceur qui l'entourait...instinctivement ses bras se refermèrent autour du cou de Nishikido alors que sa tête se nichait dans le cou de ce dernier. Ryo fut très loin de s'en plaindre, alors que son regard brûlant d'intensité était toujours braqué sur le visage de Yuya. Normalement, Tegoshi n'aurait pas dut le sentir. Pourtant sans comprendre pourquoi, son corps entier se mit à frémir. Il essaya de se resaisir et de ne pas se laisser envahir par le désespoir. La voix de Ryo s'éleva tout près de ses oreilles.

- Ca va aller !

Essayant de toutes ses forces de le croire, Yuya respira un grand coup, faisant sourire Nishikido. Ce dernier marcha alors d'un pas vif vers la porte d'entrée. Il était presque arrivé lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Une main puissante et déterminée et avant même de se retourner, Ryo savait à qui elle appartenait. Il ne fut donc pas le moins du monde surprit de se retrouver face à Yamapi. Ce dernier regarda Yuya d'un air nerveux avant de poser un regard énervé sur son ami.

- A quoi tu t'amuses ?!

- A rien du tout ! Je fais juste ce que j'ai à faire !

- Tu te fou de moi ?! On n'avait passé un accord tu te rappel ?!

Ryo comprit qu'il parlait du fait qu'ils avaient convenus que les filles seraient pour Yamapi et les garçons pour Nishikido. Ce dernier se permit un sourire las, refusant de baisser les yeux devant son ami. Cependant, il sentit le corps de Yuya commencer à trembler dans ses bras. Il ne supporterait sûremment pas encore très longtemps d'être dans cet état là. Ryo n'avait donc pas le temps.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Les choses ont changées ! Tu devrais te mettre à la page.

- Alors expliques-moi !

- Je n'ai pas le temps !

- Je t'inderdis de l'emmener ! Et enlève lui ce foulard !

Nishikido serra les dents. Yamashita commençait vraiment à agir n'importe comment, même si lui-même faisait n'importe quoi. Lorsque son ami fit un pas vers lui, Ryo recula machinalement, un regard plus que menaçant sur le visage. Etrangement, Yuya ressera son étreinte autour du cou de Nishikido. Il surprit d'ailleurs tout le monde. Y comprit Ryo lui-même mais surtout Yamashita qui fronça les sourcils. Et pour cause, en agissant de la sorte c'était comme si Tegoshi avait fait un choix entre les deux hommes. Et il avait apparemment choisit celui qui l'emmerdait le plus ! Evitant le plus possible de regarder le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui s'accrochait fermement à lui à prèsent, Nishikido fit face à Tomohisa. Il était plus déterminé que n'importe qui.

- SI ça peut te rassurer, je tiens vraiment à lu...à elle. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, Ryo franchit la porte d'entrée, se retrouvant à l'air libre. Yuya n'osait plus émettre un seul son, ni faire un seul mouvement. Il paraissait plus que gêné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et sentir le vent contre son visage l'avait complètement tétanisé. Se permettant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui, Nishikido prit donc la direction de l'hôtel situé juste à côté du club d'hôtes. Pendant tout le chemin, Tegoshi ne bougea toujours pas. Plus le temps passait, et plus il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Tout lui faisait peur, le moindre petit bruit, le moindre petit mouvement brusque de Ryo...Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'hôtel, Nishikido lâcha les genoux de Yuya, le mettant debout sur le sol. Il allait lui lâcher également le dos mais ce dernier le retint avec ses bras. Ryo le sentit l'encercler avec ses bras au niveau de la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Mais son regard devint très vite brûlant alors qu'il entendait soudain la respiration saccadée de Tegoshi à quelques millimètres de la sienne. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que Yuya semblait trembler plus que jamais alors que sa bouche était entrouverte. Soudain la voix très faible de Tegoshi s'éleva, alors que son front était posé contre le menton de Ryo.

- S'il te plait...enlève ce foulard...

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même ?

- Tu ne me l'a pas demandé...

- Tu es terrorisé...et tu ne supporte pas cette sensation. Pourtant tu te laisses quand même faire, pourquoi ?

- Tu me l'a demandé !

- Et ton père t'as dit de m'obéir...

- Oui.

- Et si je te demandais de sauter sous un train ?!

Yuya ne répondit pas mais Nishikido fut pendant une seconde persuadé qu'il aurait été capable de le faire.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il te détruits ?!

- C'est mon père ! Il m'aime ! Je sais que tu crois le contraire mais...il a beaucoup souffert. C'est sa seule façon de vivre.

- Et toi ? Tu ne vis pas...tu ne fais que survivre.

- C'est mieux que rien ! Et je sais qu'il ne m'abandonnera jamais.

- Comme ta mère ?

Tegoshi ne répondit encore pas. Lorsque sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, elle parassait encore plus faible. Comme s'il arrivait à son point de non retour.

- Sil te plait...

Ryo comprit qu'il devait avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Encore un petit moment, juste quelques minutes.

Ils prirent un ascenseur et Tegoshi ne quitta pas la taille de Nishikido. Mais ce dernier fut loin de s'en plaindre. Soudain, Yuya parla.

- Tu sais que t'es vraiment une ordure, tête de fesse ?!

Il arracha un sourire à Ryo. Apparemment la sensation de s'élever fut très désagréable pour Tegoshi. Plusieurs fois, ses bras serrèrent de toutes ses forces la taille de Nishikido. Et plusieurs fois, ce dernier passa son bras autour des épaules de Yuya, posant ses lèvres sur une des épaules du jeune homme. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, Ryo entraina Tegoshi vers une des chambres que lui avait donné l'acceuil. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchis la porte, Nishikido put enfin donné la permission qu'attendait tant Yuya.

- Tu peux l'enlever !

Ne se faisant pas prier, Tegoshi arracha presque le foulard qui lui bandait les yeux. Une fois que cela fut fait, Ryo remarqua que des larmes semblaient avoir coulées et que son front était perlué de sueur. D'une voix nonchalente, il lança :

- Tu as dut passer beaucoup de temps dans un placard, ces dernières années.

Yuya parut complètement exploser.

- Attends ! Tu m'as mis ce truc juste pour savoir ça ?!

Ryo paraissait totalement détaché, cependant ses yeux semblaient brûlants. Tegoshi s'approcha de lui, prêt à le frapper.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ?! POUQUOI TU FAIS CA ?!

- Tu ne m'aurais pas répondu si je te l'avais simplement demandé...

- C'était pas une raison pour me faire vivre ça !

Yuya semblait blessé que Nishikido soit allait jusque là mais Ryo se contenta de le fixer d'un oeil insondable. Ce fut à cet instant que Tegoshi parut reconnaitre l'endroit où ils étaient. Faisant vite fait le tour des lieux avec ses yeux, il posa un regard surprit et perdu sur Nishikido.

- Quest-ce qu'on fait ici ?!

- J'ai passé un dernier accord avec ton père...

Ryo fit un pas vers Yuya qui le fixa sans comprendre.

- Et en quoi il consiste celui-là ?

Nishikido arriva à la hauteur de Tegoshi et lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Tu passes la nuit avec moi et en échange je ne reviens plus jamais au bar...

Les paupières de Yuya clignèrent plusieurs fois sous l'oeil attentif de Ryo. Ils se fixèrent un bon moment avant que Tegoshi n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche, l'air hagard.

- Fais pas ça !

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te laisser faire !

Une première larme coula sur la joue de Yuya. Le ton de Nishikido devint amère.

- Je croyais que tu n'abandonnais jamais...mais dès qu'il s'agit de ton père tu te laisse faire même si ça peut te tuer de l'intérieur. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un te sorte de là ! De grès...ou de force !

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il poussa violemment Yuya par les épaules, le faisant tomber sur le lit derrière lui. Ce dernier essaya aussitôt de se relever, mais Ryo était déjà à califourchon sur lui, sa main commençant à caresser son nombril. Son regard était noir, si noir que le jeune homme ne voyait plus aucune lueur d'espoir. Une deuxième larme coula. Devait-il réellement se laisser faire ? Son père le lui avait ordonné...mais...Soudain son secret lui revint subitement en mémoire. Ryo ne devait pas savoir, surtout pas. S'agitant furieusement d'un seul coup, il frappa Nishikido entre les deux jambes. Profitant de la faiblesse occasionnée sur Ryo, il le poussa sur le côté avant de se relever. Courant jusqu'à la porte, il n'arriva cependant pas à l'ouvrir. Se retournant vers Nishikido, il vit que ce dernier brandissait le pass qui servait à déverouiller la porte. Un sourire cruel accompagnait son visage et Yuya ne le reconnu pas. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Cherchait-il réellement à vouloir passer la nuit avec lui ? Ou avait-il encore un de ces fameux tests à lui faire passer ? La voix de Nishikido le sortit de ces pensées.

- On dirait que lorsque tu veux protéger ton secret, tu acceptes enfin de te défendre...c'est un bon point pour toi !

Fronçant les sourcils, Yuya l'observa se relever du lit et s'avancer lentement vers lui. Regardant avec affolement autour de lui, il comprit que sa seule chance était la salle de bain qui devait sûremment avoir un verrou. Cependant, pour l'atteindre, il devait passer à côté de Ryo...Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, juste pour son secret. Serrant les dents, il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put. Lorsque Nishikido s'avança vers lui, il fit un large pas sur le côté. Mais ce dernier s'y attendait et avant que Tegoshi n'ait comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait, Ryo l'avait attrapé par la taille. Soudain les mains du jeune homme agrippèrent les cheveux de Yuya avant de le balancer au sol. La pression fut trop forte et sa perruque resta dans les mains de Nishikido. Tegoshi se retrouva alors avec sa coiffure normal, ses cheveux bruns coupés en fines méches lui léchant le début des joues et le front ainsi que la base du cou. Quelque peu ébourrifé, il lança un regard terrorisé à Ryo qui affichait un grand sourire.

- Eh oui...je suis au courant de tout !

Incapable de sortir un mot, Yuya fixa Nishikido s'avancer vers lui et se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Il ne commença à se débattre que lorsque Ryo essaya de se coucher sur lui mais il était bien trop fort et bien trop grand. Tegoshi se retrouva donc sur le dos avec une fois de plus Nishikido à califourchon sur lui. Ryo prit alors une de ses manches et la plaqua violemment sur le visage de Yuya. Bizarrement il s'en servit comme d'un torchon et Tegoshi comprit qu'il était en train de lui enlever tout son maquillage. Il se mit à hurler mais Ryo continua. Lorsqu'il n'y eu plus une seule trace de pourdre sur son visage, Nishikido l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força à lever la tête, n'écartant leurs visages que de quelques millimètres. A prèsent la peau réelle de Yuya était révèlée. Ainsi que ces quatres grains de beauté dont trois semblaient former une ligne juste à côté du haut de sa lèvre droite (pour Ryo). Une lueur insondable apparut alors dans ses yeux mais ils étaient si noirs, si intense...que Yuya ne put s'empêcher de rougir malgré la situation. La voix de Ryo qui s'éleva alors fut des plus rauques.

- Tu es absolument magnifique !

Les paupières de Tegoshi clignèrent avec une lenteur horrible, prouvant l'arrêt total de son cerveau. Sans même s'en rendre compte, son coeur qui battait jusqu'ici la chamade s'était arrêté de battre. Puis sans s'y attendre, Nishikido posa ses lèvres sur la fameuse ligne de grains de beauté de Yuya. Avec une lenteur et une tendresse infinie, réussissant à donner des frissons à Tegoshi qui commença à se débattre. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'état de son coeur lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Ryo se poser sur chaque grain de beauté, faisant toucher le bout de sa langue à chaque fois. L'espace d'une seconde, il fut absolument incapable de bouger. Une sensation étrange l'avait envahie au fond de l'estomac tout comme dans son pantalon...ses yeux se fermèrent presque tout seul alors que ses lèvres s'entrouveraient. Il retint de toutes ses forces un gémissement de plaisir, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Soudain, ces yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en sentant les lèvres de Ryo remonter...vers les siennes. Il essaya instinctivement de reculer alors que Nishikido faisait un petit sourire. Mais il eu beau le frapper au torse avec ses mains, la bouche du jeune homme entra malgré tout en contact avec la sienne. Ses yeux se baissèrent et plongèrent malgré eux dans ceux de Ryo qui les avaient relevés vers lui. Un regard si brûlant, si intense. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé avec un tel désir, une telle tendresse. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il essaya de se sortir de l'emprise aussi bien psychologique que physique de Nishikido. Mais il n'y avait rien n'a faire. Ryo passa très vite à la vitesse supérieur en forçant doucement le passage des lèvres de Yuya qui inconsciemment se laissa faire. Il eut beau se répéter que c'était parce qu'il était obligé, le fait était qu'il en n'avait envie. Lorsque la langue de Nishikido entra en contact avec la sienne, il parut cependant se réveiller quelque peu, tournant ragueusement la tête dans tous les côtés. Ryo s'appuya alors contre lui, l'écrasant sur le sol, et attrapa ses joues avec ses mains. Carressant sa ligne de grains de beauté avec l'une, il faufila l'autre dans les cheveux de Yuya qui se sentit une fois de plus au bord d'un grand précipisse. Il commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud...Une chaleur qui l'étouffait mais qui semblait ravir Ryo. Pourtant il essayait toujours de se dégager, mais Nishikido n'arrêtait pas de lâcher puis de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Comme s'il cherchait à durer le plus longtemps tout en laissant Yuya respirer par moment. A présent, ses joues étaient écarlates et la forme de son pantalon prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Ryo continuait de l'embrasser, toujours plus férocement, toujours plus passionnément. Le faisant entrer en transe alors que ses mains frappaient toujours son torse mais avec beaucoup moins de conviction. Pourtant il aurait dut ! Car à prèsent, Nishikido semblait ne plus être en mesure de laisser Yuya respirer et ne quittait plus du tout sa bouche. Très vite, l'air commença à lui manquer. Et ses bras refrappèrent de plus belles. Soudain, sans prévenir, Ryo se redressa...quittant les lèvres de Tegoshi qui sentit une pointe de regret lui traverser le coeur. Mais il était toujours assit à califourchon sur lui, son bassin juste en dessous du nombril de Yuya. Le regard de Nishikido était brûlant comme de la braise, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser. Et Tegoshi comprit tout de suite pourquoi en voyant le pantalon du jeune homme ! Rougissant encore plus, il essaya de regarder ailleurs mais les yeux de Ryo l'ennivraient et l'hypnotisaient. Leurs lèvres étaient rosies à cause de la pression qu'avait engendrée la passion de Nishikido et ce dernier fit un léger sourire. Ni sadique, ni moqueur, ni cruel. Juste vrai et beau. Yuya aurait presque put se laisser aller si les mains de Ryo n'avaient pas dérivées sur sa veste noir et l'avaient déchirée d'un coup sec, avant de la balancer à plusieurs mètres. Tegoshi se retrouva avec seulement sa chemise blanche pour cacher son torse et il fit de grands yeux.

- Attends, attends qu'est-ce que tu...

Mais déjà Nishikido s'était attaqué au dernier morceau de tissu et soudain la pauvre chemise se retrouva déchirée en deux, révèlant le torse bien masculin de Yuya au jeune homme. Son regard sembla brûler un instant avant qu'un immense sourire naisse sur son visage, provoquant des sursauts de chaleur chez son cadet. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour semble t-il toucher la peau de Tegoshi, ce dernier essaya de l'arrêter. Nishikido attrapa alors ses deux poignets avec ses mains et les posa de chaque côté du visage de Yuya qui commença à agiter les jambes à défaut des bras. Il commença aussi à se plaindre.

- Fais pas ça !! Pervers ! Tête de fesse arrête tout de suite ! PERVERS !!

Mais les lèvres de Ryo rentrant en contact avec la peau de son torse lui coupèrent toute envie de se débattre. Pourtant il le devait ! Mais son coeur et son corps ne lui répondaient plus. Il le comprit à la minute même où un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres pourtant sérrées. Mais les lèvres de Nishikido étaient si brûlantes, si expertes...qu'elles trouvaient tout de suite les points faibles du jeune homme et semblaient vouloir l'avaler tout entier. Comme seule réponse à sa respiration plus que saccadée et rauque, il sentit les lèvres de Ryo s'étirer en un sourire et le maudit de tout son coeur ! Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la honte qu'il ressentit lorsque son ainé posa sans gêne apparente sa main sur la partie intime de Yuya. Evidemment, il comprit tout de suite dans quel état était Tegoshi. Il se redressa, plongeant un regard de braise dans celui mort de honte de son cadet. Un immense sourire apparut, sadique cette fois.

- Tu aurais dut me le dire plus tôt, j'étais censé arrêter au moment même où ça commençait à chauffer !

Incapable d'émettre le moindre mot, Yuya se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux avec stupeur. Non ! Cet homme ! Une énorme rage l'envahit alors qu'il commençait à tapper sur le corps de Ryo avec ses mains. Mais ce dernier se contenta d'éclater de rire avant de finalement le prendre sans prévenir dans ses bras. Encore une fois, Tegoshi stoppa tout mouvement. Ca commençait à devenir une mauvaise habitude ! La voix de Nishikido s'éleva tout près de son oreille.

- Tu savais que je n'aimais que les garçons et pourtant tu m'a fais tourner en bourique pendant un bout de temps alors à moi maintenant de te faire la même chose ! Rendez-vous demain matin à neuf heures au bout de ta rue. On verra si tu es capable de te battre contre l'interdiction de sortir sans autorisation de ton père juste pour me voir. Et viens habillé normalement...en garçon !

- Pourquoi j'aurais envie de te voir d'abord, tête de fesse ?!

S'exclama Yuya, scandalisé. Mais le sourire de Ryo s'étira.

- A toi de me le dire ! Sâches juste que tu devras faire semblant d'avoir été violé devant ton père ! Un marché est un marché !

- Pourquoi tu lui a dis ça ?! C'est super malsain ton truc !

- Ton père ne voulait plus me voir, je lui ai dis ce qu'il voulait entendre...

- T'étais pas non plus obligé de lui dire que t'allais me sauter dessus ! Pervers !

- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'avoir deçu pourtant !

Et sans prévenir il commença à glisser sa main vers le pantalon de Yuya. Aussitôt ce dernier lui rattrapa le poignet alors que l'autre bras de Ryo resserait son étreinte autour de sa taille.

- Tu peux pas me lâcher ?!

- En as-tu vraiment envie ?!

- Joues pas à ça !

- Pourquoi ?!

Soudain, les lèvres de Nishikido se posèrent sur celles de Tegoshi. Ce dernier essaya de reculer mais Ryo avait déjà prit posséssion de sa bouche, provoquant à nouveau un sentiment de chaleur chez Yuya. Nishikido s'amusa à jouer pendant plusieurs minutes avec la langue et le coeur de son cadet avant de finalement le laisser respirer. Ce dernier se retrouva avec les lèvres de nouveau toutes roses et les yeux écarquillés. Ryo lui fit son plus beau sourire charmeur.

- A toi de voir si tu veux me revoir !

Et subitement il lâcha la pression qu'il excersait sur le corps de Yuya et se releva avant de partir sans un regard en arrière. Laissant un Tegoshi avec une chemise déchirée et dans un état...tout chamboulé ! Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à laisser déborder sa rage et se mit à hurler.

- TETE DE FESSE T'ES QU'UN PERVERS !

Dans le couloir, Ryo se contenta de garder son plus beau sourire alors qu'il laissait trainer le bout de ses doigts effleurer le mur.

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuya aurait put partir tout de suite. D'ailleurs, il mourait d'envie de partir tout de suite ! Mais ça faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire un seul mouvement. Son coeur, son cerveau, son corps...plus rien ne l'écoutait. Il aurait voulu se relever et partir en courant jusqu'à s'enflammer les poumons juste pour ne plus avoir à penser à lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il aurait voulu se relever et pouvoir quitter cette chambre qui ne faisait que lui renvoyer un souvenir si prèsent qu'il doutait presque de l'avoir veçu. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas. Il aurait voulu arrêter de réflèchir...que son cerveau arrête de chercher la raison des battements affolés de son coeur, qu'il arrête de chercher à savoir pourquoi son corps ne se calmait pas, qu'il arrête de chercher pourquoi des larmes coulaient lentement sur son visage. Mais ça aussi il ne pouvait pas. Est-ce qu'une seule personne pouvait vraiment changer la vie d'une autre ? Est-ce que deux personnes pouvaient vraiment s'aimaient ? Non. Yuya aurait juré que non. L'amour n'était qu'une chose immonde qui poussait les gens à se détruirent les uns les autres puis à s'abandonner. On tombait amoureux, on devenait dépendant de l'autre et un beau jour on se faisait abandonner...Que restait-il après ? Rien, juste du vide et du désespoir. Tegoshi avait connu ça il y a bien longtemps. Depuis, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais aimer quelqu'un de nouveau. De ne plus jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas son père. De ne plus sourire ou rire. De banir toutes émotions de bonheur pour ne plus garder que la peine et la souffrance. Ce n'était pas les meilleurs choses, mais au moins il ne pouvait pas souffrir encore plus. Il était déjà au fond du gouffre. Quoi de mieux pour éviter de souffrir que de déjà être détruit ? Rien ne pire ne pouvait lui arriver à prèsent. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais avec cet homme...peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez au fond du trou. Il s'était peut-être trompé. Pourtant il aurait juré ne pas pouvoir souffrir plus...L'apparition de Ryo lui prouvait ainsi que les battements irréguliers de son coeur lui prouvaient le contraire. Un très léger sourire amère naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il gardait la tête baissée. Finalement, il pouvait souffrir encore un peu plus, il n'était pas encore mort de l'intérieur...c'était décevant. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, ni de ressentir ça. Il se l'était juré et l'avait juré à son père. Ce fut à l'instant où il pensa à son père que ce dernier arriva, sortant complètement Yuya de ses pensèes. Soudain la lumière vive l'aveugla et il fit de grand yeux. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardé la fenêtre, il faisait nuit...Depuis combien de temps était-il perdu dans les troubles de son coeur ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Plusieurs ? Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas repater sa chemise qui de toute façon était détachée. Instinctivement, le corps de Tegoshi se raidit en sentant son père approcher, sans lever les yeux. Ce dernier s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Lui attrapant la mâchoire avec une poigne brutale, il le força à lever la tête vers lui. Yuya croisa alors les yeux amusés de son père alors que les siens étaient encore innondés de larmes. Tegoshi Señor émit un léger rire moqueur et poussa avec nonchalence la tête de son fils qui manqua de s'écrouler sur le côté avant de se relever. Il commença à faire le tour de Yuya, tout en parlant.

- Alors ? Comment c'était ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop crié !

Tegoshi se rapela soudain que son père croyait qu'il avait été abusé par Ryo. Gardant la tête baissée, il manqua de sourire de lassitude. Il n'était décidément vraiment pas au fond du trou. Son père enchaina.

- Tu comprends à prèsent de quoi je voulais parler ? Je t'avais prévenu que l'amour pousse parfois à faire des choses horribles. L'amour EST horrible ! Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu es tombé amoureux de cet homme...et lui qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Tegoshi Señor s'agenouilla de nouveau à côté de son fils qui se prépara mentalement au moindre coup en serrant les dents.

- Il s'est servit de toi ! Il t'as utilisé comme un jouet, sans se soucier de tes sentiments. C'est exactement ça l'amour : souffrir et être détruit ! Tu comprends ? Réponds !

Avec une extrême lenteur, Yuya hocha positivement de la tête. Son père éclata de rire en tappant dans ses mains.

- Parfait parfait ! J'espère que ça t'as servis de leçon...je suis sûre que oui. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. L'amour est le pire sentiment du monde, une chose immonde qu'il ne faut pas ressentir. Mais je comprends. Tu devais faire ta propre expérience. Vois le bon côté des choses, au moins maintenant on n'a une chose en commun : on n'a tous les deux étaient trahis par la personne qu'on n'aimait.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Yuya leva les yeux vers son père, croisant son regard alors que ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou est-ce que son père était vraiment en train de se montrer "gentil" avec lui ? Il avait toujours rêvé d'un instant de complicité entre eux deux. Juste quelques secondes où il pourrait avoir l'impression d'être un peu aimé. Une énième larme coula sur sa joue et fut soudain essuyée par la main de son père qui la caressa doucement. Tegoshi éclata en sanglots. Il aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras. Ressentir juste une fois la chaleur que les bras d'un père pouvait avoir. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait malgré tout ce qu'il faisait. Il était sûre que son père ne lui en voudrait pas...car même si c'était de l'amour il n'avait pas du tout la même forme que celui qu'il détestait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, son corps refusait toujours de bouger et il se maudit de toute son âme. C'était la première fois que son père se montrait comme ça avec lui et il était trop lâche pour faire un pas vers lui. Il était misérable. Il fut seulement capable de parler, d'une voix horriblement faible et rauque.

- Je...je suis désolé...

- Je n'en doute pas. L'important c'est que tu ne refasse pas la même erreur. J'ai une idée...et si on faisait un pacte ?

Tegoshi fronça les sourcils. ll n'était pas vraiment sûre d'être enchanté par l'idée de faire un marché avec son père. A chaque fois que ça avait été le cas, ça n'avait jamais été dans son avantage. Mais si ça pouvait les rapprocher...

- Qu...quel genre ?

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

Yuya ne répondit pas, le regard toujours bloqué dans celui de son père. Il s'évertuait à se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait absolument rien pour Ryo depuis des semaines et maintenant il devait le prétendre devant son père. Ca aurait dut être facile ! Après tout, Nishikido ne faisait que le faire tourner en bourrique. Mais pourtant il n'arriva pas à sortir un seul mot. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois...mais le jeune garçon ne put sortir une seule phrase. Seules les larmes continuèrent à couler. Pourquoi pleurait-il d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'il s'était fait avoir par Ryo ? Parce que son père l'avait vendu dans le but de lui donner une leçon ? Parce que son père venait de se montrer sous son plus beau jour ? Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire qu'il n'aimait pas Ryo ? Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire qu'il aimait Ryo ? Parce qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ? Peu importe...le fait est qu'il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, quelqu'en soit la raison. Son père sembla trancher pour lui.

- Bien sûre que tu l'aimes encore. Il faudra encore quelque temps avant que tu ne l'oublies. Tout comme moi avec ta mère. Alors je te propose quelque chose : tu ne mangeras plus rien tant que tout sentiment pour cet homme n'aura pas disparut de ton coeur...qu'en dis-tu ?

Les sanglots de Yuya redoublèrent. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il avait beau se voiler la face, il savait que son coeur n'était pas insensible à Ryo. Il savait qu'il...Tegoshi ne voulait pas l'avouer. L'avouer aurait été comme admettre que sa vie allait exploser en mil morceaux. Cependant son père ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Il se rapprocha légèrement de son fils qui se raidit instinctivement avant de remettre en place quelques méches qui tombaient devant les yeux de Yuya.

- Fais-moi confiance...c'est la meilleur solution. Je sais que tu as du mal à admettre que tu l'aimes...mais il faut pourtant que tu l'avoues avant de pouvoir tirer un trait dessus.

Tegoshi était totalement perdu. L'affection soudaine de son père l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il s'était toujours refusé jusqu'à là d'avouer ses sentiments, mais son père arrivait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son coeur. Il parlait de sa mère...alors qu'en tant normal il ne faisait que l'insulter, là il ne disait rien. Il semblait accepter de lui montrer à quel point il avait eu mal et à quel point il souffrait encore. Il acceptait de se rendre vulnérable devant son propre fils, alors que d'habitude il le rebaissait plus bas que terre. Comment pouvait-il résister ? Soudain, il arriva à frenchir le cap et se jeta dans les bras de son père alors que ses sanglots se transformaient en plaintes. Ses bras avaient enlaçés la taille de son paternel et la serrait avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il espérait enfaite qu'ainsi, son père prenne plus de temps à le repousser. Pourtant il n'en fit rien et Yuya resta dans les bras d'un homme dont il avait rêvé de recevoir de l'affection plutôt que des coups. Son père ne répondit pas à l'étreinte...mais ne le repoussa pas non plus. Tegoshi ne put que s'abandonner complètement à ses idées à son père et à son coeur.

- Je...je l'aime.

- Voilà, cest bien. Maintenant écoutes bien : plus aucun repas, plus aucun verre d'eau...plus rien ! Tant que ton coeur ressentira encore quelque chose pour lui.

"Tu es absolument magnifique"

La voix si rauque à ce moment de Ryo résonna dans le coeur et l'âme de Yuya. Ne s'arrêtant plus de pleurer, il ferma les yeux, de toutes ses forces. Oui, il l'oublierait. Sinon il périrait à petit feu. L'amour était quelque chose d'immonde et il ne devait pas le ressentir plus longtemps. C'était comme un poison dans ses veines, qui le brûlait à chaque seconde qui passait. Sa mère était partie parce qu'elle avait attrapée ce poison. Elle avait abandonnée son mari et l'avait rendu dépressif. A prèsent c'était au tour de Yuya...mais il ne ferait pas la même erreur que sa mère, il ne quitterait pas son père.

- Promis.

Sa voix était rauque et incertaine mais ses yeux brillait de détermination. Tegoshi Señor fit un léger sourire. Il avait perdu sa femme, il ne perdrait pas son fils. Ou alors ça serait parce que lui l'aurait choisit et non un morveux d'à peine 22 ans qui venait semer la discorde entre eux deux.

__________________________________________________

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Yuya tourna une fois de plus en rond dans sa chambre. Pour revenir chez eux, son père l'avait porté après lui avoir demandé s'il pouvait marcher...il n'avait put que faire croire que non. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, son coeur s'accélèra. Son père s'était révèlé tellement incroyable aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il regrettait d'avoir vendu son fils à un étranger ? Même si ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Toujours est-il que pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Yuya avait eu l'impression que son père pouvait être autre chose qu'un homme violent. Mais pour l'instant c'était surtout sa promesse qui l'inquiétait. Rien qu'à prèsent, son ventre commençait déjà à s'agiter, comme s'il savait qu'il n'aurait rien avant longtemps. C'était sûremment psychologique mais rien qu'à se dire qu'il ne devrait pas manger il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir faim...peut-être parce qu'il était à peu près 6 heures du matin et qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Sa seule chance, c'était d'oublier Ryo et il l'essayerait de tout son coeur. La première étape ? Ne pas aller à leur rendez-vous fixé aujourd'hui même à neuf heures. Il n'était pas question qu'il y aille. D'ailleurs il n'était pas question qu'ils ne se revoient tout court. C'est ainsi que Yuya avait convenu avec son père qu'il n'irait pas au bar pendant quelque temps, histoire de ne pas risquer de croiser Nishikido. Tout avait l'air si simple lorsqu'il se le répètait mentalement...pourtant il avait beau essayer il n'arrivait pas à chasser Ryo de ses pensées. Pourtant c'était bien possible d'oublier quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? Quelque soit les sentiments qu'on n'avaient pour elle ? Oui, Tegoshi voulait y croire. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait de regarder sa montre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait déjà sortit un pull et un pantalon comme s'il comptait sortir ? Poussant un juron, il se releva de son lit avec énervement et rangea toutes ses affaires dans son placard. Aujourd'hui il ne sortirait pas ! Finalement il retournit sur son lit, se couchant les jambes pliées et repliées contre son torse. Ses deux mains jointes étaient bloquées entre ses cuisses. Baissant la tête, il l'enfouit le plus possible dans ce qui semblait être une coquille le protégant du monde extérieur. De la sorte, il ne voyait pas le rose qui l'entourait de toute part...mais son cerveau ruminait encore. Non ! Il allait s'endormir et ferait la grasse matinée jusqu'à midi !

__________________________________________________

Il était encore en train d'essayer de se persuader lorsqu'en regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était huit heures et demi. Se pinçant les lèvres, il essaya de regarder ailleurs. Ca faisait des heures qu'il essayait de dormir et des heures qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il devenait complètement obsédé par lui. Il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de ses pensées. La radio qu'il avait mit à fond avec son portable ne suffisait pas à lui embrumer le cerveau. Et ses yeux ne cessaient de dériver de nouveau sur le cadran de sa montre. Yuya savait qu'il ne devait pas, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas...même s'il le voulait...Non il ne le voulait pas ! A force de réflèchir, il était encore plus perdu qu'avant et se contredisait tout seul. Il aimait Ryo et il ne l'aimait plus la minute d'après...il voulait sortir puis ne le voulait plus...c'était ça depuis des heures. Il était épuisé ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir et arrêtait de penser à tout ça. Disparaitre sur une île déserte...jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais bientôt une idée immergea dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Et s'il sortait aujourd'hui ? En guise d'adieu. Une dernière visite histoire de pouvoir mieux l'oublier par la suite...Il avait beau essayer de la refouler, elle revenait sans cesse à la charge. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva debout sans même l'avoir vu venir. Se mordant la lèvre de toutes ses forces jusqu'à s'en faire saigner, il attrapa un t-shirt à manche longue qui trainait. Yuya le fixa un long moment avant de finalement se décider. L'enfilant à la place de son pyjama, il prit un jean assez large ainsi qu'un gros pull bien épais en plus d'un sous-pull. Bizarrement, il appreçia beaucoup le fait de se lever sans avoir à enfiler directement sa perruque et mettre son maquillage.

- Allez Yuya, la dernière fois...

Murmura t-il pour lui-même. S'avançant vers sa porte il prit une grande aspiration avant de l'ouvrir. Son père était censé être déjà partit mais mieux vallait ne pas prendre de risque. Il commençait déjà à regretter ses actes avant même d'être sortit de la maison ! A chaque marche d'escaliers qu'il descendit, à chaque pièce qu'il frenchit. Il regrettait un peu plus. Mais il voulait revoir le visage de Ryo...juste une dernière fois. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte d'entrée, son coeur se calma légèrement avant de repartir de plus belle en pensant à Nishikido. A cette allure là, il allait mourir de faim avant la fin du mois...Son père était partit travailler mais il y avait toujours le double des clés qui était...dans le tiroir de la commode juste à côté de la porte ! S'en souvenant enfin, Yuya se jeta littéralement dessus avant de s'en emparer. Ses mains tremblaient sous le poids de la culpabilité et il eu le plus grand mal à insérer les clés dans la serrure. Il allait se permettre un sourire lorsque son poignet bloqua. La clé refusait de se tourner. Fronçant les sourcils, Tegoshi réessaya plusieurs fois mais c'était toujours le même problème. Il regarda les clés qu'il tenait avec un air interrogateur, pourtant c'était bien les bonnes.

- Tu m'as trahis Yuya.

Sursautant et faisant tomber les clés qu'il tenait avec un bruit métallique, Tegoshi se retourna vers son père. Ce dernier était adossé contre un mur. Son regard était glacial et braqué sur son fils qui se sentit trembler. Il avait devant lui le même homme froid et cruel que d'habitude. Essayant de bredouiller quelques phrases dans sa tête il ouvrit la bouche avec afollement mais déjà son père enchainait, s'avançant vers lui d'un pas lent.

- J'ai su tout de suite que ce morveux n'était pas aller jusqu'au bout. S'il t'avais vraiment touché, tu aurais été dans un état beaucoup plus lamentable ! Et je présume que tu avais rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui ? Tu m'as juré que tu ne le reverrais plus Yuya...

Les paupières de Tegoshi papillonèrent tandis qu'il cherchait une excuse. Son père se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Il voulut reculer mais quelle que soit la direction qu'il prenait son père le bloquait. Il resta donc finalement dos à la porte. Le feu lui monta très vite aux joues et il sentit les larmes arriver. Soudain, Tegoshi Señor prit la main de Yuya qui sursauta de peur de se prendre un coup. Mais il ne fit que la lever vers lui et déposa une paire de clés dans la paume de son fils. Son regard d'un froid horrible ne quittant pas le regard fuyant de Yuya.

- Tu peux les garder...j'ai fais changer les serrures.

Une larme s'échappa et coula sur la joue de Tegoshi sous l'oeil méprisable de son père.

- Tu avais pourtant juré...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

S'avançant un peu plus vers son fils, Tegoshi Señor passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Yuya ferma pendant une seconde les yeux, redoutant le pire avant de les rouvrir et d'entrouvrir la bouche pour se pincer les lèvres.

- Je suis désolé...je...je voulais juste lui dire adieu...c'est tout je te le jures...pitié crois-moi...

Le regard du paternel devint soudain brûlant de rage. Sans attendre, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la nuque de Tegoshi avant de l'attirer vers lui. Son autre main se leva et attrapa un des coudes de Yuya, le forçant à plier son bras vers lui. Il fit pareil avec l'autre, le secouant légèrement. Sa voix était douce et calme, pourtant Tegoshi garda la tête baissée, sentant venir le pire. Rien que la pression des mains de son père sur lui le faisaient grimacer de douleur.

- Tu avais promis Yuya...moi aussi je suis désolé mais lorsque quelqu'un ne tient pas sa promesse il doit être punit...

Complètement paniqué, Tegoshi essaya de se faufiler sur les côtés...grosse erreur. Aussitôt, son père resserra son étreinte sur ses bras, lui donnant l'impression qu'il les broyaient. Gémissement de douleur avant d'émettre un petit cri rauque, Yuya se sentit tomber à genoux mais son père ne le laissa pas tomber. Ses bras prirent alors un angle bizarre et cette fois Tegoshi hurla. Avant d'être brutalement mis en sourdine par la main puissante et énorme de son père sur sa tempe ainsi que sa joue et le bord de sa bouche. Projeté au sol avec une violence inouïe, il tomba par la même occasion sur la petite étagère en verre qui était juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Yuya s'écrasa dessus, fracassant le verre qui lui gicla au visage, avant de finalement enfin arriver ventre au sol. Son esprit n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une seule inspiration qu'il avait déjà la tête à moitié relevée par la main de son père lui tirant les cheveux. Ca l'empêchait de déglutir et d'avaler la moindre parcelle d'air. Seules ses larmes coulèrent alors que sa bouche était grande ouverte. Jetant un coup d'oeil sur les morceaux de verres au sol, il vit son visage de refléter. Toute sa peau était égratinée et presque tout un côté était rouge en partant de la tempe au menton. Sa lèvre était en sang et nul doute que dans quelques minutes un bleu énorme apparaitrait sur son visage. Mais pour l'instant seul comptaient les brûlures qu'il ressentait sur le visage et le cou duent aux morceaux de verres dont certain étaient encore dans sa peau. Ses mains étaient en sang, puisqu'elles avaient servies de seule barrière entre lui et la plaque. Un sanglot manqua de l'étouffer et la voix de son père résonna tout près de son oreille.

- Tu avais promis Yuya...tu m'as trahis...

Tegoshi ferma les yeux, espèrant que tout s'arrête. C'était pourtant encore très loin d'être finit.

__________________________________________________

Jetant un énième coup d'oeil à sa montre, Ryo poussa un juron plus que sonore en tappant du pieds dans la roue de sa voiture. Se faisant mal au gros orteille, il poussa un deuxième juron encore plus sonore et sautilla sur plusieurs mètres, son pieds endoloris levé. Se calmant enfin, il regarda de nouveau le cadran de sa montre avant de lever les yeux pour voir les alentours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? Avait-il décidé de ne pas venir ? Pourtant, Nishikido aurait put jurer qu'il avait eu plus que de la colère dans ses yeux la veille au soir. S'était-il trompé ? Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois...Non. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Yuya allait venir, il avait juste...20 minutes de retard. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Et puis s'il ne venait pas, Ryo avait décidé d'aller le chercher par la peau des fesses, directement chez lui ! Comme ça il pourrait pas se défiler. Quoi que après ce que s'était à lui faire Nishikido, ça ne l'étonnait pas trop que Tegoshi hésite à revenir vers lui. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, un immense sourire de bonheur à l'état pur s'afficha sur son visage. Mais plus le temps passait et moins il avait envie de rire. En plus, pour ne rien n'arranger, un sentiment étrange l'avait envahie lui retournant complètement l'estomac. Il se sentait fébrile, mal. Comme s'il avait un mauvais préssentiment, ce qui était vraiment idiot. Pensant soudain à une chose il sortit son portable et essaya d'appeler Yuya. Ryo tomba directement sur la messagerie. Poussant un nouveau juron, il décida d'appeler Yamapi qui ne tarda pas à décrocher.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Hai c'est Ryo. Ne raccroches pas j'ai une question importante à te poser !

- Laquelle ?

- Ton patron est déjà arrivé ou pas ?

- Heu...non pourquoi cette question ?!

Nishikido tourna son regard vers le toît de la maison de Tegoshi qu'il apercevait de là où il était. Serrant les dents, il continua.

- Il se pourrait que j'ai besoin de ton aide...est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre ?!

Yamapi sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

- T'es où ?

- A côté de chez Tegoshi...

- Ok j'arrives.

Et en effet, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Yamapi débarquait avec sa propre voiture. Lançant un regard plus qu'intrigué à Ryo, ce dernier n'y alla pas par quatres chemins.

- Yuya Tegoshi est un gars, il est battu. On n'avait rendez-vous et je crois que son père l'a apprit et il me déteste ! Ca te va comme résumé ou tu veux les détails ?

Yamashita fit de grands yeux avant d'agiter les mains d'un air dépité.

- Non, non c'est bon !

- Pas de questions sur Tegoshi ?

- Si mais je suppose que je devrais attendre qu'on soit chez toi ?!

- Ouai exactement ! Alors on peut y aller !

- Tu comptes quand même pas défoncer la porte et récupérer Tegoshi comme ça ?

- S'il n'ouvre pas lorsque je sonnerais, si ! Il n'est pas question qu'on lui laisse Tegoshi !

- T'es même pas sûre qu'il soit au courant que vous aviez rendez-vous !

Ryo était déjà presque arrivé à la porte d'entrée des Tegoshi et il se retourna vers son ami, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

- Ecoute soit tu m'accompagnes en te taisant, soit tu restes ici en préparant une de nos voitures n'importe laquelle je m'en fiche on récupéra l'autre plus tard !

- D'accord d'accord je t'accompagnes ! J'ai bien trop peur que tu casses tout !

Nishikido fit un léger sourire, sentant leur complicité revenir à peu près à la normal et frappa plusieurs coups avec force sur la porte. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Yamapi et Ryo attendirent, se regardant intensèment. Finalement, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dévaler les escaliers et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils se retrouvèrent face à un Tegoshi Señor qui paraissait assez énervé et essoufflé. En voyant Ryo, ce dernier essaya aussitôt de refermer sa porte sans même poser de questions mais déjà Nishikido lui envoyait son poing dans la figure. L'homme vacilla et recula, donnant le champs libre à Ryo qui ne se fit pas prier pour entrer. Yamapi commença à se plaindre.

- Oh oh oh calmes-toi je croyais qu'on devait juste lui parler s'il répondait ?

Mais Ryo ne fit pas attention aux paroles de son ami et regarda plus en détails Tegoshi Señor. Il n'avait pas sa ceinture...Tournant la tête, Nishikido tomba alors sur le carnage fait sur la petite étagère en verre. Enfin à prèsent, personne n'aurait put savoir que c'était une étagère, il n'y avait qu'un amas de morceaux de verre...avec des tâches de sang un peu partout. Tomohisa, qui avait suivit son regard, poussa un cri de surprise. Ryo se tourna vers lui, la mâchoire serrée et un regard noir.

- Toi tu le surveilles, je vais chercher Tegoshi !

Yamashita approuva de la tête et Nishikido envoya un coup de pieds dans le ventre du paternel de Yuya, histoire que son ami n'est pas trop à se battre avec en l'attendant. Sachant déjà où il devait aller, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre avant d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Tegoshi. Une fois devant, il fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ses poings serrés à s'en faire palir les phalanges tremblaient et son coeur battait la chamade comme s'il n'allait pas tarder à lui exploser la poitrine. Il avait envie d'ouvrir cette porte mais en même temps il était terrorisé par ce qu'il allait y trouver. Finalement il la poussa avec une extrême lenteur...la faisant grincer. Et son coeur s'arrêta tout bonnement de battre pendant quelques secondes. Yuya était là, les deux poignés attachés avec sa propre ceinture et posé contre le rebord rond du coin de son lit, ce qui le maintenant en hauteur. Mais ça le forçait aussi à courber le dos alors que le reste de son corps était avachi par terre. Son ventre était collé contre sa couverture et il était torse nu. Laissant son dos à la vue de Ryo qui entrouvrit les lèvres, sentant une haine plus forte que tout l'envahir. La peau du dos de Yuya était entièrement recouverte de marques ensanglantées duent sûremment à la ceinture elle-même en sang qui avait été jetée par terre. Il n'y avait pas un seul centimètre de peau qui n'était pas en sang. C'était comme si un fou s'était acharné sur lui pendant des heures. Mais il n'y avait pas que son dos qui était en sang, il y avait aussi ses mains. Ryo reconnu des griffures et des petits points brillants comme des minuscules morceaux de verres. Etant complètement partit dans ses pensées, il fut ramener à la réalité par une larme qui coula sur sa joue, le faisant sursauter. Il la chassa ragueusement avant de faire un pas en avant, faisant ausitôt raidir le corps de Yuya qui parut se redresser, gémissant de douleur. Ryo voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas son père qui revenait mais Tegoshi le devança.

- S'il te plait...arrêtes...je suis désolé...vraiment désolé...je voulais juste lui dire adieu...je ne le reverrais pas je te le promets...j'arrêterais de l'aimer...je l'oulierais...je te le promets...s'il te plait...arrêtes...pitié...

Un sanglot l'empêcha de continuer et le regard de Ryo brilla malgré sa noirceur. Parcourant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, Nishikido se laissa tomber aux côtés de Yuya, collant ses lèvres contre ses oreilles, faisant de son mieux pour calmer son corps tremblant et son coeur déchiré.

- Je t'interdis de m'oublier ou d'arrêter de m'aimer !

Tegoshi sursauta et tourna son visage vers lui, manquant de faire reculer Ryo qui fit de grands yeux de stupeur. Toute la peau de son visage était égratinée dut aux morceaux de verre et un immense bleu lui recouvrait la moitié du visage alors que sa lèvre était en sang. D'ailleurs son nez aussi ainsi que le sommet de sa tempe, comme si sa tête avait heurtée quelque chose. Il était aussi en sueur, ses méches lui collant le front et le début des joues. A cet instant, il aurait voulut le serrer contre lui, lui promettre que ça allait s'arranger et l'embrasser de tout son coeur pour lui prouver que quelqu'un l'aimait sur cette fichue planète. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contenta de faire passer tout son amour dans un unique sourire qui était directement adressé à Yuya. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient terrorisés et en même temps surprit alors que sa bouche était grande ouverte. Il ne mit pas longtemps à éclater de nouveau en sanglots, baissant la tête. Il recula lorsque Ryo voulut l'approcher.

- Non...pas toi !

Sa voix était plus une plainte entravée par les larmes qu'autre chose et Nishikido fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Ou plutôt il détacha les poignets de Yuya sans quitter son visage des yeux alors que Yuya finissait par relever ses yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Tegoshi ouvrit la bouche, grimaçant en sentant Ryo resserer la ceinture pour pouvoir libérer ses poignets.

- Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ?!

- On n'avait rendez-vous tu te rappels ?!

- Je ne voulais pas venir !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai compris.

Yuya voulut répondre mais à l'instant où ses poignets furent libres, plus rien ne le maintenait légèrement redressé. Il s'affala dans les bras de Ryo qui l'attrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Leurs bustes se collèrent et les visages se rapprochèrent. Tegoshi se pinça les lèvres. Apparemment, il ne supportait pas vraiment que Nishikido le touche. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Bien sûr que oui tête de fesse !

Un léger sourire tendre s'afficha sur le visage de Ryo. Devant lui, Yuya faisait toujours ou presque de son mieux pour ne pas se montrer faible. L'aidant à s'assoir sur son lit, Nishikido alla chercher le t-shirt, le sous-pull et le gros pull de Tegoshi avant de revenir avec.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est très bien de les remettres, ça va te faire mal...

Mais Yuya le coupa en lui arrachant ses vêtements des mains. Ryo ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il enfilait avec lenteur son t-shirt. Ses mains en sang n'arrivaient pas à bien agripper la texture en plus de devoir coller quelque chose sur son dos. Une grimace s'installa très vite sur son visage et Nishikido serra les dents. Pourtant, Tegoshi ne faiblit pas et enfila ses deux autres épaisseurs, cachant son dos ainsi que son torse que Ryo n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir mais qui semblait aussi en mauvais état. Une fois finit, il leva rapidement les yeux vers Nishikido avant de les rabaisser. Il recommença plusieurs fois en se pinçant les lèvres. L'ainé comprit qu'enfaite, Yuya était incapable de tenir tout seul debout. S'approchant de Tegoshi, il passa ses bras sous les deux épaules de ce dernier et le releva en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher son dos. Une fois debout, Yuya s'appuya contre le mur et repoussa aussitôt Ryo.

- C'est bon je peux me débrouiller maintenant.

Et il commença à marcher, chancelant à chaque pas, mais se plaignant à chaque fois que Nishikido s'approchait. Ce dernier resta cependant tout près de lui, ses mains levées vers les hanches de Yuya, prêt à le rattraper s'il trébuchait. Ce qui manqua d'arriver plusieurs fois. Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à descendre les escaliers. Tegoshi aillant du mal à rester debout mais refusant l'aide de Ryo et ce dernier ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de le couver du regard. Une fois arrivés enfin en bas, Nishikido passa soudain devant Yuya, cherchant Yamapi des yeux. Il ne tarda pas à arriver et stoppa tout mouvement en voyant Tegoshi. D'abord pour le fait qu'il le voyait en tant que garçon mais ausssi à cause de ses marques. Yuya rougissa subitement et fit de son mieux pour se cacher derrière Ryo. Mais soudain il ouvrit la bouche.

- Où est mon père ?

Nishikido perçut de l'inquiétude mais comprit qu'enfaite, Yuya était inquiét POUR son père. Serrant les dents, il allait le renvoyer sur les roses quand un bruit singlant résonna dans la pièce. Yamapi s'écroula aussitôt, assommer par derrière par Tegoshi Señor qui pointa la bouteille qu'il tenait vers Ryo qui s'était posté automatiquement devant Tegoshi. Son regard était remplit de haine et Yuya resta paralysé alors que Nishikido lui renvoyer le même regard noir.

- Mon fils ne sortira pas d'ici !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

- Ryo arrêtes...

Tegoshi essaya de l'attraper par la manche pour le forcer à rester près de lui mais Ryo était déjà passé à l'action. Se précipitant sur Tegoshi Señor il frappa au genoux, le faisant basculant sur le côté. Mais ce dernier avait des années d'expérience derrière lui et le frappa au ventre, empêchant Nishikido de reprendre sa respiration. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, surprit de la force des coups. Il entendit vaguement un cri derrière lui, signe que Yuya devait commençé à s'afoller. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre que le poing féroce de Tegoshi Señor le frapper en plein visage, l'envoyant aussitôt ventre contre le sol. Essayant de reprendre sa respiration, il essaya aussi de retrouver ses repères. Mais la pièce tournait autour de lui et un bruit sourd résonnait dans sa tête, faisant siller ses oreilles. Soudain, Tegoshi Señor s'approcha d'un meuble avant de revenir en brandissant une batte de base-ball. Relevant les yeux, Ryo ne put retenir un rire. C'était pitoyable de recourir à des moyens pareils. Il voulut se relever mais un seul coup de pieds de son ainé suffit à le maintenir à terre. Nishikido ne put donc que regarder le paternel lever sa batte avec un regard de fou furieux...quand un cri suraigu résonna dans toute la pièce et peut-être même toute la maison. Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, Ryo vit Yuya se jeter sur son père. S'écroulant en même temps qu'il courrait, n'aillant pas la force d'aller plus loin. Bien sûr, le jeune homme ne comptait pas frapper son propre père mais s'accrocha fermement à ses vêtements, lui permettant de rester appuyer contre lui. Tegoshi Señor gardait sa batte redressée mais fixait à prèsent son fils. Yuya ne tarda pas à parler...enfin plutôt à hurler.

- NON NE FAIS PAS CA ! IlS N'ONT RIEN FAIT ! Il N'A RIEN FAIT ! TU NE DOIS T'EN PRENDRE QU'A MOI ET PAS A LUI !

Tegoshi se tut, fixant d'un regard larmoyant son père comme s'il le suppliait. Nishikido serra les dents, essayant de revenir une fois pour toute dans le monde qui l'entourait. Ne supportant pas l'idée de voir Yuya si vulnérable, alors que pour la première fois de sa vie il se rebéllait contre son père...pour lui. Soudain Tegoshi Señor pivota, se retrouvant dos à Ryo et fit violemment reculer Tegoshi. Finalement il abaissa sa batte avec un cri rauque qui atteignit Yuya sur la tempe pour le faire s'effondrer lui aussi ventre sur le sol. Ce dernier ne bougea plus alors que son regard croisait celui de Nishikido. Ryo vut qu'il avait la tempe en sang qui dégoulinait sur son visage, son cou et ses vêtements. Ses yeux ne semblaient plus pouvoir quitter ceux de son ainé alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à lâcher un sanglot qui apparemment l'étouffait, sa bouche grande ouverte. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus fut cette lueur dans les yeux de Yuya. Cette lueur qui semblait dire "pardonne moi de nous conduire à la mort". La tête à demi-relevé, Nishikido ne le supporta pas, sentant la rage l'envahir. Il n'était pas question qu'ils meurent comme ça. Mais il avait à peine finit de penser cette phrase que déjà Tegoshi Señor envoyait des coups de pieds à la chaine dans le ventre de son fils. Tegoshi baissa aussitôt la tête, quittant les yeux de Ryo. Il se protégea le crâne avec ses bras repliés. Son père le frappa une bonne dizaine de fois, le faisant gémir de douleur à chaque fois avant de finalement lever de nouveau sa batte. Nishikido écarquilla les yeux d'angoisse. Une crainte sourde s'était insinuait en lui, le faisant douter de tout. Soudain la batte de base-ball s'abbatit avec violence, faisant cette fois hurler Yuya dont la respiration était devenue rauque et saccadée. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Ryo, lui, était complètement paralysé. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage enfouie de Tegoshi. Mais il n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Son esprit était bloqué, son coeur se déchirait en pièce et semblait se répendre sur le sol. La batte s'abbatit une deuxième fois sur le dos du jeune garçon, accompagnée d'un deuxième hurlement encore plus fort que le premier. Puis un autre...et encore un autre. A chaque fois, les yeux de Ryo se fermaient une seconde puis se rouvraient. A chaque fois il avait l'impression qu'il mourait. A chaque fois les hurlements de Yuya semblaient être ceux d'une personne qui agonisait et il ne doutait pas que cela fut le cas. A chaque fois, sa rage doublait. A chaque fois son corps bouillonnait, lui donnant envie d'hurler lui aussi...mais de hargne. Ca ne faisait que quelques minutes que de Tegoshi Señor s'acharnait sur son fils mais Ryo aurait put juré que ça faisait des heures. Il voyait bien que plus la batte frappait son dos déjà blessé, plus les mouvements de Yuya devenaient faibles. Il ne tarderait pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience et finirait par mourir s'il ne faisait rien. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Voyant la pièce s'arrêtait de tourner il poussa un hurlement rauque de pure haine avant de se reveler. Il manqua de trébucher mais plus rien n'aurait put l'arrêter à prèsent. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était Yuya et le fait qu'il reste en vie. Ne s'arrêtant pas de hurler, il se jeta sur le dos de Tegoshi Señor, attrapant par la même occasion la batte qui s'élevait de nouveau. Réussissant de justesse à lui arracher il frappa derrière ses genoux et sur ses flancs. Très vite, l'homme s'écroula au sol. Ryo commença à lui envoyer une série de coup de pieds dans le ventre. Il voulait lui faire payer tout ce qu'il venait de voir qui resterait à jamais graver dans son esprit mais aussi tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici et que Nishikido n'avait pas vu. Il voulait venger Yuya en sachant que ce dernier n'oserait jamais le faire lui-même. Il continuait de hurler, n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter. Tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Tegoshi et qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour contenir s'échappait à prèsent sous forme de folie pure.

- Arrêtes...je t'en prie...

Ce n'était qu'un souffle. Mais ces seuls mots et cette seule petite voix suffit à stopper Ryo dans sa déraison. Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes avaient commençées à couler, innondant à prèsent son visage. Serrant les dents, il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces avant de brandir de nouveau sa batte.

- Je t'en prie...tête de fesse...

Rouvrant les yeux, Ryo essaya plusieurs de frapper de nouveau. Mais il n'y arrivait plus, ce n'était plus pareil. Lâchant "l'arme" qu'il tenait avec une expression de dégoût, il laissa Tegoshi Señor à moitié inconscient au sol et se précipita directement vers Yuya. Se laissant tomber à ses côtés, il passa ses mains juste au dessus de son visage mais les laissa en suspense. En réalité il n'osait plus le toucher, de peur de lui faire mal. Tegoshi avait levé les yeux vers lui, lui aussi été en larmes mais elles semblaient ne plus vraiment couler. Il était encore au dessus de ça, il avait dépassé ce simple stade. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Ryo, il rouvrit la bouche.

- Ca va t'inquiétes pas...

- Tu peux bouger ?

Tegoshi fit non de la tête. Nishikido serra les dents, fermant de nouveau les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Yuya le fixait toujours, son corps maculé de sang. Ryo se réveilla soudain, comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Il posa ses yeux sur Yamapi.

- Oh Yamashita t'es encore vivant ?

- Mouai mais j'ai un marteau piceur dans le crâne tu peux venir l'enlever ?!

Nishikido poussa un soupir et fit un léger sourire rassurant à Yuya qui cligna des yeux comme seule réponse. Prenant les choses en mains, Ryo se baissa. Cette fois il réussit à toucher Tegoshi et passa ses deux bras sous les épaules de ce dernier. Collant son buste contre le corps de Yuya il essaya de le soulever doucement mais ce dernier gémit aussitôt.

- Laisses-moi ici !

- Pas question ! Tu viens avec nous ! Je ne te laisserais plus jamais avec lui !

- Ryo...

C'était la première fois que Tegoshi l'appelait par son vrai prénom et Nishikido se stoppa. Il posa ses lèvres dans les cheveux de Yuya, fermant les yeux.

- Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, m'appeler avec tous les surnoms que tu voudras, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Tegoshi sembla retenir un sanglot mais Ryo n'en fut pas certain. Il jugea juste au bout de quelques minutes qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment rester ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, juste à sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Il aurait bien aimait que le temps se fige mais l'état de Yuya ne le permettait pas. Nishikido se promit de recommencer la même expérience un jour où il serait en grande forme ! Comprenant qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour soulever Tegoshi sans toucher aucune de ses blessures, il appela en renfort Yamapi. Ce dernier finit par lui prêter main forte avec une grosse bosse sur le front là où sa tête avait tappée le sol. Il se massait encore la nuque avec une grimace mais ne se plaignit pas en voyant l'état de Yuya.

- Je vais m'estimer chanceux !

- Bonne conclusion !

- La ferme vous deux !

Arrachant un sourire aux deux ainés, Yuya fut soulevé par Yamapi qui le mit sur ses jambes. Malgré la situation, le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Tomohisa fit un grand sourire.

- Ah on dirait que j'ai encore ma chance avec toi ! Aïe !

Nishikido lui donna une tappe derrière le crâne. Une fois mit debout, Yuya s'effondra aussitôt mais c'était juste censé permettre à Ryo de pouvoir l'attraper par les deux genoux et les épaules sans toucher son dos. Finalement, Tegoshi se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Nishikido qui lui adressa un léger sourire charmeur.

- Alors quel effet ça te fait d'être encore une fois dans mes bras ?

Yuya fronça les sourcils. Ryo saignait lui aussi de la lèvre et semblait avoir un bleu juste à côté de l'oeil.

- T'es vraiment pas beau tête de fesse !

- Tu t'es pas vu vieille sorcière !

Nishikido allait se diriger vers la porte quand une voix retentit.

- Il ne doit pas sortir sans sa perruque...

Sursautant, il rafermit sa prise sur Yuya qui semblait se raidir. Tegoshi Señor les toisait avec un regard noir. Il pointa son doigt vers son fils.

- Sa perruque.

Tegoshi posa ses yeux de Ryo. Ce dernier vit très vite où il venait en venir et serra les dents. Son regard se fit plus dur, ne quittant pas celui de Yuya.

- C'est hors de question.

- Si mon fils sort d'ici sans sa perruque, je ne veux plus jamais le voir !

Les yeux de Yuya s'écarquillèrent et il supplia Ryo du regard. Mais ce dernier ne broncha pas.

- On n'y va ! Yamapi au pieds !

- Yep mon maître !

Tomohisa fit un signe de la main au paternel alors que Tegoshi commençait à s'agiter.

- S'il te plait !

Ryo le regarda. Il était en larmes.

- Je suis désolé.

Et c'est sous les pleurs de Yuya dans les bras de Nishikido que tous les trois sortirent. Très vite, ils décidérent de prendre la voiture de Yamashita, elle était plus grande. Ryo se plaça à l'arrière, tenant fermement Tegoshi toujours dans ses bras, refusant de le lâcher même s'il était à prèsent assit. Son regard ne quittait pas celui de Yuya mais peu à peu, ce dernier sombra dans un profond sommeil. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Nishikido de toujours fixait son visage. Sa mâchoire refusait de se relâcher. en réalité il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas accédé à la requête du paternel mais aussi de Yuya. Mais c'était mieux comme ça non ? Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voixYamapi qui conduisait.

- Bon je peux avoir les réponses à mes questions maintenant ?

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

- Ouao il me faut de l'aspirine !

Ce fut la seule réponse que donna Yamashita au récit que venait de lui faire Ryo. Il lui avait tout dit : ses sentiments, sa conversation avec l'inconnu qui connaissait Yuya, le pacte qu'il avait fait avec le père puis sa petite séance de torture à l'hôtel...absolument tout. A prèsent, Nishikido se sentait beaucoup mieux. Son ami lui avait vraiment manqué pendant ces quelques jours ! La vie paraissait beaucoup trop terne sans lui et il était plus que ravit que tout soit redevenu normal...ou presque.

- Alors je ne peux plus sortir avec Tegoshi ?!

- Non !

- Mince...quoi que même habillé normalement il reste sexy...

- Yamashita !

- Bon on va à l'hôpital ou pas ?

- On ne peut pas...

- Hééééééé ?!

Le cri de surprise de Tomohisa fit sursauter Ryo qui lui lança un regard noir avant de poursuivre. Heureusement, ça n'avait pas réveillé Yuya.

- Si on va à l'hôpital, ils nous demanderons comment il a été blessé...Même si on ne leur répond pas ou avec un mensonge, ils finiront par appeler son père et tout redeviendra comme avant sachant que si les flics s'en mêlent, Tegoshi ne portera jamais plainte. Conclusion ? Il retournera là-bas.

- Mais on va pas le laisser comme ça ?!

- On va chez moi, je connais un bon medeçin qui accèpte les visites sans poser de questions.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver chez Nishikido. Ce dernier sortit en prenant toutes les précautions pour bouger le moins possible le corps de Yuya. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Ryo alla allonger Tegoshi sur son lit côté ventre et s'asseya à ses côtés. Yamashita resta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je vais appeler le medeçin et on va attendre qu'il se réveille.

- A vos ordres mon maitre !

Arrachant un sourire à Ryo, ce dernier envoya une tappe derrière le crâne de Yamapi quand il passa à ses côtés. Tandis que Nishikido parlait au téléphone, Tomohisa essaya de trouver une couverture mais se prit le coin du lit dans le pieds. Poussant un hurlement de douleur, il sautilla sur plusieurs mètres tout en se le tenant. Soudain, il stoppa tout mouvement et resta figé, les yeux fixés sur Yuya qui commençait à s'agiter. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour ouvrir les yeux. Yamashita poussa un gémissement plaintif. Il allait essayé de s'éclipser en douce mais en se retournant, il tomba sur un Ryo plus qu'exaspéré. Son regard était noir.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Je me suis cogné...

- J'espère que tu l'as pas réveillé ?!

- Ben...enfaite...

- T'es vraiment un boulet !

Yamapi eut pendant une seconde peur qu'il lui en veuille vraiment mais le léger sourire sadique de Ryo le certifia du contraire. Nishikido s'avança alors vers son lit et s'agenouilla, mettant ses coudes sur le rebord. Yuya immergeait petit à petit. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Ryo qui lui adressa un sourire tendre. Aussitôt, Tegoshi poussa un juron, mettant une de ses mains devant son visage pour ne plus voir Nishikido.

- Tête de fesse...

Sa voix était toute faible. Ca ne semblait pas être une attaque portée à l'ainé, on n'aurait plutôt dit que Yuya faisait une simple constatation. Ryo émit un rire bref.

- Eh ouai, désolé vieille sorcière !

Le couvant du regard, il observa Yuya détailler des yeux la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Chez moi, dans ma chambre et sur mon lit !

- Hééééééé ?!

Les paupières de Tegoshi clignèrent plusieurs fois en se posant d'un coup sur le regard sadique de Ryo. Sursautant, il essaya de se redresser mais eut aussitôt un gémissement de douleur. Il semblait avoir oublié ce que son corps avait dut endurer et tout lui était revenu d'un coup.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester tranquil !

La voix calme et rauque de Nishikido retentit tout près de ses oreilles mais Yuya n'y fit pas attention. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il essaya encore une fois de se redresser, sous le regard soudain noir de Ryo.

- Je dois partir !

- Je ne crois pas...

- Ben moi je crois que si !

- Quel dommage que ce soit toi qui soit le plus blessé alors !

Lui lançant un regard interrogatif, Tegoshi essaya de reculer voyant Ryo monter sur le lit mais n'y arriva pas. Il avait à peine esquissé un mouvement que déjà Nishikido s'allongeait sur son dos, appuyant sur ses marques et le faisant gémir. Ryo colla ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Yuya.

- Car vois-tu, moi je n'ai aucune douleur à faire ça ! Alors soit tu fais ce que je te dis, soit j'appuis là où ça fait mal !

- Espèce d'ordure !

- Je sais...on va essayer de te laver avant que le medeçin n'arrive.

A ces mots, le visage de Yamapi s'éclaira.

- On va se doucher tous ensemble ?

Yuya et Ryo le regardèrent, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs. Yamashita déglutit.

- D'accord d'accord ça va, j'ai compris ! Je vais préparer du café !

Tandis que Yamapi disparaissait dans la cuisine, Ryo encercla la taille de Yuya avec ses bras et le releva le plus lentement possible. Pas assez pour ne pas le faire gémir de douleur, mais suffisament pour qu'elle soit à la limite du supportable. L'aidant à marcher, Nishikido l'emmena directement à la salle de bain comportant une douche, une beignoire, un lavabo et des toilettes. Asseyant Yuya sur la cuvette des toilettes, Ryo partit et revint avec une chaise sur laquelle il fit assoir Tegoshi. Puis il s'agenouilla, se mettant à la même hauteur que son cadet qui le regarda avec un air méprisable. Ses traits étaient crispés et sa mâchoire sèrrée. Nishikido fit un grand sourire sadique.

- Ben qu'est-ce t'as ? T'as peur de te laver avec moi ?!

- T'as pas intérêt à faire ça la tête de fesse !

- T'inquiétes pas vieille sorcière, j'en ai vu d'autres des garçons à poils, c'est pas toi qui va changer la face du monde !

- Va te faire voir !

- Ah c'est pas comme ça que tu vas me faire changer d'avis...

Yuya ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Ryo n'avait pas changé d'expression, le fixant toujours avec un grand sourire.

- S'il te plait...

- Ah ben voilà ! C'est mieux déjà ! Donc tu préfères que ce soit Yamapi qui te lave ?

- Hééééé ?

Alors que Tegoshi faisait des grands yeux d'angoisse, Nishikido se releva et alla jusqu'à la porte.

- Oh Yamashita....

- NON !

D'un air ravit, Ryo se tourna vers Yuya qui baissa la tête, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Quoi non ?

- Pas lui...

- Ben c'est soit lui soit moi...il n'y a pas vraiment pas de choix.

- Toi...

Affichant un énorme sourire placardé sur son visage, Ryo se rapprocha de Tegoshi qui recula machinalement. Nishikido posa alors ses deux mains sur ses joues, le forçant à le regarder.

- Dommage que je doive juste te laver les mains...

- Héééééé ?!

Aussitôt, Yuya essaya de se dégager et de le frapper avec ses mains. Mais Ryo se contenta de déposer un baiser sur son front, tenant fermement son visage alors que Tegoshi gigotait dans tous les sens. Finalement, il le laissa respirer tout en riant. Les yeux de Yuya étaient à prèsent d'un noir de jais. D'un air nonchalent, Ryo alla ouvrir le robinet de la beignoire et attendit qu'elle devienne un peu plus chaude avant de revenir chercher Tegoshi. Ce dernier ne sembla pas très enthousiaste. Nishikido ouvrit la bouche.

- Il faut bien qu'on enlève les morceaux de verres et qu'on nettoie les plaies !

Alors que Yuya maugréait, Ryo le saisit une nouvelle fois par la taille. L'agenouillant le buste contre la paroie de la beignoire, il se positionna juste à côté, un de ses bras encerclant le dos de Tegoshi. Mais ce dernier refusait toujours de mettre ses mains dans le bac. Nishikido ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

- Je sais que ça va brûler, mais c'est nécessaire et après ça ira beaucoup mieux.

Yuya tourna la tête vers lui, faisant croiser leurs regards. Il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de lui hurler qu'il n'était plus un bébé et pouvait se débrouiller tout seul ! Mais la lueur malicieuse des yeux de Ryo lui laissait présager qu'il l'attendait au tournant...Se pinçant les lèvres extrêmement fort pour s'éviter d'autres ennuis, il se fit cependant mal et sursauta. Nishikido se mit à rire.

- Si tu veux m'insulter fais-le !

- Pour que tu me fasses encore tourner en bourique ? Non merci !

- Oh jétais pourtant convaincu que t'adorais ça !

- Dans tes rêves !

- T'y est déjà bien assez...

- Voilà de quoi de je veux parler ! Dès que je dis un truc, tu répliques en disant des choses...

- Des choses ?

- Des choses malsaines !

Ryo se mit à rire une fois de plus mais s'empara soudain des deux poignets de Yuya alors que ce dernier avait détourné la tête, voulant à tout prix voir autre chose que le jeune homme. Sursautant en sentant les doigts de Nishikido, Tegoshi essaya aussitôt de se dégager. Mais déjà, Ryo tenait les deux poignets dans une de ces mains et prenait la pomme de douche avec l'autre.

- Tu as oublié une chose : je sais aussi te pousser à bout pour que tu relâches ton attention !

- Lâches-moi !

- Plus on retardera, plus tu souffriras le moment venu...

- Mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour moi tête de fesse !

- Trop tard vieille sorcière !

L'eau éffleura à peine la peau de Yuya que ce dernier gémissait déjà. Cependant, il serra les dents, refusant de montrer à Ryo qu'il l'avait bien eu...encore une fois. Nishikido se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire rassurant avant de commencer à enlever délicatement chaque petits morceaux blanc qu'il voyait. Plusieurs fois, Tegoshi sursauta et plusieurs fois, Ryo se stoppa, attendant que Yuya se calme pour de nouveau continuer. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était déjà finit. A prèsent, les mains de Tegoshi était désinfectées ou tout du moins néttoyées. Il n'y avait plus aucun morceau de verre mais on pouvait encore distinguer toutes les petites coupures qui parsemaient sa peau. Lorsque Ryo posa ses yeux sur Yuya, il remarqua que ce dernier observait d'un air absent son propre sang couler dans la beignoire. Nishikido jugea que c'était le moment de parler.

- Merci.

Tegoshi tourna sa tête vers lui, surprit.

- Hé ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir défendu devant ton père.

Le regard de Ryo était volontairement brûlant et Yuya ne tarda pas à détourner les yeux.

- C'était rien.

- Si c'était énormèment. Tu lui pardonnes tout, pourtant lorsqu'il m'a frappé tu as décidé d'agir...

- Bon on peut y aller maintenant ?

- Je me rappel très bien de ce que tu as dis lorsque tu croyais que c'était ton père qui entrait dans ta chambre...

Tegoshi recroisa malgré lui son regard. Ryo était sérieux, d'un sérieux que Yuya ne lui connaissait que très rarement. Il était près à parier que d'un moment à l'autre, il lui sortirait encore un truc qui lui prouverait qu'il venait de se faire rouler dans la farine ! Pourtant Nishikido ne disait toujours rien. Tegoshi entrouvrit ses lèvres après se les être pinçées.

- Ben pas moi !

- Tu as dis que tu arrêterais de m'aimer...ce qui suppose que tu m'aimes...

- T'as du mal entendre !

- Je ne crois pas...

- Qui te dis que je parlais de toi espèce d'égocentrique ?!

Cette fois, Yuya s'énervait vraiment. Se permettant un léger sourire, Ryo s'avança vers lui, faisant subitement rougir Tegoshi qui cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de ne plus faire un seul geste. Levant une de ses mains, Nishikido la posa délicatement sur une des joues de Yuya pour la caresser avec tendresse. Sa peau était si chaude, le geste de Ryo si doux...que Tegoshi sentit son coeur s'accélérer jusqu'à lui exploser la poitrine. Leurs regards ne se quittaient toujours pas. Celui de Ryo si brûlant et celui de Yuya si perdu. Nishikido s'avança encore un peu plus et murmura.

- Je dois aussi nettoyer ton visage...

Aussitôt, les joues de Tegoshi devinrent encore plus écarlate alors qu'il aurait voulu disparaitre six pieds sous terre. Ryo s'avança encore vers lui et son souffle chaud brûla presque aussitôt la peau de Yuya.

- Bien sûr...avec de l'eau !

Les paupières de Tegoshi clignèrent plusieurs fois alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- Héé ?!

- Tu croyais pas que j'allais te nettoyer le visage avec mes lèvres ?!

- Mais...mais NON ! Non mais ça va pas t'es malade toi !

Et tandis que Ryo éclatait de rire, Yuya fixa un point imaginaire avec un air renfrogné. Nonchalement, Nishikido passa un bras autour des épaules de Tegoshi et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Mais ne crois pas que j'oublies pour autant ces paroles...elles ont été prononçées que tu le veuilles ou non et je m'en souviendrais.

Yuya ne répondit pas mais bientôt, la main mouillée de Ryo passa sur son visage, lui brûlant la peau. Poussant un gémissement plaintif, il essaya de reculer mais Nishikido s'était collé dos à lui, le tenant fermement. Très vite, des minuscules morceaux blancs tombèrent sur le sol et Ryo poussa un soupir de mécontentement.

- Il y a vraiment était fort...

- C'est pas lui c'est l'étagère...

- Et t'es arrivé sur l'étagère par le saint esprit peut-être ?!

- J'ai trébuché !

Soudain, Nishikido l'attrapa par la nuque et lui agrippa la mâchoire, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Yuya vit qu'une lueur mennaçante brûlait dans son regard.

- Attends ! J'espère que tu vas pas continuer à dire que ton père ne te touches pas ? Parce que frenchement après ce qu'on n'a vu ce matin, je te jures que si tu me dis ça je te tue sur le champ !

Tegoshi essaya plusieurs fois de se dégager sans donner de réponse mais apparemment, Ryo tenait vraiment à l'avoir. Il ouvrit donc la bouche.

- Non...

- Non quoi ?

- Je ne dirais pas que mon père ne me touche pas...

- Tu diras quoi alors ?

- ...

- Tegoshi !

Le ton de Nishikido était plus dur. Yuya sursauta légèrement, essayant toujours de quitter ses yeux.

- Mon père...

- Ton père...?

- Mon père me bat ! Ca va t'es content ?! Maintenant lâches-moi !

Se dégageant violemment en se ravivant plusieurs blessures, il baissa la tête, désireux de cacher la grimace de douleur qui le tiradait et les larmes qui lui irradiaient le visage. Ryo ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il posa sa main dans les cheveux de Yuya, l'ébouriffant quelque peu.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute...

- Je suis au courant !

- Tu en est sûr ?!

Lentement, Tegoshi releva la tête, plongeant un regard larmoyant dans celui de Ryo.

- Oui.

- Si tu le dis !

Aillant finit de lui nettoyer le visage, Nishikido s'attaqua soudainement aux vêtements. Aussitôt, le regard de Yuya devint terrifié. Celui de Ryo brûla d'intensité.

- Tu veux que le medeçin te vois en sang ?

Tegoshi ne répondit pas, baissant la tête. Nishikido continua.

- Il posera beaucoup de question ne ?!

Finalement, Yuya capitula et Ryo put enfin l'approcher. Se permettant un sourire, Nishikido lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Du moins si ça avait été un medeçin avec assez d'étique, oui !

Encore une fois, Tegoshi s'était fait avoir. Il fit une moue désaprobatrice alors que Ryo le faisait lever les bras pour lui enlever son gros pull, puis son pull. Mais lorsque ce fut au tour du t-shirt ce fut beaucoup plus compliqué. Yuya se braqua soudain, refusant de nouveau que Nishikido le touche. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai déjà vu ton dos...et ton torse ne peut pas être pire...

- C'est pas ça...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

Voyant que Yuya ne répondait toujours pas, Ryo passa sa main sous mon menton pour le forcer à relever la tête. Son regard se voulait rassurant alors que celui de Tegoshi était pétrifié.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

- Le...le t-shirt s'est collé...

- Hé ?

- Avec la batte...ça c'est collé à ma peau...avec le sang, les plaies...ça s'est collé.

Un malaise s'installa alors que les yeux de Nishikido brûlaient de rage. Murmurant un juron, il fit signe à Yuya de ne pas bouger et se releva avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Tegoshi n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne revienne, armé d'une paire de ciseaux. Yuya fit de grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?

- Découper ton t-shirt !

- Tu plaisantes là ?!

- T'as une meilleur solution ?!

Se renfrognant, Tegoshi baissa la tête et Ryo lui dégagea les mains que le cadet avait jointes pour empêcher l'ainé de toucher son torse. Commençant par découper de haut en bas, Yuya se retrouva très vite le torse à l'air, révèlant des bleus de toutes parts. Parfois même des marques qui teintaient plus vers le violet. Tegoshi essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux grognements de rage de Ryo qui devenaient de plus en plus sonores. Finalement, Nishikido lui dégagea les épaules...ce fut là que les ennuis commençèrent. Le t-shirt était bel et bien collé sur plusieurs centimètres dans le dos du jeune garçon. Réflèchissant rapidement, Ryo attira subitement Yuya dans ses bras. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, essayant de reculer.

- Fais-moi confiance !

Tegoshi se calma après quelques minutes, même si son corps commençait à trembler. Nishikido passa ses mains dans le dos de son cadet. Cependant il les garda à quelques centimètres, n'osant plus le toucher.

- Accroches-toi à quelque chose d'abord !

Yuya parut hésiter mais s'agrippa soudain à la taille de Ryo, l'encerclant de toutes ses forces. Son menton était posé sur l'épaule de son ainé et il le fit basculer dans son cou. Collant ses lèvres contre la peau de Nishikido, le faisant frissonner. Ryo remarqua qu'il tremblait comme une feuille mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La situation était déjà assez gênante comme ça. Le souffle chaud de Yuya lui brûlait la peau...ses mains lui griffaient presque le dos...Nishikido ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Non.

- J'y vais...

Posant lentement ses deux mains de chaque côté de l'endroit où le t-shirt était collé, Ryo attrappa les deux extrèmitées. Tirant légèrement dessus, il entendit Yuya gémir en même temps qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur son ainé. Nishikido serra les dents et tira d'un coup sec. Tegoshi ferma les yeux, hurlant de douleur, avant de s'éffondrer dans les bras de Ryo.

__________________________________________________

Lorsque Yuya rouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau allongé sur le lit de Nishikido et sur le ventre. Son cerveau était embrumé ainsi que sa vue, comme si on l'avait drogué. Tout son corps était groggy. Il faisait nuit noir dehors d'après ce que laissaient supposer les fenêtres. Les paupières de Tegoshi papillonnèrent alors qu'il cherchait quelqu'un de connu des yeux mais son regard tomba à la place sur un inconnu. Une voix grave s'éleva alors.

- Il se réveille.

- Merci beaucoup docteur.

- De rien, je comptes sur vous pour veillez sur lui !

- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais le tenir à l'oeil.

- N'oubliez pas, beaucoup de repos et une bonne alimentation ! Ne lui donnez de la morphine qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et changez les serviettes toutes les deux heures ! Le temps fera le reste même s'il gardera plusieurs cicatrices dans le dos.

- Entendu !

Yuya entendit le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait puis se refermait avant de voir finalement Ryo dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire éclatant alors qu'il s'agenouillait aux côtés de son lit et de Yuya.

- Salut toi !

- Tête de fesse ?!

- Eh oui ! Encore et toujours moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Disons que t'as pas supporté la douleur...ça fait deux jours que tu dors. Le medeçin est venu plusieurs fois. Yamapi et moi avons veillés nuit et jour.

Yuya cligna des yeux. Nuit et jour ?! Son coeur ratta plusieurs battements.

- Je suis drogué ?

Ryo éclata de rire.

- C'est de la morphine, pour que tu ne souffres pas trop...les serviettes que tu as sur le dos sont mouillées alors imagines l'effet que ça te ferais...ça picoterait sûrement !

Tegoshi parut être contrarié et Nishikido continua.

- D'ici quelques jours, tu pourras te relever. On sortira pour faire les boutiques ! Il est grand temps de changer ta garde-robe.

- Hé ?

- Tous tes vêtements sont au moins trois fois trop grand pour toi !

- Je dois rentrer chez moi...

- Pour l'instant il n'en n'est pas question !

La voix de Ryo était calme pourtant son ton laissait supposer qu'il n'y avait pas de réplique possible. Yuya se contenta alors de le regarder...la morphine faisait très bien son effet : il ne ressentait aucune douleur mais avait une horrible envie de dormir. Nishikido parut s'en apercevoir.

- Allez au dodo !

- J'y suis déjà !

- C'est vrai mais t'es pas le seul à avoir besoin de sommeil !

Accordant ses gestes à ses paroles, Ryo grimpa sur son lit et s'allongea aux côtés de Tegoshi sous l'oeil septique de ce dernier. Lui adressant un grand sourire, Nishikido se colla un peu plus contre le corps de Yuya qui frissonna.

- Oh ?! Je te fais de l'effet même sous morphine ?!

- Baka !

Ryo émit un léger rire alors que Tegoshi s'endormait de nouveau. Nishikido ne ferma pas les yeux tout de suite, préfèrant observer le visage de Yuya. Plusieurs fois, il eut envie de caresser ses joues ou de remettres quelques unes de ses mèches en place...mais il fut incapable de le faire. Finalement, il ne ferma pas une seule fois les yeux. Faut dire que le spectacle était intéressant ! Au cour de la nuit, Yuya s'agita, commençant à gémir. Une larme coula même sur sa joue. Terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne se réveille alors qu'il n'était pas en état, Ryo le prit dans ses bras, enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens. L'effet fut immédiat : Tegoshi se calma aussitôt. Un imperceptible sourit parut même naitre sur son visage. Mais ça, c'était sûremment une illusion de Nishikido.

__________________________________________________

Cela faisait trois jours que Tegoshi était chez Ryo. A prèsent, il pouvait se relever et faire le tour de l'appart. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. S'attaquant une fois de plus à la porte d'entrée, il manqua de défoncer la serrure mais sans succés. Poussant un soupir de désolation, il frappa plusieurs fois dessus. Soudain, une voix s'éleva toute proche de ses oreilles.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Tu resteras chez moi jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidé le contraire !

Se retournant en sursautant, Yuya se retrouva face à Ryo qui affichait un sourire doux. Fronçant les sourcils, Tegoshi s'énerva.

- C'est un enlèvement !

- Si tu tiens tant que ça à donner un nom dessus, si tu veux !

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

- Désolé mais c'est trop dangereux ! Ton père doit être encore en colère...

Ne l'écoutant déjà plus, Yuya continua à frapper sur la porte d'entrée, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Ryo ne répondit rien, s'asseyant juste par terre contre un mur pour surveiller Yuya. Ses propres yeux brillèrent.

__________________________________________________

- Vieille sorcière dépêches on n'attends plus que toi !

- Ah la ferme tête de fesse !

Yuya attrapa à la va vite son portable qui trainait sur la table du salon. Il retrouva Yamapi et Ryo qui l'attendaient à la porte d'entrée avec des grands sourires sadiques. Ca faisait maintenant plus de cinq jours que Tegoshi vivait chez Nishikido et c'était l'enfer un peu plus chaque jour ! Aujourd'hui, comme l'avait promit précèdemment Ryo, c'était journée shopping. Alors autant dire que la moindre excuse perméttant à Yuya de faire retarder l'échance était bonne à prendre. Cependant, Nishikido avait très vite comprit les mannigances de son cadet. Le prenant par les épaules, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Soit on va faire les boutiques, soit on reste ici et crois moi je suis d'humeur très câline aujourd'hui...

- YAMASHITA on n'y va !

Eclatant de rire, Ryo observa Yuya se jetter limite sur le bras de Yamashita pour l'entrainer à l'extérieur. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de son appartement, il remarqua que le plateau repas de Tegoshi était encore intact...il le mit au frigo. Yuya le mangerait sans être vu des autres, comme d'habitude. C'était un de ses tics sûremment. Finalement, il sortit également, mieux vallait ne pas laisser Tegoshi seul avec Yamapi sinon il serait bien capable de trouver une faille pour s'échapper ! Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le magasin le plus proche malgré les protestations sans fin de Yuya, ils allèrent directement au rayon vêtements pour homme. Inutile de dire que Tegoshi eu beau enlacer un poteau sur sa route, Ryo n'eut qu'à le mennacer pour qu'il le lâche...En moins d'un quart d'heure, Nishikido avait déjà fait une sélection des vêtements les plus succeptibles d'aller à Yuya. Il y en n'avait une bonne veingtaine et ce dernier poussa une plainte aigu. Mais Ryo ne lui répondit que par un sourire avant de le jetter sans ménagement dans la cabine d'essayage. Tegoshi essaya bien de trouver une solution mais très vite il dut se résigner à essayer les vêtements qu'on lui avait balançés à la figure. Poussant quelques jurons dans sa barbe, il se baissa pour attrapper le premier lorsqu'il fut plaqué ventre contre le mur. Sursautant en se retournant, il se retrouva face à un Nishikido tout souriant qui se baissa lui aussi pour attrapper plusieurs vêtements. Il sembla en juger quelques un avant d'arracher celui que tenait Yuya dans ses mains et de lui tendre un t-shirt blanc qui suivait les lignes du corps aux épaules puis devenaient moins collant.

- Mets-ça !

Yuya ne répondit pas, le fixant en fronçant des sourcils. Enfaite, il attendait que Ryo parte de la cabine mais ce dernier lui fit un immense sourire accompagné d'une lueur sadique.

- Ah je t'avais pas prévenu ? Je reste ici avec toi ! Au cas où tu voudrais t'échapper...

- Héééééééééééééééééééé ?!

Tegoshi écarquilla les yeux, complètement abasourdi. Nishikido éclata de rire. Les joues de Yuya devinrent très vite écarlates et il serra les poings.

- Il est hors de question que je me changes devant toi !

- Comme tu veux...mais alors je serais obligé de te changer moi-même...

Joignant ses paroles aux gestes, il commença à s'approcher dangereusement de Yuya qui à force de reculer, se retrouva coinçé contre la paroie. Clignant plusieurs des paupières, Tegoshi leva les bras pour garder un tant soit peu de distance de sécurité avec Ryo.

- YAMASHITA !

- Ah il est partit...

- Quoi ?

- Il doit être au rayon maillot de bain pour femme. Pour l'instant on n'est tout seul...tous les deux.

Attrappant les deux poignets de Yuya, Nishikido se faufila entre ses bras et se colla contre le corps de Tegoshi. Ce dernier gigota dans tous les sens.

- Me touches pas ! Je peux me changer tout seul !

- Ah ben quand même !

S'écartant subitement de Yuya, Ryo alla mettre en boule les vêtements dans un coin de la cabine avant de se retrouner vers Tegoshi. Ce dernier était complètement choqué, incapable de bouger, les joues en feu. Nishikido éclata de rire.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te désabiller ?!

- PAS DU TOUT !

Et tandis que Ryo continuait à rire, une lueur plus que sadique dans les yeux, Yuya serra les poings à s'en faire palir les phalanges. Ce gars était une vrai ordure !

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

Je tenais à dire un grand MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii à Museelo qui me laisse des commentaires depuis le début MDRR C'est super adorable alors merci beaucoup !! Et pour ceux qui auraient put s'étonner que je poste si vite c'est qu'enfaite j'ai un blog où je poste mes fanfics et celle ci est déjà finie^^

Il n'y avait aucun doute, ce gars était la pire ordure que Yuya n'avait jamais connue ! Incapable de calmer les battements si affolés de son cœur, il tourna le dos à Ryo. Ses joues étaient en feu, ce qui lui paraissait tout à fait normal vu que son corps entier semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur. Une seule idée immergeait dans son esprit confus : il détestait cet homme ! Il l'aurait bien étripé sur place ! Égorgé, zigouillé, torturé, écrasé, écartelé...arg il devait se calmer ! Le problème c'est que quoi qu'il fasse, il sentait le regard brûlant d'intensité de Nishikido dans son dos. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que ce dernier arborait un sourire d'un sadisme absolu ! Avait-il le droit de le tuer ? Non, sûrement pas. Il s'était arrêté avant même d'enlever son pull, il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ryo.

- Bon vieille sorcière, si t'es pas torse nu dans dix secondes, je viens le faire moi-même !

- Ah mais on n'est pas pressés que je saches !

- Je ne peux plus me passer de ton corps, j'y peux rien...

- TETE DE FESSE !

C'était plus une plainte rauque qu'autre chose. Yuya tourna l'espace d'une seconde son regard noir lançant des éclairs à tout va vers Ryo qui éclatait de rire. Le fait que le visage de Tegoshi soit rouge écarlate n'arrangeait rien les choses. Fixant de nouveau son regard vers la paroi de la cabine, Yuya ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément plusieurs fois. Il faisait ça pour Ryo mais aussi pour la sensation de picotement qui lui irradiait soudain la tête. Une sueur froide le parcouru... pas maintenant ! Il avait de plus en plus cette sensation qu'il allait s'effondrer. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, après tout il n'avait rien mangé depuis...plusieurs jours. Le plus important était qu'il avait toujours réussit à rester debout jusqu'à maintenant et il comptait bien continuer. Nishikido l'avait empêché de retourner chez son père, Yuya préférait mourir de faim plutôt que de continuer à l'aimer. Ryo croyait peut-être qu'il avait le contrôle total sur sa vie mais il se trompait fortement, Tegoshi était prêt à tout pour le lui prouver. D'ailleurs il avait déjà commencé. S'attaquant enfin à son pull, il l'enleva avec rage avant de le balancer par terre. Aussitôt il entendit un sifflement admiratif de la part de Nishikido. Ses joues parurent s'embraser et il posa ses mains dessus pour se calmer. Ryo en profita pour voir comment se portaient les blessures de Yuya. Plusieurs bleus avaient disparus...comme ceux de son visage. Sur son torse restaient seulement ceux qui avaient eut une teinte violette quelques jours plus tôt. Pour son dos, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Le médecin les avait averti que Tegoshi garderait des cicatrices mais Nishikido avait découvert que ça ne seraient pas les premières...Pour l'instant, les plaies n'étaient pas totalement cicatrisées mais c'était en bonne voie. Faisant comme si de rien n'était et continuant son rôle de tortionnaire à la lettre, il envoya le t-shirt blanc qu'il avait préparé pour Yuya. Ce dernier le saisit avec hargne sans même poser ses yeux sur lui mais Ryo vit qu'il était toujours aussi rouge et fit un grand sourire. Tegoshi grogna.

- Pourquoi je dois commencer par celui-là ?

- Si j'ai envie de te toucher je peux commencer par tes joues ? Je commence à avoir froid aux mains...

Se collant un peu plus contre la paroi, Yuya émit un sifflement de rage alors que Nishikido riait comme toujours. Cependant, Tegoshi s'exécuta et enfila enfin ce fichu t-shirt. Comme l'avait prévu Ryo, la texture colla à merveille avec les épaules de Yuya. Elle lui longeait le buste sans le coller mais sans non plus donner la place à deux autres personnes comme le faisaient ses anciennes affaires ! Forçant ensuite Tegoshi à enfiler un jean clair de taille très basse, il fut plus que surprit que voir qu'il lui fallait une ceinture pour le faire tenir. Il fronça les sourcils mais Yuya ne dit rien et il passa à autre chose. Une fois que Tegoshi fut totalement rhabillé par les soins de Nishikido, ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Yuya garda la tête baissée, trop gêné. Mais il ne réussit pas à gâcher l'image qu'il donnait, donnant un choc à Ryo. Ce dernier n'émit aucun son, aucun mot. Il se contenta juste de l'observer pendant un moment, le regard encore plus brûlant que d'habitude. Si brûlant que Tegoshi eut l'impression que sa peau se faisait transpercer par son intensité. Puisque Nishikido ne disait toujours rien et était resté accroché à son bras sans faire un seul geste, Yuya commença à gigoter. Se tortillant les mains, il releva plusieurs fois les yeux, les baissant à chaque fois devant cette flamme beaucoup trop vive pour lui et qui s'échappait des yeux de Ryo. Finalement, il tapa du pied, s'énervant soudain.

- Ah ça suffit tête de fesse ! Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ?! Ca ne me va pas, je me change !

A peine avait-il finit de parler qu'il se baissait déjà pour attraper d'autres affaires. Mais il avait à peine esquissé un mouvement que Ryo le plaquait violemment contre la paroi. Ses bras lui bloquèrent ses épaules. Par surprise, il releva la tête. Nishikido posa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes. Yuya écarquilla les yeux, plus que choqué, avant de commencer à se débattre. Aussitôt, un des bras de Ryo lui enlaça la taille avec force et l'autre alla se mettre derrière sa nuque, le forçant à rester à sa place. Nishikido l'écrasait, le collant contre la paroi. Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Tegoshi commença alors à frapper les côtes de son fichu camarade avec ses mains mais la seule réponse de Ryo fut de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres après les avoir léchées. Yuya laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et se trémoussa dans tous les sens. Au moment où leurs langues allaient se toucher, Yamapi arriva soudain, les bras chargés de petits maillots de bain plus que légers ! Il avait à peine ouvert le rideau qu'il s'exclama.

- Ah je pars à peine cinq minutes et tu lui sautes déjà dessus ! T'aurais pu me prévenir !

Ryo sursauta subitement, se collant contre la paroi d'en face, lâchant complètement Yuya. Ce dernier resta cependant exactement dans la même position qu'avant, choqué. Les joues en feu, le cœur sur le point d'exploser, la bouche encore ouverte et les lèvres rosies...Nishikido parut revenir à lui, se léchant ni vu ni connu les lèvres avec un petit sourire taquin. Une expression d'intense bonheur était placardée sur son visage. Yamashita s'avança alors vers Tegoshi, les bras levés en l'air avec enthousiasme.

- Moi aussi je veux un baiser !

Yuya protesta aussitôt, essayant de se ratatiner contre le mur mais Ryo le devança. Attrapant Tomohisa par le bras, son regard devint noir avant de devenir moqueur lorsqu'il se posa sur Tegoshi qui rougit aussitôt.

- Désolé, il est à moi !

- Hé tête de fesse calmes tes ardeurs tout de suite où je te jure que je te broie tout ce que tu as dans le pantalon !

- Oh t'as entendu ça Ryo ? C'est qu'il peut devenir super menaçant ! On n'en aurait presque peur du petit chaton !

- Petit chaton ?! Hum ça lui va royalement bien...j'adore les chatons...

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHATON !

- Oh regarde Ryo, il grogne !

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il miaule...

- Tu crois qu'il griffe ?

- Sûrement ! Peut-être qu'il mord ? Ca peut être intéressant au lit...

Yuya les fixa plusieurs minutes sans rien faire d'autre que de cligner des paupières avant d'exploser, les poings serrés et les joues en feu.

- LA FERME ESPECE D'OBSEDES !!!

- Il commence à m'exciter !

- Moi aussi !

- Yamapi !

- Ben quoi ?

- Les filles pour toi, les gars pour moi t'as oublié ?!

- T'as enfreins le premier cette règle !

- Techniquement la vieille sorcière est un garçon donc non !

- Mais au début tu le savais pas !

- Mon cœur le savait !

- Ton cœur ?! Laisses-moi rire !

- Tu me cherches là ou quoi ?

- Peut-être bien !

- Et si on se battait pour savoir lequel aura le droit d'avoir le petit chaton ?!

- Pas de problème, je vais te mettre la raclée du siècle !

- Ah tu crois ?!

Les fixant toujours mais finissant par lever les yeux au ciel, le cerveau de Tegoshi commença à se désintéresser de leur conversation plus que débile qui tournait à la dispute. Ce qui ne lui échappa pas fut le fait que tandis qu'ils étaient si occupés, ils ne le surveillaient plus du tout. Aussitôt, il essaya ni vu ni connu de se faufiler à l'extérieur de la cabine. Par chance ou plutôt par miracle, il y arriva. Il était à peine sortit de la cabine qu'il détalait déjà en courant, plus qu'heureux d'être enfin libre. Bizarrement, ni Ryo ni Yamapi ne sembla se rendre compte qu'ils l'avaient perdu. Yuya s'estima incroyablement chanceux. Trottinant dans les allées du magasin, il arriva très vite à la porte d'entrée et allait la franchir quand son corps se bloqua net. Ses mains restèrent sur la poignée sans qu'il ne puisse la tourner. La pièce autour de lui s'était mise à tourner, lui donnant une horrible sensation de perdre pieds. Fermant les yeux très fort, il inspira profondément en priant pour qu'il ne tombe pas maintenant. De la sueur avait perlé sur son front, ses mains étaient moites. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, c'est son corps qui prit tout de face, semblant même s'arrêter dans sa poitrine lui coupant le souffle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il faisait de grands yeux. Son père était là, juste dans la rue perpendiculaire au magasin. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu mais il passait devant les nombreux magasins sans vraiment les regarder. Pendant une seconde il fut le plus heureux des hommes. Si son père était là, ça voulait dire qu'il allait enfin rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa vie d'avant, retrouver ses habitudes, retrouver la seule famille qu'il connaissait, quitter Ryo, retrouver les coups...Son esprit lui hurlait d'abaisser cette fichue poignée pour ouvrir cette porte et le rejoindre. Son cœur lui interdisait de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'il se pinçait les lèvres. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et Yuya se força à les refouler, refusant de les laisser couler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? C'était son père, sa seule famille, il s'était toujours occupé de lui...Ca faisait des jours qu'il essayait de s'échapper de chez Nishikido pour aller le retrouver et aujourd'hui qu'il l'avait devant lui ? Non, il n'était pas si lâche que ça ! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Son père avait besoin de lui autant que lui avait besoin de son père.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

Tegoshi sursauta, voyant un Ryo apparemment calme s'adosser contre le mur juste à côté de la porte sur laquelle il avait toujours sa main. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son voisin. Nishikido avait un regard des plus brûlants alors que lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux. Ouvrant la bouche comme pour parler, Yuya n'émit aucun mot avant de rediriger ses yeux sur son père qui allait bientôt devenir hors-de-vue. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses doigts glissèrent longuement contre la vitre, semblant caresser l'image d'un père qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu. Les larmes brisèrent ses barrières et s'écoulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Il sentait toujours les yeux de Ryo fixés sur lui et aurait voulu lui hurler de regarder ailleurs. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune force. La seule chose qu'il aurait voulu, c'était de courir dans les bras de son père en sachant qu'il ne répondrait jamais à son étreinte. Juste ressentir cette chaleur corporelle si protectrice. Il aurait tout donné pour la ressentir au moins une deuxième fois...même si son père se moquait de lui. Prenant une inspiration, la bouche toujours ouverte, il arriva cette fois à parler.

- J'aime mon père de tout mon cœur.

Son regard ne quitta pas la silhouette qui s'était arrêtée devant une vitrine, semblant chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus maintenant et ses épaules étaient légèrement secouées par ses sanglots. Nishikido ne le quitta pas non plus des yeux, les mains dans les poches, cette flamme brûlant toujours dans son regard.

- Je sais. Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas le rejoindre ?

Tegoshi ne répondit pas mais ferma les yeux. Il se pinça les lèvres, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père. Les rouvrant, il se trémoussa légèrement comme s'il mourrait d'envie de courir vers lui. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Ryo ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur d'être frappé...

- J'aime mon père !

- Tu me l'a déjà dis...

- J'aime mon père !

Cette fois Yuya éclata en sanglot et baissa la tête, frappant légèrement avec son poing refermé sur la vitre. Nishikido sortit ses mains de ses poches. Se mettant juste derrière lui, il encercla sa taille avec ses bras, nichant sa tête dans le cou de Tegoshi. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la peau de Yuya qui pencha légèrement la tête de l'autre côté, les yeux à présent dans le vague. Cette chaleur...qui lui réchauffait le dos mais aussi le cœur sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à oublier Ryo. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il devait partir très loin...mais ce dernier ne le laissait pas le quitter. Et plus Tegoshi restait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait juste retrouver son père, avec lui tout était si simple. Pas de sentiment, pas de complication...Mais son cœur le ramenait toujours vers Ryo, malgré lui. La seule chose qui lui restait c'était de savoir que tout serait bientôt fini. Tegoshi n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'un humain sans nourriture mourrait forcément au bout d'un moment. Son père l'avait souvent mit en garde contre l'amour...mais aujourd'hui il était son propre ennemi et il comptait bien se vaincre. Il devrait mourir pour ça mais il y arriverait. Les yeux toujours dans le vide, ses larmes redoublèrent. S'il était condamné, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de ces derniers jours passés avec Ryo ? Non, ça ne ferait que le faire souffrir un peu plus. Soudain, la voix de son ami le tira de ses pensées. Son souffle chaud, brûlant presque la peau de Yuya qui ferma les yeux. Une partie de lui lui criait de se dégager, une autre lui criait de rester là...à sentir ce corps si proche du sien mais en même temps si loin.

- Ca va aller !

Tegoshi ne bougea pas. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent.

- Je le sais.

Nishikido parut être surprit mais Yuya ne le vit pas. De toute façon il ne voyait plus rien à part son père qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Il mourrait en étant fou de Ryo mais au moins il mourrait en aillant respecté tout ce que lui avait apprit son père.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Tegoshi sursauta une nouvelle fois en entendant la voix de Yamapi. Ryo le lâcha et aussitôt, Tegoshi essuya rapidement les larmes qui lui perlaient le visage. Yamashita régla ses achats et Nishikido paya ceux de Yuya ainsi que les vêtements que portait toujours le jeune garçon. Ainsi, Tegoshi eu pour interdiction de se changer. Bien sûr, la lueur sadique avait réapparue à ce moment là dans les yeux de son ainé mais ce dernier le couvait toujours avec un air inquiet. Yuya n'émit aucun commentaire et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Alors que Tomohisa sortait le premier, Tegoshi posa sa main sur la poignée mais le bras de Ryo le stoppa. Surprit, le cadet se tourna vers Nishikido qui avait un regard anxieux.

- Tu partiras si on croise de nouveau ton père ?

Bizarrement, Yuya eu l'impression que Ryo avait peur d'être abandonné. Ne faisant aucune remarque là-dessus, il se contenta de répondre à la question.

- Non.

De toute façon, il avait décidé de mourir aux côtés de Nishikido. C'était sûrement égoïste mais son cœur l'avait choisit, il n'y pouvait rien. Ryo fit un léger sourire qui donnait vraiment l'air qu'il était heureux. Il manqua de bouleverser Yuya mais finalement réussit en posant le bout de ses doigts contre la joue de son cadet, semblant essuyer quelque chose. Tegoshi comprit qu'il n'avait pas essuyé la totalité de ses larmes. Sans même le contrôler, ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate. Le sourire de Nishikido s'étira d'un coup. Il continua avec plus de lenteur avant que Yuya, ne le supportant plus, ne se dégage violemment. Sortant d'un pas rageur, il fut suivit d'un Ryo plus que rieur dont le regard semblait pétiller d'une joie peu commune.

- Penses à enlever les étiquettes de tes vêtements ! Ah au fait Yamapi...la prochaine fois que tu parles de MA vieille sorcière avec des connotations interdites aux moins de 18 ans je te tue !

- Hé reportes pas toute la faute sur moi veux-tu ?! Je n'y peux rien s'il est si mignon !

- LA FERME VOUS DEUX !

__________________________________________________

Yuya avait toujours adoré les fêtes foraines. C'était sans doute débile et très enfantin mais voir tous ces manèges et toutes ces friandises le rendait fou. Seul problème : il n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. D'après son père, il y avait beaucoup trop de dangers là-bas pour risquer d'y emmener son fils. Trop de couples de tous les côtés, trop de jeunes qui buvaient, trop de jeunes qui fumaient...hors de question d'y emmener Yuya. Le problème c'est que ce n'était qu'une partie mineure de la fête, le reste n'était que lumière et rêve. Mais ça, Tegoshi ne l'avait vu qu'aux infos. C'est ainsi qu'il fut plus que surprit de voir que Ryo les emmenaient dans une fête foraine. Il pensait plutôt qu'après la journée qu'ils avaient passés à faire les magasins sans s'arrêter une seule minute, ils iraient plutôt se coucher ! En réalité, Yuya n'avait vraiment plus aucune force et rester sur ses jambes devenait de plus en plus difficile. Son ventre semblait crier famine à chaque seconde mais ses gargouillements avaient échappés à tout le monde jusqu'à présent. Sauf qu'à peine arrivé, toutes ses pensées s'étaient envolées, laissant place à une joie aussi effrayante que magnifique. Ne voulant absolument pas montrer qu'il n'arrivait plus à garder son calme il s'était contenté de rester en arrière. Cependant, Ryo s'approcha très vite de lui avec un grand sourire énigmatique. Tegoshi eut alors la désagréable impression d'avoir été manipulé. Nishikido savait-il qu'il adorait depuis toujours les fêtes foraines ? Non, c'était impossible. Personne n'était au courant. Alors comment ?

- Ton regard émerveillé te trahis, désolé !

S'exclama soudain Ryo en riant. Aussitôt, les joues de Yuya devinrent flamboyantes et il grogna en serrant les poings. Mais Nishikido enfonça le clou en le prenant par les épaules, le serrant contre lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- J'ai vu la tête que t'as fais hier soir pendant le reportage sur les fêtes foraines...

- C'était pas la peine !

- Tu me résistes toujours ?!

- Parfaitement !

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Joignant ses mots à ses gestes, Ryo déposa un baiser sur le front de Yuya avant de s'éloigner en lui prenant...la main. Se faisant entrainer sans même pouvoir dire un mot, Tegoshi entrouvrit les lèvres de surprise. Encore cette même chaleur...cette fois dans sa main mais encore et toujours dans son cœur. Il essaya plusieurs fois de la retirer mais Nishikido se contenta de resserrer sa prise et d'enlacer ses doigts avec les siens. A les voir comme ça on n'aurait presque dit un couple...aussitôt qu'il eut fait cette déduction, Yuya protesta.

- Lâches-moi !

- Quoi ? T'as peur de ce que les gens pourraient penser ?

- Non mais...

- Non mais quoi ?

- Mais t'as aucune raison de me tenir la main, je peux marcher tout seul !

- Moi je ne peux pas !

- Héééééé ?!

Tegoshi s'arrêtant alors que Ryo faisait pareil. Leurs regardèrent s'affrontèrent...enfin plutôt celui de noir de Yuya vu que Nishikido se contentait de le regarder avec des yeux malicieux.

- Sans rire, je me sens si fatigué ce soir...

- Menteur !

- Tu me laisserais m'effondrer par terre sans faire le moindre geste ?!

Refusant de répondre à cette question beaucoup trop gênante, Tegoshi gonfla ses joues comme un hamster et regarda un des manèges histoire d'oublier Ryo. Cependant ce dernier éclata de rire avant de l'enlacer par la taille. Encore !

- Ah décidément tu me rends complètement fou !

Yuya ne répondit pas et se contenta de grogner. Le buste de Ryo était beaucoup trop imposant est près de son cœur pour qu'il puisse se dégager avec la seule force de son esprit. Nishikido encadra son visage avec ses mains, caressant ses joues. Son regard joyeux fixa celui plus qu'énervé de Tegoshi.

- Tu ne me repousses pas ? Hum...peut-être que finalement tu craqueras plus vite que je ne le pensais !

Soudain, il commença à approcher dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes et cette fois, Yuya recula en poussant un petit cri rauque. Ryo s'esclaffa dans son coin tout en le regardant d'un air complètement attendrit. Subitement, le monde tourna autour de Tegoshi, lui faisant perdre tous ses repères. Une sueur froide le traversa, faisant bouillonner son corps sans raison. De la sueur perla sur son front alors que ses paupières devenaient si lourdes...des picotements lui irradiaient la tête. S'embrouillant dans ses pieds, il manqua de trébucher mais les bras de Ryo l'en empêchèrent. Sa voix plus qu'inquiète résonna tout près de ses oreilles alors que son dos était collé contre le buste de Nishikido.

- Hé ça va ?

- Ouai ouai j'ai juste un peu perdu le sens de l'orientation...

Il aurait voulu ne plus avoir à bouger mais Ryo le retourna brutalement vers lui, manquant de nouveau de lui donner le tournis. Aussitôt, une des mains de Nishikido agrippa la mâchoire de Yuya et l'autre enlaça sa taille avec une poigne de fer. Pendant un long moment, Ryo sembla sonder les yeux de Tegoshi comme s'il espérait y voir un quelconque secret. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

- Je me fais mon propre diagnostic !

- Je t'ai dis que j'allais bien !

- Si je t'écoutais à chaque fois que tu me dis ça, tu serais sûrement à moitié mort à l'heure qu'il est !

N'appréciant pas du tout cette remarque qui le blessa au plus profond de son cœur, Yuya se dégagea avec violence de l'emprise de Nishikido. Ne posant plus ses yeux sur lui, il commençait déjà à avancer quand Ryo lui enlaça de nouveau les doigts avec les siens. Son regard anxieux croisa celui blessé de Tegoshi.

- Désolé...

- C'est à moi de m'excuser...

- Pourquoi ?

Cette fois c'était Ryo qui ne comprenait plus. Yuya regarda ailleurs, respirant un grand coup.

- Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, j'arrête pas de te renvoyer sur les roses, pourtant tu me fiches jamais la paix ! J'ai beau te repousser de toutes mes forces tu restes quand même ici ! Je t'insulte encore et encore mais t'es toujours là ! T'es pire qu'un cafard ! T'es vraiment chiant ! Quoi que je fasse, j'arrive jamais à me débarrasser de toi !

Nishikido le fixa plusieurs minutes avant qu'un magnifique sourire illumine son visage. Il n'était pas dupe...les phrases de Yuya ressemblaient à des reproches mais c'était aussi sa façon de lui dire merci de ne pas l'abandonner. Complètement chamboulé dans son petit cœur, il enlaça aussitôt le corps de Tegoshi qui protesta.

- Ah ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour là, tête de fesse !

- Mais presque !

- Non ! Ca n'a rien n'avoir ! Ce n'est qu'un simple merci...

- T'étais pas obligé de t'expliquer aussi longtemps juste pour un merci ! En plus à la base tu essayais de t'excuser !

- Ah la ferme !

- Pourquoi tu l'avoues pas de but en blanc ?!

- Bon on commence par quel manège ?!

Yuya essaya de se diriger vers une des attractions mais Ryo le tenait toujours serré dans ses bras. Ce dernier n'accepta de le lâcher que quand Yamapi revint vers eux avec un immense sourire.

- Les gars, j'ai trouvé une très charmante compagnie là-bas...

- Tu ne dors pas à la maison ce soir alors ?

Tegoshi fit un imperceptible sourire. L'appartement de Nishikido était devenu une vraie colocation ces derniers jours.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Conclure dès le premier soir ! J'espère que t'auras acheté des croissants, je risque de revenir avec une faim de loup demain matin !

A ces mots, le ventre de Yuya grogna et il fit mine de tousser. Ryo enchaina.

- Ouai c'est ça ! T'as qu'à participer aux frais !

- Et le petit chaton alors ?

- Lui ce n'est pas pareil, il dort dans mon lit !

- CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

- Ah Ryo tu l'énerves je crois !

- Il y a que la vérité qui choque !

- TETE DE FESSE !

- Oui mon amour des îles ?

- M'APPEL PAS COMME CA !

- Tu préfère petit chaton ? Ou vieille sorcière ?

- JE M'APPELLE TEGOSHI, BAKA !

- Parce que moi je m'appelle tête de fesse peut-être ?!

- En tout cas tu y ressemble fortement !

- Bon moi je vous laisse les amoureux, le devoir m'appelle !

Et Tomohisa laissa un Yuya extrêmes sur les nerfs et un Ryo plus que plié en deux sous les effets du fou rire. Ce dernier n'eut pas grand chose à faire pour finir de le pousser. Il s'était à peine approché pour le frôler que déjà Tegoshi se mettait à courir vers la maison hantée...suivit de Nishikido bien sûre. Aller vers cette attraction là fut la pire erreur de la journée pour Yuya ! Ryo l'avait prévenu que c'était censé faire peur...Tegoshi ne l'avait pas cru. Après tout, il avait 18 ans alors les monstres pour les petits ne risquaient pas de le terroriser...Grosse erreur. Rien que l'idée d'être dans un wagon aux côtés de Nishikido pour seule compagnie était une idée à le tétaniser ! Mais alors, quand les faux squelettes s'étaient mis à vagabonder autour d'eux ça avait été la fin. Un seul cri, un seul mouvement et il avait déjà la tête enfouie dans les bras de Ryo qui s'était dévoué pour servir de peluche rassurante. D'ailleurs rien que ses yeux laissaient voir qu'il était très peiné de devoir faire office d'objet à câlin ! Et mentionner son immense sourire d'un sadisme fou n'était pas utile...

- Vieille sorcière ?! J'ai bien l'impression que tu es sûr moi. Je me trompe ?!

- La ferme ! C'est bientôt fini ?

- Oh j'ai oublié de te le dire ?! J'ai payé pour plusieurs tours...

- Héééééééééééééééééééééé ?!

Cette fois, Yuya releva aussitôt la tête et planta des yeux écarquillés de peur dans ceux rieurs de Ryo.

- T'as pas fait ça ?!

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais venu dans une fête foraine, la maison hantée peut se révéler...comment dire...intéressante niveau relations sociales...

- Ordure ! Tu l'as fait exprès ?!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu la faire !

- Sors-nous d'ici s'il te plait !

Tegoshi commença à agripper la chemise de Nishikido avec ses mains et tira plusieurs fois dessus. Prenant volontairement un regard de chien battu avec une moue plus que triste, il fixa Ryo jusqu'à ce que le regard de ce dernier devienne brûlant. Plus aucune trace de sourire n'apparaissait sur son visage. Ce fut au tour de Yuya d'esquisser ce qui ressemblait à la naissance d'un sourire. Aussitôt, Nishikido capitula.

- Ah d'accord d'accord ! Je vais te sauver mon prince !

- Mon prince ?! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !

D'un coup, Yuya avait reprit son air sérieux et énervé. Ryo étira un sourire en s'avançant subitement vers Tegoshi qui recula pour se retrouver coincé contre le bord du wagon.

- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me mener par le bout du nez ?!

- S'il te plait !

Cette fois, Yuya commençait vraiment à paniquer alors qu'un faux fantôme passait à côté d'eux en sortant des bruits semblables à des râles. Ryo crut même apercevoir des larmes perler aux yeux de son cadet.

- A une condition...

- Laquelle ?

- Embrasses-moi...

- Hééééééééééééééééé ?!

Tegoshi manqua de reculer mais un deuxième fantôme passa et l'idée de s'éloigner de Nishikido paraissait infaisable. Ses yeux effrayés croisèrent ceux manipulateurs mais brûlants de Ryo. Il se pinça de toutes ses forces les lèvres mais ça n'eut pour effet que d'exciter encore plus Nishikido qui se mit à sourire. Ce dernier s'avança un peu plus vers Yuya qui rougit brutalement.

- Embrasses-moi...

- Tu plaisantes là ?!

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?!

- Tu me refais le même coup qu'avec Yamashita ?!

- Ca n'a rien à voir...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que lui n'est pas amoureux de toi...

Le cœur de Tegoshi sembla s'arrêter de battre alors qu'il avait le souffle coupé. Entrouvrant les lèvres pour essayer d'attraper plus d'air, ses paupières papillonnèrent. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de quitter ses yeux...de quitter ce regard qui semblait lui hurler "je t'aime" mais n'y arriva pas. Ryo l'avait hypnotisé, comme toujours, comme la première fois où son regard s'était posé sur lui. Ryo avait depuis longtemps prit le contrôle sur son cœur et sa vie. Il aurait pourtant tant voulu avoir la force de lui résister...une tête décapitée sembla voler juste au dessus d'eux et Yuya ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, cherchant une autre issue.

- Embrasses-moi et je te fais sortir d'ici...

Un cri résonna dans l'attraction. Soudain, Tegoshi se jeta sur Nishikido, passant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Ryo, qui avait vu le coup venir, l'enlaça aussitôt. Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. C'était un baiser quelque peu brusque. Yuya comptait bien en rester là mais très vite, Nishikido franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Tegoshi se laissa faire. La langue de son cadet toucha la sienne, ses yeux clos se serrèrent un peu plus alors que l'étreinte de Ryo se raffermissait autour de sa taille, le collant un peu plus contre lui. Nishikido sembla prendre un plaisir fou à jouer avec sa langue, mais fit surtout en sorte que Yuya y prenne très vite goûts pour la plus grande surprise de ce dernier. Une immense peur l'envahit. Il aimait ça. Il aimait embrasser Ryo pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il aimait le jeune homme. Il avait beau se le répéter encore et encore, aujourd'hui ça prenait un tout autre sens. Un sens qui le terrifiait encore plus. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à répondre au baiser, sa langue se mêlant avec ardeur à celle de son ainé. Avait-il remarqué qu'il était en train d'embrasser la personne qu'il avait décidé de quitter par la mort ? Pas vraiment. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du cou de Ryo...il avait peur de mourir. Il avait peur de le quitter. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais le voir...Soudain, la situation lui sauta aux yeux et il se dégagea violemment, Nishikido ne chercha pas à le retenir. Yuya buta contre le bord du wagon, le visage en feu, le dos de sa main pliée contre sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Ryo se contenta de le fixer avec des yeux de braise, les lèvres rosies ainsi que celles de Tegoshi.

- Je t'avais dis que je n'oublierais pas tes paroles...on n'a un problème toi et moi ! Chacun sait à présent que l'autre l'aime...

- C'est faux !

La petite voix rauque de Yuya coupa celle grave de Ryo. Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire avant de se rapprocher de lui. Tegoshi ne put pas reculer mais il rentra sa tête au maximum dans ses épaules. Nishikido posa sa main dans les cheveux de Yuya, les ébouriffant.

- Le problème c'est que tu sembles refuser de l'accepter...

- C'est faux !

- Aimer quelqu'un, ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal !

- Si !

Cette fois, Tegoshi releva la tête, affrontant le regard soudain brûlant de Ryo. Les yeux de Yuya étaient plus que déterminés. Ce fut à ce moment que le wagon sortit enfin à l'air libre. Aussitôt, Tegoshi sortit de l'attraction et se courba, s'appuyant avec ses bras sur ses genoux. La main de Nishikido se posa sur son dos.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais payé pour plusieurs tours ? T'es vraiment naïf par moment.

- J'en ai marre !

Yuya se releva, chassant brusquement la main de Ryo. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me mener en bateau tout le temps ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce que je t'aime...

- C'est faux !

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux décider de mes sentiments ? Tu n'arrives même pas à refouler les tiens !

Tegoshi le prit mal et tourna les talons, semblant vouloir fuir quelque part. Mais la main de Nishikido se referma sur son bras. Yuya croisa son regard. Il paraissait calme mais sa prise était ferme, ne lui laissant pas d'autres choix que de rester avec lui. Soudain, Nishikido s'élança, forçant Tegoshi à courir derrière lui. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut devant une cabine de purikura. Aussitôt arrivé, Yuya fit de grands yeux, subitement angoissé. L'idée de se retrouver coincé dans une cabine si petite avec Ryo pour se faire prendre en photo ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais Ryo l'attira en tirant violemment sur son bras. Perdant l'équilibre, Tegoshi se retrouva contre le torse de Nishikido qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'enlacer, un grand sourire sadique sur le visage. Alors que Yuya était rouge de rage.

- Lâches-moi tête de fesse !

- On va essayer quelque chose vieille sorcière !

- Lâches-moi !

- On va prendre des photos...

- HORS DE QUESTION ! Je suis sûre que tu vas en profiter pour me tripoter !

- Oh quelle image tu as de moi ?! Je suis blessé ! Bref, on va prendre des photos, chacun notre tour...

- Hé ?

- Ah tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ?! Je suis un homme plein de surprise tu devrais le savoir ! Bon tu commences !

Et sans plus attendre, il balança sans ménagement Yuya dans la cabine et le força à s'assoir sur le tabouret. Ce dernier gardait les traits serrés ainsi que les poings. Ryo lui adressa un immense sourire, posant même ses lèvres sur la joue de Tegoshi qui hurla aussitôt. Nishikido éclata de rire tout en mettant des pièces dans la machine. Alors qu'il allait reculer, Yuya lui attrapa le bras, soudain gêné.

- Mais...je fais quoi ?

- Ben tu prends la pose !

- Mais laquelle ?

- Je sais pas...surprends-moi !

- Te surprendre ?

- Non, ça ne veut pas dire disparaitre en douce pour me laisser un cadre vide !

Tegoshi grogna, dépité. Ryo se mit à rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Etonnes-moi !

Et il ferma le rideau, laissant Yuya seul avec son reflet. Le surprendre ? Pourquoi il le ferait d'abord ? Son ventre cria famine et il se plia en deux, poussant un juron. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Se redressant péniblement, il fixa son propre reflet pendant un long moment. Les photos étaient les derniers souvenirs qu'on gardait des morts ne ?! Son heure ne tarderait pas à venir...quelle image voulait-il laisser à Ryo ? Celle du gamin capricieux incroyablement énervant ou celle du jeune homme qu'il aurait pu être ? Il se sentait si faible...la cabine commençait à tourner autour de lui, ses mains devenaient moites ainsi que son front. Sa tête lui brûlait. Ses lèvres étaient si sèches.

Nishikido qui était dehors, vit soudain sortir les photos. Il se précipita dessus avec un air curieux. Prenant les photos dans sa main, il les secoua longuement le temps qu'elles sèchent. Une fois que cela fut fait, il les regarda. Aussitôt, son cœur s'arrêta tout bonnement de battre. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise. La photo ne représentait pas le Yuya qu'il connaissait...sûrement pas. Le jeune homme qui était sur cette photo faisait son plus beau sourire. Le sourire le plus magnifique, le plus éblouissant qu'il n'est jamais vu. Un seul de ces sourires aurait suffit à réchauffer le cœur du plus grand des glaciers. Un seul sourire qui suffit à lui chambouler tout le cœur, lui faire ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusque là. Une chaleur qui vous enveloppait, vous réchauffait. Vous ne vous sentiez plus seul avec un tel bonheur devant les yeux. C'était comme si le monde lui-même devenait meilleur. Et la lueur d'intense joie dans les yeux de Yuya ne faisait qu'accentuer l'image. Cette lueur si malicieuse manqua de le faire éclater de rire, comme le plus heureux des hommes. Tegoshi avait la tête légèrement penchée vers un côté et tendait sa main en forme de V avec son index et son annulaire. Le tout semblait faire de lui la chose la plus belle qu'il est existé sur ce monde...la chose la plus pure et la plus innocente. Mais aussi la plus heureuse. Une photo pouvait-elle vraiment donner l'image de quelqu'un de parfait ? Ryo venait d'en avoir la preuve. Trop perturbé pour parler il resta de longues minutes en contemplation complète devant le tirage qu'il avait entre les mains. Son cerveau semblait ne plus tourner alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Perdant soudain le contrôle de lui-même il poussa un hurlement et ouvrit d'un geste plus que violent le rideau.

- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CA TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI ?! TU VEUX QUE JE TE SAUTE DESSUS OU...

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Ses yeux s'attendaient à tomber sur un Yuya encore grincheux...à la place ils tombèrent sur un Tegoshi inconscient sur son tabouret, le dos et la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il semblait s'être effondré mais l'espace trop réduit de la cabine l'avait empêché de tomber au sol. Les paupières de Ryo papillonnèrent alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, les larmes aux yeux.

- Vieille sorcière ? Oh réponds-moi !

Se précipitant dans la cabine, il passa un bras sous la nuque de Yuya pour faire tourner son visage vers lui. Son autre main se posa sur son front. Il était d'une blancheur inquiétante et était brûlant. Perdant son calme, il le secoua avec violence.

- Tegoshi ce n'est pas marrant réveilles-toi ! Tegoshi !

Mais Yuya ne bougeait toujours pas d'un cil. Nishikido passa alors un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses épaules pour le sortir, espérant le mettre sur ses jambes. Mais lorsqu'il se releva, ce n'était plus qu'un corps sans la moindre résistance qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Cette fois il paniqua vraiment, sentant des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. S'effondrant lui aussi par terre, il serra Yuya contre lui en continuant de le secouer de toutes ses forces, faisant mollement bouger la tête de Tegoshi dans tous les sens. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes sans plus la moindre trace du sourire qui avait tant chamboulé Ryo.

- Tegoshi réveilles-toi ! Tegoshi ! YUYA !

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryo détestait les hôpitaux ! Non pas qu'il y avait une expérience particulièrement traumatisante, au contraire il n'y avait mit que très rarement les pieds. Mais l'endroit l'horrifiait quand même : cette odeur...tous ces visages si tristes...Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'ambiance dans le coin n'était vraiment pas très joyeuse. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Nishikido pour le mettre dans tous ses états. C'est ainsi que pendant la première heure où il patienta dans les couloirs, il ne s'arrêta pas une seule seconde de tourner en rond. Donnant des coups de pieds ou de poings dans chaque chaise, chaque mur, chaque porte qu'il croisait. Autant dire que sa réputation de "jeune homme impatient" fit très vite le tour des services...La deuxième heure, il s'était enfin décidé à rester calme vu que son état ne faisait pas accélèrer les choses. Ryo était donc juste assit...mais tapotait du pied à une vitesse éffrènée, se donnant plusieurs fois des crampes. Il réussit d'ailleurs à contaminer plusieurs infirmières avec son propre stress. Arrivé au bout de la troisième heure, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus ! Tapotant avec son autre jambe, la première étant complètement tétanisée, il commençait à grogner à tout va. Un medeçin passait, il grognait, un patient passait, il grognait...Quand la quatrième heure ainsi que le reste de la nuit furent passés, Nishikido n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Assit par terre, ne supportant plus les fauteuils, il avait les genoux repliés contre son torse. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir presque mennaçant et son regad était fixé sur la photo que lui avait laissé Yuya. Comme si ce dernier avait sut ce qui se passerait. Comme s'il avait voulu lui faire un cadeau d'adieu. Il avait beau essayé de penser positivement, ses idées noires revenaient sans cesse le hanter. Cette photo l'obsédait...l'hypnotisait, plusieurs fois il se surprit à caresser du bout des doigts le sourire de Tegoshi. Finissant par pousser un grognement plus que sonore de rage, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras se laissant complètement allé à son désespoir. C'est ce moment que choisit une infimière pour faire son apparition. Approchant d'un pas plus que timide, elle n'osa pas sortir Ryo de ses pensèes. Ce dernier dut donc attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive finalement de sa prèsense et ne se relève avec violence. Bloquant un regard plus que froid sur la pauvre jeune femme, il la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'elle regarder ses pieds. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très douée, Nishikido commença...avec empressement et brusquerie, la faisant sursauter.

- Bon alors vous allez accoucher oui ?! Comment il va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il avait l'air d'aller très bien...mais il a eu un léger étourdissement un peu plus tôt dans la journée...ça a un rapport ou pas ? MAIS REPONDEZ !

- Heu...c'est que...vous ne m'en laissez pas l'opportunité...Monsieur.

Voyant que la jeune femme semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes elle aussi mais sous l'effet beaucoup trop mennaçant du regard de Ryo, ce dernier ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Se forçant à reprendre son calme, il rouvrit les yeux, essayant de regarder le mur derrière l'infirmière.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Oui...

La voix de la jeune femme était encore très faible mais semblait au moins pouvoir de nouveau respirer. Sauf que Ryo ne se satisfaisait pas du tout de ces réponses trop...courtes !

- Mais encore ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous allez pas vous arrêtez là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il s'est écroulé d'un coup ?

- Ah oui bien sûre pardon...il semble que monsieur Tegoshi n'est pas mangé ce matin. D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, il était pressé...

- Il a perdu connaisance juste pour un repas de sauté ?!

La coupa Ryo avec empressement. Cette explication ne lui suffisait pas. L'infirmière parut sursauter mais essaya de ne pas se démonter devant un simple jeune homme.

- Il suffit qu'il n'est pas très bien mangé ces derniers temps pour que son organisme soit plus faible...

- Il a mangé chez moi toute la semaine ! Je peux vous assurez qu'il s'est très bien nourrit !

- Ecoutez, il est réveillé et nous lui avons apportés un plateau repas. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

- Je peux allé le voir ?

La voix de Nishikido était beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais beaucoup moins acerbe qu'il ne le pensait réellement ! Faisant de nouveau rougir l'infimière qui hocha positivement de la tête avec précipitation, Ryo se précipita dans la chambre de Yuya, y courant presque. Fracassant la porte, il fit sursauter Tegoshi qui poussa un léger cri en le voyant arriver comme un fou.

- Tête de fesse ! Tu passes toujours aussi inaperçus !

Mais Nishikido ne le laissa pas continuer et lui encadra de suite le visage avec ses mains. Le regard perdu de Yuya se retrouva de force dans celui brûlant de Ryo. Tegoshi ne mit pas longtemps à rougir, voulant protester. Ce fut alors que Nishikido le prit carrément dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces, l'écrasant presque. Yuya remarqua qu'il tremblait. Quelque peu inquiét malgré lui, il fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Ryo éclata d'un rire dément, terrorisant presque Tegoshi qui voulut se dégager. Aussitôt, la voix mennaçante de Nishikido résonna à ses oreilles.

- Tu restes là, j'ai besoin de réconfort !

Yuya ne fit plus un geste. Le comportement de Ryo lui paraissait quelque peu étrange, surtout lorsque ce dernier s'écarta soudainement avant de dégager les couvertures qui recouvraient Tegoshi. Ce dernier poussa un cri suraigu mais déjà Nishikido avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Heureusement, la chemise de Yuya lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et elle n'était ouverte que dans son dos mais quand même ! S'énervant brusquement, Tegoshi fit exprès de baver sur la main de son voisin alors que ce dernier grimpait dans son lit après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Une fois bien callé sous les couvertures, Ryo enfouit sa tête sous les draps, lâchant enfin la bouche de Yuya qui s'empressa de protester. Il finit par hurler en sentant les bras de Nishikido lui entourer la taille avec force et les mains du jeune homme toucher la peau nue de son dos.

- NON MAIS OH QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?!

- Je déteste les hôpitaux...

La voix de Ryo était si faible que Yuya eut du mal à l'entendre. Il dut carrèment se cacher lui aussi sous les draps pour l'entendre mieux. Tegoshi se retrouva alors avec le visage beaucoup trop près de celui de Nishikido qui s'accrocha un peu plus à lui. Etant sous les couvertures, la distance qu'ils se partageaient était plus que réduite, les poussant à être collé l'un à l'autre. Aussitôt, Yuya sentit son visage s'enflammer mais le regard presque appeuré de Ryo suffit à lui faire retrouver son calme.

- Comment ça ?

- Je déteste les hôpitaux ! Tu veux un dessin peut-être ?!

- Ah c'est bon la tête de fesse tu te calmes sinon la peluche s'en va !

Nishikido n'émit plus aucun mot. Tegoshi fut presque choqué de voir qu'il avait pour la première fois le dernier mot avec cette tête de mule. Il enchaina en fronçant les sourcils, quelque peu septique.

- T'as...peur des hôpitaux ?

- Ca revient au même vieille sorcière !

- Ben pas trop...c'est pour ça que t'es bizarre aujourd'hui ?!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis éffondré après avoir raté un repas !

Piqué au vif, Yuya lui jeta un regard noir mais Ryo se contenta de nicher sa tête dans son cou, lui donnant malgré lui des frissons. Les mains du jeune homme commençèrent à caresser avec tendresse la peau du dos de Tegoshi. Ce dernier se trémoussa aussitôt qu'il se sentit frémir.

- Oh oh oh calmes tes ardeurs ! Tu me parais bien excité !

- C'est parce que j'ai eu peur de te perdre !

- J'ai juste fais un petit malaise ce n'est rien...

- Ben voyons ! Tu disais pareil quand ton père te battait et t'as finis avec un t-shirt collé sur le dos et des cicatrices à vie !

Nishikido sembla choisir ce moment précis pour commencer à suivre les lignes qu'avaient laissées les marques du père de Tegoshi sur son dos avec le bout de ses doigts. Il était si tendre, si doux...Yuya protesta, essayant de le faire reculer mais Ryo se colla un peu plus contre lui. Plus le temps passait et plus Tegoshi devenait mal à l'aise. Il réprimait de moins en moins ses pulsions.

- Tête de fesse recules et arrêtes de me toucher comme ça !

- Ah tu devrais t'estimer heureux ! Des tas de filles tueraient pour être à ta place !

- Ben je veux bien l'échanger volontiers !

- Pas moi...

Soudain, les lèvres de Nishikido frolèrent la peau du cou de Yuya, le faisant gémir de surprise. Tegoshi le sentit sourire sur sa peau. Sortant de ses gongs, il frappa légèrement le torse du jeune homme avec ses mains mais Ryo les attrapa avec un de ses bras. Les maintenant contre lui, il ramena son visage devant celui de Yuya, faisant croiser leurs regards. Aussitôt, la teinte des joues de Tegoshi devint écarlate alors que la main encore libre de Nishikido se posait avec lenteur et délicatesse sur sa joue. La voix hasardeuse de Yuya s'éleva alors qu'il se forçait à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?!

Les doigts de Ryo dérivèrent sur les lèvres de Tegoshi, les caressant avec de légères pressions. Ses yeux étaient brûlant d'intensité.

- Je repenses à cette photo...

- Hé ?!

- Cette photo...je t'avais demandé de me surprendre mais alors là je dois avouer que tu m'as scotché !

S'accordant un léger sourire, Nishikido approcha son visage de celui de Yuya qui essaya de reculer. Mais il était déjà au bout du lit. Ryo enchaina...

- A un point que tu n'aurais même pas imaginé...et moi non plus d'ailleurs...

- Tête de fesse recules !

- Je ne me sens pas bien, il me faut bien du réconfort !

Faisant écarquiller de stupeur les yeux de Tegoshi, Nishikido pressa soudainement ses lèvres contre celles de Yuya. Le prenant par surprise, ce dernier ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ryo en profita pour déposer plusieurs baisers, tout d'abord sur ses lèvres puis sur son menton, son nez, ses grains de beauté, ses joues, son front...sa main dériva dans le dos du jeune homme et descendit de plus en plus bas...Brusquement, Tegoshi sembla revenir à la réalité et poussa ni une ni deux Ryo avec ses pieds et ses mains. Y mèttant toute sa force, son voisin fut éjecté du lit, tombant avec lourdeur sur le sol. Pendant une seconde, Yuya eut peur de lui avoir fait mal mais dès qu'il l'eut entendu pouffer de rire dans son coin, son visage devint rouge de colère. Allant jusqu'au bord de son lit, il regarda d'un air plus qu'hors de lui Ryo qui était complètement plié en deux à force de rire. Soudain, le jeune homme se redressa, manquant de percuter Tegoshi qui recula à toute vitesse. Nishikido s'esclaffa encore plus.

- Ah t'aurais dut voir ta tête !

- La fermes tête de fesse !

- Ah je ne me sens de nouveau pas bien...

Le pire était que Ryo n'avait vraiment pas l'air en grande forme. Il était blanc comme un linge et ses yeux paraissaient ternes. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Yuya céda, fronçant les sourcils signe qu'il restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Soudain, le regard de son voisin sembla briller d'une lueur sadique et il écarta ses bras en grand avec son plus beau sourire accompagné d'une moue.

- CALIN !

Poussant un cri, Tegoshi essaya de reculer mais Ryo lui avait déjà sauté dessus. C'est qu'il pouvait se montrer très lourd par moment ! Yuya fut donc applatit comme une crêpe avec un Nishikido à califourchon sur son ventre. Il finit d'ailleurs par s'allonger de tout son long. Tegoshi commença alors à agiter les jambes et les bras, hurlant à s'en percer les tympans. La main de Ryo s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche, lui faisant aussi tourner la tête pour la mettre en face de celle du jeune homme qui arborait...un air des plus sérieux. Faisant de grands yeux, Yuya fronça les sourcils. Nishikido ouvrit la bouche, parlant cette fois d'une voix grave.

- L'infirmière dit que tu ne te nourris pas bien et que le repas que tu n'as pas pris ce matin t'a achevé...est-ce qu'il n'y a que ça ?

Avant même que Tegoshi ait eut l'idée de répondre malgré la main de Ryo toujours sur sa bouche, ce dernier précisa une dernière chose.

- Et pas de mensonges...je veux être sûr que tu vas bien, s'il te plait.

Il enleva délicatement ses doigts du visage de Yuya qui se pinça les lèvres par réflexe. Il eut bien envie de fuir son regard, ce qu'il manqua de faire, mais les doigts de Ryo se posèrent sur son menton.

- Réponds-moi !

- Je...j'avais juste pas faim hier matin, c'est tout.

- T'es sûr ?!

- Ben oui puisque je te le dis ! Je n'y peux rien si, juste pour ça, ils m'ont gardé toute la nuit !

- Très bien !

Se redressant d'un coup, Ryo sortit du lit pour le plus grand soulagement de Yuya...quoi que. Fronçant les sourcils, Tegoshi le regarda s'approcher de la table de nuit sur laquelle était posé un plateau repas. Revenant vers lui avec, il lui posa devant alors que le jeune garçon s'était assit en tailleur. Les yeux de Yuya se posèrent sur la nourriture...aussitôt son ventre cria famine. Ryo pointa du doigt le plateau, ne quittant pas du regard le visage de Tegoshi.

- Alors manges !

- Tête de fesse...

- Manges ! Tu n'as rien dans le ventre, ça te fera le plus grand bien !

Les paupières de Yuya papillonnèrent alors qu'il cherchait à toute vitesse une excuse. Ses doigts se tordèrent dans tous les sens alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, évitant de croiser les yeux brûlants de Nishikido.

- Je...j'aime pas manger devant les autres.

- C'est pour ça que tu manges tout seul chez moi ?

- Ouai.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben je sais pas moi ! Tout le monde à le droit à ses petits tics ne ?!

- Pas quand on n'oublit de manger !

- J'avais pas faim et c'est courant...t'as des tas de personnes qui sautent des repas !

- Mais maintenant tu dois avoir une faim de loup?!

- Mouai...

- Manges !

- Je viens de te dire que je n'aimais pas manger devant les autres !

- J'en n'ai rien à faire moi !

- Tu ne veux pas aller me chercher une barre de chocolat dans un distributeur ?

- Tu me prends pour un ange ou quoi ?!

- Tête de fesse...

Finalement, Ryo accepta. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Yuya qui fit une grimace de dégoût, il sortit de la chambre. Attendant encore plusieurs minutes, Tegoshi se releva avec précipitation et attrapa le plat qu'il avait dans son plateau. Son ventre marqua une nouvelle fois sa protestation mais Yuya se dirigea vers le balcon. Profitant en même temps de l'air frais qui lui soufflait le visage, il balança après un coup d'oeil sa nourriture qui atterit dans une petite ruelle. Aussitôt, plusieurs chats encerclèrent ce qui ressemblait maintenant à de la purée. S'accordant un sourire quelque peu triste, Yuya murmura pour lui-même.

- Bon appêtit...

Retournant en vitesse à son lit, manquant de tomber une ou deux fois à cause de vertiges, il reposa son récipient vide dans le plateau. Tegoshi était quelque peu deçu. Il n'était pas mort cette fois-ci. Pourtant il avait bien cru l'être pendant quelques temps, mais finalement il était de nouveau ici et plus le temps passait plus il cédait à Ryo. Le jeune homme n'était pas idiot, il savait bien qu'il se montrait beaucoup moins méchant avec Nishikido. Plus les jours passaient et plus Ryo s'approchait de son coeur, détruisant Yuya au passage. Mais ça il était le seul à en avoir conscience. Il ne pouvait pas simplement se laisser aller parce qu'il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça. Il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur que sa mère. Elle avait abandonnée sa famille pour s'enfuir avec un parfait inconnu...après des années de mariage et après avoir donnée la vie à son fils. Comment pouvait-on faire ça ? Par amour ? Alors l'amour était quelque chose d'horrible qui poussait les gens à se détruire, son père avait raison. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Ryo qui revenait avec une barre de chocolat. La balançant rapidement sur le lit juste devant Yuya, il se planta aussitôt devant le plateau repas, l'inspectant avec attention. Une fois qu'il fut assez satisfait il s'approcha d'une chaise sur laquelle était posé un sac à dos que Tegoshi n'avait même pas remarqué. Nishikido l'ouvrit et en sortit plusieurs affaires qui avaient été achetées la veille. Prenant rapidement un t-shirt rose pâle et un jean bleu clair qu'il jeta sur Yuya, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Mets-ça ! J'ai croisé l'infirmière en venant, elle m'a dit que tu pouvais sortir...

- Haii !

La perspective de sortir de l'hôpital avait rendu Tegoshi quelque peu joyeux. Pas de quoi faire un sourire, au plus grand désespoir de Ryo, mais au moins il ne faisait pas la tête. Alors que Yuya se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, refusant de se changer devant Nishikido, ce dernier remarqua que le balcon était ouvert. Fronçant les sourcils, il allait refermer la porte quand un courant d'air lui souffla sur le visage. Après la nuit horrible qu'il avait passé, sentir cette sensation était plus qu'agréable. Faisant quelques pas sur le balcon, il ferma les yeux, profitant du moment prèsent. Au moins Tegoshi n'avait rien de grave, c'était plus que rassurant. Soudain il sentit quelque chose lui lécher les doigts. Rouvrant les yeux en sursautant, il fit un grand sourire en voyant un chat entièrement blanc se frotter contre sa main. Ryo commença à le caresser derrière les oreilles mais ce dernier semblait vouloir quelque chose d'autre et se mit à miauler.

- Ah désolé mais on ne parle pas la même langue mon gars !

Brusquement, le chat sauta sur le balcon d'à côté, prenant Nishikido au dépourvu. Ce dernier le regarda descendre les étages grâce aux balcons et finalement arriver dans une ruelle...où plusieurs chats étaient rassemblés. Fronçant les sourcils, Ryo essaya de regarder de plus près. Les félins étaient en train de manger avec appêtit mais il ne restait déjà plus grand chose. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui surprit Nishikido, ce fut plutôt le fait que la nourriture ressemblait trait pour trait à celle que Yuya avait eu à manger tout à l'heure. Entrouvant les lèvres de surprise, il se les pinça avant de revenir dans la chambre, se dirigeant vers le plateau de Tegoshi. Une fois devant, il attrapa les baguettes, les étudiant avec le plus grand intérêt. Elles ne semblaient pas avoir servies une seule fois...Poussant un grognement, il les balança contre le mur avant même de pouvoir se contrôler. Serrant les poings, il les enfonça dans les couvertures. Ouvrant la bouche, il parla pourtant d'une voix qui se voulait le plus calme possible.

- Vieille sorcière ?!

- Hm ?!

Yuya ne sortit pas de la salle de bain mais fit en sorte que Ryo l'entende. Ce dernier continua.

- Le repas était bon ?

- Ouai super pourquoi ?

- Il parait que la nourriture des hôpitaux est horrible ! Je comprendrais si tu n'avais pas eu envie de la manger...

Tegoshi sortit à ce moment là, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Il semblait encore très fatigué. Les paupières de Ryo papillonnèrent. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que Yuya aille bien.

- Puisse que je te dis que ce que j'ai manger était bon !

- Ok ok...ah j'ai oublié de demander quelque chose à l'infimière tu m'attends là ?

- Je peux pas venir avec toi ?

Tegoshi semblait ne pas avoir confiance en Nishikido. Mieux vallait qu'il vienne avec lui pour surveiller ce qu'il faisait. Mais Ryo n'était pas de cet avis.

- Reposes-toi plutôt !

- Mais...

Mais Nishikido était déjà sortit. S'adossant à la porte fermée de la chambre, Ryo baissa la tête, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Yuya lui avait mentit et il lui mentait encore ! Il n'avait en aucun mangé ce fichue plateau repas...et l'excuse que lui avait trouvé Nishikido ne semblait pas être la bonne. Si c'était plus compliqué ça risquait de devenir dangereux. Reprenant ses esprits au moment où une infirmière passait devant lui, il lui attrapa le bras avec force, la faisant sursauter. D'emblé il l'agressa.

- Vous devez le garder ! Il n'a pas manger !

La jeune femme sembla plus que choqué de l'attitude de Ryo et se dégagea avec rage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!

- Une de vos collègues m'a dit qu'il devait manger pour reprendre des forces et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était évanouit. Mais il n'a pas manger ! S'il sort maintenant il peut s'éffondrer de nouveau à tout moment !

- Eh bien emmenez-le dans un restaurant...ou dans un endroit où vous êtes sûr qu'il mangera.

Nishikido écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Je suis en train d'essayer de vous dire qu'il refuse peut-être de manger volontairement !

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire dans ce cas là.

- Pardon ?!

- Seule la personne concernée peut décider d'améliorer son état de santé. Personne ne peut la forcer à s'alimenter.

- Mais s'il continue il va mourir !

- Il n'avait peut-être juste pas faim !

- Vous êtes vraiment au service des autres ou vous le faites exprès ?!

- Ecoutez Monsieur, soit le patient mange, soit il ne mange pas...mais nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ça !

- Mais ceux qui sont dans le coma ! Ils ne meurent pas de faim eux !

- Ca n'a rien n'avoir ! Un corps endormit n'a pas les mêmes besoins qu'un corps éveillé.

- Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il n'y a que lui qui peut décider de manger ou pas ? Et que même s'il vient crever devant vous, vous ne pourrez rien faire ?!

Ces paroles semblèrent toucher l'infirmière en plein coeur. Elle répondit avec des yeux tristes.

- Je suis désolée Monsieur.

- Combien de temps peut-il tenir ?

- Ca dépend de son métabolisme, de s'il boit ou pas...

- Il est faible...et je ne crois pas qu'il boit.

- Alors pas plus de quelques jours...

Et elle partit, laissant un Ryo complètement choqué et plus perdu que jamais. Se sentant perde totalement le contrôle, il frappa de toutes ses forces dans le mur avec son poing sérré. Yuya ouvrit la porte au même moment, poussant un léger cri de surprise. Le regard noir et mennaçant que lui jeta alors Nishikido le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Commençant à s'agiter dans tous les sens alors que Ryo ne faisait plus un geste, se contentant de le fixer, Tegoshi prit la parole.

- Heu...t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Toi tu me suis et tu te tais !

Faisant des grands yeux tout penaud, Yuya n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que déjà la main pleine de force de Ryo se reffermait sur son bras. Il grimaça quelque peu sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Hé tu me fais mal !

- Bien fait !

Tegoshi ne dit plus un mot, complètement à la masse. Nishikido en profita pour l'embarquer sans lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

__________________________________________________

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Yuya était assit devant un stand de ramen, un immense bol bien chaud posé devant lui. Ryo était assit à ses côtés, ne le lâchant plus d'une semelle. Tegoshi essaya de prétexter qu'il voulait allé aux toillettes mais Nishikido ne le laissait plus aller nul part sans lui. Après quelques minutes de silence devant le bol de Yuya, Ryo ouvrit la bouche, parlant d'une voix mennaçante et brusque.

- Manges !

- Mais...mais j'ai déjà mangé...

- Menteur !

Les yeux soudain appeurés de Tegoshi croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde ceux brûlant et noir de Nishikido avant qu'il ne rebaisse la tête. Ses mains commençèrent à s'entortiller.

- Tête de fesse...

- Tais-toi et manges !

- Mais je n'ai pas faim !

Comme pour le trahir, le ventre de Yuya choisit ce moment pour crier famine et un énorme grondement résonna dans la tête de Tegoshi. Les yeux de Ryo se plissèrent. D'un geste de la main, il avança le bol vers Yuya.

- Ton corps dit le contraire ! Manges !

- Je...je n'aime pas manger devant les autres t'as oublié ?!

Tegoshi semblait paniquer et cherchait n'importe quelle excuse. Mais Nishikido n'était pas aussi dupe, son cerveau cherchant le moindre indice pour avoir une explication.

- Ton excuse ne tient plus la route, tu vas manger ce bol et maintenant !

- NON !

Cette fois, Yuya avait hurlé, plantant des yeux larmoyants dans ceux plus que noir de Ryo. Tegoshi semblait vraiment être exténué et devait utiliser toutes ses forces pour résister à Nishikido. Les yeux de ce dernier semblèrent briller mais il resta le plus colérique possible.

- Alors tu as bel et bien décidé de ne plus manger ne ?!

- Ca ne te regardes pas !

- Ah ouai tu crois ça ?!

Soudain, les mains de Ryo s'accrochèrent aux avant-bras de Yuya et le forcèrent à se tourner vers lui. Nishikido le secoua légèrement au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Les yeux de Tegoshi essayèrent de se concentrer sur un point imaginaire mais Ryo chercha son regard avec ardeur, finissant par le trouver. Yuya semblait être au bord des larmes. Nishikido serra les dents, perdant le contrôle.

- Depuis quand ?

-...

- DEPUIS QUAND ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Réponds moi où je vais trouver un moyen de faire de ta vie un véritable enfer !

- Mais tu l'as déjà fait ça !

Ryo ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir mais ses yeux se fendirent, comme un rapace qui a trouvé sa proie.

- Tu ne manges plus à cause de moi ?

-...

- REPONDS-MOI !

- MAIS QUEST-CE QUE CA PEUT TE FAIRE ?!

Brusquement, Yuya réussit à se dégager de son étreinte et partit en courant, aussitôt suivit de Ryo. Ce dernier parvint à le rattraper dans une ruelle, l'attrapant férocement de nouveau par les bras. Cette fois, il le secoua avec violence alors que les larmes de Tegoshi avaient enfin commençées à couler et que ses mèches volaient dans tous les sens.

- REPONDS-MOI ? DEPUIS QUAND ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?!

- OUI !

- Depuis que je suis chez toi ! Voilà t'es content ?! Tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça ! C'est ma vie et c'est moi qui décide de ce que j'en fais !

Malgré ses larmes, la voix de Yuya était acide, amère, comme un poison qu'il envoyait à Ryo. Lui-même commença à sentir ses joues se mouiller. Soudain, il poussa Tegoshi dos contre le mur avant de sortir la photo que Yuya lui avait laissé quelques heures auparavant. Il l'agita férocement devant les yeux du jeune homme.

- Et ça ?! Pourquoi t'as fais ça alors ?

Mais Tegoshi ne répondit pas, se pinçant les lèvres. Nishikido s'énerva et s'avança vers lui d'un air mennaçant. Aussitôt, Yuya prit la parole.

- Je voulais juste te laisser une autre image de moi quand je serais partis !

Ryo éclata d'un rire dément, terrorisant Tegoshi.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ce que tu fais ?!

- TU NE POURRAS RIEN FAIRE !

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

- C'EST MA VIE !

- J'en ai rien à faire !

- T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA !

- JE T'AIME !

Yuya n'émit plus le moindre mot, ses yeux grand ouverts fixés sur Nishikido. Ce dernier non plus ne bougeait plus, son regard noir braqué sur Tegoshi. Yuya allait de nouveau hurler quand le monde tourna autour de lui. Ses lèvres étaient si sèches alors que son corps transpirait soudainement. Sa tête sembla exploser et ses jambes lâchèrent. Le cri poussé par Ryo lui sembla si lointain qu'il ne l'entendit presque pas. Puis ce fut le noir total.

__________________________________________________

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé sur le lit de Nishikido. Ses paupièrent papillonnèrent avant que l'image de la pièce ne devienne nette. Lorsque tout fut redevenu enfin normal, il se redressa lentement tout en gémissant.

- Ah tu te réveilles enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Sursautant, Yuya se retrouva face à Yamapi qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Ce dernier s'installa confortablement aux côtés de Tegoshi qui le surveillait d'un oeil septique. Tomohisa éclata de rire.

- T'inquiétes pas, je ne vais rien te faire !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es encore éffondré ce matin ! Mais d'après ce que Ryo m'a dit tu l'as cherché ?! T'es vraiment égoiste de te détruire comme ça alors que tu as des personnes qui t'aiment plus que tout autour de toi...

Plus l'ombre d'un sourire n'apparaissait sur le visage de Yamashita. Venant de la part de quelqu'un qui passait son temps à plaisanter, cette phrase sembla lui briser le coeur et ses yeux lui piquèrent. Décidément, il devenait de plus en plus à fleur de peau à mesure qu'il perdait ses forces ! Tomohisa se contenta de lui sourire alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux de Tegoshi, les ébouriffant.

- Pleures pas va ! De toute façon que tu le veuilles ou non, on ne te laissera pas mourir en paix ! Surtout Ryo !

- Où est-il ?

- Chez ton père...

- Hééééééé ?!

Cette fois, Yuya sembla vraiment térrifié et commença à s'agiter mais Tomohisa le calma avec ses mains.

- Oh oh tout doux ! Il va bientôt revenir ! En attendant que dirais-tu de manger un morceau ?!

Tegoshi ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête. Yamashita poussa un long soupir avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- J'ai confiance en Ryo, il ne te laissera jamais tranquil !

__________________________________________________

- Vous avez vraiment une mine épouvantable !

Ce fut la seule phrase prononçée par Nishikido adressée à Tegoshi Señor avant que ce dernier n'essaye de le frapper aussitôt la porte d'entrée refermée. Ryo se contenta de reculer, un air plus que mennaçant sur le visage. Il remarqua que l'étagère brisée par Yuya avait disparue. Sa mâchoire se ressera. Son ainé ouvrit la bouche, vert de rage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici sale morveux ? Où est mon fils ?

- C'est pour lui que je suis ici...

Soudain, Tegoshi Señor parut intéressé, comme s'il savait déjà de quoi Ryo allait lui parler. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de continuer.

- Il a arrêté de manger depuis au moins six jours...il ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça...

Il ne put continuer car son interlocuteur éclatait soudain de rire. Un rire froid et dément, qui fit frissonner Nishikido. Ryo se sentit perdre le contrôle, comprenant soudain quelque chose.

- Vous avez fait un pacte avec lui ?

Tegoshi Señor ne répondit pas mais croisa le regard de Nishikido. Ses yeux étaient glacial mais le jeune homme parvint à y voir une lueur de satisfaction. Comme s'il était sûr de gagner à une bataille que lui et Ryo avaient engagée. Nishikido serra les poings.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

- Tu ne réussiras jamais à le convaincre de s'alimenter de nouveau...

- QUEST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ DIT ?!

Tegoshi Señor s'approcha d'un buffet et en sortit une bouteille d'alcool. Sortant aussi un verre, il le remplit à ras-bord et le but cu sec. Ryo commença à perdre patience. Soudain le vieil homme prit la parole.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu ne pourras jamais sauver mon fils ?

Nishikido ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils et Tegoshi Señor enchaina avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Parce que je l'ai convaincu de ne plus rien manger ni boir tant qu'il t'aimeras encore. En clair soit il arrête de t'aimer, soit il meurt. On dirait qu'il a déjà fait son choix...

Les paupières de Ryo papillonnèrent alors que son coeur semblait s'être arrêté. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour essayer de lui donner plus d'air mais son souffle restait coupé. Yuya avait arrêté de manger parce qu'il refusait d'arrêté de l'aimer ? Ou plutôt il n'y arrivait pas ? Alors il avait eu raison lorsqu'il pensait que la photo était un cadeau d'adieu ? En quelques secondes, son visage devint d'une blancheur effrayante et il passa sa main sur son visage. La voix de Tegoshi Señor résonna à ses oreilles.

- Yuya va mourir...car il sait que c'est la seule chose à faire s'il ne peut pas t'oublier ! C'est un enfant très obéissant ne ?!

Soudain, la main de Ryo s'abaissa contre son corps, ses yeux étaient devenu d'un noir brûlant, mennaçant, colèrique. Tout son corps semblait brûler d'une haine destructrice. Son regard se posa sur le père de Tegoshi.

A suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsque Ryo réapparut à son appartement, Yamashita lui sauta littèralement dessus. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été très patient mais lorsqu'il vit les poings en sang et cette lueur de pure haine dans les yeux de Nishikido il perdit complètement les pédales. A peine Ryo était-il arrivé qu'il fit entrer son front violemment avec le mur alors que son poing y terminait sa course également. Tomohisa se contenta de rester à quelques mètres, préfèrant tout de même attendre que Nishikido se calme. Il était impatient mais pas stupide ! Quand son ami s'énervait vraiment, peu importe que vous aillez été un jour son ami...seul comptait l'état dans lequel il vous laisserez en partant. Et à cet instant précis, l'aura destructrice qui émanait du jeune homme était plus que mennaçante et ne donnait en aucun cas ll'envie de s'approcher. Au bout de plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles la respiration de Ryo était sifflante, éssoufflée, il sembla enfin rependre ses esprits. Se redressant, il se tourna vers Yamapi, sans le regarder bien en face. Sa tete resta baissée mais Tomohisa aurait juré que ses yeux étaient plus noir que jamais ils n'avaient été. La bouche de Nishikido s'ouvrit soudain, alors que ses poings essayés toujours de se détendre.

- Appel une ambulance, dis leur qu'un homme a été tabassé...

- Le père de Tegoshi ?

- Il faisait le fière...

Un léger rire amère secoua le corps de Ryo qui glaça le sang de Yamashita.

- Tu ne l'as pas tué au moins ?

- Non, mais l'ambulance ferait mieux d'arriver vite...très vite !

- Ok donc le cas du paternel c'est réglé mais pour le fils on fait quoi ?

- Je m'en occupe...j'ai appelé Shige avant de revenir...

- Héééé après tout ce temps ?! Pourquoi ?

- Je vais tenter une dernière chose que je n'utiliserais qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Il va retrouver quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider et il va aussi poser des micros dans la maison des Tegoshi. Ca pourrait toujours servir.

- Je supposes que pour l'instant je ne peux pas en savoir plus ?

- Non, il s'est réveillé quand ?

- Il y a quelques heures. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe plus il perd ses forces...

- Ce n'est pas une impression !

Tomohisa eu l'impression que la voix de Ryo se brisait alors qu'il disait ses derniers mots. Mais Nishikido était déjà dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Arrivé à sa porte il se tourna une dernière fois vers Yamashita toujours sans le regarder.

- Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Pas de problème, j'appel une ambulance et je te tiens au courant avec Shige. Je suis à côté si t'as besoin.

- Merci.

Et Nishikido rentra dans sa chambre. Yuya était assit sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre son torse et ses bras autour de ses jambes. La tête enfouie entre ses coudes, il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, comme s'il cherchait à réflèchir ou à se calmer. Ryo avait essayé de toutes ses forces de retrouverun maximum de contrôle de soi avant de rentrer...mais il savait à prèsent que c'était raté. Son regard qui était resté jusque là baissé remonta lentement sur Tegoshi avec attention, intensité. Yuya, qui avait sûremment entendu ses pas, releva la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux perdus. Yeux qui s'écarquillèrent aussitôt qu'ils se posèrent sur Nishikido. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait où voulait en venir Yamashita quand il disait que plus le temps passait plus Tegoshi perdait ses forces. Son teint avait blanchit de manière flagrante et la lueur dans ses yeux ne cessait de diminuer. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment. Ryo comprit qu'en réalité, Yuya semblait chercher ce qu'il savait après avoir été voir son père. Il fit donc exprès de braquer un regard plus que brûlant sur Tegoshi qui rougit très vite. Machinalement, ce dernier se pinça les lèvres. Il avait forcèment comprit le message que cherchait à lui faire passer Nishikido. Apparemment, Yuya essaya plusieurs fois de le quitter des yeux...mais il ne réussit pas. Soudain, les poings de Ryo se ressérèrent sans prévenir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir ainsi, pas supporter de savoir qu'il périssait à petit feu parce qu'il était amoureux de lui. Tegoshi avait apparemment choisit la mort plutôt que d'essayer d'arêter m'aimer Nishikido. Pourtant, ce dernier aurait put juré que Yuya avait dut essayer de toutes ses forces. Mais l'amour n'était pas quelque chose qu'on contrôle, leurs familles étaient des preuves vivantes. Mais se retrouver là, devant Tegoshi. Alors que ce dernier était persuadé pouvoir arriver à ses fins sans que Ryo ne comprenne le fin mot de l'histoire. Ca le fit entrer dans une rage complètement démente. Se précipitant soudain juste devant le jeune homme, Nishikido le frappa en plein visage. Aussitôt, Yuya émit un gémissement étouffé de douleur alors que les yeux de Ryo étaient brûlant comme de la braise. Relevant lentement la tête tout en se tenant sa lèvre blessée avec sa main, Tegoshi essaya de paraitre en colère. Mais tout ce que Nishikido vu, ce fut les larmes qui perlaient ses yeux. Finalement, alors qu'il tentait toujours de se calmer, il explosa. Attrapant Yuya par le col, il le souleva comme s'il ne pesait absolument rien et le força à tenir sur ses jambes malgré l'équilibre peu éfficace de Tegoshi. Ce dernier se mit soudain à hurler, très vite suivit par Ryo.

- J'AI DEJA CHOISIS !

- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE !

- C'EST PAS TES AFFAIRES !

- JE NE PEUX PAS TE LAISSER MOURIR !

- TU N'AS AUCUNE RAISON DE FAIRE CA !

Cette fois, les larmes de Yuya commençèrent à couler et Nishikido l'attrapa par la gorge, son autre bras s'enlaçant autour de la taille du jeune garçon puisque ses jambes lachaient de plus en plus.

- EST-CE QUE TU SAIS CE QUE CA FAIT D'AIMER QUELQU'UN ? DE NE PAS POUVOIR ARRETER DE PENSER A LUI SANS CESSE ? DE NE PAS POUVOIR CHASSER SON IMAGE DE SON COEUR ?

Les yeux de Tegoshi se fermèrent férocement pendant une seconde. Quand il les rouvrit, Ryo lui souriait. Un sourire amère, acide mais surtout triste.

- Oui...bien sûr que tu le sais...

Cette fois, les yeux de Yuya s'écarquillèrent alors que ceux de Nishikido semblaient le transpercer. Soudain, Ryo sembla vouloir l'ammener vers la salle de bain. Aussitôt, Tegoshi se débattit dans tous les sens, mordant, griffant, se tordant à chaque minute, chaque seconde. Ses cris redoublèrent aussi. Très vite, ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et ses jambes lachèrent. Ryo l'attrapa alors par la taille, le soulevant du sol de plusieurs centimètres. Désormais, il pouvait emmener le jeune homme où il le voulait et ce fut vers la salle de bain. Yuya essaya de s'accrocher à l'encadrement de la porte mais Nishikido n'eut qu'à tirer violemment sur sa taille pour que ses mains lâchent tout. Tegoshi se mit alors à hurler encore plus fort mais la seule réponse de Ryo fut de balancer violemment contre un des pans de la douche. Le mur glacial martela la tempe de Yuya qui essaya aussitôt de reculer mais déjà Nishikido était avachi contre son dos, le collant un peu plus. Son ainé saisit alors la pomme de douche et l'arracha de son socle alors que Tegoshi gigotait dans tous les sens.

- LACHES-MOI !

- Tu veux peut-être mourir mais il est hors de question que je te regarde dépèrir sans rien faire !

- TU NE REUSSIRAS PAS !

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

- LACHES-MOI !

- Va au diable !

Soudain, Ryo alluma l'eau qui sortit en trombe de la pomme de douche et arrosa en plein visage Yuya. Ce dernier voulut baisser la tête mais la main encore libre de Nishikido lui agrippa la mâchoire, le forçant à la relever. L'eau glacial lui innonda le visage, l'étouffant à moitié. Fermant les yeux pour se les protéger, il serra les dents, empêchant la moindre goutte d'eau d'entrer dans sa bouche. En voyant ça, Ryo l'écrasa un peu plus avec son corps, serrant encore sa mâchoire pour essayer de le faire ouvrir la bouche.

- BOIS !

La respiration de Tegoshi était sifflante et saccadé mais il ne déssèrra pas les dents. L'air commençait à lui manquer mais il tînt bon. Nishikido sembla complètement perdre les pédales, s'écartant soudain du jeune homme avant de le retourner et de l'écraser une nouvelle fois mais cette fois sur le dos. Yuya qui avait rouvert les yeux croisa le regard de Ryo qui était si noir. La main de l'ainé s'agrippa de nouveau sur la mâchoire de Tegoshi qui essaya de se dégager. Mais Nishikido avait beaucoup plus de force que lui et n'avait pas six jours de grève de la faim derrière lui. Leurs regards ne se quittaient toujours pas. Ryo ouvrit la bouche.

- Bois !

Yuya ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder la même position, essayant de lutter contre l'étourdissement qui l'envahissait. Nishikido pouvait voir cette lueur de détermination dans ses yeux. Celle qui lui hurlait qu'il allait mourir parce qu'il l'avait décidé et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour ça. Ryo siffla de rage. Non. Il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Il s'écarta soudainement, lâchant toute emprise sur Yuya qui s'éffondra par terre, incapable de rester debout. Puisque plus aucune goutte d'eau lui tombait dessus, il se mit à tousser férocement la bouche grande ouverte tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration qui était sifflante. Etant tombé sur le ventre, ses mains essayèrent de le servir d'appuie pour qu'il puisse se relever. Mais il s'éffondra de nouveau, toujours en toussant. Subitement, il se retrouva sur le dos avant même qu'il n'est comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement reprit ses esprits, Ryo en profita aussitôt pour lui coller la pomme de douche contre les lèvres. Vu qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte, Tegoshi sentit alors l'eau lui couler dans la gorge. Revenant enfin à la réalité, il commença à hurler tout en frappant où il pouvait Nishikido. Mais ce dernier l'attrapa par la taille et le calla par le flanc contre son buste. L'enlaçant avec un bras qui attrapa les cheveux de Yuya, lui maintenant la tête en arrière, son autre bras qui tenait la pomme de douche appuya un peu plus dessus. Empêchant ainsi Tegoshi de se dégager. Le cadet se mit à tousser encore plus, essayant désespérèment de faire ressortir l'eau. Leurs regards étaient bloqués l'un dans l'autre, comme si chacun hypnotisait l'autre. Ryo entrouvrit les lèvres, faisant sortir une voix des plus rauque alors que ses yeux brillaient.

- Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux je ne te laisserais jamais mourir juste parce que tu m'aimes.

Yuya éclata en sanglots alors qu'une plainte étouffée sortait de sa bouche. La main de Nishikido qui lui tenait les cheveux caressa lentement sa joue. Voyant que Tegoshi semblait vraiment commencer à étouffer, Ryo écarta la pomme de douche. Aussitôt, Yuya se redressa, toussant comme s'il essayait de recracher ses poumons. S'essuyant les yeux avec ses poings sérrés, sa respiration était sifflante et saccadé. Ses yeux étaient innondés de larmes. La bouche grande ouverte, il posa un regard plein de détresse à Nishikido, mais ce dernier n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui. Se relevant d'un pas brusque, il passa ses bras sous les genoux et les épaules de Yuya, le soulevant dans les airs.

- Maintenant tu vas manger !

- Non...

La voix de Tegoshi était entravée par ses larmes et sa toux l'empêcha de continuer. Ryo fit mine de ne pas s'en soucier, revenant dans chambre. Yamashita les y attendait, la mine horrifié.

- Hé ?! Pourquoi vous êtes trempés ? Ca fait au moins dix minutes que je vous entends hurler ! Vous vous êtes battus ou quoi ?!

- Viens m'aidez au lieu de m'intérroger !

- Quelle est ma mission ?!

- Tu lui tiens les bras et la tête !

- Pas de problème.

Alors que Nishikido déposait Yuya sur son lit et que ce dernier commençait déjà à vouloir s'échapper, Tomohisa l'encerla avec ses bras puissants.

- LACHEZ-MOI !

- Ah il n'est pas très coopératif !

- C'est pour ça que t'as intérêt à le tenir bien fort.

- J'ai le droit de jouer au gars accro au câlins ?!

- Ouai !

Alors que Tegoshi hurlait toujours, Yamashita poussa une exclamation de joie. Attrapant fermement Yuya par la taille, il le serra de toute ses forces contre lui. Tegoshi essaya de faire tapper le dos de son crâne contre le menton de Tomohisa mais n'y parvint pas, le faisant juste sourire de plaisir. Mais les yeux de Yamapi semblaient être plus que sérieux. Sauf que ça Yuya ne le vit pas, seulement Ryo s'en aperçut.

- T'inquiétes pas, je n'ai pas encore dis mon dernier mot !

Yamashita lui envoya un sourire alors que Tegoshi était complètement perdu. Regardant une dernière fois derrière lui, Nishikido se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'aller chercher de la nourriture. Sauf qu'une fois qu'il fut dans la pièce, il s'éffondra contre un meuble, la main posée sur une poignet qu'il n'avait pas encore tirée. Des larmes innondaient à prèsent son visage alors que la rage lui consummait le coeur. Mais c'était surtout du désespoir qui l'envahissait à cet instant précis. Le désespoir et la peur. Une peur sourdre, sournoise qui s'insinuait dans ses veines, lui rongeant le corps de l'intérieur. La peur de ne pas réussir, la peur de ne pas sauver Yuya. Il avait l'air sûr de lui devant Tegoshi et Yamashita mais en réalité il doutait de tout. Chaque geste qu'il faisait, chaque parole qu'il disait. Il avait l'impression de toujours tout faire de travers. Non seulement il se montrait violent avec celui qu'il aimait mais en plus il ne voyait rien d'autre à faire. La personne qu'était censé retrouver Shige n'arriverait peut-être pas à tempe ou pire, refuserait peut-être de répondre à son appel de détresse. La colère avait beau l'habiter, le doute n'en restait pas moins prèsent. Et s'il ne réussissait pas ? Si Yuya mourrait juste parce qu'il l'aimait ? Sa main qui tenait la poignet d'un tiroir n'arrêtait pas de trembler et Nishikido se rendit soudain compte que son corps entier tremblait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Tegoshi. Il s'étaient rencontrés il n'y a pas si longtemps mais aujourd'hui il était ce qui comptait le plus. Il aimait Yuya et Yuya l'aimait. Ca aurait put être si simple si le paternel ne s'en était pas mêlé. Ca aurait put être si simple et si beau. L'image de Tegoshi lui offant son sourire le plus magnifique ne cessait de le hanter. Ryo aurait tout donné pour que Yuya ait grandit dans une autre famille, ait eu une autre vie. Il aurait peut-être été un jeune garçon plein de vie, faisant de pareils sourires à tout le monde...De rage, son poings frappa dans le meuble contre lequel il était avachi. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il voulait revoir ce sourire...même si ce n'était qu'une seule fois. Il voulait le voir sourire, peut-être même l'entendre rire. Voir ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un suceptible moment de bonheur dans ses yeux. Juste le voir heureux. Mais en aucun cas le voir mourir à petit feu parce que Yuya refusait de l'aimer. Baissant la tête, il respira le plus profondément qu'il put, faisant le vide en lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour Tegoshi et Yamashita. Aujourd'hui il était celui qui semblait le plus y croire. Il était la lanterne qui persuadait encore Yuya qu'il ne gagnerait peut-être pas. S'il montrait qu'il faiblissait, alors Tegoshi comprendrait qu'il avait déjà gagné et abandonnerait complètement. Ryo ne pouvait pas laisser celà arriver. Essayant de reprendre sa respiration, il se releva avec une extrême lenteur. Son corps tremblait encore mais il arrivait peu à peu à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Se pinçant les lèvres, il attrapa violemment plusieurs onigiris que Yamashita avait préparé. Avant de sortir, il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre cet air si déterminé et colérique qu'il se devait de montrer. Soufflant bruillament comme un buffle il repartit dans sa chambre. Yuya, toujours fermement enlaçé par Tomohisa, tourna ses yeux vers lui. Il était toujours en larmes mais Ryo fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être touché. S'approchant d'un pas plus que déterminé, il monta lui aussi sur le lit alors que Tegoshi commençait à gigoter dans tous les sens.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça ! T'as pas le droit !

- Parce que toi tu crois que tu as le droit de te laisser mourir ?!

- Le choix n'appartient qu'à moi !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

Mettant un terme à cet échange qui avait l'air d'être le même depuis plusieurs jours et qui ne les faisaient pas avancer, Ryo attrapa un onigiris. Aussitôt, Yuya commença à hurler, voulant reculer. Mais Yamashita le tenait fermement en place. D'ailleurs il lui bloqua le visage avec sa main lorsque Tegoshi essaya de tourner sa tête dans tous les sens, voyant la nourriture se rapprocher. Nishikido attrapa lui-même la mâchoire de Yuya pour essayer de le forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Mais bien sûr, ce dernier avait cessé d'hurler, ce qui lui permettait de garder les dents serrés. Il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois et ne comptait pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Ryo planta son regard dans le sien, ses yeux d'un noir brûlant affrontant ceux innondés de larmes de Tegoshi. Yuya semblait le supplier d'arrêter mais Nishikido ne pouvait pas. C'est alors qu'il appuya férocement sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que malgré la situation et les forces qui lui restaient, Tegoshi tenait malheureusement très bien ! Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors que Ryo commençait à grogner, signe qu'il perdait patience. Soudain il arrêta toute tentative alors que le premier onigiris était complètement écrasé dans sa paume de main. Foudroyant Yuya du regard, il s'essuya rapidement la main sur sa veste avant d'en prendre un autre. Il allait réessayer quand il eut une meilleur idée. Tegoshi commença à douter lorsqu'il aperçut cette lueur qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis déjà un moment dans les yeux de Ryo. Celle de la manipulation et du sadisme. Fronçant les sourcils, il guetta les moindres faits et gestes de Nishikido mais ne sembla pas percuter lorsque Nishikido engouffra le onirigis dans sa propre bouche avant de semble t-il le mâcher. Puis sans s'y attendre, il pressa soudainement ses lèvres contre celles de Yuya dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il voulut aussitôt protester mais la main de Ryo lui tenait la mâchoire alors que son autre bras lui caressait la joue. Tegoshi ne sut pas ce qui était le pire : le fait qu'il n'arrive plus à faire un geste ou le fait que la sensation des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait sur les siennes lui réchauffait son coeur si froid. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'il appreçiait presque ça. Fermant les yeux et les serrant de toutes ses forces, il essaya de résister à ce que Nishikido était en train de faire. Car il avait beau être faible physiquement, il n'était pas stupide ! Il savait très bien que Ryo essayait de l'atteindre par le coeur puisqu'il n'avait pas réussit par la force. Mais il avait beau essayer de reculer, le torse de Yamashita l'empêcher de faire un millimètre. Il avait beau essayer de résister, la chaleur de la peau de Nishikido était ennivrante. Elle l'envahissait peu à peu, alors qu'il était persuadé d'être si froid. Rouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Ryo, ce qui empira la situation. Les yeux de Nishikido étaient si aimant, si passionnés. Yuya avait beau pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, Ryo gagnait toujours plus de terrain. Soudain les lèvres du cadet s'entrouvrit sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment le contrôler. Encore une fois, son coeur s'était plié et avait battu sa volonté. Aussitôt, Nishikido le prit à pleine bouche alors que ses deux mains encadraient le visage de Tegoshi et le serrait, l'empêchant de refermer sa mâchoire. Yuya émit un gémissement alors qu'il éclatait en sanglot mais Ryo se mit à lui caresser les deux joues. Leurs regards étaient toujours hypnotisé l'un par l'autre et Tegoshi ferma les yeux, essayant de couper le lien entre eux qu'avait réussit à créer Nishikido. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Yamashita le lâcha sans prévenir. Yuya y vu une chance de reculer mais déjà Ryo l'avait allongé sur le lit, se méttant à califourchon sur lui. Les bras de Tegoshi voulurent le repousser mais Tomohisa lui attrapa les poignets, les retenant fermement. Le cadet sentit alors la nourriture passer de la bouche de Nishikido à la sienne et il serra un peu plus les yeux. A peine le onigiris avait frenchit ses lèvres que Ryo se redressa, plaquant sa main contre la bouche de Yuya lorsque celui ci essaya de tout recracher. Tegoshi essaya de tourner sa tête dans tous les sens, de la relever, de bouger n'importe quelle partie de son corps qui puisse l'empêcher d'avaler mais ce fut en vînt. La main de Nishikido ne lui quitta pas son visage, Yuya eut beau lui baver dessus tout en essayant de le mordre, il ne le quitta pas. Les larmes lui brouillaient le champs de vision mais il pouvait encore distinguer ceux brûlant d'intensité de Ryo. Nishikido leva les yeux vers Tomohisa qui venait d'émettre un sifflement admiratif.

- Eh ben, t'y vas pas de main morte toi ! T'aurais put me prévenir que t'allais l'embrasser quand même !

- Désolé...c'était pas prévu.

- Tu comptes faire ça à chaque fois ?

- Non, je suis sûr qu'il ne se laissera pas berner une deuxième fois ne ?!

Termina Ryo en lançant un regard intérrogatif à Yuya qui siffla de rage, la main de son ainé toujours sur sa bouche. La sonnerie d'un téléphone les firent tous sursauter. Yamashita se releva après avoir eu l'approbation de Nishikido. Les mains de Tegoshi se retrouvèrent alors libérées. Aussitôt, Ryo sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à sa propre main. Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Yuya essayait veinement de le faire lâcher prise. Il n'avait toujours pas avaler apparemment. Nishikido s'allongea alors de tout son long sur Tegoshi qui émit un hoquet de surprise, lui lançant un regard noir malgré ses larmes. Mais Ryo se contenta de déposer ses lèvres sur le front du jeune garçon avant de poser son propre front contre le sien. Au bout d'un moment, Yuya fut bien forçé d'avaler, même si la nourriture passa très mal dans sa gorge irritée. S'accordant encore quelques minutes, Nishikido accepta enfin de lâcher toute prise sur son cadet qui éclata alors en sanglot, se tournant vers le côté la bouche grande ouverte. Tournant le dos à Ryo, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras tout en gémissant d'une voix aussi faible que possible. Son corps était secoué par ses larmes lorsque les mains de Nishikido le firent se retourner vers lui. Au premier coup d'oeil, Yuya vut que son ainé était lui-même en train de pleurer. Ryo était allongé, près de lui, ses yeux d'un noir intense fixés dans les siens. Le coeur de Tegoshi sembla sur le point d'exploser mais il se battu de toutes ses forces. Soudain, Nishikido ouvrit la bouche, fixant toujours Yuya.

- Je t'aime...

Tegoshi éclata en larmes, fermant les yeux, espérant échapper à l'emprise de Ryo. Mais son ainé enchaina, sa propre voix quelque peu destabilisée par ses propres larmes.

- Je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Tu comprends ça ?

- L'amour...l'amour c'est mal !

Yuya rouvrit les yeux, affrontant de son mieux le regard de Nishikido qui le prit alors dans ses bras malgré les protestations de Tegoshi. Leurs visages étaient encore plus proches qu'avant. Yuya pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant de Ryo sur son visage. Ses yeux l'avaient depuis longtemps emprisonné. La main de Nishikido se leva et alla lentement rencontrer la joue de Tegoshi qu'il caressa alors que les larmes de Yuya redoublaient.

- Expliqes-moi pourquoi alors !

- Non...

- Pourquoi ça ? C'est ta seule excuse et tu refuses de me la dire ?!

- L'amour détruit tout ce qui touche !

- Expliques-toi !

- Mon père aimait ma mère de tout son coeur...l'aimait plus que tout...et tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est s'enfuir en nous abandonnant derrière elle...

Ryo comprit alors que en parlant de ses parents, Yuya pensait en réalité à eux-même. Et s'il suivait son jugement, Tegoshi était en train de lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout mais qu'un jour Ryo le quitterait...Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à rester calme, avant de les rouvrir.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais !

- Menteur ! Tu ne sais rien de la vie !

- Parce que toi tu le sais peut-être ?

-...

- Je t'aime...et je sais que toi aussi !

- Ca ne change rien !

- Si ça change tout ! Lorsque deux personnes s'aiment, elles peuvent vivre ensemble et être heureuses.

- Avant de se déchirer et de se quitter...

- Tu n'en sais rien !

- Ca arrive tout le temps...

- Alors tu décides pour nous deux sans même me demander mon avis ?! Tu décides de te laisser mourir alors qu'on pourrait essayer d'être heureux ?

-...

- Tu veux la vérité ? Enfaite tu as peur...peur d'admettre que tu es amoureux de moi ! Ta mère t'as peut-être abandonné toi et ton père mais c'était parce que ce dernier l'a battait !

- C'est faux !

Les larmes de Yuya redoublèrent alors qu'une lueur de colère naissait dans les yeux de Ryo.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! Tu n'en veux pas à ta mère parce qu'elle a abandonnée ton père malgré leur amour, tu lui en veux parce qu'elle t'as abandonnée toi ! Tu aurais préféré partir avec elle plutôt que de rester avec ton père...

- C'EST FAUX !

Cette fois Tegoshi craquait. Eclatant en sanglot, il essaya de reculer mais les bras de Nishikido ne le laissèrent pas le quitter. Ryo enchaina, fixant toujours le visage de Yuya qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Arrêtes de te chercher des excuses. Tu as peur de m'aimer...car tu as peur de souffrir à nouveau. Tu crois peut-être que toutes les personnes que tu aimes sont forcèment destinées à t'abandonner ? C'est ça qui est faux !

- Tais-toi !

- Je t'aime plus que tout et je ne compte pas partir...

- Tais toi !

Répèta Tegoshi, ne supportant plus d'entendre le moindre mot de Ryo. Il voulut alors se boucher les oreilles mais Nishikido lui attrapa les poignets, le secouant légèrement.

- Je t'aime...

- Arrêtes...

- Et tu m'aimes aussi...

- Non ! Je ne t'aime pas...

- Menteur !

- Je ne t'aime pas...je ne t'aime pas...je ne t'aime pas...

Continua de répèter Yuya. Il était en larmes et semblait essayer de se convaincre lui-même, comme si c'était sa dernière chance. Ryo sentit plusieurs larmes coulaient sur ses joues avant de le prendre plus fermement dans ses bras, collant ses lèvres contre la tempe de Tegoshi. Il savait que Yuya n'arrivait plus à se battre, à faire face à quoi que ce soit. Bizarrement, Tegoshi ne chercha même pas à s'échapper de son étreinte. De toute façon il n'était plus vraiment là. Son esprit avait arrêté de réflèchir depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, ses yeux s'étaient perdu dans le vague alors qu'il continuait à répèter toujours la même phrase. Il n'y avait aucune conviction dans sa voix, mais il semblait persuadé qu'à force de la dire, elle finirait par devenir réalité. Ses paupières devinrent soudainement horriblement lourdes et peu à peu, ses forces l'abandonnèrent alors que Nishikido semblait le bercer tout doucement. Finalement, il s'endormit, blottit inconsciamment dans les bras de Ryo qui se rendit compte que sans s'en apercevoir, Yuya l'avait lui aussi encerclé avec ses bras. Un pâle sourire naquit sur son visage alors que sa main caressait de nouveau la joue de son cadet.

- Tu m'aimes...

C'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose mais la voix de Nishikido fut quelque peu ébranlée par ses larmes. Fermant les yeux, il se colla un peu plus à Tegoshi, refusant de le laisser partir. Aujourd'hui il avait gagné en même temps qu'il avait perdu. Yuya avait mangé quelque chose et but, mais ça ne suffisait pas du tout ! Et maintenant que Ryo lui avait dit ses quatres vérités, Tegoshi ne se laisserait plus approcher si facilement. Il ne lui restait plus que sa situation d'extrême urgence. Ses doigts dégagèrent les mèches encore trempées du front de Yuya avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. Soudain, la voix de Yamashita le sortit de ses pensées.

- C'était Shige...

- Alors ?

- Il a posé les micros et dit que la police a bouclée l'enquête sur le passage à tabat de Tegoshi Señor en disant que c'était juste un cambriolage.

- Il n'a pas porté plainte ni dit que c'était moi ?

- Non...

- Bizarre, il doit préparer quelque chose et se dire que la police ne servira pas à me punir.

- Tu crois qu'il va s'en prendre à toi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment et pour l'instant je m'en fou complètement !

- Ah Shige a aussi dit qu'il n'avait rien de nouveau pour la personne que tu recherches mais qu'il fait le plus vite possible.

- D'accord.

- Je ne peux toujours pas savoir de qui il s'agit ?

- Non, désolé.

- Bon je supposes que je n'ai pas besoin de te proposer de sortir prendre l'air vu que tu m'as l'air d'être dans une position plus qu'agréable ?!

- Exactement alors tais-toi ! Je n'entends plus sa respiration !

- Ah les jeunes de nos jours ! Plus aucun respect...

Et tandis que Yamashita sortait de la pièce, le sourire de Ryo s'étira un peu plus. C'est vrai qu'il pleurait, c'est vrai qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à se battre...mais si c'était pour Yuya, il y arriverait. Il en était persuadé. Peu à peu berçé par la respiration apaisé de Tegoshi, il finit par s'endormir lui-même.

__________________________________________________

Pendant les jours qui passèrent, Yuya ne se laissa plus avoir comme Ryo l'avait malheureusement prévu. Refusant toujours de manger, les baisers de Nishikido ne marchaient plus même si l'emmener de force dans la salle de bain était devenu presque un rituel. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'eau qui lui fallait mais au moins il buvait quelque chose ! Shige n'avait toujours pas rappelé et plus le temps passait, plus Tegoshi devenait faible. Ryo le voyait chaque jour un peu plus tellement ça devenait flagrant. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était juste une impression mais Yuya semblait avoir horriblement maigrit...alors déjà qu'il n'était pas bien gros ! Et ses yeux ne s'arrêtaient plus de perdre de leur couleur, comme s'ils reflétaient le jours restants à vivre pour le jeune garçon. Ses lèvres devenaient de plus en plus séches malgré l'eau de la bouche...et elles devenaient gerçées. Parallèllement, la patience de Ryo devenait de plus en plus faible et leurs disputes de plus en plus récurrentes. Pour le moindre petit détails, ils finissaient par se crier dessus. Le pire pour Nishikido était de voir dans les yeux de Yuya qu'il semblait à prèsent faire ça comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne l'aimait pas alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était faux. Ca le faisait à chaque fois sortir de ces gongs et comme chacun était au bout du rouleau, ça tournait toujours au vinaigre. Après quatres jours, Tegoshi n'avait plus la force de se lever du lit de Ryo...où ce dernier dormait-il ? Il faisait semblant de dormir sur le canapé mais finissait toujours pas revenir vers Yuya, allant au pays des songes blottit contre son corps. Mais même si Tegoshi n'avait plus de force, il trouvait encore le moyen de crier après Nishikido dès qu'il en n'avait l'occasion. Par moment, lorsque la fatigue prenait le dessus, Ryo éclatait de rire tellement c'était un comble...et Yuya criait encore plus. Yamashita ne pouvait pas vraiment faire grand chose. Il faut dire qu'il avait affaire aux deux personnes les plus têtus qu'il n'avait jamais vu ! Autant Tegoshi utilisait ses dernières forces pour tenir tête à Ryo, autant ce dernier lui criait dessus pour la moindre petite chose. Ca faisait quatres jours que Nishikido et Yuya n'avaient pas mit un pied dehors. Seul Tomohisa sortait, pour aller faire les courses ou autre. Mais aujourd'hui alors qu'ils entamaient le cinquième jour et que Tegoshi ne pouvait même plus se redresser correctement, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Ryo s'était déjà jeté sur la porte, l'ouvrant avec perte et fracas. Devant lui se tenait un de ses amis de longue date : Shige. Il était accompagné d'une femme plus que jolie qui semblait morte d'inquiétude. Nishikido les laissa entrer. Après avoir donné une tappe amicale à son ami, il posa ses yeux sur la deuxième invitée qui se courba respectueusement.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu...

- Merci à vous d'être venu ! Nous ne savons plus vraiment quoi faire...son père a vraiment fait un boulot d'enfer !

- J'en sais quelque chose...Qui vous dit que j'arriverais à faire quelque chose alors que vous avez échoués ?

- Vous êtes la personne qui a le plus comptée dans sa vie. Si quelqu'un peut le ramener à la raison, c'est bien vous.

Ryo remarqua que la femme se tortillaient les doigts dans tous les sens. Se pinçant les lèvres, elle sembla paniquer quelque peu.

- Il doit me détester...

- Je suis sûr qu'il préfèrerait largment que ça soit le cas ! Malheureusement l'amour pour ses parents est sans condition, même lorsque ces derniers vous ont fait souffrir.

- Je sens une pointe de reproche dans votre voix ?!

- Je ne vous juge pas Madame...ou tout du moins j'essaye. Mais j'aime de tout mon coeur votre fils, alors je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas comprendre comment vous avez put partir en le laissant chez un homme aussi horrible que votre époux.

- Je comprend tout à fait. Je regrette chaque jour les choix que j'ai fais...

- Vous auriez put revenir le chercher...

- Ryo !

La voix de Yamashita le tira de l'énervement dans lequel il tombait de plus en plus. Reprenant ses esprits, il s'inclina.

- Excusez-moi.

- Ce n'est rien vous avez dut passer des jours difficils cette semaine. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser...

- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez présenter vos excuses.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Encore une fois, Tomohisa coupa Ryo et embarqua sans prévenir la femme dans la cuisine. Nishikido se retrouva seul face à Shige qui le regarda avec un air inquiét.

- Tu as une mine épouvantable !

Ryo ne put s'empêchait d'éclater de rire. Marchant jusqu'au miroir du couloir, il observa son reflet. C'est vrai qu'avec ces cernes de dix mètres de long il n'avait pas fière allure !

- Les nuits sont très longues...

- Et les journées ?

- Encore plus...En tout cas merci beaucoup de l'avoir retrouvée.

- Pas de problème ! Les amis c'est fait pour ça ne ?!

- Après tant d'année sans un mot, tu as dut te demander pourquoi je faisais soudain surface de nouveau...

- Yukiko t'avait beaucoup secoué ! Je comprend tout à fait que tu n'es plus eu envie d'avoir la moindre chose qui puisse te rappeler ton passé. Et aujourd'hui je te retrouve dans une histoire encore plus compliquée !

Nishikido sentit une pointe d'ironie dans la voix de son ami et éclata de nouveau de rire.

- A croire que je ne suis pas fais pour vivre simplement.

- Je te l'ai toujours dis ! Rien ne vaut de bon vieux problèmes dans la vie ! Regardes-moi ! J'ai la banque au fesse, une petite amie qui vient de me quitter et en plus mon chat vient d'avoir des petits ! La vie rêvée d'un japonais avec un tant soit peu de raison ne ?!

Ryo pouffa alors que Shige faisait un regard resplandissant.

- Tu m'as manqué mon vieux !

- Toi aussi !

Allant ensemble dans la salle à manger, Yamashita et sa nouvelle amie les y rejoignirent. Nishikido jeta un coup d'oeil au plateau plein de nourriture que tenait la jeune femme.

- J'espère que ça va marcher !

- On l'espère tous ne ?!

Tomohisa avait beau essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, une tension lourde régnait dans l'appartement. Soudain, ne tenant plus, Ryo alla tappé contre la porte de sa porte avant de l'ouvrir. Yuya était allongé sur son lit, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir le ciel. Se retenant une fois de plus de ne pas le frapper ou lui crier dessus en le voyant si faible, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'avait accompagnée.

- Vieille sorcière...tu as de la visite !

- Tu m'as envoyé un notaire pour que je fasses mon testament ?!

- Pas exactement !

- Alors j'en ai rien à faire tête de fesse...

- Pas quand tu verras de qui il s'agit.

- Puise que je te dis que...

Commença Yuya en tournant enfin la tête vers lui...mais il se stoppa aussitôt en voyant le visage de la personne qui accompagnait Ryo. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de stupeur alors que plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Très vites, ses yeux s'embrumèrent et des larmes commençèrent à couler sur ses joues. De toute façon, ses derniers jours il pleurait pour un rien...tout comme Nishikido. Ils avaient tellement les nerfs à fleur de peau. Le regard de Yuya était si perdu, si désespèré que pendant une seconde, Ryo douta qu'il est fait le bon choix en l'appelant. Soudain, la voix de Tegoshi, aussi faible soit-elle, brisa le silence lourd qui s'était installé.

- Maman ?!

A suivre.


	11. Chapter 11

Flash-back :

- Yuya, ramasses tes jouets mon shéri !

- Voui maman.

Le petit garçon de six ans se dépêcha d'obéir. Non seulement parce que son père ne tarderait pas mais aussi parce que se faire remonter les bretelles par sa mère n'arrivait jamais et il ne voulait pas que ça commence aujourd'hui. Attrapant rapidement son camion qui trainait, il se mit à courir lorsque deux bras le saisirent par la taille, le soulevant du sol. Eclatant aussitôt de rire, il agita les jambes en s'esclaffant.

- Maman arrêtes !

- Ah j'ai bien le droit de t'aimer ne ?!

- Pas quand tu m'embêtes !

- Je ne t'embêtes jamais...

- Héé ?! C'est pas vrai !

- Une maman a le droit d'embêter ses enfants tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Yuya prit un air sérieux alors que ses jambes se croisaient derrière la taille de sa mère et que ses bras enlaçaient son cou tout doux. Elle était la femme la plus belle du monde à ses yeux mais aussi la plus gentille. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir la flamme d'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de Tegoshi dès qu'il posait son regard sur elle. Faisant une moue en prenant un air tout penaud, sa voix toute fluette s'éleva alors que sa mère lui souriait tendrement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Eh oui...

- Alors toutes les mamans embêtent leurs enfants ?

- Affirmatif mon petit monsieur !

- Et les enfants ils ont le droit d'embêter leurs mamans ?

- Non...

- La vie est dur !

Sa mère éclata de rire tandis qu'elle posait son front contre celui de son fils.

- Du moment que les gens s'aiment, ils peuvent tout surmonter.

- Et les papas, ils font tous du mal aux mamans et aux enfants ?

Demanda soudain innocemment Yuya. Tellement innocemment que sa mère ne put que sourire tristement en lui caressant la joue.

- Non, pas tous.

- Alors pourquoi le notre si ?

- Parce qu'il est spécial.

- C'est bien d'être spécial ?

- Ca dépend...

- De quoi ?

- Allez ça suffit dépêches-toi de ranger tes jouets au lieu de réflèchir !

Reposant Yuya sur ses jambes, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de prendre soudain un air grave et sérieux.

- Savais-tu que les enfants qui réflèchissent trop voient leur peau devenir toute bleue ?

- VRAI DE VRAI ?

S'éxclama aussitôt Tegoshi, les yeux plein d'étoiles. Sa mère pouffa dans son coin, comprenant qu'apparemment Yuya aurait bien envie de devenir un petit bonhomme bleu. C'était normal, après tout c'était sa couleur préfèré.

- Seulement pour ceux qui ne sont pas mignon...

- J'en fais partie ?

- Non...toi tu es le plus mignon des petits garçons !

- Alors je ne peux pas devenir bleu ?

- Désolée mon ange.

Tandis que Tegoshi maugréait tout au long du chemin qui le menait à sa chambre bleue marine, sa mère s'occupa de faire la cuisine. Mme Tegoshi, de son prénom Sakura avait un don iné pour la cuisine comme d'autres en avaient un pour le chant ou la couture. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Sakura monta directement dans la chambre de son fils. Ce dernier avait rangé tous ses jouets. Son enthousiasme n'était pas idéal mais il l'avait fait tout de même. Arborant son plus beau sourire, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le petit garçon assit sur son lit et l'enlaça par derrière. Elle le sérra de toutes ses forces alors que Yuya se blotissait lui aussi dans ses bras.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais mon petit coeur. Je te le promets.

- Moi non plus !

- Lorsque tu tomberas amoureux tu devras bien quitter la maison Yuya...

- NON ! Je resterai habiter ici avec ma famille, le chien et les hamsters !

- Même ton ami extraterrestre ?

- Voui ! Il aurait peur tout seul dehors dans le noir. De toute façon il ne peut pas vivre sans moi et moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Eclatant de rire, Sakura nicha son visage dans le cou immensément doux de son fils, le faisant pencher sur le côté.

- On formera une belle et grande famille !

- C'est toi qui nourrira les hamsters tous les matins et qui sortira le chien bien sûr !

- Yuya !

Tegoshi éclata de rire et sa mère ne put que ressérer son étreinte. Elle ne résistait jamais à son sourire.

Fin du Flash-back.

- Maman ?!

Les larmes de Yuya commençaient déjà à couler abondamment. Ryo avait beau essayé de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il doutait. Mais il n'avait plus la force de réfflèchir pendant des heures et puisque que cette femme était ici, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose. Soudain, Yuya tourna la tête vers Nishikido qui sentit sa colère revenir un fois de plus. Mais ce fut surtout celle de Tegoshi qui éclata.

- NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ?! T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA ! T'AS ETE TROP LOIN !

Cette fois, il hurlait en utilisant tout l'air de ses poumons, ne lui en laissant même pas assez pour respirer correctement. Son souffle devint sifflant et saccadé mais il s'en fichait complètement. Seul comptait à prèsent sa rage qu'il avait contre Ryo. Il lui en voulait plus que tout, il le détestait plus que tout. Ses larmes lui avaient complètement embrouillées la vision mais il continuait d'hurler, n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter.

- JE TE HAIS !

Soudain, il fut coupé dans ses paroles par le poing de Nishikido qui lui envoya en plein dans le visage. A moitié sonné, il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Ryo était en train de lui attacher les mains avec des ceintures aux rembardes du lit qui étaient parmesées de trous censés donner un style. Commençant déjà à protester en ouvrant la bouche, Nishikido lui plaqua violemment un morceau de scotch sur les lèvres, empêchant le moindre son de sortir. Pleurant à nouveau à chaudes larmes, Yuya envoya cependant son regard le plus détestable au jeune homme qui fit de même. Ryo ouvrit alors la bouche, le doigt pointé sur Yuya.

- Maintenant tu la fermes et t'écoutes ce qu'elle a à te dire !

- ARRETER !

Nishikido posa des yeux noir sur Sakura, qui s'était interposée entre eux-deux, levant un bras vers chacun. La jeune femme enchaina.

- Sortez s'il vous plait...je m'occupes du reste.

Sans regarder la mère de Yuya, Ryo s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre, se retournant une dernière fois seulement arrivé sur place. A prèsent, Tegoshi poussait des sortes de plaintes enraillées et rauques alors que sa mère n'osait pas s'approcher. Elle avait sûremment peur que Yuya ne la rejette, ce qu'il était déjà en train de faire. Mais Tegoshi était dans un état encore plus lamentable. Il avait posé ses yeux sur Nishikido et ce dernier aurait put jurer qu'il le suppliait de ne pas partir. C'était typique de Yuya ça...le rejeter en permanence mais essayer de le retenir lorsqu'il sombrait. Malheureusement, Ryo sombrait lui-même alors il n'était pas en mesure de retenir Tegoshi. Gardant un air froid, il sortit de la pièce, conscient que Yuya avait pourtant besoin de lui. Tegoshi ne put sortir aucun mot. Premièrement à cause du morceau de scotch qui lui emprisonnait les lèvres mais aussi parce que son coeur était bloqué malgré le fait qu'il semblait hurler à en perdre la raison. Il aurait tant voulu lui hurler de ne pas partir, lui hurler qu'il avait besoin de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Les sentiments humains étaient quelque chose de si compliqués...et si horribles. Les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur son visage l'empêchaient de distinguer très précisèment les traits des choses qui l'entouraient. Soudain, quelque chose effleura chacune de ces joues. Après quelques minutes, Yuya comprit qu'on lui avait essuyé l'eau qui lui innondait le visage et la personne qui avait fait ce geste n'était autre que...sa mère. Eclatant encore plus en sanglots, Tegoshi recula aussitôt. Quelque peu ambarassée, Sakura s'avança un peu plus, répètant son geste. Plusieurs fois elle lui essuya le visage, plusieurs fois il pleura de nouveau. Ce ne fut que dix bonnes minutes plus tard que toute trace de larmes disparut pour de bon sur la peau de Yuya. Même si ces yeux étaient larmoyants le jeune garçon arrivait à les refouler. Sa mère lui adressa alors un sourire rassurant et fière. Tegoshi ferma les yeux, espérant ne plus la voir lorsqu'il les rouvriraient. Mais Sakura était bel et bien là et elle ouvrit la bouche, prenant quelques secondes avant de pouvoir clairement parler à voix haute.

- Tu me reconnais ?

C'était une question bête. Sûremment la plus débile et égocentrique que Yuya n'est jamais entendu. Il fit donc comme s'il ne l'avait pas saisit. Sa mère fit un petit sourire avant de lui enlever le morceau de scotch qui lui entravait la parole ainsi que les ceintures. Une fois libéré, Tegoshi baissa la tête pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à poser ses yeux sur la femme qu'il avait à côté de lui. Ca aurait été tellement facile s'il n'avait eu qu'à faire ça pour l'oublier...mais sa mère leva sa main pour lui caresser lentement la joue. Yuya ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, sérrant les dents. Sakura ouvrit la bouche.

- Ce garçon est quelqu'un de très bien.

- Hé ?!

Surprit, Tegoshi releva instinctivement la tête vers sa mère. Il était sous le choc. Elle l'avait abandonné lorsqu'il avait six ans...aujourd'hui elle refaisait surface comme ça et la seule chose dont elle trouvait à parler était Ryo ?! Sous le stress et la fatigue, Yuya manqua d'éclater de rire. Sakura se contenta de le fixer intensément avant de continuer.

- Il doit beaucoup t'aimer pour avoir la force de faire tout ça...

- Si tu crois que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil.

- Tout ce que je dis c'est que son regard ne trompe pas. Il est fou amoureux de toi.

-...

- Et je vois la même chose dans le tien.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Tegoshi essayèrent de paraitre froid mais sa mère lui envoya un sourire. Pourquoi ça ne marchait plus ? Avant, il n'avait qu'à prendre son air le plus détestable et les gens le laissaient tomber...mais avec Ryo ça n'avait pas marché, aujourd'hui c'était avec sa mère. Cherchant à éviter le sujet, il enchaina sur un autre sujet avec le ton le plus agressif qu'il put.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Si papa te trouves...

- Un jeune homme du nom de Shige m'a contacté pour me dire que mon fils faisait une grève de la faim depuis six jours. Je lui ai demandée pourquoi et il m'a alors dit que c'était parce que tu refusais d'aimer Ryo...

- C'est faux !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne manges plus ?

- Pourquoi je te le dirais ?!

- Parce que je suis ta mère...

- C'EST FAUX !

Cette fois, Yuya avait hurlé et ses larmes avaient de nouveau coulées, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sakura le fixa alors dans les yeux. Ce qui choqua le plus Tegoshi était qu'elle paraisait horriblement calme alors qu'elle l'avait abandonné et qu'elle revenait comme ça, sans explication. Yuya continua, incapable de se retenir.

- UNE MERE N'ABANDONNE PAS SA FAMILLE POUR ALLER VOIR AILLEURS ! UNE MERE N'ABANDONNE PAS SON MARI !

- Et son fils...

Termina Sakura, les yeux soudain vides d'expression. Tegoshi essaya de quitter son regard mais n'y parvint pas. Il se pinça les lèvres, machinalement. Subitement, sa mère s'avança vers lui et l'encercla avec ses bras. Aussitôt, Yuya éclata de nouveau en sanglots, essayant de se dégager. Il sentit alors quelque chose lui gouter sur le visage. Sa mère pleurait elle-aussi alors qu'elle commençait à parler.

- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Je sais bien que tout ce que je pourrais te dire ne changera pas le passé. J'ai abandonnée ton père mais je t'ai surtout abandonnée toi alors que je t'avais promis de ne jamais le faire.

- TAIS-TOI !

- Je sais que ça serait trop facile s'il me suffisait juste de revenir pour que les choses s'arrangent mais je suis là parce que je ne veux pas te voir mourir. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise une deuxième fois.

- QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT TE FAIRE A TOI QUE JE VIVES OU QUE JE MEURS ?!

- Je t'aime.

Yuya se débattit encore plus alors qu'il voulait ne plus rien entendre. Sa mère le relâcha soudain pour se baisser, méttant sa tête à la même hauteur que celle de son fils. Tegoshi voulut regarder ailleurs mais Sakura lui encadra le visage avec ses mains, caressant tendrement ses joues mouillées. Yuya ferma alors les yeux tandis que sa mère répètait.

- Je t'aime. Je sais que tu dois croire que c'est faux...que si je suis partie c'était parce que je ne t'aimais pas ou n'importe quoi dans le style mais c'est faux tu m'entends ?! Je t'aime plus que tout et je n'ai pas cessée de regretter chaque jour les choix que j'ai fais.

- T'AVAIS QU'A PAS LES FAIRE !

- Yuya je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- C'EST TROP FACILE DE DIRE CA !

- Quelqu'un a découvert ce que ton père nous faisait et à voulu tout dire à la police...ton père m'a alors mennaçé de te tuer si je ne disais pas que c'était un homme bien. Je n'avais pas le choix mais j'étais couverte de bleus...personne ne m'aurait cru. Cet homme m'a alors proposé de m'enfuir avec lui. Je voulais t'emmener, je te le jure, mais ça aurait été trop dangereux pour toi. Il m'a recherché pendant des années et à détruit un bon nombres de vies juste pour m'attraper. Si j'étais partie avec toi en plus, il aurait remué ciel et terre et nous aurait sûremment tués...J'ai essayée de revenir pour te récupèrer...tu ne te rappel pas ? Tu étais à l'école. J'ai essayée de venir te chercher avant la sonnerie mais ton père savait que ça arriverait et avait demandé à ce qu'on le prévienne si je venais. Il a débarqué en trombe alors que j'étais devant la porte.

Tegoshi rouvrit les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes. Sa mère était en larmes, comme si son ancienne vie l'avait soudain complètement avalée. Malgré lui, un souvenir refaisait surface dans sa tête. Ce jour précis où des cris avaient choqués la plupart des élèves. Ils étaient tranquillement en cours lorsque des gens s'étaient apparemment battus dans le couloir. Ils avaient l'air d'être plusieurs et il y avait une femme parmis eux. Mais ce dont se souvenait surtout Yuya, c'est qu'il s'était soudain mit à appeler sa mère en hurlant, sans même savoir pourquoi. La maîtresse avait alors complètement paniquée, le prenant pour un fou. Quelques minutes plus tard, son père avait comme par enchantement débarqué dans la salle de classe, térrorisant tout le monde avec son physique imposant. Il avait fondu comme un rapace sur Tegoshi et l'avait emmené avec lui. La seule chose que lui avait alors dite Yuya était qu'il avait entendu sa mère. Son père n'avait rien répondu mais pendant toute la soirée, il l'avait battu plus férocement que jamais. Tegoshi n'était pas allé à l'école pendant plusieurs jours. Alors c'était ça ? Il n'était pas fou à ce moment là ? Il avait bien entendu sa mère ? Pourtant sa colère ne disparaissait pas. Sa mère avait beau lui expliquer, donnait un sens à tout ce dont Yuya se souvenait...sa colère ne partait pas. Se pinçant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui pardonner. Sakura rouvrit la bouche.

- Sil te plait...manges quelque chose.

Les yeux de Tegoshi se plissèrent. Attrapant les mains de sa mère avec les siennes il les repoussa violemment, de nouveau en larmes. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, aujourd'hui mais aussi il y a bien longtemps.

- Si Ryo n'avait pas été te chercher tu ne serais jamais revenu ne ?!

- Yuya...

- Quand ?! Lorsque j'aurai eut trente ans ?! Lorsque j'aurai été marié ?! Pour la naissance de tes petits enfants ?! Le jour de mes funérailles parce que papa n'aurait pas sut s'arrêter à temps ?! Alors maman dis-le ! QUAND ?!

- Je te demandes pardon...

- Tu ne t'ai jamais dis que j'aurai préfèré mourir plutôt que de rester seul avec papa ?! Qu'il t'aurais suffit de m'envoyer un mot pour me dire où tu étais et que je me serais débrouillé pour venir te rejoindre ?! La vèrité c'est que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour vouloir de moi ! Tu m'a abandonné parce que je ressemblais à papa avoues !

Le regard de sa mère changea subitement, devenant angoissé. Elle se jeta presque sur son fils, l'enlaçant de nouveau. Yuya eut beau essayer de la rejeter, elle le sérra de toutes ses forces. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tegoshi eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, sentant cette chaleur si protectrice et rassurante contre lui. Ses larmes coulèrent un peu plus alors qu'il sentait les mains de sa mère lui caresser tendrement les cheveux et le dos. Sakura avait forçée Yuya à nicher son cou dans celui de sa mère...lui faisant ressentir ce parfum naturel qui avait berçé toute son enfance. Il manqua presque de fermer les yeux, alors qu'une vague de bonheur le submergeait. Ses bras avaient cessés de se battre, se contentant de pendres mollement le long de son buste alors que son regard était perdu dans le vague. La voix de sa mère s'éleva à quelques millimètres de ses oreilles.

- Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans un vie. Je n'ai jamais aimée quelqu'un aussi fort que toi. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, ma vie...

Les larmes avaient coulées sur le visage de Yuya sans même qu'il ne les sentent. Mais à prèsent il ne voyait plus rien, tout était brouillé devant lui. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres. Tout son corps s'était mit à trembler et sa mère l'enlaça un peu plus, manquant de l'empêcher de respirer. Soudain, avec une extrême lenteur, ses bras commençèrent à se lever avant de finalement enlacer la taille de Sakura. D'abord timide, la force qu'il méttait dans son étreinte devint progressivement passionnée. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Yuya l'enlaçait au point de s'en faire pâlir les phalanges. Sa propre voix s'éleva.

- Je suis désolé.

- Hé ?!

- J'aurai dut mieux te protéger contre papa...

- Arrêtes Yuya.

- Si je t'avais mieux protégé tu n'aurais pas eu à t'enfuir.

- Personne n'y pouvait rien. Je n'ai pas eu la force de l'affronter...mais aujourd'hui c'est loin derrière nous.

- Je suis quand même désolé !

- Chut...

Sa mère l'embrassa alors dans les cheveux alors que Tegoshi pleurait toujours. Décidèment, ces derniers temps il pleurait pour un oui ou pour un non. Soudain, Sakura s'écarta, lui caressant les joues. Yuya osa croiser ses yeux de sa mère, rougissant d'un coup. La jeune femme éclata alors de rire. Un rire que n'avait pas entendu le jeune garçon depuis des lustres et qu'il avait presque oublié. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, tout chamboulé par la sensation de réentendre un son qu'il aurait cru ne plus jamais entendre. Subitement, Sakura se releva avant de revenir avec le plateau repas qu'elle posa devant Yuya. Ce dernier le suivit des yeux alors que son ventre criait de nouveau famine. Ses yeux brillèrent de nouveaux, sans qu'il ne sâche pourquoi. Sa mère, qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, prit la parole tout en lui caressant la joue.

- L'amour ne détruit pas les gens Yuya. Au contraire, il les faient vivres de toutes leurs âmes. Il les rends heureux. Les faient sourire, rire. L'amour est le plus beau sentiment qui puisse exister et il n'existe pas une seule personne sur cette terre qui ne l'ai éprouvé au moins une fois pour quelqu'un...ou même quelque chose. Tu ne dois pas éssayer de le refouler au fond de toi ou de le faire disparaitre. C'est ce qui fait de toi un être humain capable de vivre pleinement.

- Mais...

- Yuya...

- Papa a dit que l'amour était détestable.

- Ton père peut parfois se tromper. Je ne dis pas qu'il est un homme mauvais ou quoi que ce soit d'autre...mais sur ce point il a faux.

Yuya ne dit pas un mot, se pinçant les lèvres et gardant la tête baisée fixée sur le plateau repas. Sa mère enchaina, un sourire soudain complice sur le visage.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu es amoureux d'un garçon...du moment que c'est de l'amour ça ne peut être que beau. Et puis je te comprends, ce Ryo n'est pas mal du tout dans le genre mystérieux et protecteur.

Encore une fois, Tegoshi se mit à rougir d'un coup, provoquant un nouveau rire chez Sakura.

__________________________________________________

Ryo attendait depuis bientôt une heure, assit sur son canapé. Parfois il entendait des cris, d'autres fois rien. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Ne rien entendre ou savoir que Yuya devait souffrir. Toujours est-il que là il en n'avait vraiment plus qu'assez d'attendre. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas arrêté de crier sur Tegoshi allant parfois jusqu'à sous-entendre qu'il regréttait de l'avoir rencontré. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. D'ailleurs à prèsent qu'ils étaient séparés, il lui manquait plus que tout. Pourtant, il était dans la pièce d'à côté et ça ne faisait qu'une petite heure qu'il était partit. Mais c'était déjà trop. La fatigue accumulée n'arrangeait rien aux choses, les rendant au contraire presque insurmontables. Alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait exploser, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudain. Tout le monde se tourna vers Sakura. Yamashita qui regardait la télé, Shige qui lisait des magasines, mais surtout Ryo qui se perdait dans ses pensées depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Se relevant nerveusement et violemment, il sauta presque sur la jeune femme qui se contenta de lui sourire. Ce fut donc Nishikido qui ouvrit le premier la bouche alors qu'une tension palpable s'était installée dans la pièce.

- Alors ?!

- Vous devriez allez lui parler...

Sans que Ryo ne comprenne comment, Sakura l'avait déjà poussé dans sa chambre et avait refermée la porte derrière lui. Nishikido se retrouva alors face à Yuya, toujours assit sur son lit, le plateau repas devant lui. Intacte. Ce simple mot suffit à vider entièrement Ryo de ses forces. Il eut une soudaine envie de lui hurler dessus...mais quelque chose dans le regard que Tegoshi posa sur lui l'en empêcha. Yuya n'avait pas la même expression qu'avant. Il paraissait plus...léger. Fronçant les sourcils, Nishikido finit par s'approcher, s'asseyant finalement sur son lit à quelques centimètres de Tegoshi qui ne le quitta pas des yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Après plusieurs minutes, Ryo prit enfin la parole.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Lentement, horriblement lentement, Yuya hocha négativement de la tête, ne quittant toujours pas Nishikido des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Pourquoi tu l'as appelée ?

- Tu n'écoutais plus personne à part un de tes parents. Ca paraissait logique que l'autre puisse te ramener à la raison mais on dirait que ça a raté.

Termina Ryo en désignant du doigt le plateau repas auquel Tegoshi n'avait pas touché. Ce dernier enchaina, sans regarder une seule fois la nourriture.

- Tête de fesse...

- Tegoshi c'est pas le moment je suis fatigué...

- Je sais. Je suis désolé. Enfaite tu avais peut-être raison...tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais me rencontrer.

Pendant une seconde, Yuya crut que Ryo allait le giffler. Pendant une seconde, Nishikido le crut aussi. Mais finalement il réussit à se contenir, fermant les yeux en respirant profondèment. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Tegoshi avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Comme de la malice. Ryo fronça des sourcils alors que Yuya enchainait.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Hum ça dépend...

- Pourquoi détestes-tu les femmes ?

Nishikido éclata soudain de rire, faisant sursauter Tegoshi.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me demander ça ?

- Pourquoi pas...tu es faible. L'occasion ne se représentera pas.

- T'es plus malin qu'on pourrait le penser vieille sorcière ! Puisses que tu y tiens...

Ryo monta sur son lit, se méttant à l'aise alors que Yuya le surveillait machinalement du coin de l'oeil. Soudain, les yeux de Nishikido se firent lointain, d'une noirceur différente de celle de d'habitude.

- On n'a eu à peu près le même père...enfin du moins ils avaient les mêmes caractèristiques. Les coups...les mots. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, première expérience ratée avec les femmes ! Lorsque j'avais quatorze ans, mon père s'est remit avec une femme. Une jeune femme...beaucoup plus jeune que lui. A tel point que son âge se rapprochait plus du mien que de celui de mon paternel. Très vite, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle paraissait si parfaite...Au fil des années je n'ai cessé de la regarder de loin puis finalement on n'a eu une aventure ensemble. Elle me disait tout le temps qu'elle ne restait que parce que j'étais là. Qu'elle se fichait de l'argent de mon père, que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'enfuir avec moi. Partir le plus loin possible, tout les deux...Je me suis alors convaincu que j'arriverai à sortir de l'emprise de mon père avec son aide, son amour. Elle s'est bien enfuie, comme elle l'avait dit...mais toute seule. Mon père nétait pas des plus pauvres et elle n'est pas partie les poches vides. Elle n'a même pas cherchée à m'emmener. Elle s'est juste sauvée avec son fric. J'ai dut alors me débrouiller seul, m'enfuir par mes propres moyens et mon propre courage. Deuxième expérience ratée...je trouve que c'est suffisant pas toi ?

- Peut-être...

Se contenta de répondre Yuya, qui regrettait finalement d'avoir demandé à Ryo de raconter son histoire. Ce dernier avait un sourire amère, comme s'il se moquait de lui-même. Finalement, il revint au monde réel, sortant de ces souvenirs et posa des yeux brûlant sur Tegoshi qui manqua de baisser la tête.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresses ?

- Comme ça.

- Tu t'en fichais avant...

- J'essayais surtout de me débarasser de toi !

- Plus maintenant ?!

Demanda soudain Ryo, les yeux brillants de malice. Yuya fronça les sourcils, le prenant de haut.

- Toujours autant qu'avant ! Peut-être même plus !

- Puisque tu le dis...et tu comptes manger ou pas ?!

Le regard de Nishikido était soudain sérieux. Les paupières de Tegoshi papillonnèrent alors qu'il passait sa langue contre le creux de sa joue. L'odeur de la nourriture lui arrivait jusqu'au nez avec une envie irrésistible. Finalement, il baissa la tête. Aussitôt, Ryo poussa un juron. Se relevant d'un coup, il fit les cents pas dans la chambre, ne posant plus une seule fois ses yeux sur Yuya.

- Je veux bien être aimable, supporter ta mauvaise humeur mais là tu commences vraiment à me fatiguer ! J'ai tout fait, tout ! J'ai appelé ta mère...normalement ça aurait dut marcher. Je t'ai même raconté mon histoire ! T'es vraiment qu'un morveux pourrit gâté tu le sais ça ?!

Tegoshi ne répondit pas. Ryo s'énerva encore plus, ne le regardant toujours pas.

- MAIS TU VAS ME REPONDRE OUI ?!

Se tournant soudain vers Yuya, il n'émit plus le moindre son, la bouche pourtant grande ouverte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que Tegoshi le regardait calmement, occupé à mastiquer un onigiris. Voyant que Nishikido paraissait choqué, Yuya lui lança un regard intérrogateur. Comme Ryo ne lui répondait pas, le jeune garçon enchaina sur un autre sujet.

- C'est super bon ! Tu devrais goûter tête de fesse, t'as une mine épouvantable !

Tegoshi se permit même d'en prendre un deuxième, puis un troisième et finit presque tout le plateau sans quitter Nishikido des yeux. Mais ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas, le regard hagard. Yuya se releva, un onigiris dans la bouche et un autre dans la main. S'avançant lentement vers Ryo, il lui donna celui qu'il tenait, s'accordant même un léger sourire.

- Manges ! Il parait que ça fait du bien !

Se retournant vers son lit, il fut soudain plaqué ventre contre le mur. Le corps de Nishikido l'écrasait de tout son poids alors que ses bras l'avaient enlaçés. Yuya poussa un petit hoquet de surprise qui s'agrandit en sentant le visage de Ryo se nicher dans son cou. Quelque chose lui coula le long de la peau. Il comprit que Nishikido pleurait. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était horriblement grave, soufflant de l'air bouillant sur la peau de Yuya qui frissonna.

- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil !

- Désolé.

Murmura Tegoshi d'une toute petite voix, le visage écarlate. Les bras de Ryo se ressérèrent autour de sa taille, lui faisant monter sa température corporelle. Et vu l'état physique de faiblesse dans lequel il était il ne résisterait pas aussi bien que d'habitude.

- Tête de fesse...tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait ?!

- Encore une minute.

- 10 secondes !

- 50 !

- 10 !

- 40 !

- RYO !

- Ah j'ai l'impression de revenir comme au bon vieux temps.

- Et c'est horrible ! Ne crois pas que juste parce que je mange de nouveau tu vas pouvoir me faire tout ce que tu veux !

- C'est magnifique plutôt ! Oh ne me tentes pas...

Aucun des deux n'émit plus un son. On n'aurait put penser que Ryo profitait juste de l'instant prèsent et que pour une fois, Yuya faisait de même. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'aucun n'avait la force de résister à l'autre donc pour l'instant, le meilleur remède était de ne plus bouger. C'est ainsi que Tegoshi ne protesta pas quand Nishikido alla s'allonger, le tenant toujours contre lui. Très vite ils s'endormirent, berçé l'un et l'autre par leurs respirations qui avaient l'air de faire qu'une. Bizarrement, personne ne vînt les déranger pendant la journée, ni même pendant la nuit. Au fil de leurs heures de sommeil, Yuya se tourna inconsciemment vers le buste de Ryo, l'enlaçant avec ses bras. Nishikido nicha alors son visage dans son cou.

Ce fut Yuya qui se réveilla le premier, tiradé par une faim qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il tomba directement sur le visage de Ryo plus proche que jamais du sien. Rougissant d'un coup, il voulut aussitôt se dégager. Mais soudain, ses yeux dérivèrent sur les lèvres du jeune homme couché devant lui...presque machinalement. Une honte l'envahit subitement alors qu'il avait tout d'un coup très chaud ! Son coeur semblait sur le point d'exploser alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à quitter sa bouche des yeux. Il essaya bien de les fermer mais l'image restait gravée dans son esprit. Regardant autour de lui, il prit une profonde inspiration, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Ramenant ses mains vers lui, Yuya s'avança avec un extrême lenteur, pressant tout doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Ryo. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés de toutes les forces que possédait le jeune garçon. Le bout de ses doigts caréssa presque timidement le menton de Nishikido. Tout son corps tremblait alors qu'il ressentait des sensations inconnues. Ses lèvres étaient si douce, si parfaite. Il aurait put rester à jamais ici, dans ses bras. Mais le pire fut quand les mains de Nishikido se rejoignirent derrière son cou pour le faire basculer sur le lit et que Ryo se retrouva comme par enchantement à califourchon sur lui. Rouvrant et écarquillant soudainement les yeux, Tegoshi poussa un hoquet de surprise alors que Nishikido lui faisait son plus beau sourire après s'être légèrement redressé.

- Tu m'as dis que je n'avais pas le droit de te faire tout ce que je voulais mais ça vaut pour toi aussi monsieur j'embrasses les gens pendant leur sommeil.

Le visage plus que jamais écarlate, Yuya essaya de quitter les yeux pétillant de malice de Ryo mais n'y parvint pas. Soudain, il s'énerva, prenant conscience de leur situation.

- Pousses-toi !

- Pourquoi ?! Je suis bien moi !

- Pas moi !

- C'est pas moi qu'est embrassé l'autre pendant son sommeil ! T'es pervers enfaite...c'est intérèssant !

- T'étais même pas endormis ! POUSSES-TOI !

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'on fasse des bêtises si on reste allongés l'un contre l'autre ?!

Décidèment, ce matin, Ryo était très déchainé et semblait avoir retrouvé des forces ! Tegoshi était en train de l'apprendre aux dépends de son coeur ! Soudain, il le frappa à l'entre-jambe. Tandis que Nishikido poussait des jurons à tout va, Yuya se précipita dans la salle de bain. S'accrochant d'abord au lavado avec ses mains tremblantes, il se passa ensuite de l'eau bien froide sur le visage. Subitement, quelque chose vibra dans sa poche, le faisant sursauter. Tegoshi se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était endormit tout habillé et que son portable était encore dans son jean. Le sortant à toute vitesse, il décrocha.

- Moshi moshi ?!

- Ta catain de mère est en ville à ce qu'il parrait ?

Yuya ne répondit pas tout suite, le fil de ses pensées soudain écrasé par une ombre mennaçante. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'il paniquait soudain, son coeur battant plus vite qu'à la normale.

- Papa ?!

- C'est vrai ou pas ?

- Je...je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- J'espère que tu ne manges toujours pas ?!

-...

- Alors c'est que tu ne dois plus aimer ce sale morveux ?!

-...

- Yuya, Yuya, Yuya ! Mais que vais-je faire de toi ?!

- Papa...

- Reviens à la maison !

Les yeux de Tegoshi se mirent à briller alors que sa voix devenait suppliante.

- Papa...

- Soit tu reviens à la maison, soit ton Ryo shéri à un accident très malheureux...

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

Pendant une seconde, Yuya crut qu'il allait s'éffondrer sur le sol. Après tout, ça aurait été si simple. Juste se laisser aller, juste tomber...là. Mais sans qu'il ne sâche d'où lui venait la force, il parvînt à rester debout. Ses jambes tremblèrent comme si elles voulaient s'emballer et le faire courir le plus loin possible mais il ne sombra pas. Cependant son visage devînt d'une blancheur cadavrique alors que des larmes perlaient ses yeux. Ses lèvres tremblaient elles-aussi. Yuya fixait son propre reflet dans la vitre au dessus du lavabo sans vraiment le voir. Ses paupières manquèrent de se fermer mais finalement ses yeux restèrent ouverts alors que les larmes coulaient enfin. La voix qui s'éleva de sa bouche était horriblement tremblante et peu sûr de lui.

- Pardon ?!

- Tu m'as très bien compris. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour pouvoir te sauver mais tu continues à aller dans la mauvaise direction. Tu continues à n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Ce que tu fais et ce que tu ressents est mal tu comprends ça ?!

- Non...

Cette fois Yuya était en pleur et sa voix en pâtissait alors que celle de son père était dur et ferme. Nul doute qu'il sentit que son fils avait craqué. Tegoshi aurait put jurer que son paternel devait sourire...Mais après les journées qu'il venait de passer, la fatigue, la faim, la souffrance, il n'arrivait plus à reprendre pieds. Mais un autre sentiment se mêlait à son égarement : la colère ! Plus il pleurait, plus son corps tremblait et plus ses poings se sérraient. Plus il sérrait les dents, supportant de moins en moins les paroles de son père. Ce dernier n'avait vraiment pas choisit le bon moment pour s'en prendre à lui. Cependant Tegoshi Señor reprit la parole.

- Apparemment s'en prendre à toi-même ne te pose aucun problème alors je supposes que si je m'en prends à ce Nishikido là tu vas enfin m'écouter, ne ?!

- Non...

- Tiens donc ?! Tu me laisserais faire du mal à ce morveux juste pour m'échapper ?!

- Non...

- Alors reviens à la maison !

- Non...

En réalité, "non" n'était pas vraiment la réponse que pensait Yuya à absolument toutes les questions mais plus aucun autre mot ne sortait de sa bouche. C'était comme si son esprit avait gelé sur le terme "malheureux accident". Il n'arrivait plus à réflèchir, ni à se contrôler. Seule la voix de son père le maintenait encore un tant soit peu à la réalité.

- J'ai des relations...tu le sais très bien. Il suffit d'un coup de fil et le corps sans vie de ton petit ami serait retrouvé dans le caniveau d'une rue déserte !

- Non...

Yuya ne s'en aperçue pas vraiment mais le ton de sa voix commençait à monter au fur et à mesure que ses larmes redoublaient. Imperceptiblement mais suffisant audible pour son père qui savait qu'il arrivait à ses fins.

- Imagines-le Yuya...

- Non...

- Tout froid, les yeux exorbités...battu à mort bien sûr !

- N...

Seules les paupières de Tegoshi réagissaient encore, faisant couler toutes les larmes de son corps petit à petit.

- Une expression de terreur dans les yeux...il sera presque heureux d'être mort car sa torture prendra finalement fin.

-...

- Et tout ça par ta faute...juste parce qu'il t'auras rencontré. Juste parce qu'il t'auras aimé. As-tu vraiment envie de lui faire vivre tout ça ?!

La seule réponse de Yuya fut une sorte de gémissement provoqué par un de ses sanglots. Son père continua.

- Veux-tu que Ryo meurt à cause de toi ?! Qu'il finisse comme ça alors qu'il a toujours été là pour toi ?!

- NON !

Cette fois Yuya avait hurlé de toutes ses forces, alors qu'il ne voyait presque plus rien à cause des larmes. Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec perte et fracas. Sursautant en se retournant, Tegoshi se retrouva face à Ryo qui le toisait d'un regard brûlant. Les yeux de Nishikido semblèrent s'attarder sur les larmes de Yuya avant de se poser pour finalement se fixer sur le portable que ce dernier tenait toujours près de son oreille. Tegoshi écarquilla les yeux, prenant conscience de la situation critique. D'un geste brusque, il referma le clapet de son portable, mettant fin à la conversation. Il voulut également le ranger mais déjà Ryo s'était jeté sur lui, essayant de le lui arracher des mains. Poussant un petit cri, Yuya essaya de se débattre mais malheureusement moins d'une minute plus tard, Nishikido reculait déjà avec son portable. Tegoshi avait beau avoir encore du mal à réflèchir, il savait que Ryo ne devait pas avoir cet appareil. Il se mit donc à hurler, sentant ses larmes couler de nouveau en voyant l'homme qu'il était en train de condamner s'il restait ici.

- RENDS-LE MOI !

- Qui c'était ?!

- Un faux numéro...

- Menteur !

Le regard de Nishikido était brûlant d'intensité. Yuya gigota pendant quelques secondes, ne se contrôlant plus. Ryo ne le quitta pas des yeux, guéttant la moindre de ces réactions. Soudain, Nishikido rouvrit l'appareil et le son des touches résonna dans la pièce. Tegoshi paniqua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je regarde quelle est la dernière personne qui t'as appelée !

- NON !

Yuya se jeta sur lui, essayant de récupérer son bien. Ryo l'attrapa alors par la taille avec un de ses bras, le maintenant de toutes ses forces contre lui alors que son autre bras se levait. Le portable se retrouva hors de porté alors que la tête de Tegoshi était coinçée dans le creux de l'épaule de son ainé. Se débattant dans tous les sens, il protesta férocement mais Nishikido continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la réponse à ses questions. Ou plutôt d'autres questions. Tout à coup, Yuya se retrouva plaqué violemment dos au mur, l'avant-bras de Ryo contre ses deux épaules le maintenant ainsi en place. Les yeux brûlant de Nishikido croisèrent volontairement ceux larmoyants de Tegoshi pour ne plus les quitter. Yuya essaya de tourner la tête mais la lueur de panique dans le regard de Ryo le retînt. La voix qui sortit de la bouche de ce dernier était d'un ton horriblement grave et inquiét.

- Un faux numéro ?! Tu te fou de moi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Rien.

- Arrêtes ça et dis moi ce qu'il te voulait !

- Mais puisse que je te dis qu'il ne voulait rien !

- TON PERE VEUT TOUJOURS QUELQUES CHOSE !

Tegoshi ne répondit pas mais ferma les yeux, entrouvant les lèvres alors qu'il éclatait en larmes. Nishikido continua.

- Jures-moi que tu ne vas pas recommencer une grève de la faim !

- C'est juré.

Répondit Yuya en baissant la tête avec lassitude, les yeux vides. Ce simple geste fit comprendre à Ryo que Tegoshi Señor devait être passait à un autre plan.

- Alors c'est quoi maintenant ?

- Hé ?!

Surprit, Tegoshi releva la tête pour croiser le regard plus qu'intense de Nishikido. Ce dernier semblait essayé de le sonder, de lire en lui.

- Ton père ne nous laisseras jamais en paix. Il ne m'a pas fais arrêter...je suis sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose et tu viens d'apprendre ce que c'est !

- Arrêter ? Pourquoi ?!

- Ne cherches pas à éviter mes questions ! Qu'est-ce que ton père t'as dis ?! Je suis sûr qu'il a trouvé un nouveau chantage encore plus horrible à te faire pour te récupérer.

- Tu te trompes...

Murmura Yuya d'une toute petite voix et sans la moindre conviction. Nishikido poussa un juron avant de se rapprocher de lui, méttant le portable dans sa poche pour pouvoir passer sa main sur la joue de Tegoshi. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, sentant ses larmes redoubler à ce contact plein de chaleur venant faire fondre la glace qui recouvrait son coeur. Ryo sérra les dents, collant son front contre le sien. Sa voix se fit cette fois suppliante.

- S'il te plait...Yuya. Fais-moi confiance. Pour une fois, acceptes mon aide. Quoi qu'il t'es dit on trouvera une solution tu verras...

L'entente de son prénom manqua de faire sursauter Tegoshi qui sortit de sa torpeur, rouvrant les yeux pour croiser ceux de Nishikido. Il se pinça les lèvres. Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à Ryo ? Peut-être en temps normal...sûremment. Mais là c'était la vie de Nishikido qui était en jeu ce n'était pas du tout pareil. Yuya ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le mettre en danger. Devait-il pour cela le prévenir pour qu'il soit sur ses gardes ? Ryo en rajouta une couche.

- Ensembles, on pourrait lui résister ! S'il te plait.

Yuya se pinça les lèvres, fermant les yeux. Il sentit plusieurs larmes lui glisser le long des joues, aussitôt essuyées par les doigts si doux de Nishikido. Mais plus Ryo le touchait, plus Tegoshi pleurait. L'ainé finit par s'arrêter, comprenant enfin qu'il agravait son cas. Yuya renifla, cherchant à reprendre pieds. Non, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Nishikido. S'il le faisait, il le méttrait en danger. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Soudain, il rouvrit les yeux, relevant la tête vers Ryo. Son regard était maintenant plus déterminé que jamais. Son ainé comprit qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse et sérra les poings, ne quittant pas Tegoshi des yeux. ll n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'importance qu'il reprèsentait pour Yuya. Oh bien sûr il savait que Yuya l'aimait...mais il ne pouvait même pas imaginer que Tegoshi aurait tout fait pour le protéger. Pourtant c'était le cas et Yuya comptait bien le faire. Se dégageant violemment de l'étreinte de Ryo, il marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger. Là, il sursauta en voyant tout le monde. Sa mère, Yamashita et Shige qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Tous le regardaient d'un air surprit. Ils ne tardèrent pas à remarquer les larmes sur son visage. Tout à coup, la voix de Nishikido les ramena tous à la réalité.

- ARRETEZ-LE !

Sursautant une deuxième fois, Tegoshi échappa de justesse aux mains puissantes de Ryo qui essaya de les abattres sur lui. Se méttant cette fois à courir, il avait presque atteint la porte d'entrée alors que Nishikido répètait son ordre en hurlant toujours. Sauf qu'aucun des trois sur qui il avait hurlé ne semblaient comprendre ce qui se passait devant eux. Refusant de s'arrêter, Yuya se prit la porte en pleine visage tout en tirant d'un coup sur la poignet. Pendant une seconde il crut qu'elle n'allait pas s'ouvrir mais finalement si. Il l'avait à peine dépassée qu'il se retrouva ventre au sol, Ryo à califourchon sur lui. Tegoshi essaya aussitôt de se débattre mais Nishikido l'attrapa par la taille avant de se relever, le soulevant dans les airs. Yuya se mit alors à battre des jambes dans tous les sens, hurlant lui aussi.

- LAISSES-MOI PARTIR !

- NON !

- TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN !

- ALORS EXPLIQUES-MOI !

- JE NE PEUX PAS !

- ALORS TU RESTERAS ICI !

Tegoshi éclata en sanglot alors que Ryo le forçait à s'assoir sur une chaise. Puis il dépata sa ceinture ainsi que celle de Yuya et s'en servit pour attacher les poignets du jeune garçon au bois. Tegoshi tira dessus de toutes ses forces, grimaçant de douleur. Mais ça ne servit à rien. Nishikido alla chercher une autre chaise avant de s'assoir juste en face de Yuya, fixant son regard sur son cadet pour ne plus le lâcher. Les trois autres personnes s'approchèrent enfin. Sakura parla la première.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Son père l'a appelé !

- Hé ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Votre fils refuse de me le dire.

Déclara Ryo, sans quitter une seule fois des yeux Tegoshi qui s'évertuait à fixer un point imaginaire, à l'apposé de Nishikido. Shige prit alors la parole.

- Je pourrais me servir des micros que j'ai posé chez lui...mais ça prendra plusieurs jours.

Yuya releva les yeux, surprit et térrorisé. Ryo esquissa un léger sourire même si son regard était brûlant.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le temps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Demanda Yamashita. Personne ne put répondre, pas même Nishikido qui sérra les dents. Sakura s'avança soudain, posant ses mains sur un des bras de son fils avec une voix suppliante.

- Yuya...s'il te plait, dis nous ce que ton père t'as dis.

Apparemment, sa mère était la seule personne à laquelle Yuya ne pouvait pas résister très longtemps. Ryo le remarqua tout de suite alors que Tegoshi commençait à trembler. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour ne pas risquer de croiser les yeux de sa mère. Nishikido fit un signe de tête à Sakura pour qu'elle retente sa chance. Cette fois, elle caressa les joues de son fils, le faisant de nouveau pleurer.

- Yuya...fais nous confiance. Tu...tu n'as qu'à nous donner des indices, on se débrouillera pour le reste.

Yuya rouvrit les yeux, cherchant une issue en regardant le plafond. Mais bien sûr, il ne trouva rien. Baissant la tête, il tomba sur Ryo et sa mère qui le fixaient. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, baissant un peu plus la tête pour voir ses pieds.

- Je...je dois partir.

- Pourquoi ?

Demanda aussitôt Nishikido d'une voix grave et brusque. Tegoshi manqua même de sursauter.

- Je dois rentrer chez moi...

- Pourquoi ?

Répèta Ryo. Cette fois Yuya planta son regard dans le sien, les larmes aux yeux.

- Sinon l'un de nous mourra. C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX PEUT-ETRE ?!

Nishikido comprit que Tegoshi venait de craquer. Alors que ce dernier éclatait finalement en larmes, Ryo essuya lentement son visage avec ses doigts. Yuya voulut reculer mais finalement resta en place. Lorsqu'il eu finit, Nishikido fit de nouveau croiser leurs regards alors que ses yeux étaient brûlant d'intensité.

- Qui ?!

Tegoshi le fixa sans dire un mot. Il semblait être plus que déterminé et Ryo sérra les poings à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges.

- Qui ?!

Yuya ne répondit toujours pas. Yamashita ouvrit alors la bouche.

- S'il réagit comme ça, c'est que ça doit être la personne qui compte le plus pour lui...

Machinalement, Tegoshi se pinça les lèvres. Nishikido fronça les sourcils.

- Alors ça doit être sa mère.

Yuya écarquilla les yeux, prit au dépourvut. Ryo le prit pour un aveu.

- C'est ta mère qui est mennaçée ?!

Tegoshi ne répondit pas pourtant Nishikido fut persuadé d'avoir raison. Se relevant soudain, il se tourna vers Sakura.

- Vous êtes ce à quoi il compte le plus. Si son père veut l'atteindre, il passera forçèment par vous. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il vaut mieux qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sorte.

- Même moi ?!

Demanda Shige. Ryo fit un léger sourire.

- Il ne te connais pas, ça devrait être bon pour toi.

- C'est pas juste ! Ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec la plus belle femme du monde !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Yamashita. Shige éclata de rire avant de lui tapoter la tête. Ryo se contenta de sourire. Sakura, elle, caressa une énième fois la joue de son fils, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiétes pas, Ryo ne laissera personne me toucher.

Yuya ferma les yeux, baissant la tête alors qu'il pleurait de nouveau. Personne ne comprit pourquoi.

__________________________________________________

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, personne ne sortit de l'appartement à part Shige. Ce dernier faisait des visites régulières pour apporter de la nourriture, les écoutes des micros qu'il avait posé n'étant pas encore arrivées. Quand à Yuya et Ryo, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, enfermés dans la chambre de l'ainé. Tout le monde avait conclut que Tegoshi ne devait pas rester avec sa mère sinon il souffrirait encore plus de ne pas pouvoir la protéger. Personne ne se doutait qu'en réalité, c'était tout le contraire qui se passait puisque la vrai personne en danger était Ryo. Chaque heure, chaque minute que passait Yuya en compagnie de Nishikido ne faisait que le tuer un peu plus sans que personne ne le comprenne. Ce dernier faisait tout pour que sa vie soit la meilleur possible mais il empirait enfaite tout. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils vivaient ainsi, exclus du monde extérieur. Le bon côté des choses étaient que Yuya mangait de nouveau et pour quatres au moins ! Ryo en riait souvent alors que Yamashita s'en plaignait. Car évidemment, lorsqu'il restait une dernière part et que Nishikido choisissait à qui elle irait, il ne fallait pas être un expert pour savoir qu'il l'a donnait à Tegoshi. Tomohisa criait alors au favoritisme. Ryo se contentait de le frapper derrière la tête, Yuya se contentait de manger. Alors que la troisième journée d'"hibernation" comme disait Yamapi prenait fin, Nishikido décida de faire une sorte de petite soirée détente. Au programme : Bières, pizzas et musiques. Autant dire que Tomohisa avait demandé des filles mais Ryo avait refusé. Ils ne seraient que tous les quatres puisque Shige n'était pas disponible. En fin de compte, personne n'était vraiment motivé mais ils n'avaient que ça à faire...

- Yuya, n'oublies pas de ne pas boir d'alcool.

- Maman...

Se plaignit Tegoshi en levant les yeux au ciel. Depuis que sa mère était là, elle semblait vouloir rattraper ses années perdues mais à la fin ça ressembait plus à du harcèlement. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment censés se voir. Ce soir serait une exeption et Yuya le regrettait déjà. Soudain, Ryo se mêla à la conversation.

- Pourquoi ça ? C'est parce qu'il est mineur ?!

- Oui en partie mais c'est surtout parce qu'il ne tient absolument pas l'alcool !

- C'est faux !

- Ah oui ?! La dernière fois que tu as bu dans mon verre et que c'était du wisky, tu as été dire ta façon de penser à la voisine que tu détestais tant ! A tout juste 5 ans espèce d'ivrogne !

Nishikido éclata de rire alors que Yuya maugréait, en mimant les tics de sa mère quand elle parlait. Mais Sakura continua.

- Une fois, tu as déclaré ta flamme à cette jeune fille dont tu étais fou amoureux...

- Ah oui ?! Ca devient intéressant !

Conclut soudain Ryo alors que sa fameuse lueur sadique renaissait dans ses yeux fixés sur Tegoshi. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir qu'on n'aurait put interpréter par "Ne m'approches pas tête de fesse !". Nishikido se contenta de sourire, l'air mannipulateur. Sakura en remit une couche.

- Certaines personnes deviennent joyeuses ou violentes quand elles boivent. Yuya lui dit tout ce qu'il pense à tout le monde. Ca peut être avantageux comme ça peut être très gênant.

- Il devait avoir un sacré mal de tête le lendemain, surtout si jeune.

- C'est ça qui est bizarre justement. Le lendemain de chacune de ses cuites, il était aussi frais qu'une rose !

- C'est bon à savoir ! Mais il semble avoir déjà bu un bon nombre de fois ?!

- Si Yuya ne supporte pas l'alcool, ça ne l'empêche pas de l'adorer !

- Hé ça ne vous gêne pas de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là alors que je suis juste à côté.

Sakura et Ryo le regardèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de répondrent à l'unisson.

- Non !

Yuya poussa un juron à voix basse. Depuis quelques jours, Nishikido semblait moins remonté contre la mère de Yuya. Peut-être parce que cette dernière racontait pleins de trucs gênant à propos de l'enfance de Tegoshi...

- Tu étais saoul lors des Purikuras ?

- NON !

- Purikuras ?

Ryo sortit soudain la fameuse photo de sa poche sous les yeux exorbités de Yuya avant de la montrer à Sakura. Tegoshi siffla de rage.

- T'es vraiment qu'un pervers pour la garder sur toi en permanence !

- Je ne comprend pas ce que je suis censé voir.

Intrigué, Nishikido se tourna vers Sakura.

- Ben pour une fois, la vieille sorcière sourit !

- Mais Yuya sourit tout le temps comme ça...enfin avant c'était le cas.

Un malaise s'installa alors que le regard de Ryo devenait brûlant d'intensité avant de se poser sur Yuya qui rougit brusquement.

- Ah ouai ?! Tiens donc.

- Ah ne me regardes pas comme ça tête de fesse !

- Il souriait vraiment tout le temps avec autant de joie ?

- Absolument. Je peux même dire que c'était la personne la plus joyeuse du monde !

- Malgré ce qui se passait chez vous ?

- Malgré tout.

- ARRETEZ DE PARLER COMME SI J'ETAIS PAS LA !

Hurla soudain Tegoshi. Avant que Ryo ou Sakura n'ait put répondre, Yamashita arriva près d'eux avec des bières. Chacun se servit. Yuya décapuchonna la sienne sous le regard brûlant de Nishikido. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce, maugréant des jurons à tout va. Sakura parut s'inquiéter de quelque chose mais Tomohisa la rassura.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je lui ai donné une limonade !

- Merci.

- Dommage.

La jeune femme éclata de rire alors Ryo paraissait déçu. Et il ne fut pas le seul. Soudain, Yuya se mit à protester, alors qu'il venait d'avaler sa première gorgée.

- Quel est l'idiot qui m'a arnaqué ?! C'est de l'injustice ! Je supporte très bien l'alcool !

- Yuya déteste avoir tord !

Ryo éclata de rire en hochant positivement de la tête envers Sakura. Tegoshi de son côté, finit par poser ses yeux sur la porte d'entrée. Il était juste à côté...ça aurait été si facile. Sentant encore ses pensées s'entremêler à lui donner un mal de crâne, il alla vers la cuisine. Sur la table était posées les bouteilles d'alcool ainsi que quelques limonades lui étant destinées. Faisant une moue, il s'avança et prit une bière. Vidant sa limonade dans l'évier, il la remplit avec la bière avant de revenir dans la salle à manger. Cette fois la soirée pouvait commencer ! A peine quelques heures plus tard et plusieurs fois le même manège avec l'échange de bouteilles, Yuya était saoul. Complètement saoul même. Personne ne le remarqua. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun indice qui aurait put le laisser penser à part une chose. Plus le temps passait et plus Tegoshi lançait des regards languoureux à Ryo. Au départ c'était juste de loin, mais Yuya se rapprochait de lui de plus en plus. Nishikido ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Après tout, Tegoshi était censé boir de la limonade alors aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Lorsque la "fête" fut enfin terminée, tout le monde commença à ranger. Enfin c'est ce qui était prévu. Yamashita qui avait largement trop bu s'éffondra comme une masse sur le canapé et s'endormit dessus. Sakura, quand à elle, se laissa aller dans un fauteuil en prétendant qu'elle s'y méttrait dans quelques minutes. Ryo pour sa part se dirigea vers sa chambre, balançant le nouveau pyjama de Yuya sur son lit. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce dernier était devant lui, un sourire taquin sur le visage. Fronçant les sourcils, Nishikido allait passer à côté de lui quand Tegoshi colla soudainement son corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres allèrent rencontrer celles de son ainé qui écarquilla les yeux. Yuya avait fermé les siens, savourant de tout son coeur la douceur des lèvres de Ryo. Très vite il frenchit le cap et sa langue alla rencontrer celle de Nishikido. Ce dernier manqua de se laisser aller alors que les mains de Tegoshi commençaient à lui caresser le dos. Mais finalement il l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit reculer de quelques pas. Yuya rouvrit les yeux, faisant croiser leurs regards. Les lèvres du cadet étaient légèrement rosies sous l'effet de la pression alors que son regard était brûlant de désir. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Nishikido avait rougit.

- T'es sûr que t'as bu de la limonade ?!

- J'avais pas la moindre envie de limonade !

Sans que Ryo ne put répondre, Yuya l'avait poussé en arrière, le faisant tomber dos sur son lit. L'ainé aurait très bien put se relever si Tegoshi ne s'était pas mit à califourchon sur lui au niveau de son bassin. Autant dire que la température du corps de Ryo montait de plus en plus ainsi que la couleur de son visage, surtout en sentant la partie intime de Tegoshi autant exitée ! Yuya, lui, ne perdait toujours pas son sourire taquin et son regard de désir. Nishikido ouvrit la bouche, même si sa voix était vraiment dénuée de conviction.

- Je crois que tu devrais te calmer.

Pour le faire taire, Tegoshi l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il possédait. Ses mains allèrent sous la chemise de Ryo, lui caressa avec ardeur la peau. Très vite, Nishikido répondit au baiser, prenant à pleine bouche son cadet. Après tout, lorsque la personne que vous aimez vous embrasse avec autant d'envie, c'est très difficil de lui résister...voir impossible. Lorsque les lèvres de Yuya quittèrent les siennes, Ryo manqua de protester. Mais enfaite, les lèvres du cadet ne quittèrent pas une seule fois sa peau. Passant sur son visage, elles frottèrent ses joues, son front, ses tempes avant de descendre dans son cou, lui arrachant des gémissements. Les dernières lueurs de luciditées commençaient à quitter Nishikido.

- Tegoshi tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?!

- Arrêtes de réflèchir !

Le souffle brûlant de Yuya attaqua la peau de son cou, lui donnant la chair de poule. Le corps de Tegoshi était collé au sien, le recouvrant de toute sa longueur. Il commençait à être vraiment...mais alors vraiment très exité. Soudain, Yuya lui déchira sa chemise d'un coup sec sans même prendre la peine de se redresser. Dégageant le torse de Ryo, il commença à le parcourir avec ses mains ainsi que ses lèvres, faisant craquer Nishikido.

- Ok ok t'es bourré ça fait plus de doutes ! Qu'est-ce je fais moi maintenant ?!

Sa voix était désespérée alors que son corps le trahissait. Yuya plongea son regard dans le sien, un immense sourire sur le visage. Exactement le même que sur la photo qu'il lui avait laissé mais en beaucoup plus taquin. L'esprit de Ryo sombra en même temps que son coeur. D'un geste brusque, il redressa Tegoshi qui se contenta de rester assit sur lui avant de lui déchirer son chemisier comme Yuya l'avait fait pour le sien. Ce dernier l'enleva aussitôt, le balançant à l'autre bout de pièce avant de se réallonger sur lui alors que Nishikido avait lui-même enlevé le sien. Leurs peaux se touchèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Cette fois, Ryo enlaça la taille de Yuya avec son bras alors que son autre main allait caresser le visage de Tegoshi. La peau du jeune garçon était brûlante. Ses doigts frottèrent sa joue, avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux. Tirant légèrement dessus, il força Yuya à relever la tête vers le plafond. Aussitôt, les lèvres de l'ainé semblèrent vouloir aspirer la peau du cou de Tegoshi, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Plus Yuya gémissait et plus Ryo laissait de suçons. Embrassant d'abord son cou, Nishikido laissa ensuite des milliers de baisers sur les épaules de Tegoshi. Lui relâchant la tête, Yuya alla la nicher dans le cou de Ryo, gémissant toujours alors que Nishikido continuait ses baisers. Les mains de l'ainé caressaient le dos du cadet. Ce dernier releva soudain la tête, embrassant Ryo avec fougue qui répondit aussitôt. Les mains de Yuya se dirigèrent alors vers le pantalon, malaxant son entre-jambe. Lorsque Tegoshi voulut les faire passer sous le pantalon, Nishikido lui attrapa soudain ses poignets. Les ramenant devant les épaules de Yuya, il le redressa légèrement, méttant un terme à leur baiser. Leurs visages restèrent pourtant horriblement proche, chacun pouvant sentir le souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres. Leurs regards étaient hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Pourtant une lueur inquiéte naissait soudain dans les yeux de Ryo.

- On ne peut pas faire ça...t'es complètement saoul.

- Ne t'occupes pas de ça !

Fronçant les sourcils, Nishikido sentit une nouvelle fois Yuya lui emprisonner la bouche, le faisant entrer dans un monde de désir et d'amour. Finalement, l'ainé lâcha les mains de Tegoshi qui repartèrent aussitôt vers son pantalon. Celles de Ryo recommençèrent à caresser le corps de Yuya, le faisant de nouveau gémir. Nishikido ne se contrôlait vraiment plus du tout. Il avait beau essayé de reprendre pieds, tout ce qu'il voyait était le regard brûlant de désir de Tegoshi ainsi que son sourire. Ce si beau sourire qu'il avait tant espéré revoir un jour. Même si celui là était très taquin et pervers, Ryo l'aimait presque encore plus. Il aimait chaque geste que Yuya faisait, chaque mot qu'il disait. Précèdemment il avait apprit que lorsqu'il était saoul, Tegoshi montrait tout ce qu'il ressentait...Mais Nishikido était très loin d'imaginer que Yuya l'aimait à ce point. Et sa surprise ainsi que son bonheur grandissait à mesure que Tegoshi prenait les devants. Les mains de Yuya trouvèrent soudain leur place dans le caleçon de Ryo, le faisant pousser un hoquet de surprise. Tegoshi éclata de rire. Un rire presque pur qui perturba Nishikido presque autant que ce que le jeune garçon lui faisait. Les mains de Ryo encadrèrent le visage de Yuya, lui caressant presque violemment les joues alors que son souffle s'accélèrait au fur et à mesure que Tegoshi s'occupait de lui.

- J'ai envie de toi...

En entendant ses mots, Yuya lui fit un sourire presque timide. Une lueur de panique sembla briller l'espace d'une fraction de seconde dans ses yeux mais Nishikido pensa que c'était son imagination. Ses mains quittèrent alors le visage de Tegoshi pour aller vers son pantalon. Bizarrement, Yuya sembla se raidir légèrement alors que Ryo déboutonnait son jean. Les propres mains de Tegoshi commençèrent à déboutonner celui de son ainé. Les lèvres de Nishikido continuèrent de parcourir la peau du cou et des épaules de Yuya, comme si elles cherchaient à découvrir un trésor. Tout à coup, Ryo essaya de faire descendre le pantalon de Tegoshi. Aussitôt, ce dernier fit en sorte de l'aider mais Nishikido comprit petit à petit que plus ils avançaient, moins Yuya semblait sûr de lui. Les yeux du jeune garçon essayaient de ne plus croiser les siens alors que ses mains s'accrochaient férocement à sa taille, aillant quittées son caleçon. Dans le but de le rassurer, Ryo l'enlaça avec ses deux bras, collant ses lèvres contre la tempe de Yuya alors que ce dernier avait niché sa tête dans le creux du cou de Nishikido. Tegoshi ne faisait plus aucun mouvement pour inciter Ryo à aller plus loin. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche.

- Hé ça va aller !

- Je suis désolé...

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas réussis...

Fronçant les sourcils, Nishikido allait lui demander de quoi il parlait quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ryo croisa le regard de Sakura, les yeux exorbités. Paniquée, elle se précipita sur eux, entourant Yuya à la taille pour le forcer à se relever. Ce dernier ne broncha pas et se laissa faire comme une marionnette. La jeune femme commença alors à parler avec précipitation alors que Nishikido n'était plus capable de bouger, trop gêné et exité.

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais on dirait qu'il a prit de l'alcool. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave...

- Vu l'état dans lequel il t'a mit, je ne dirais pas que la situation n'était pas grave ! Je suis vraiment désolée.

Sur ces mots, Sakura partit, entrainant Yuya avec elle. Arrivé à la porte, les yeux du jeune garçon croisèrent une dernière fois ceux de Ryo, toujours allongé. Ce dernier fut complètement bouleversé par la détresse qu'il y lu. Mais moins d'une seconde plus tard, Tegoshi avait déjà quitté la pièce. Nishikido se retrouva alors seul...et perdu comme jamais !

__________________________________________________

Tout le monde dormait...ou tout du moins presque tout le monde, mit à sec par l'alcool dans leur sang. Jetant un dernier regard derrière lui, Yuya se faufila à pas feutrés vers la porte d'entrée. Arrivé devant, il chercha des yeux la clé qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver dans une coupe posée sur un meuble juste à côté. S'en saisissant avec empréssement, il se pinça les lèvres alors qu'il insérait l'objet dans la serrure. Un petit déclic lui indiqua qu'il venait de l'ouvrir et il s'accorda un soupir de soulagement. Ouvrant la porte, il s'apprêtait à la frenchir lorsqu'elle se referma en claquant violemment juste à côté de ses oreilles. Faisant de grands yeux, il aperçut alors une main posée dessus et suivit le bras avant de se retrouver face à Ryo. Son regard était noir, ses traits sérrés. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Yuya essaya maladroitement de s'en sortir.

- Tu...tu ne dors pas ?! Avec tout l'alcool que t'as bu...j'ai entendu un bruit venant de derrière la porte alors...

- Arrêtes ça.

Le coupa soudain Nishikido d'une voix grave et brusque. Il fit un pas en avant, Yuya en fit un en arrière. Les yeux de Ryo se plissèrent.

- Je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool ce soir. Tu n'as pas remarqué que je buvais de la limonade ?!

Tegoshi écarquilla les yeux, entrouvant les lèvres de surprise. Ca voulait dire que tout à l'heure...Nishikido enchaina.

- Et toi non plus dans un sens !

- Hé ?!

- T'as mère m'a dit qu'à chaque fois que tu buvais tu montrais ce que tu ressentais sans avoir de mal de tête ou autre le lendemain. De ton côté, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu supportais très bien l'alcool. En réalité tu disais vrai.

Yuya ne répondit pas mais le regard brûlant de Ryo le mit horribemment mal à l'aise. Ce dernier fit un pas de plus vers lui, Tegoshi en fit un autre en arrière mais se retrouva dos collé au mur. Le visage de Nishikido se rapprocha du sien.

- En réalité...tu as compris depuis longtemps que le seul moyen de montrer ce que tu ressents sans craindre des sanctions et de faire semblant d'être saoul lorsque tu agis. "Mon fils vous a insultez ? Oh pardonnez-le il était saoul" Là soit on a pitié de toi soit on t'évites en pensant que tu n'es qu'un petit branleur très précoce. Mais dans tous les cas, à la longue on ne t'en veux pas et toi tu as dis ce que tu pensais, ne ?! Tu tiens très bien l'alcool, c'est vrai. Et tu t'en sers comme moyen de montrer ce que tu ressents...comme tout à l'heure.

Soudain, Yuya essaya de se faufiler par un côté. Mais le corps de Ryo se colla brusquement au sien, le forçant à rester contre le mur. Le bout des doigts de Nishikido alla sous le menton de Tegoshi, lui faisant relever la tête pour que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau. Celui de Ryo était brûlant d'intensité mais aussi tellement aimant alors que celui de Yuya était coupable.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas doser ton amour pour moi on dirait ! Soit tu m'insultes, soit tu me sautes dessus ! T'es vraiment quelqu'un de contradictoire...Mais c'était ton plan, ne ?! Plus je réflèchis et plus l'idée de profiter que nous soyons tous saouls t'étais favorable. Tu n'avais qu'à attendre que nous soyons tous endormis pour partir tranquillement...

- Ce n'était pas mon idée de faire cette soirée !

- ...et tu voulais me faire un cadeau d'adieu.

Les yeux de Yuya le piquèrent soudain alors que ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Ceux de Ryo semblaient aussi briller même s'il y avait une certaine lueur de colère.

- C'était la même idée que pour la photo ne ?! Sauf que là tu as frappé beaucoup plus fort. Le seul problème a été que tu n'as pas réussis à aller jusqu'au bout. Faisant semblant d'être saoul tu pouvais tout te permettre mais finalement tu n'étais pas près.

Une larme s'achappa et coula sur la joue de Tegoshi. Aussitôt, elle fut essuyée par la main de Nishikido mais la voix qui sortit de sa bouche fut pourtant dur.

- Et si je t'avais forçé ?! Tu m'a poussé à bout pour finalement t'arrêter...si je t'avais forçé à aller plus loin ?! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui aurait put t'arriver. Tu crois vraiment que la seule chose que je voulais c'était coucher avec toi ?! Tu crois que je fais tout ça juste pour pouvoir te mettre dans mon lit ?! Désolé mais ce n'est pas pour ça...quoi que vu comment tu te débrouilles malgré ta non-expérience ça risque d'être explosif le moment venu. J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Yuya ne disait plus un mot, le visage écarlate comme jamais. Ryo s'écarta soudain avant de lever sa main vers lui, un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Allez viens il faut dormir ! De toute façon je ne te laisserais pas sortir d'ici. Par mesure de sécurité ce soir tu dormiras avec moi !

- Héééé ?!

Paniqué, Tegoshi affronta son regard. Nishikido éclata de rire.

- Ne t'inquiétes pas, je ne te toucherais pas ! Sauf si tu remets tes mains dans mon caleçon ! Un conseil, ne recommences jamais ça sans être sûr de ce que tu veux !

Yuya baissa de nouveau la tête, mort de honte. Ryo pouffa dans son coin, l'attrapant tendrement par la taille et nichant son visage dans le cou de Tegoshi.

- Tu es vraiment compliqué comme garçon ! Mais c'est intéressant, au moins on ne s'ennuit jamais !

__________________________________________________

Lorsque Yuya rouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il était seul dans son lit. Soupirant de soulagemment, il se releva lentement, non impatient de recroiser Ryo. Sortant enfin de la chambre, il croisa Yamashita, la mine déconfite et la main sur le front comme s'il avait horriblement mal.

- Ohayo !

- Ohayo ! Ta mère est partit se laver...et Ryo est sortit. Tomo lui il est quelque part dans les méandres de mon âme déchu...oh celle-là elle était belle faut que je pense à la noter.

Yuya hocha vaguement de la tête, à moitié réveillé mais soudain se figea.

- Ryo est dehors ?! Pourquoi ?!

- Il avait besoin de prendre l'air je crois. Il a peut-être passé une nuit mouvementée !

Soudain, le portable de Tegoshi vibra dans sa poche. Le sortant rapidement il l'ouvrit. C'était un sms. "Je t'avais prévenu mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter...dis adieu à ton Nishikido !"

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

Après une nuit pareille, Ryo avait bien besoin d'une petite pause à l'air frais du matin. Après tout, il avait bataillé pendant des heures pour ne pas se jeter sur Yuya qui après lui avoir dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui s'était finalement endormit dans ses bras ! Drôle de façon de ne pas avoir besoin de lui tout de même ! S'accordant un léger sourire, Nishikido ferma les yeux, sentant une légère brise lui siffler sur le visage et lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il avait dit à Tegoshi qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à résister, que dormir à côté de lui ne lui poserait pas de problème...ben voyons ! Yuya avait frôlé un nombre infinie de fois d'être violé en plein dans son sommeil. En même temps, c'était lui qu'avait commençé. D'ailleurs, rien qu'à l'idée que Tegoshi s'était littèralement jeté sur lui en faisant croire qu'il était saoul paraissait suréaliste. Ryo savait qu'il était amoureux de lui. Mais de là à ce que Yuya décide de sauter le pas avec lui...Nishikido s'était toujours dit que Tegoshi ne pouvait pas l'aimer autant que lui-même l'aimait. Maintenant il commençait à douter. Apparemment les sentiments de Yuya à son égard étaient beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé, même imaginé. Et c'est surtout contre ça qu'il avait dut se battre toute la nuit. Allez dormir à côté de l'homme de votre vie qui vient juste de vous excitez comme une puce sans avoir le moindre droit de le toucher ! Mais enfaite plusieurs fois les doigts de Ryo s'étaient mit à toucher le visage de Yuya, lui carèssant les joues, le front, les lèvres...surtout les lèvres, après les baisers que lui avait donné son cadet il ne pouvait qu'être hypnotisé par tant de saveurs et de sensations. Alors quand en plus, Tegoshi s'était endormit presque collé à lui ça avait été le bouquet ! D'où il était, il avait une vue plus que précise de ses grains de beauté. Cette fameuse ligne de grains de beauté...l'avait complètement envoûtée et il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de la carèsser elle aussi. Autant dire que ça aurait été si facile de sauter sur Yuya et de satisfaire ses envies que ce dernier avait lui-même créé...Heureusement que Ryo n'était pas une ordure ! Mais il espérait de tout coeur que Tegoshi ne recommence pas avant d'être vraiment près car là il était passé très près de se faire avoir sans vraiment le vouloir. Nishikido y avait passé toute la nuit, pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à calmer les battements de son coeur. Rester allongé à côté de Yuya toute la nuit avait été horriblement merveilleux et en même temps un véritable suplice. Le jeune homme commençait à croire qu'il pourrait passer sa vie entière à regarder dormir Tegoshi. Juste écouter sa respiration tout en observant le soulèvement de son buste. Juste le regarder, lui carèssant tendrement la peau. Yuya paraissait si paisible lorsqu'il était endormit, comme si les problèmes qu'avaient mit la vie sur sa route lui étaient inconnus. Il semblait si heureux...d'ailleurs rien que d'y penser ça rappelait à Ryo le magnifique sourire taquin que lui avait offert Tegoshi la veille. Aillant du mal à reprendre son souffle alors qu'un fou rire idiot et incontôlable le saisissait, il dut se pencher en méttant ses mains sur ses genoux pour se calmer. Yuya avait crut pouvoir jouer le saoul sans craindre les conséquences. Mais la vérité était bien là, il lui avait sourit. En face, pour de vrai, sans chercher à mentir. Et le résultat était absolument magnifique. Ah ça faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était sortit de son appartement et Yuya hantait toujours autant ses pensées et son coeur. Peut-être devait-il encore attendre ? Les tremblements de son corps s'étaient calmés au fur et à mesure que la prèsence de Tegoshi près de son corps lui était devenue presque familière. Pendant toute la nuit, il avait lutté pour ne pas le toucher et maintenant qu'il ne le voyait plus il avait l'impression d'être vide. Comme si le monde avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer. Mais Ryo n'était pas fou. Yuya avait fait les choses en grand, rendant Nishikido encore tout bouleversé le lendemain ! Relevant soudain la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était enfaite pas très loin de chez lui. Mais à force de marcher sans vraiment regarder où il allait il avait finit par attérir dans une espèce de rue déserte. Le vent soufflait presque violemment ici, faisant danser une fumée opaque qui s'échappait d'on ne sait où. Frissonnant inconsciemment, Ryo se retourna dans l'intention de prendre un autre chemin. Il stoppa tout mouvement, se retrouvant face à trois gars. Habillés de vêtements troués de toutes parts, ils se différençiaient surtout au niveau de leurs physiques. Le premier paraissait immense, autant en taille qu'en poids. Blond coupé court, il avait le visage irrégulier et bouffit, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui gonfler les joues sans penser à faire de même sur le visage entier. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir stupide, comme s'il lui manquait un ou deux boulons dans le crâne ! Il tenait pour sa part une batte de base-ball qu'il prenait plaisir à tapper dans une de ses paumes avec un air mennaçant. Le tout rendait le personnage assez comique malgré les risques. Le deuxième était plus petit, disons de taille moyenne. Les cheveux violets mi-longs, il avait quand même plus d'allure que son camarade même si l'intélligence n'émanait pas vraiment de lui. Il n'avait aucune arme, se contentant de faire craquer ses doigts avec plus de buit que nécèssaire. Le troisième quand à lui, contrastait sur tous les points avec ses amis. Etant plus petit que les autres et beaucoup plus mince, il semblait pourtant beaucoup plus mennaçant. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses cheveux bruns ou le couteau qu'il tenait calmement dans sa main...C'était surtout ses yeux. Il n'y avait qu'à les croiser pour comprendre qu'il était beaucoup plus mâlin que les autres et qu'il n'avait qu'une ambition : faire souffrir. Ryo pensait être le plus sadique...il venait de rencontrer plus fort que lui. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir entre 25 et 30 ans. Après une minute sans que personne n'ait fait le moindre geste, Nishikido fronça les sourcils, guéttant la moindre réaction. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire qu'ils ne lui voulaient que l'heure. Il ouvrit donc le premier la bouche, d'une voix qui se voulait la plus calme possible.

- Salut !

Aucun des trois colosses ne lui répondit et Ryo se contenta d'avaler patiemment sa salive. Chacun le regardait avec une lueur leur étant propre mais il y avait à peu près la même idée : s'amuser en faisant saigner. Soudain le plus grand, le blond, parla, un rictus lui tordant le visage.

- Ryo Nishikido ?

L'intérèssé entrouvrit les lèvres, surprit avant de sourire amèrement. Ainsi, ils n'étaient pas là par hasard...tout à coup les mots de Yuya lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce dernier avait parut si bouleversé que tout le monde avait pensé que pour qu'il se métte dans cet état ça ne pouvait être que sa mère qui soit en danger. Mais apparemment c'était en réalité Ryo. Quelque part, ça le rendait presque heureux, comme sur un nuage. Savoir qu'il comptait à ce point pour Tegoshi, au point que Tegoshi Señor se serve de lui pour mennacer Yuya. C'était quand même glorifiant, quoi qu'un peu problèmatique lorsque ça faisait de lui quelqu'un mennaçé de mort.

- Ca dépend de qui le demande !

- Le nom de Sosuke Tegoshi te dis quelque chose ?

- Vaguement...c'est le fleuriste au coin de la rue, ne ?!

Les trois gars le fixèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire bête pour les deux premiers mais cruel pour le troisième. Ce fut ce dernier qui s'adressa à Ryo, d'une voix posée mais capable de faire frissonner même le plus courageux.

- L'humour ne te serviras pas à grand chose...

- Si vous le dites !

- Juste une question : Pourquoi le patron d'un club d'hôtes paierait trois jeunes étalons pour venir régler son compte à un pauvre petit morveux sans importance ?!

Nishikido ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant lui-même réflèchir au moyen de bien formuler sa réponse. Finalement, un sourire sincère s'afficha sur son visage. Il ne leur était pas du tout destiné mais il était là quand même.

- Peut-être parce que Monsieur a peur que la chose qu'il aime le plus au monde aime à prèsent autre chose que lui et beaucoup plus fort...

Le brun le fixa un moment, semblant le sonder. Un sourire s'afficha aussi sur son visage. Mais le sien était plus sadique et cruel alors que ses yeux devenaient perçant.

- Bonne réponse, maintenant tu vas mourir !

__________________________________________________

Ses forces lui manquaient, l'air lui manquait. Ouvrant subitement la bouche en grand, un râle affolé en sortit. Yamashita fit de grands yeux alors que des larmes commençaient déjà à apparaitres sur le visage de Yuya. Ce dernier commença alors à jeter des regards affolés dans tous les coins et recoins de la pièce, semblant chercher quelque chose.

- Où est le double des clés ?

- Hé ?!

- LE DOUBLE DES CLES !

Sursautant sous l'effet urgent que produisait le hurlement de Yuya, Tomohisa se dirigea rapidement vers une commode pour ouvrir un tiroir. Il en sortit le double de la clé de la porte d'entrée. Tegoshi courut jusqu'à lui, voulant la prendre le plus vite possible. Soudain, alors qu'il l'a voyait déjà dans ses mains, Yamapi l'éleva hors de sa portée, le faisant rugir de rage.

- DONNES-LA MOI !

- Pourquoi ?!

Le regard de Tomohisa était perçant malgré sa voix calme et son léger sourire. Nul doute qu'il ne céderait pas. Yuya ouvrit la bouche.

- J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer...s'il te plait !

- Alors fais le vite !

- Yamashita !

- Tegoshi ?!

Yuya émit un grognement de rage avant de sautiller sur lui-même, ne tenant plus en place. Les larmes avaient commençaient à couler sur son visage, lui brûlant les joues. Finalement il se tourna vers Yamapi, le regard désespèré.

- Ce n'était pas ma mère qui était en danger mais tête de fesse et il est dehors !

Pour s'assurer qu'il le croit, Tegoshi lui montra le sms qu'il venait de recevoir. Les yeux de Tomohisa s'écarquillèrent.

- Merde...

Murmura t-il avant de faire quelques pas vers la porte. Aussitôt, Yuya le retînt par les bras.

- NON ! C'est à moi d'y aller ! C'est de ma faute, c'est à moi de tout régler. Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes soient en danger à cause de moi !

- Si je te laisses partir tout seul, Ryo me tuera...

- Si tu ne le fais pas c'est Ryo qui mourera...

-...

- Je t'en prie ! On n'a plus le temps de réflèchir !

- D'accord...mais jures-moi de rester en vie !

- Promis...

- Et promets-moi de garder Ryo en vie !

- Promis...

- Tu m'appel dès que tu le retrouves, j'arriverais aussi vite que le vent !

- Merci !

Lui faisant un mouvement de la tête, Tegoshi se mit à courir juste après s'être saisit des clés. Ouvrant rapidement la porte il la frenchit en se disant que c'était la seule chose qu'il espérait depuis des jours. Aujourd'hui que ça se produisait, il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais quitter cet endroit. Quelque chose lui disait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ici...Essayant de ne pas y penser, il accélèra sa course une fois dans les escaliers avant d'atteindre enfin la rue. Le visage remplit de larmes, les yeux affolés, il tourna plusieurs fois sa tête de chaque côté de la rue dans laquelle il était. Se pinçant férocement les lèvres jusqu'au sang, il sautilla sur lui-même comme quelqu'un qui craque. La voix qui s'éleva de sa bouche était sifflante, saccadée et rauque.

- De quel côté ?!

__________________________________________________

Le premier coup surprit Ryo plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'attendant à la tête ou au ventre, il le reçut au contraire dans le genou, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Le blond esquissa un sourire, content du résultat avant de frapper de nouveau. Encore au genou. Après plusieurs coups similaires, Nishikido comprit alors la tactique de ces agresseurs : d'abord le mettre hors d'état de s'enfuir. Et la meilleur solution était de lui mettre les jambes hors service si on peut dire. Poussant un grognement de rage, ses joues prirent des couleurs alors qu'il se jetait sur le blond. Quitte à se faire tabasser, autant en mettre le plus possible dans la tête du voisin. Sentant ses jambes lâcher au énième coup de son colosse préfèré, il s'accrocha férocement aux joues de ce dernier, le griffant de toutes ses forces. Il mit toute sa force dans ses genoux, le frappant à l'entre-jambe. Mais son adversaire ne parut même pas être frémir même si Ryo laissa des marques de sang sur son visage. Au contraire, il le mit plus en colère qu'autre chose. Soudain, le blond rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de la rabattre violemment sur celle de Nishikido. Ce dernier fut projeté en arrière et atterit directement dans les bras du gars au cheveux violet. Ce deuxième colosse l'attrapa par les coudes, lui faisant remonter les bras en arrière et beaucoup trop haut. Ryo hurla de douleur cette fois, baissant la tête pour essayer de respirer. La seule réponse qu'il eut fut les poings du blond dans son ventre, lui coupant directement la respiration. Son agresseur frappait soit son ventre, soit son visage mais dans tous les cas c'était avec une force inouïe. Très vite, Nishikido sentit son nez se mettre à saigner ainsi que ses lèvres...puis ses joues. Tout son visage finit par être endolorit au point de ne plus différencier le sang des bleus. Quand à son ventre, plusieurs craquements l'informèrent que ses côtes n'aimaient pas vraiment le traitement. Plusieurs fois, des hurlements de douleur ou de déchirement lui échappèrent, donnant de la satisfaction à ses agresseurs qui y allaient encore plus fort. Ses jambes avaient lâchées depuis longtemps et la pression sur ses épaules n'en était que plus accentuée, le crispant horriblement. Peut-être que ses bras étaient déjà cassés, il ne savait plus trop. Son corps lui faisait tellement mal tout en lui laissant une sensation de ne rien ressentir. C'était très...étrange et familier. C'était sûremment ça le plus horrible. A chaque coup, à chaque hurlement, il revoyait son enfance, son père. Parfois même, il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui le frappait, revenu d'entre les morts. Il se trouvait alors si stupide...mais en même temps il était térrifié. Malgré tout son courage, malgré toutes ses bonnes pensées, il était térrorisé, soudain attaqué par ses vieux démons. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le pire : la douleur mentale ou physique. Dans les deux cas, il aurait tant voulu que ça s'arrête. Plus le temps passait et plus ses pensées s'enmêlaient, comme si son cerveau était secoué dans tous les sens ce qui était en quelque sorte vrai. Le monde tournait autour de lui, il avait du mal à évaluer les distances et des nausées le secouaient de toute part. Soudain, le gars au cheveux violet qui le tenait le lâcha sans prévenir, le balançant presque. Ryo s'éffondra ventre contre le sol. Essayant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes, il leva les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Le blond récupérait sa batte de base-ball laissée par terre. Cette vision rappela des souvenirs à Nishikido, le faisant soupirer de lassitude. Cette fois il n'y aurait pas Yuya pour le protéger. Quelque part il vallait mieux...Ryo préfèrait mourir tout seul que de voir Tegoshi souffrir. Tournant la tête, il aperçut le gars au cheveux violet continuait de se faire craquer les doigts. Juste à côté se tenait leur chef. Il n'avait pas touché une seule fois Nishikido, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de bien précis, son couteau à la main. Ryo fut sortit de ses pensées par le premier coup de batte, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Par réflèxe, il se cacha le visage dans ses bras. Le blond alternait coup de batte et coup de pieds dans le ventre de Nishikido. Nul doute qu'il avait déjà plusieurs côtes cassées. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand ça durait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait l'impression que ça durait depuis des décènies. Que sa vie avait commençée au moment où ils lui étaient tombés dessus. Il avait beau essayer, le sourire de Tegoshi avait du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son coeur. Pourtant il la sentait...cette chaleur propre à l'image de Yuya. Cette chaleur qui lui réchauffait le coeur et le protégeait de toute pensée négative. Mais à cet instant précis, elle semblait trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

- Oh on dirait qu'il commence à tomber dans les pommes chef !

Ryo ne sut pas vraiment lequel avait parlé et de toute façon ça n'avait aucune importance. Cependant, il sentit des mains l'attraper. Il se retrouva alors dos au mur, assit par terre. Plusieurs fois il manqua de tomber sur le côté mais plusieurs fois le leader du groupe le maintînt droit. Les paupières de Nishikido papillonnèrent lentement alors qu'il essayait de s'habituer à la lumière du jour après avoir vu l'obscurité dans ses bras. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux du brun, celui qui paraissait beaucoup plus dangereux que les autres. Ce dernier semblait être plus qu'heureux de voir Ryo souffrir autant. C'était sûremment la cause de l'immense sourire sadique placardé sur son visage.

- Alors ?! On n'abandonne déjà ?!

Nishikido ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Les yeux du chef se firent plus dur et il envoya aussitôt une bonne droite dans le visage de Ryo. Ce dernier se mit soudainement à tousser, alors que ses côtes le faisaient de plus en plus souffrir. Il sentit quelque chose de plus gluant sortir de sa bouche et passa doucement sa main dessus : du sang. Le jeune homme se contenta de soupirer alors que son agresseur éclatait de rire. L'homme ressortit alors son couteau qu'il agita sous le nez de Ryo.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est ta promesse pour le monde des enfers !

Nishikido fronça les sourcils, trouvant la plaisenterie de très mauvais goûts alors que les deux autres sbires pouffaient comme des idiots. Soudain, la lame lui frôla la joue, avant de finalement s'appuyer dessus. Les yeux de Ryo fixèrent ceux de son ennemi alors que ce dernier passait enfin à l'action. Affermissant sa prise sur le couteau, la lame commença à trancher la peau du visage de Nishikido, le faisant difficilement respirer. Le sang coula en lui brûlant le corps, alors que le brun faisant descendre le couteau. Après avoir tiraillé la joue de Ryo, il s'en prit au cou, puis au torse. La lame traversait le tissu en même temps que le dessus de la peau. Bientôt apparut une grande ligne partant de la tempe de Nishikido et se finissant vers son nombril. Arrivé au ventre du jeune homme, son agresseur s'arrêta soudain, une lueur monstrueuse dans les yeux. Ryo essaya de retrouver un semblant de respiration, buffant et toussant toujours du sang. Mais soudain, la lame s'enfonça dans son corps, le transperçant comme l'aurait fait un boucher sur un porc à abattre. Hurlant de toutes ses forces, il leva le plus haut possible la tête, comme s'il essayait de se redresser mais en vain. Son agresseur s'avança vers lui, méttant ses lèvres à hauteur de son oreilles. Sa main était toujours sur son couteau qu'il enfonçait toujours un peu plus, comme s'il espérait finir par le transpercer.

- Vois-tu au départ tu étais notre seule cible, on nous a payés pour te tuer. Ca fait des jours qu'on vous observe, bien avant que notre patron appel ton petit copain pour le mennacer. Il devait déjà savoir que son fils se sortirait de sa première mennace. Mais lorsque qu'on l'a vu, ce fameux jeune garçon...

Les yeux de Nishikido s'écarquillèrent soudain alors que ses forces le quittaient à toute vitesse. Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes avaient irradiées ses yeux. Son ennemi enchaina, un sourire aux lèvres.

- On sait dit que ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter pour s'amuser un peu avec lui. Après tout, on n'en rencontre pas tous les jours, des mignons comme ça ! Je suis sûr que tu es de notre avis, ne ?!

Ryo sérra les dents, tournant lentement son visage vers celui si proche de son agresseur. Ses yeux étaient noirs, lançant des éclairs sur cette ordure alors que ce dernier semblait prendre son pieds. Soudain, Nishikido lui cracha dessus, mêlant sa salive et son sang. Le brun ne parut même pas trésaillir, se contentant de le fixer. Tout à coup, Ryo sentit la lame toujours dans son corps s'avancer encore plus violemment, le transperçant de cinq bon centimètres en plus. Un hurlement sortit de sa mâchoire pourtant férocement fermée. Son agresseur n'avait pourtant pas changé d'expression, seul ses yeux paraissaient plus dur. Nishikido trouva la force d'ouvrir la bouche, une lueur meutrière dans le regard.

- Je ne vous laisserez jamais le toucher...

Son agresseur se contenta d'éclater de rire.

- Mais regardes-toi, tu peux à peine bouger !

Posant lentement ses lèvres contre la tempe de Ryo, son ennemi fit alors tourner la lame qui n'avait toujours pas quittée le corps de Nishikido. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Il commençait à avoir des vertiges, des nausées. Son corps était en sueur alors ses lèvres étaient sèches. Ses forces le quittaient, sa vie le quittait. Soudain, la lame quitta son corps. Brusquement, violemment, arrachant un nouveau cri à Ryo qui sentit son sang bouillant s'écouler au sol comme de l'eau. Son visage perdit des couleurs en à peine quelques secondes, devenant blanc comme un linge alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient. Il vit d'un oeil hagard son agresseur lever de nouveau son couteau...vers sa gorge.

- RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Les paupières de Ryo clignèrent. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son ennemi n'était plus sur lui mais à quelques mètres sur le sol. Ecarquillant les yeux, Nishikido vit alors Yuya allongé de tout son long sur le chef, essayant de lui arracher son couteau ensanglanté des mains. Son coeur sembla s'arrêter de battre alors que des larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage fantômatique. Non...pas lui. Tegoshi poussa un cri de rage alors qu'il essayait de frapper l'agresseur de Ryo. Mais il eut beau le frapper plusieurs fois au visage, l'homme ne parut rien ressentir et ne lâcha pas cette fichue lame. Au contraire, il semblait même rire, perturbant quelques secondes Yuya. Ce seul instant suffit au brun pour lui envoyer une giffle phénomènale sur la joue, projetant Tegoshi en arrière. Il s'écrasa au sol avec violence. Les deux autres colosses qui ne l'avaient pas vu s'approcher se dirigèrent alors vers lui. Mais déjà Yuya se relevait en grognant de rage. Pendant une seconde, Nishikido ne le reconnu pas. Il semblait complètement avoir perdu les pédales. Comme si le fait que Ryo soit blessé l'avait fait entrer dans une colère noir. Il en fut presque content...au moins il pouvait voir à quel point Yuya l'aimait. Les yeux de Tegoshi contenaient une flamme plus destructrice que n'importe quel métaux. Elle aurait put tout ravager sur son passage. Sa joue était écarlate alors que le coin de sa lèvre était en sang mais il semblait ne pas le sentir, s'en fichant royalement. Il ressemblait quasiment à un puissant animal sauvage mit en colère. Criant de nouveau, il se jeta encore une fois sur le leader du groupe. Mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire légèrement avant de faire un pas sur le côté au dernier moment, poussant même Yuya dans le dos. Le jeune garçon s'écroula alors encore une fois par terre. Les deux colosses voulurent une nouvelle fois s'approcher mais leur chef leur fit signe de ne pas avancer. De son côté, Tegoshi se relevait déjà, s'apprêtant à se jeter sur l'homme avec encore plus de rage. Les yeux sadiques et taquin du leader rencontrèrent ceux rageurs de Yuya. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du plus vieux alors que Tegoshi s'élançait. Encore une fois, l'homme joua avec lui et Yuya se retrouva par terre. Ils recommençèrent le manège plusieurs fois, plusieurs fois le cadet se réceptionna sur le sol. Ryo sérra les dents, comprenant que le brun s'amusait avec Tegoshi comme l'aurait fait un chat avec sa proie avant de la manger. Ses yeux se fermèrent une seconde...qui dura enfaite plusieurs. Soudain une voix le réveilla en sursaut.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE T'ENDORMIR !

Rouvrant les yeux, Nishikido croisa le regard de Yuya. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de rage mais plutôt une horrible détresse. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que Ryo lui envoyait un sourire rassurant. Tout à coup, Tegoshi fut frappé en plein visage et s'écroula au sol. Son agresseur éclata de rire en faisant tourner son couteau sur lui-même, faisant gicler quelques gouttes de sang autour de lui.

- Que c'est mignon quand ça remue ! Mais il n'y a pas la place pour s'occuper de son petit copain en détresse dans ces cas là. Ce n'est pas grave je vais te rééduquer avec plaisir !

Ne s'occupant pas de ce que ce fou marmonait, Yuya se jeta de nouveau sur lui. Cette fois le brun ne bougea pas, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Tegoshi qui atterit droit dans ses bras qui se refermèrent sur sa taille. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. L'agresseur affichait un énorme sourire espiègle. Lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Yuya, ce dernier lui envoya un coup de genoux bien plaçé avec un grognement de rage. Aussitôt, son annemi s'éffondra. Pour être bien sûr qu'il ne se relève pas tout de suite, Tegoshi frappa une deuxième fois dans son entre-jambe. L'homme poussa un cri étouffé et resta au sol, se tenant son bijoux comme une relique précieuse. Lorsque les deux autres colosses voulurent acourires pour l'aider, Yuya attrapa précipitamment le couteau qui était tombé par terre dans la lutte et le pointa vers eux. Ses yeux étaient mennaçant, sans pitié.

- N'APPROCHEZ PAS !

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui alors que leur chef soufflait bruillamment. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, son regard noir braqué sur celui de Yuya.

- Ca mon mignon tu vas le regrétter !

- La ferme !

Reculant de quelques pas, Tegoshi garda le couteau braqué sur eux pour les empêcher d'avancer avant de se précipiter vers Ryo. Le jeune homme semblait perdre peu à peu conscience et Yuya le secoua violemment, éclatant en sanglot.

- Tête de fesse ! RYO ! Tu restes avec moi, ne ?! T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! T'es plus emmerdant que ça, ne ?!

Jetant des regards furtif aux trois hommes derrière lui, il essayait de tout son coeur de faire réagir Nishikido. Mais les yeux de ce dernier le regardaient sans vraiment le voir alors que son visage était d'une blancheur térrorisante. Paniquant complètement, Yuya le giffla soudain, gémissement tout en pleurant.

- Mais tu vas reprendre tes esprits !

Sortant à toute vitesse son portable, Tegoshi se releva en envoyant un sms à Yamapi avant d'appeler une ambulance. Se retournant une enième fois, il remarqua que le chef du groupe n'était plus là. Fronçant les sourcils, il allait le chercher des yeux lorsque soudain sa main qui tenait le couteau se tourna. Baissant la tête, Yuya remarqua une autre main sur la sienne, la tenant fermement. Tout à coup, les deux mains reculèrent, faisant enfoncer la lame dans un coin de son ventre. Tegoshi sursauta, les yeux écarquillés alors que la douleur le tiradait. Le portable lui échappa et tomba sur le sol. Un corps se colla alors au sien par derrière et un souffle chaud lui fit comprendre que le leader était proche de son oreille, son visage niché dans son cou. Une voix s'éleva alors, amusé et avide.

- On va s'amuser toi et moi...

Le leader recula, faisant suivre Yuya qui n'eut pas d'autre choix. La douleur avait mit son corps en état de choc et il suivit sans broncher. Son souffle s'était accélèré alors que ses paupières papillonnaient à tout va. Sa main était toujours refermée sur le couteau toujours planté en lui, la main de son agresseur s'en assurait. Elle l'empêchait aussi d'essayer de retirer la lame. Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune garçon. Le chef du groupe passa alors son autre bras autour du corps de Tegoshi, glissant ses doigts sous la chemise de Yuya.

- Vois-tu ton père m'a payé pour tuer ton copain. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de m'occuper aussi de toi puisque tu es là...quel concour de circonstance, ne ?!

- Es...espèce...espèce d'ordure...

- Chut, chut, chut.

Le leader lui murmura le même mot, les lèvres contre la joue de Yuya, à chacune des fois où Tegoshi voulut parler. Soudain, l'agresseur tira sur sa main, faisant arracher le couteau du corps de Tegoshi avant de le faire passer dans sa paume. Yuya se retrouva désarmé et en train de se vider de son sang. Aussitôt, des nausées et des vertiges l'envahirent alors que ses jambes lachaient. Le bras du chef l'attrapa alors fermement par la taille, le forçant à tomber lentement alors qu'il commençait à embrasser la peau de Tegoshi. Ce dernier posa ses yeux lointain sur Ryo qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se retrouva bientôt dos au sol, son sang commençant à former une tâche par terre. Ses bras étaient à quelques centimètres de ses hanches et il n'arrivait même plus à bouger le petit doigt. Sa chemise était légèrement remontée, laissant entrouvrir la peau de son ventre qui se soulevait à toute vitesse. Soudain, le leader du groupe apparut dans son champ de vision, le faisant grogner de rage et de désespoir. Son agresseur se contenta de rire, posant négligemment ses lèvres sur le nombril de Yuya, là où sa chemise était remontée. Ses mains commençèrent à la déboutonner, après s'être chargées de la bragette de son jean. Remontant tout à coup vers la tête du cadet, le brun encadra son visage, lui carréssant avidement les joues puis les lèvres. Tegoshi essaya de tourner la tête sur le côté mais son ainé l'en empêcha, un sourire désireux sur le visage. Se penchant vers lui, le leader prèssa alors sa bouche contre la sienne. Comme Yuya avait les lèvres entrouvertes, son agresseur passa directement sa langue dans sa bouche. Tegoshi ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, ne se rendant même plus compte de quoi que ce soit. Il ne sentait de toute façon presque plus rien. Le bout de ses doigts lui était insensible ainsi que ses pieds. Il ne sentit donc pas son torse se retrouver à l'air libre lorsque le leader lui déchira sa chemise pour la coincer derrière ses épaules, ni ses baisers dans son cou. Les lèvres de son agresseur pinçèrent alors toute la surface du buste de Yuya ainsi que ses épaules, aidées par ses mains qui se faisaient un plaisir de le toucher. Les yeux de Tegoshi papillonnèrent soudain, alors qu'il luttait pour rester éveillé. Son regard se posa sur Nishikido qui cette fois s'était bel et bien endormit...

- Ryo...

- Chut...

Les lèvres de son agresseur lui emprisonnèrent de nouveau la bouche alors que Yuya fermait une fois de plus les yeux, cette fois pour de bon. Avant de sombrer, il sentit juste la main du leader allez dans son caleçon ainsi que le son d'un cri de rage semblant si lointain.

- ARRETEZ !

Puis plus rien. Juste le noir et l'image de Ryo inconscient, peut-être mort. Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue.

__________________________________________________

Lorsque Nishikido ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il dut les refermer aussitôt, d'abord éblouit par la soudaine lumière vive. Poussant un gémissement, il essaya de lever ses mains pour se protéger le visage mais elles étaient si lourdes. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, il s'habitua peu à peu à son environnement pour finalement réussir à garder les yeux ouverts. Un plafond horriblement blanc l'acceuilla alors. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il tomba sur Yamashita, recroquevillé en boucle sur une chaise qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air confortable. Ce dernier semblait dans un sommeil de plomb. Ryo fit pivoter sa tête de l'autre côté, espèrant voir Yuya lui aussi endormit dans un autre fauteuil. Mais il ne rencontra qu'un mur encore plus blanc que le plafond. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici. Très vite, il reconnut le lieu comme étant l'hôpital où il était venu quelques semaines auparavant. Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Soudain, tout lui revînt en mémoire...sa sortie improvisée après la nuit passée à côté de Yuya, les trois colosses envoyés par Tegoshi Señor, les coups, le couteau...Tout à coup ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se rappelait l'arrivée fracassante de Tegoshi pour le sauver. La rage qui avait émanée alors de lui. Mais...il avait aussi été poignardé. Poussant un juron, il essaya alors de se redresser, s'arrachant un cri de douleur. Yamashita fut réveillé en sursautant et en regardant autour de lui. S'il y avait eu une explosion, il aurait sûremment fait la même tête ! Reprenant ses esprits, il se précipita sur Ryo, le poussant sur ses épaules pour le forcer à se rallonger.

- Oh oh oh calmes-toi ! T'as été sacrèment amoché ! Tu ne te vois pas mais crois-moi t'as pas fière allure ! Si je te ressemblais à cet instant précis toutes les filles du monde me fuiraient aussi sec !

- C'est pour ça ?!

Demanda soudain Nishikido, qui venait de remarquer qu'il avait plusieurs plâtres : un à chaque jambes ainsi qu'un au bras. Il avait aussi une attelle à l'épaule droite. Tomohisa lui adressa une grimace.

- Affirmatif ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je suis arrivé. Les ambulances n'ont pas tardées, heureusement.

- Où est-il ?

Les yeux de Ryo devinrent soudain perçant alors qu'il posait enfin la question qui lui tiradait la langue depuis un moment. Yamapi sembla chercher une quelconque aide dans la pièce sans rien trouver. Finalement il sembla décider de jouer l'idiot innocent.

- Qui ?

- Arrêtes de jouer à ça !

- Ecoutes essayes plutôt de te reposer, t'en a vraiment besoin !

- Réponds moi Yamapi.

La voix de Nishikido devenait suppliante alors qu'une lueur de panique naissait dans ses yeux.

- Le chef des gars qui m'ont agressés m'a dit qu'il voulait "s'amuser" avec lui...

- Il a faillit réussir.

Déclara Yamashita, un vague sourire sur le visage mais les yeux si tristes. Ryo sérra les dents, entrant dans une colère noir. Tomohisa enchaina aussitôt.

- T'inquiétes pas ! Je suis arrivé à temps ! C'était moins une mais le résultat est quand même là. Tegoshi était juste...

- Juste quoi ?

- Un peu dénudé...mais je te dis que je suis arrivé à temps.

- Je vais les retrouver et les tuer ces fumiers !

- Ben pas maintenant en tout cas !

- Bon et la vieille sorcière elle est où ? La dernière chose que je me souviens c'est qu'il est arrivé comme une tornade mais il s'est aussi fait poignardé, ne ?! Il va m'entendre celui-là ! Il n'avait aucun droit de sortir, même si c'était pour venir me sauver !

Yamapi sembla choisir les mots justes, laissant passer un moment avant de répondre.

- Il va bien.

Ryo fronça les sourcils, sentant que son ami lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Tomohisa continua, guéttant chacune des réactions de Nishikido avant de dire chaque mot.

- Tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux semaines, au début Tegoshi était dans la même chambre que toi. Sa blessure à mit quelques jours à se refermer complètement mais il gardera peut-être une cicatrice...

- Ensuite ?!

-...Lorsqu'il a commençé à pouvoir de nouveau se lever, il a passé un coup de fil...

Le regard de Ryo se fit soudain plus dur que le roc alors qu'une lueur meurtrière naissait dans ses yeux. Yamapi enchaina, regardant le sol pour éviter de rougir devant le regard brûlant de son ami.

- Il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, ces gars repasseraient pour te régler ton compte. Je n'ai pas réussis à les mettres hors service jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police alors ils sont toujours dans la nature. Tegoshi n'arrêtait pas de répèter toute la journée que tout était de sa faute, que t'avais faillis mourir à cause de lui. Sakura a bien essayée de le raisonner mais il était trop bouleversé. Il s'en voulait beaucoup trop.

Il marqua une pause, semblant craindre d'aller plus loin et la réaction qu'aurait Nishikido. Mais ce dernier commençait à deviner la suite. La voix qui s'éleva alors de sa bouche était rauque et violente alors que ses yeux étaient dans le vague.

- Il a appelé son père ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé. Le fait de te voir en danger a dut le choquer comme son père l'espérait...

- Viens en au faite !

- Tegoshi est repartit de sa propre volonté chez son père. Il l'a appelé et Tegoshi Señor est venu le chercher en voiture.

- C'était quand ?

- Hum...Il y a cinq jours peut-être. Depuis on n'a plus aucune nouvelle. Sakura a voulue aller le chercher elle-même mais je me suis dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Ryo hocha positivement de la tête, le regard toujours hagard. Yamashita commença à s'inquiéter.

- Ca va aller ?

- Tu m'as apporté des vêtements ?

- Hé ?

- Je ne vais pas aller le chercher en petite chemise !

Tomohisa éclata de rire avant de reprendre d'un coup son sérieux, le regard dur.

- Alors là mon coco tu rêves ! Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant un bon moment ! Les medeçins disent que tu as survecu de peu, très peu.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser rester chez son père.

- Tu n'as pas le choix !

Répliqua Yamashita d'une voix ferme, ne laissant pas à Ryo l'occasion de répliquer. Les yeux de ce dernier commençèrent à briller alors qu'il sérrait les poings jusqu'à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges. Tomohisa ouvrit la bouche, posant une main amicale sur l'épaule non bandée de Nishikido.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais Tegoshi a prit sa décision.

- Il n'a choisit son père que parce que j'étais en danger !

- Ca revient au même. Le fait est que si Tegoshi s'en va de chez son père, tu seras mis à mort. On n'y peut rien. On n'a essayé de trouver une solution mais la vérité est là !

- Alors je sacrifie Yuya pour ma survie et je me tais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours en espérant que son père n'aille jamais jusqu'à le battre à mort et arrive à se contrôler pour s'arrêter avant c'est ça ?!

Yamapi marqua une pause, longue, pendant laquelle seule la respiration rauque et énervée de Ryo brisa le silence.

- Malheureusement...oui.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tegoshi a choisit.

- Je m'en fou !

- Il a fait ça pour te sauver ! Soit c'est ça, soit tu meurs !

- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE LA VIE SANS LUI EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Hurla soudain Nishikido. Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il se rallonga, complètement épuisé. Tomohisa reprit la parole.

- Reposes-toi...ah une dernière chose : Tegoshi a fait ça pour toi alors que je pensais qu'il était égoïste, je pense que tu devrais respecter son choix. Une dernière faveur de sa part pour finalement te prouver son amour.

Ryo manqua d'éclater de rire. Une dernière faveur ! Ses larmes redoublèrent. Finalement il éclata carrèment en sanglot et grimaça alors que son corps tremblotant ravivait ses blessures. Yamashita ne put rien faire d'autre que de rester à côté de lui.

__________________________________________________

Une semaine plus tard, Ryo pouvait se déplacer. Oh il n'était pas du tout prêt pour faire un marathon mais au moins il pouvait mettre à peu près un pieds devant l'autre, ou tout du moins une roue devant l'autre...enfin même pas ! Puisque ses deux jambes étaient plâtrées pour encore trois semaines, il ne pouvait que se déplacer dans un fauteuil roulant. Il avait enfin vu à quoi il ressemblait et Yamapi avait raison : ça faisait vraiment peur. La moitié de son visage était gonflée à cause des bleus sans parler des coupures. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait le plus. Yuya était repartit chez son père depuis environ deux semaines et il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. "Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle" disait avec optimiste Yamashita mais Ryo n'y croyait guère. Avant il aurait peut-être admit que Tegoshi ne cherche pas à vérifier qu'il aille bien, mais après ces dernières semaines...L'amour que Yuya lui portait dépassait de loin ce qu'il pouvait imaginer alors qu'il ne se tienne pas informé de son état de santé était plus qu'impossible. C'est ainsi que Nishikido en avait conclut que Tegoshi était soit enfermé quelque part, soit trop blessé. Dans les deux cas, c'était inquiétant. Mais tout le monde refusait de l'aider. Yamapi disait que c'était peut-être mieux pour lui qu'il ne cherche pas à le retrouver. Sakura disait qu'ils devaient respecter le choix de son fils même si Ryo la suspectait de vouloir tenter quelque chose en douce. Shige, lui, disait que tous ces micros avaient été découverts et détruis, il ne captait plus rien venant de la maison de Yuya. En clair, tout le monde l'avait laissé tomber. Plus le temps passait et plus la perspective de revoir Tegoshi paraissait iréalisable. C'est pour ça que Ryo prenait de plus en plus l'air. Tous les matins, alors que personne ne venait encore le voir, il se balladait dans tout l'hôpital. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien ici mais apparemment ses blessures étaient beaucoup trop graves pour qu'il soit soigné chez lui par Yamashita. Quoi que se faire soigner par Yamapi était peut-être encore plus dangereux...Il allait prendre l'ascenseur lorsque la voix de la standardiste sembla l'interpeller.

- M. Nishikido ?! Etat en bonne voix de rétablissement comme d'habitude. Oui...Oui...Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Vous voulez que je le lui laisse un message ?

En moins de 10 coups de roulettes de son fauteuil, Ryo était devant la réceptionniste. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire avant de poser sa main sur le bas du combiné.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Je suis Ryo Nishikido.

- Ah justemment je tiens au courant un de vos amis sur votre état, comme tous les matins.

Les paupières de Nishikido papillonnèrent alors qu'il était perdu. Se redressant avec difficulté, il appuya sur le bouton "haut-parleurs" du téléphone avant de la prier de continuer sa conversation. La jeune femme parut surprise mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Toujours pas de message ?

- Non merci, je rappélerai demain.

- Les heures de visites sont de...

- Je les connais merci bien.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui.

- Vous voulez laisser votre numéro au cas où l'état de M. Nishikido s'aggraverait ?

- Je dois vous laissez...au revoir et merci encore.

La conversation fut soudainement coupée. La réceptionniste reposa le téléphone alors que les yeux de Ryo étaient soudain écarquillés et dans le vague. Finalement il éclata de rire, un rire libérateur, presque fou. D'ailleurs sa jeune voisine le prit pour un cinglé ! Nishikido ouvrit la bouche, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et il appel tous les matins vous dites ?

- Absolument.

- Depuis quand ?

- Heu...environ deux semaines.

- Jamais de message ?

- Jamais de message.

- Et toujours à la même heure ?

- Oui.

- Merci...

Ryo commença à partir vers l'ascenseur. L'attendant patiemment, son sourire disparut progréssivement. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'il s'engouffra dans l'appareil, il était carrèment en larmes tremblant de tout son corps. Pourtant il était heureux, heureux de savoir que la personne qu'il aimait alors à peu près bien. Mais les larmes avaient coulées sans prévenir, le prenant lui-même par surprise. Cette voix...ça lui avait fait tellement de bien de l'entendre. Il avait cru ne plus jamais l'entendre et aujourd'hui c'était le cas. Cherchant dans ses poches, il finit par sortir la photo reprèsentant la plus belle chose du monde à ses yeux. La fixant alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, il déposa ses lèvres dessus, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard était déterminé.

- Je vais venir te chercher vieille sorcière...je t'en fais la promesse.

A suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

Pendant quatres semaines, Ryo se leva tous les jours à la même heure. Pendant quatres semaines, il alla au même étage, au même bureau. Pendant quatres semaines, il écouta la même voix, le même garçon. Pendant quatres semaines, il se forgea une raison de vivre. Une raison plus forte que n'importe quelle autre chose sur terre. Une raison assez puissante pour lui donner l'envie de vivre plus que tout, de se battre toujours plus fort. Et que trouver de meilleur que de savoir que l'homme que vous aimez vous aime en retour ? Qu'il a besoin de vous ? Nishikido n'avait pas besoin de réflèchir très longtemps pour savoir que Yuya avait changé toute sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il était toute sa vie alors il le récupérerait quelque soit l'avis de ceux qui l'entourait. Ce n'était pas d'eux dont avait besoin Ryo mais de Tegoshi. Alors pourquoi les autres déciderez t-ils de leur avenir à tous les deux ? C'était une idée insupportable. C'est pour ça qu'il venait tous les matins depuis près de quatres semaines, sans que personne ne le sâche à part la réceptionniste. Venir de si bonne heure juste pour écouter la voix de Yuya pendant à peine quelques secondes paraissait vain et avait quelque chose de pitoyable. Mais Nishikido n'avait l'impression de ne vraiment vivre que dans ces moments là. Il lui fallait à peu près une trentaine de secondes pour entendre la conversation entière de Tegoshi, ensuite toute la journée ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit pour essayer de l'oublier. Et dès que ça marchait, il attendait déjà avec impatience celle du lendemain. Bien sûr, Yuya ne savait rien de son manège et heureusement car sinon Ryo était près à parier qu'il aurait arrêté d'appeler. Sa vie serait alors devenue un véritable enfer...A l'entendre tous les matins, Nishikido avait l'impression que Tegoshi se portait apparemment bien, même s'il ne paraissait pas non plus s'extasier de pur bonheur. Mais Ryo se forcer à s'estimer heureux. Après tout, Tegoshi Señor lui avait prouvé qu'il savait briser des vies. Et il avait essayé avec la sienne...Peu à peu, ses blessures se guérissaient. Après trois semaines, on lui avait enlevé ses plâtres. Il avait put alors marcher sur ses deux jambes même si au départ ça n'avait été que l'espace qui dura entre le moment où il s'était levé et celui où il s'était écroulé sous le fou rire de Yamashita. Ryo avait dut réessayer plusieurs fois ainsi que faire de la rééducation mais maintenant il marchait à peu près bien. Les blessures de son visage, elles, étaient presque entièrement résorbées. Son épaule s'était remise même si on lui avait interdit de trop bouger pendant un mois. Quand à la marque laissée par la lame du couteau qui l'avait transperçé, les médeçins avaient avertis Nishikido qu'il en garderait une cicatrice. Fine mais prèsente néenmoins. Mais Ryo était loin de s'en plaindre, après tout il avait eu la vie sauve grâce à Yuya et Yamapi. c'était ça le plus important. Quelques fois, le matin alors qu'il se regardait dans la glace pour voir les progrès, Nishikido se surprenait à effleurer l'espèce de cloque qui ne devait pas faire plus de cinq centimètres de long. Alors il repensait à tout ce que cette ordure de Tegoshi Señor avait fait et se demandait quelle aurait été sa vie si Tegoshi n'avait pas eu la sienne telle qu'elle l'était. Ce seraient-ils quand même rencontrés ? Auraient-ils eut la même histoire ? Peut-être que si un seul élèment avait été changé, leur situation actuelle aurait été toute autre mais Ryo n'arrivait pas à déterminé si ça aurait été en bien ou en mal. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Le fait est que Tegoshi Señor avait brisé Yuya et il avait donc rencontré un Tegoshi loin d'être souriant. Pourtant...il lui avait offert son sourire par deux fois...et c'était absolument magnifique. Rien que ça lui donnait la peine de continuer à se battre. Peu importe si le paternel revenait lui-même pour le tuer ou s'il envoyait encore une fois ses sbires, il récupérerait Yuya. Peut-être qu'il pourrait alors s'enfuir avec Tegoshi ? Partir loin de tous, juste tous les deux et vivre leur vie, tout simplement. Mais pour l'instant il devait d'abord aller chercher Yuya. C'est ainsi qu'à la fin de sa quatrième semaine d'hôpital, il s'enfuit tout bonnement ! Rien de plus simple, rien de plus marrant...surtout en se disant que Yamashita le chercherait partout en paniquant complètement ! Il était partit un soir donc Tegoshi avait dut apprendre le lendemain qu'il était dans la nature. Il devait sûremment vouloir éviter de le voir...sauf que c'était exactement ce que voulait Ryo et il savait déjà où le trouver. C'était d'ailleurs incroyablement stupide de le part de Tegoshi Señor d'avoir renvoyé Yuya là-bas. Il devait bien savoir que c'était le premier endroit où passerait Nishikido. Pourtant lorsque Ryo entra dans le club d'hôtes et qu'il demanda à un des hôtes, il apprit que Tegoshi était bien là. Nishikido avait bien préparé son coup. S'étant échappé la veille au soir de l'hôpital, il n'était pourtant là qu'au matin naissant. Sa raison : tous les employés débauchaient et Yuya était toujours le dernier à sortir tout comme son père était le premier. C'est ainsi que lorsque Ryo arriva, tout le monde commençait déjà à plier bagages. Apprenant par le même hôte que précèdemment que Tegoshi était dans les vestiaires, Nishikido s'y dirigea. Une fois devant la porte il attendit patiemment qu'à peu près tout le monde soit sortit, ce qui fut très vite fait. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul bruit, venant d'une personne apparemment très désordonnée. Un sourire s'étira légèrement sur le visage de Ryo. Yuya avait le don pour mettre le désordre partout et dans le plus grand vacarme possible. Posant enfin la main sur la poignet, il hésita soudain. Son corps commençait à trembler alors que ses mains étaient moites. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire qu'il n'avait pas peur que Tegoshi le rejètte mais en vérité il était térrifié. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il ferma les yeux pour respirer profondément avant d'ouvrir. Yuya était là, occupé à ramasser des affaires qu'il avait fait tomber de son casier apparemment. D'après la serviette posée par terre, il venait tout juste de se démaquiller mais n'avait pas encore enlevé sa perruque blonde. Cette vision rappela à Ryo leur première rencontre, alors qu'il croyait encore que c'était une fille. Ses yeux brûlant d'intensité fixèrent Tegoshi alors qu'il se baissait de nouveau pour attraper un t-shirt. S'approchant lentement, presque timidement de lui, Nishikido n'ouvrit la bouche qu'une fois qu'il fut presque collé contre le dos de Yuya qui n'avait toujours rien remarqué ou sentit de sa prèsence.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Tegoshi sursauta violemment, se relevant et tournant les talons précipitemment. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Ryo qui lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant. Mais ce fut loin d'être suffisant et Yuya essaya aussitôt de s'enfuir après avoir entrouvert les lèvres de surprise. Voulant se glisser sur le côté il fut néenmoins saisit par les épaules par Nishikido qui le plaqua dos contre les casiers. Ryo se colla à lui alors que Tegoshi essayait de se dégager comme un animal sauvage, la tête obstinémment baissée, refusant de croiser le regard de son ainé. En entendant ses gémissements, Nishikido comprit tout de suite qu'il avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

- Lâches-moi ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! C'est dangereux !

- Je suis venu pour toi...

- C'est justement pour ça que c'est dangereux idiot ! Ca ne t'as pas suffit la dernière fois ?! T'as pas encore comprit qu'on ne devait plus se revoir ?!

Les paupières de Ryo papillonnèrent alors qu'il essayait plusieurs fois de faire relever les yeux à Yuya. Mais ce dernier les gardaient baissés, comme s'il avait peur...ou honte. Les mains de Nishikido encadrèrent alors ses joues, les carèssant tendrement, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon. Ryo fronça les sourcils alors que Tegoshi essayait de baisser la tête encore plus. L'ainé s'approcha alors, collant ses lèvres chaudes contre l'oreille de Yuya, ses mains toujours sur ses joues.

- N'ai pas peur, je n'ai plus aucune marque. Je vais bien, regardes par toi-même !

Mais Tegoshi semblait ne redouter que ça, se recroquevillant un peu plus. Ryo l'entendit renifler, signe qu'il devait pleurer. Il le prit alors dans ces bras, le sérrant contre lui. Yuya essaya de le repousser mais très vite, ses bras enlaçèrent eux-aussi le corps de Nishikido. Cette fois il éclata en sanglot, la tête nichée dans le creux de l'épaule de son ainé. Ryo ressérra sa prise tout en le berçant légèrement, lui caréssant également le dos. Son propre visage était tèrré dans le cou de Yuya, semblant vouloir s'y cacher pour le restant de ses jours. Ses lèvres éffleurèrent la peau de Tegoshi, lui donnant la chair de poule...arrachant un demi-sourire à Nishikido qu'il perdit bien vite en entendant Yuya ouvrir la bouche, complètement en larmes.

- Je suis désolé.

- Arrêtes !

- Tout est de ma faute. On n'aura jamais dut se rencontrer ! Ca t'aurait évité bien des ennuis et tu n'aurais pas finit à l'hôpital !

- Tegoshi...

- Mon père m'avait prévenu pourtant...si seulement j'étais revenu directement chez moi.

- Je t'en ai empêché rappels toi !

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! Depuis que tu me connais, il ne t'arrives que des trucs dangereux ! Tu as été battu à mort et poignardé !

- Je le sais j'étais là !

- Alors pourquoi tu reviens ?! T'es à ce point têtu ? Qu'est-ce que t'espères ? Dès que mon père saura que tu es revenu il recommencera !

Tegoshi voulut soudain se dégager de ses bras, le repoussant avec les siens. Nishikido essaya bien de le retenir mais Yuya se montrait de plus en plus violent. Pourtant Ryo remarqua que Tegoshi faisait attention à ne pas le frapper à certains endroits...là où il avait eu ses blessures les plus graves. Tout à coup, Yuya parvînt enfin à ses fins, repoussant enfin Nishikido. Aussitôt, il commença à courir mais déjà le buste de Ryo s'était collé contre son dos, l'encerclant de nouveau avec ses bras. Son visage se nicha de nouveau dans le cou de Tegoshi, incapable de le quitter.

- C'est vrai...je suis en danger en revenant ici. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi tu comprends ça ?! Je me fiches des risques, je me fiches de tout ceux qui me disent que je fais les mauvais choix ! Tout ce que je veux c'est toi, je ne peux pas partir en te laissant ici. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux je sais que tu m'aimes, bien plus que tu ne veux l'avouer. Sinon tu n'aurais pas appelé l'hôpital tous les matins pour savoir si j'allais bien.

Ryo sentit le corps de Yuya trembler dans ses bras, comme s'il était soudain découvert. Sa prise sur lui se ressérra alors qu'il enchainait.

- Têtu ? Oui sûremment autant que toi ! Ce que j'espères ? Juste passer ma vie avec toi, est-ce que c'est trop demandé ? Peut-être mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi jour et nuit.

Des gémissements lui firent comprendre que Tegoshi craquait alors qu'il se méttait à trembler. Les lèvres de Nishikido frottèrent la peau de son cou, le faisant pencher la tête de l'autre côté alors qu'il la gardait toujours baissée.

- Je t'en prie...Yuya...ne m'abandonnes pas ! Ne me tues pas !

Il savait qu'il était en train de torturer Tegoshi mais s'il voulait le garder près de lui il devait en passer par là. Yuya sembla d'ailleurs être au bord de s'écrouler par terre, son corps tremblant presque avec violence maintenant. Soudain, il se dégagea, Ryo le laissa faire. Restant plusieurs minutes sans bouger, Tegoshi se retourna enfin...très lentement. Gardant la tête baissée, il resta cependant face à Nishikido. Ses mains se levèrent avec hésitation pour finalement s'accrocher à la chemise de Ryo, la sérrant de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier s'avança alors, le sourire le plus tendre du monde sur le visage. Se penchant légèrement vers Yuya, il ouvrit la bouche, murmurant à son oreille.

- Regardes-moi !

Tegoshi se remit à trembler. Mais il devait sentir le regard encourageant de Ryo puisque finalement il commença à relever la tête. Lentement, presque trop. Mais leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Nishikido avait le sourire le plus magnifique du monde et Yuya entrouvrit les lèvres, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Ryo éclata de rire, térrorisant Tegoshi. Soudain, ce dernier leva une de ses mains puis l'autre. Elles allèrent à la rencontre du visage de Nishikido, avec hésitations. Finalement, Yuya toucha sa peau, carrèssant ses joues. Ryo se contenta de le fixer avec son sourire aux lèvres, ne lâchant plus ses yeux. Les paupières de Tegoshi papillonnèrent alors qu'il commençait à frôler les endroits où il se souvenait qu'il y avait eu des bleus. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses propres joues. La voix rassurante de Nishikido manqua de le faire césser ce contact.

- Tu vois je vais bien.

Fermant les yeux, Yuya commença à retirer ses mains mais il fut arrêté par Ryo qui les attrapa avec les siennes. Les ramenant vers son visage, il posa les doigts de Tegoshi sur ses lèvres, le faisant rouvrit les yeux de surprise. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau alors qu'ils étaient brûlant. Lentement, Yuya commença à carrésser les lèvres de Nishikido alors qu'il rougissait de nouveau. Ryo fit alors son plus beau sourire alors que les yeux de Tegoshi commençaient à dériver vers la bouche de ce dernier. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, il y avait soudain un désir sauvage et frustrant qui brillait chez les deux garçons. Les doigts de Yuya s'étaient figés, comme s'il craignait de faire quelque chose d'irréparable. Les yeux de Ryo étaient devenus brûlant d'intensité, comme si son coeur explosait. Tout à coup, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, exactement en même temps. Leurs lèvres se préssèrent violemment mais avec passion. Les mains de Nishikido quittèrent celles de Yuya pour encadrer son visage et carésser presque duremment ses joues. Celle que Tegoshi enlaçèrent le dos de Ryo en semblant vouloir essayer de l'amener toujours un peu plus vers lui. Leurs corps étaient collés, presque soudés l'un dans l'autre alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec toute la force qu'ils possédaient. Yuya sentit les doigts de Nishikido se glisser sous sa perruque, se mêlant dans ses vrais cheveux. Aidé de son autre main, il finit par lui enlever sa perruque qui tomba au sol dans l'indifférence génèrale. Passant délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tegoshi, Ryo les démêla...sans que cela ne serve à quelque chose. Il voulait surtout toucher Yuya, quelque soit la raison. Soudain, Tegoshi fut brusquement plaqué contre son propre casier alors que Nishikido l'y avait poussé, collant un de ses genoux contre l'entre-jambe de Yuya. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus pas plus que leurs langues. Ils auraient dut manquer de souffle depuis déjà plusieurs minutes mais apparemment leur amour les faisaient tenir. Tout à coup, ils échangèrent de position, ce fut Ryo qui se retrouva contre le casier, écrasé par Tegoshi. Sans quitter les lèvres de l'autre, ils s'assirent doucement, Nishikido posa ses fesses au sol alors que Yuya écartait les jambes et s'asseyait sur le bassin de Ryo. Une fois bien callés, Tegoshi se détâcha lentement du visage de Nishikido, restant cependant à quelques millimètres. Ryo remarqua alors qu'il tremblait. Ses mains firent comme si elles voulaient réchauffer son dos. Yuya essaya de reprendre une respiration normal alors que la sienne était sifflante et saccadée. Ce fut à ce moment là que Nishikido remarqua le bleu sur la joue de Tegoshi, le carréssant soudain par inadvertance. Poussant un léger grognement de rage, il finit par déposer ses lèvres dessus comme s'il déposait un pansemment. Yuya frissonna, faisant sourire Ryo qui ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres contre son oreille à prèsent.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas près, ne t'inquiétes pas ! Je supposes que le jour où tu pourras me dire "je t'aime" sera aussi celui où tu pourras faire l'amour avec moi...

Tegoshi devînt aussitôt écarlate et le rire de Nishikido résonna dans ses oreilles et son coeur. Lorsque Ryo rouvrit la bouche, sa voix était plus dur.

- J'espèrais qu'il ne te touche pas mais apparemment c'est plus fort que lui...

- Tête de fesse...

Yuya ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire mais à sa plus grande surprise Nishikido captura sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. Tegoshi répondit à son baiser de tout son coeur avant que Ryo ne se détâche légèrement, affichant un sourire aimant.

- Si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué ! Plus personne ne pouvait m'appeler comme ça.

Sans le contrôler, un grand sourire amusé naquit sur le visage de Yuya, faisant briller les yeux de Nishikido d'une flamme passionnée. Aussitôt le visage de Tegoshi devînt écarlate et il se reprit mais Ryo le sérra un peu plus contre lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- Encore !

- De quoi ? Le sourire ou "tête de fesse" ?

- Les deux !

Nishikido semblait si heureux, si passionné que Yuya ne put que se plier à sa demande. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire tout en posant son front contre celui de son ainé.

- Tête de...

Mais déjà Ryo l'avait prit à pleine bouche, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Le baiser de Nishikido était si doux mais en même temps contenant tant d'ardeur que Yuya y répondit avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait. Soudain, Ryo se détâcha, embrassant la tempe de son cadet alors que ce dernier nichait sa tête dans le cou de son ainé. La voix de Nishikido s'éleva.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'arrête sinon je vais te sauter dessus sans que tu ne puisses t'enfuir...

Yuya éclata de rire. Ryo ferma les yeux, profitant de tout son coeur de se son si merveilleux. Tegoshi ouvrit la bouche, brûlant de son souffle la peau de Nishikido qui frémit de tout son être.

- J'aimerai tellement pouvoir m'enfuir...

Yuya l'avait dit si simplement pourtant il semblait vouloir faire passer un message qui parvînt plus que clairement à l'âme de Ryo. Ce dernier le sérra un peu plus contre lui.

- Moi aussi je t'aime vieille sorcière !

Tegoshi éclata une nouvelle fois de rire avant de se blottir encore davantage dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

- Tu m'as manqué...malgré ton côté le plus emmerdeur du monde !

Un sourire magnifique naquit sur le visage de Ryo alors que Yuya n'avait dit cette phrase que dans un souffle presque imperceptible. Plus aucun des deux ne dit le moindre mot. Il se contentèrent de rester l'un contre l'autre, se sérrant toujours aussi fort. Nishikido était toujours assit par terre avec Tegoshi sur lui et aucun ne semblait vouloir quitter l'autre. Les lèvres de Ryo étaient toujours contre la tempe de Yuya alors que ce dernier avait toujours sa tête nichée dans le cou de son ainé. La vie aurait put être si simple s'ils étaient restés comme ça sans se soucier du reste du monde. Juste l'un contre l'autre à sentir la chaleur rassurante de la personne aimée contre son propre corps. Nishikido ne connaissait rien de plus beau au monde et rien qui ne lui donnait autant de bonheur que cette sensation. Yuya de son côté devenait de plus en plus dépendant de l'étreinte de Ryo. Ce que ce dernier avait très bien comprit, saisissant n'importe quelle occasion pour le sérrer contre lui. Les secondes passèrent, devenant bientôt des minutes et finalement des heures. Aucun n'avait dèssérré sa prise, pensant sûremment que si l'un le faisait, l'autre disparaitrait pour toujours. Mais soudain, un son les fit sursauter violemment. C'était la sonnerie du portable de Yuya, censé être son réveil. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, tout à coup paniqué. Ryo sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Caréssant tendrement les joues de Tegoshi, il fit en sorte que leurs regards se croisent avant de parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai dépassé le couvre-feu...

- Tu as une heure limite pour rentrer chez toi ?!

- Oui et elle est dépassée depuis plusieurs secondes il faut que j'y ailles !

Yuya paraissait térrifié mais fit en sorte de se relever, pour le plus grand désespoir de Ryo qui se sentit soudain tellement vide. Restant plusieurs minutes les mains en l'air à l'endroit où le visage de Tegoshi s'était trouvé précèdemment, il finit par se relever également, le regard soudain perçant.

- Si tu rentres maintenant alors que tu es déjà en retard qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Nishikido remarqua alors que Yuya évitait de croiser ses yeux, rassemblant ses affaires la tête volontairement baissée. La voix qui s'éleva de sa bouche était hasardeuse, presque hésitante.

- R...rien...mon père doit déjà dormir à cette heure là...

Pour s'aider, Tegoshi essaya même d'envoyer un rapide sourire à Ryo mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas avoir. L'attrapant par les coudes, il le força doucement à le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard de Yuya était paniqué, celui de Nishikido devînt brûlant.

- Yuya !

- Je t'assures qu'il ne se passera rien...

- Arrêtes d'éssayer de me protéger et dis moi ce qui va se passer.

- Pour que tu débarques chez moi et que tu te fasses de nouveau tabasser à mort non merci !

Tegoshi essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Ryo mais ce dernier l'attira à la place contre lui, l'enlaçant de nouveau de toutes ses forces. Yuya ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, profitant de ce moment. La voix de Nishikido s'éleva tout près de son oreille.

- S'il te plait...

Tegoshi se pinça les lèvres, se maudissant d'être aussi faible puis finalement avoua.

- Il fera ce qu'il a à faire.

Ryo s'écarta légèrement pour faire en sorte de plonger ses yeux brûlant d'intensité dans ceux de Tegoshi.

- Comment ça ?

- Il...il me punira...mais c'est pas très grave, ne t'inquiétes pas !

Nishikido fit de grands yeux, choqué par les paroles de Yuya. Il le secoua légèrement.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiétes pas ?! Tu vas rentrer chez toi et te faire frapper alors que je suis au courant ! Comment veux-tu que je ne fasses rien ?!

- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire ! Tu ne comprends pas que tu dois arrêter de te mêler de ma vie. C'est dangereux pour toi !

S'énerva Tegoshi, les larmes aux yeux. Ryo ferma les siens, se forçant à rester calme avant de les rouvrir pour parler de nouveau.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je m'en foutais !

- Mais pas moi ! La dernière fois je suis arrivé au moment où ce gars allait t'égorger ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça m'a fait de savoir que c'était de ma faute si tu en étais là ?!

Cette fois, Yuya était en larmes et son regard était remplit de désespoir alors qu'il continuait.

- Tout ce sang...il y en avait partout ! Je ne pouvais rien faire à part essayer de l'éloigner de toi...

- Résultat il a faillit te violer !

- Et alors ?! Au moins il ne t'as pas achevé...

Soudain, Tegoshi fut gifflé par Ryo. Le regard de ce dernier était brûlant de rage alors que celui de Yuya était larmoyant. Le corps de Tegoshi commençait à trembler mais ce n'était rien au sentiment de frustration de Nishikido.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres ! Ni pour toi-même, ni pour moi ! Je veux que tu sois heureux...

- Ca risque d'être dur si tu te fais tuer baka ! Et on dirait que c'est limite ce que tu cherches !

Peu à peu le ton montait alors qu'aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment quitter l'autre. Ryo enchaina.

- JE NE PEUX PAS RENTRER CHEZ MOI EN SACHANT QUE TU SERAS EN TRAIN DE TE FAIRE FRAPPER !

- POURTANT IL LE FAUT BIEN ! TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DUT REVENIR ME VOIR C'EST BIEN FAIT POUR TOI !

- ET SI JAMAIS IL TE TUE CE SOIR ?!

- ALORS AU MOINS TU NE SERAS PLUS EN DANGER !

- TU N'ES QU'UN SALLE GOSSE POURRI GATE ET EGOISTE !

- ET TOI QU'UN EMMERDEUR DE PREMIERE !

- ENFUIS-TOI AVEC MOI !

Hurla soudain Nishikido, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Yuya qui se figea d'un coup. Pendant une seconde, il douta d'avoir bien entendu, pensant plutôt qu'il avait rêvé. Mais le regard plus que déterminé et brûlant d'intensité de Ryo prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Lorsqu'il reparla, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure tremblant alors que ses yeux commençaient à briller.

- Quoi ?

- Enfuis-toi avec moi !

- T'...t'es fou...

- Pars avec moi ! On peut partir loin de tout, juste toi et moi ! Loins de ton père, de ces mennaces.

- ARRETES DE DIRE CA !

Cria Yuya, éclatant en sanglot. Il voulut reculer mais Nishikido l'enlaça, le sérrant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

- Enfuis-toi avec moi !

- Arrêtes je t'en prie...

- Je te jures que c'est possible !

Tegoshi continua à protester mais finalement au fil des minutes se calma progrèssivement sous l'oeil attentif de Ryo qui chercha le bon moment pour parler de nouveau.

- Yuya enfuis-toi avec moi !

Répèta t-il pour la énième fois et Yuya plongea ses yeux dans les siens. A prèsent il ne pleurait plus mais semblait hésitant, réflèchissant à mil choses en même temps. Soudain, il ouvrit la bouche.

- Je...où ?

- Je ne sais pas, on verra ! Le lieu importe peu du moment qu'on n'est tous les deux !

- Mais et Yamashita ? Et ma mère ?

- On les appèlera lorsqu'on sera sûr d'être assez loin !

- On dirait que tu y as déjà réflèchis !

- Tu me rends inventif !

Malgré la situation, Tegoshi ne put retenir un sourire en fermant les yeux, réflèchissant toujours. Ryo le sérra un peu plus contre lui, collant ses lèvres contre la tempe de son cadet qui frémit avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je...je...

- Yuya !

- Je veux partir avec toi !

Déclara soudain Tegoshi, le coeur complètement dépendant de l'amour fou qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Nishikido. Ce dernier lui offrit le sourire le plus magnifique du monde avant de prèsser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Férocement, passionnèment. Leur baiser dura plusieurs longues minutes avant qu'ils ne se détachent, gardant leurs front collés. Ryo rouvrit la bouche, la respiration sifflante et saccadée.

- Ca va aller ! On va s'en sortir !

Yuya essaya de sourire tout en fermant les yeux, mais ses tremblements trahissaient sa peur.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

Nshikido éclata de rire bientôt suivit de Tegoshi.

- Je comprends ! Va y moi je me charges d'appeler Shige pour qu'il nous trouve un avion pour une destination où ton père ne pourra pas nous retrouver !

- D'accord.

Yuya commença à faire quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Ryo fronça les sourcils avant d'acceuillir à bras ouvert Tegoshi qui se jeta contre lui, l'enlaçant comme si sa vie en dépendait tout en parlant.

- Je ne veux pas que tu regréttes d'être forçé de t'enfuir avec moi !

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie vieille sorcière !

Yuya lui offrit son plus beau sourire malgré ses tremblements et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ryo. Puis il partit, courant presque jusqu'à la sortie de secour la plus proche sous le rire de Nishikido. Une fois dehors, il s'adossa contre un mur, la tête levée et les yeux fermés. Pendant une seconde il crut qu'il allait s'éffondrer mais finalement il réussit à rester debout. Un sourire presque térrorisé s'afficha sur son visage. Il avait envit de partir mais en même temps il était complètement térrifié. Est-ce que l'amour pouvait tout vaincre ? Avant Yuya aurait juré que non...mais maintenant...Après un long moment passé à respirer de toute son âme l'air frais de la nuit, il se redréssa, enfin prêt à tout affronter. S'ils s'enfuyaient maintenant Ryo ne serait pas en danger. Alors qu'il faisait quelques pas vers la porte il fut soudainement plaqué ventre contre celle-ci. Une main lui attrapa la bouche, l'empêchant de crier alors que l'autre agitait un couteau devant ses yeux écarquillés de surprise. Tegoshi comprit aussitôt à qui il avait affaire avant même que l'homme ne commence à parler, ses lèvres posées sensuellement sur son oreille.

- Tu te souviens de moi mon mignon ?! Ton père m'a demandé de te surveiller après ta sortit de l'hôsto. Tu croyais vraiment qu'il ne se doutait pas que ton petit ami reviendrait te chercher ?! Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Demanda t-il soudain en sentant Yuya essayait de se dégager de son étreinte qu'il ressérra.

- Chut, chut, chut ! Tu te demandes peut-être pouquoi ton père m'a quand même appelé moi alors que je n'ai pas tout à fait suivit ses ordres la dernière fois ?! Peut-être parce que je suis le meilleur et c'est aussi pour ça que j'adorerai avoir l'occasion de supprimer ma première cible ! Tu comprends, l'échec pour un pro comme moi c'est inenvisagable ! Alors écoutes-moi bien cette fois la consigne de ton père est très simple : tu vas retourner le voir et lui dire que tu ne veux plus jamais le revoir ! C'est comprit ?!

Enlevant ses doigts de la bouche de Yuya, ce dernier l'ouvrit en grand pour respirer avant de parler d'une voix agréssive et brusque.

- Va te faire voir !

- Oh ce n'est pas une très bonne réponse ça...

Déclara son agresseur en approchant le bout de la lame de son couteau avant de carrésser lentement la joue de Yuya avec, laissant une légère marque rouge. Il la fit alors glisser vers la gorge de Tegoshi qui se figea. Son autre main s'aventura vers le pantalon de Yuya. Ce dernier ne comprit pas trop où il voulait en venir avant de sentir ses doigts glaçés frôler ses fesses dans son caleçon. Il manqua de crier mais le couteau toucha sa peau, l'intimant de ne faire aucun bruit. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de trembler alors que l'homme ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

- Quel dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi ! Mais je te jures que si tu ne lui dis pas que tu ne veux plus jamais le revoir, il ne passera jamais cette nuit avec le coeur encore chaud ! Est-ce que tu m'a compris ?!

-...

Le sourire de l'homme s'étira alors qu'il carréssait plus fermement les fesses de Tegoshi qui s'exclama, paniqué.

- J'AI COMPRIS ! ARRETER !

- La vie de ton petit copain est entre tes mains alors soit convainquant !

S'accordant des dernières carrésses sous les gémissements de terreur de Yuya, l'homme consentit enfin à s'écarter. Le temps que Tegoshi ne se retourne avec l'envit de lui envoyer une bonne droite il avait déjà disparut. Pourtant, Yuya fut certain qu'il était encore là, quelque part à l'épier avec un grand sourire pour voir s'il obéissait sinon dans le cas contraire...Des larmes perlèrent ses joues avant même que toute la réalité ne l'atteigne réellement. Avait-il le choix ? Non, pas vraiment. Son agresseur n'était pas loin et si Tegoshi ne repoussait pas Ryo, il tuerait son ainé. Le jeune garçon retourna dans le local réservé au personnel comme un pantin, sans aucune lueur de vie dans les yeux. Nishikido qui avait son portable à la main et son plus beau sourire, plongea un regard aimant dans celui de Yuya. Une seule seconde lui suffit pour savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose. La voix qui s'éleva alors de sa bouche était légèrement inquiéte.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je...je...

Le visage de Tegoshi était innondé de larmes pourtant il s'éfforça de retenir les prochaines. Ses poings étaient sérrés pour s'empêcher de trembler.

- Je ne partirai pas avec toi !

Ses lèvres restèrent entrouvertes alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Ceux de Ryo clignèrent avant qu'il n'explose de rire, une lueur pourtant démente dans le regard.

- Tu rigoles là ?

- Non.

- Yuya tout à l'heure...

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. On ne se connait pas assez.

Voulant couper le plus vite possible la conversation, Tegoshi commença déjà à se retourner pour partir quand Nishikido se mit soudain à hurler.

- T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA ! DIS MOI CE QUI SE PASSE ! TON PERE T'AS ENCORE APPELE ?

- Non...

- ON T'A ENCORE MENACE ?

- Non...

- ALORS QUOI ?

- Je ne t'aime pas.

Yuya l'avait dit si simplement qu'un sourire amère naquit sur son visage. Il ne ressentait plus rien, aucune peine, aucun amour, aucune souffrance. Il était vide, complètement vide. Seuls ses yeux brillaient encore. Ryo sembla devenir fou.

- C'EST FAUX CA !

- Non c'est la vérité.

- YUYA DIS MOI CE QUI SE PASSE !

- Ce qui se passe...c'est que tu seras beaucoup plus heureux sans moi.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA !

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Nishikido se mit soudain à renifler, faisant comprendre à Tegoshi qu'il devait pleurer. Bizarrement son coeur lui fit atrocement mal.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?!

- Tu n'as pas le choix !

- Je t'aime !

- ...

- Yuya regardes-moi !

- ...

- JE T'AIME !

Les paupières de Yuya se fermèrent alors que Ryo continuait, maintenant à genoux, n'aillant plus la force de rester debout.

- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. J'aime ta façon de te lever de mauvaise humeur avec cette moue si désagréable ! J'aime ta façon de lancer des regards noirs à tout le monde lorsqu'il n'y a plus de benco alors que tu es le seul à en prendre. J'aime ta façon de sortir tout content de la douche car tu es enfin réveillé et tes yeux hésitants en s'avançant vers les autres que tu as peur d'avoir blessé même si tu jures le contraire. J'aime ta façon de me renvoyer sur les roses alors que dès que je fais semblant de t'abandonner tu reviens en courant dans mes bras. J'aime ta façon de me regarder dormir devant la télé alors que tu sais que je le ferai lorsqu'on nous serons dans mon lit. J'aime ta façon de me dire bonne nuit alors que tu sais très bien que je vais quitter le canapé pour aller me coucher avec toi une fois que tu auras les yeux fermés. J'aime ta façon de sourire comme un enfant devant un gâteau que j'ai fais quand tu crois que je regardes ailleurs. J'aime chacun de tes sourires, chacun de tes rires, chacun de tes regards que tu poses sur moi, chacun de tes baisers, chacun de tes grains de beauté, chacun de tes mouvements. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi parce que tu es devenu toute ma vie...et je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire !

Pendant une seconde, Tegoshi manqua de s'écrouler. Ses larmes coulaient de nouveau à flots alors que tous ses sentiments étaient revenus, le frappant et le torturant comme jamais. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes alors qu'il suffoquait. Sa respiration était devenue sifflante et saccadée. Son coeur battait si fort, si fort qu'il en avait mal. Il aurait voulu mourir, arrêter de vivre pour ressentir toujours cette même douleur encore et encore. Juste mourir, une bonne fois pour toute. Incapable de dire le moindre mot il se mit soudain à courir, de toutes ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sauf que c'était celle de Ryo, ce qui était bien plus important à ses yeux. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour savoir que Nishikido s'était relevé pour le suivre en courant lui-même. Lorsque Tegoshi débarqua dans la rue beignée de la nuit étoilé, il accélèra encore plus le rythme, distançant l'homme qu'il aimait qui s'écroula de nouveau sur ses genoux. Ses larmes lui brûlaient le visage tellement il allait vite, ses jambes étaient engourdies et criaient de douleur. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Même lorsque Ryo lui hurla qu'il l'aimait, qu'il reviendrait le chercher quoi qu'il dise. Même lorsqu'il sembla que son coeur explosait de toute part. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il fut arrivé chez lui, dans cette maison qu'il détestait tant. Claquant la porte de toutes ses forces, il se planta devant son père qui l'attendait patiemment, le regard dur. Malgré toute la peur qu'il ressentait pour cet homme, c'était avant tout la colère qui primait en ce moment dans le coeur de Yuya et il se mit à hurler.

- JE TE HAIS ! TU SAIS QUE JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS VIVRE EN ETANT SI PRES DE LUI !

- Alors trouves une solution car sinon il mourera !

- JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS ARRETER DE L'AIMER !

- Débrouilles-toi ! Tu t'es mis toi-même dans cette affaire, à toi de prendre tes responsabilitées !

- IL VA REVENIR ME VOIR, MES EXCUSES NE LUI SUFFIRONT PAS !

- Alors pris pour que sa mort soit rapide et indolore.

- JE TE DETESTES PLUS QUE TOUT !

Cria une dernière fois Tegoshi, le visage innondé par ses larmes, la bouche grande ouverte. N'attendant pas que son père ait l'idée de le frapper pour son audace, il grimpa quatres à quatres les marches jusqu'à sa chambre...son horrible chambre. Quelque soit l'endroit où se posait son regard, il ne voyait que des choses immondes. Son père, sa chambre. Ryo n'était plus là et il ne pourrait plus le revoir. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de sombrer dans un précipice sans fin et entièrement noir. Il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. Une plainte étouffée sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il frappait soudain avec ses poings dans le mur. Puis une deuxième fois, une troisième, encore et encore...Bientôt il se mit à crier. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mourir...

__________________________________________________

- OUVREZ CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !

Ca faisait déjà au moins dix minutes que Ryo hurlait tout en tambourinant sur la porte de la maison des Tegoshi et il n'avait toujours aucune réponse.

- YUYA JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA, OUVRES SINON JE VAIS LA DEFONCER !

Ca faisait trois jours que Tegoshi lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir. Pourtant Ryo était déjà de retour. Soudain, alors qu'il allait de nouveau hurler sans s'arrêter de tambouriner, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Tegoshi Señor apparut, habillé d'un costar noir. Le coeur de Nishikido sembla brûler de rage.

- Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore dit ?!

- Rien...

- Je veux le voir !

- Ca va être difficil...

- JE VEUX LE VOIR !

Poussant violemment le paternel, Ryo s'engouffra dans la maison, grimpant directement jusqu'à la chambre de Yuya. Il allait déjà commencer à parler lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte, il ne trouva personne. Il y avait même des cartons un peu partout, remplis des affaires de Tegoshi. Ecarquillant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils, Nishikido se tourna vers Tegoshi Señor qui l'avait rejoint. Aussitôt, la voix de Ryo s'éleva, agrèssive et brute.

- Où est-il ?! Qu'avez-vous fais de lui ?! Je sais que c'est à cause de vous qu'il ne veut plus me voir tout comme c'est à cause de vous que j'ai atteris à l'hôpital !

- ...

- OU EST-IL ?!

- A la morgue !

Le corps de Nishikido se figea alors que le regard du paternel paraissait si calme mais contenait pourtant une flamme insondable. Le coeur de Ryo semblait s'être arrêté alors que ses paupières papillonnèrent.

- Hé ?! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore comme connerie ?

- Yuya s'est suicidé...pour que tu puisses vivre en paix !

A suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

Ryo ouvrit péniblement les yeux, à demi-endormit à cause des sédatifs qu'on lui avait administré de force. C'était ça le problème avec les médeçins : il suffisait de faire une petite esclande dans la maison d'un "honnête" homme pour que tout de suite on soit catalogué comme fou. Par petite esclande Nishikido parlait bien sûr de dévaster entièrement de fond en comble la maison des Tegoshi ! Ce n'était pas forcèment la meilleur solution du siècle mais pour dire vrai il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. La dernière chose qu'il avait enregistré était cette phrase de Tegoshi Señor. Sûremment la plus débile qu'il n'est jamais entendu ! Yuya qui s'était suicidé...Aussitôt, Ryo éclata de rire à gorge déployée comme un pauvre fou et une mattraque tappa avec fracas contre les barreaux de la cellule où il était enfermé. Sursautant en fronçant les sourcils, il envoya un regard noir au policier responsable du coup avant de partir se recroqueviller dans le coin le plus reculée de la pièce. Repliant ses genoux contre son torse il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, comme pour se protéger du reste du monde. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas faire ça...lorsque Ryo le faisait tout arrivait en même temps dans son esprit. Tous les derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés s'enchainaient à une vitesse étouffante et destructrice. Il finissait alors par crier, se plaignant que sa tête allait exploser et ses très chères médeçins revenaient en prétendant à un traumatisme psychologique. Un traumatisme psychologique ?! Ah la bonne blague. Rien que d'y penser Nishikido éclata de nouveau de rire avant de frapper férocemment contre le mur. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de traumatisme puisqu'il n'y avait pas de suicide, ne ?! Et là les médeçins prétendaient un refus de la réalité ! S'il y avait bien une chose que Ryo détestait sur cette planète c'était les médeçins ! Ces fichus escros qui lui répètaient à longueur de journée que Yuya s'était suicidé en se coupant les veines et qu'on l'avait retrouvé beignant dans son sang...Bah que des mensonges ! C'était tout bonnement impossible. Tegoshi était loin du genre suicidaire...juste du genre à arrêter de manger parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme mais ça c'était courrant chez les jeunes ne ?! Nishikido donna encore un coup dans le mur. Nul doute que d'ici quelques minutes, un médeçin viendrait pour lui donner un sédatif...Les quatres murs de sa cellule étaient recouverts de tâches de sang à distances régulières les unes des autres, Ryo était fière d'en être l'auteur lorsqu'il commençait à trop réflèchir. Il faut dire que personne ne voulait le faire sortir car la première fois qu'ils avaient essayés, il était directement allé tabasser Tegoshi Señor. C'était quelque peu embêtant ! Mais de là à le garder enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'il "accepte" enfin la vérité comme les médeçins disaient, c'était peut-être un peu trop ! D'ailleurs il avait un bon surnom pour ces escros : des faucheuses ! Plus Ryo y pensait et plus ça leur aller bien. Elles venaient, telles des ombres noirs, briser le peu d'espoir qu'il essayait encore de garder comme des faucheuses de la mort. Il frappa une autre fois dans le mur avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté depuis le début...soudain un bruit derrière lui le sortit de sa léthargie. Grognant ragueusement il sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son épaule. Peu à peu les contours autour de lui devinrent flous avant qu'il ne sombre complètement. Il le sut au moment où Yuya apparut comme de la fumée devant lui pour carrésser sa joue d'une main bouillante, réconfortante. Un magnifique sourire était gravé sur le visage de Tegoshi alors que Ryo s'endormissait. Un murmure à peine audible sortit des lèvres de l'ainé alors qu'elles étaient pourtant fermées.

- Vieille sorcière...

Le jour suivant Nishikido se réveilla, toujours allongé dans sa cellule. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'un horrible de mal de tête l'irradiait aussitôt. Il y avait quelque chose de changé aujourd'hui, il se sentait moins...dans le pâté.

- Alors c'est comment le monde sans drogues ?!

Ryo ferma les yeux, grognant. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas les visites mais alors celle de Dark vador ce n'était vraiment pas la peine. Cette ordure était la faucheuse attitrée de Nishikido et ce dernier le détestait plus que tout. Si Ryo l'avait rebatisé Dark Vador c'était parce que sa voix était exactement la même que celle du jedi dêchu : aussi grave et monstrueuse. Et encore ! Hayden Christensen était largement plus mignon que cette faucheuse dont la voix s'éleva encore.

- Savez-vous pourquoi je suis ici ?

"Pour vous suicidez vous aussi ?!" Ces derniers jours, Nishikido pensait souvent des phrases qu'il ne disait finalement pas. C'était très étrange mais à force on s'y faisait. Ne répondant donc pas à l'homme chauve, il se tourna plutôt vers le mur histoire de s'y accouder. Mais sa faucheuse ne voulait pas le laisser tomber, sa fourche prête à frapper.

- Voulez-vous que nous parlions de Yuya Tegoshi ?

Et voilà...sa fourche s'abattait sur Ryo. Ce dernier lança un regard noir à Dark Vador, le glaçant sur place.

- Va te faire voir !

- Ca va bientôt faire trois jours que vous êtes ici. Nous avons tout essayés. Souvenirs, raisons, amis...rien ne marche. Il ne nous reste qu'une dernière tentative...

- Je vous dis qu'il n'est pas mort !

- Il faut que vous sâchiez que si ça rate encore cette fois si vous irez dans un hôpital spécialisé. Vous n'allez quand même pas rester dans cette cellule toute votre vie !

- Rien à foutre de vos conneries !

- Vous croyez vraiment que Tegoshi aurait voulu que vous réagissiez comme ça ?!

- VA TE FAIRE FOURTRE SALLE JEDI DE MERDE !

Hurla soudain Nishikido, se jettant contre les barreaux le séparant de cette fichue faucheuse. A cet instant précis il lui aurait arraché la tête et l'aurait balançé à l'autre bout de la terre, où peut-être en enfer. Mais ça ne sembla même pas heurter son médeçin préfèré qui se contenta de froncer les sourcils, semblant réflèchir.

- Jedi ?! Enfin bref, c'est votre dernière chance aujourd'hui. Votre ami Yamashita sera aussi prèsent. Essayez au moins de reprendre pieds pour vos proches !

La faucheuse se leva en même temps que Ryo qui refusait de la laisser partir sans la tuer. Soudain des policiers débarquèrent et la cellule de Nishikido fut ouverte. Ce dernier manqua de se jeter sur Dark Vador mais déjà il était empoigné. Trainé de force jusqu'à une salle d'intérrogatoire, il fut menotté à sa chaise mais ses yeux noirs ne quittèrent pas la faucheuse qui se contenta de poser une main amicale sur son épaule. Rien que pour ça il aurait mérité d'être décapité sur place ! La porte s'ouvrit alors, faisant rentrer Yamapi qui à la vue de Ryo, eut déjà les larmes aux yeux. Ce dernier maugréa dans sa barbe. C'était typique de l'énnemi ça ! Se servir des proches du prisonner pour mieux l'atteindre. Mais pour sa part il tenait. Regardant ailleurs que vers ces deux maudits personnages, les yeux de Nishikido tombèrent soudain sur une boite en carton. De là où il était il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle contenait mais il avait déjà un mauvais sentiment. En ce moment, tout ce qu'on lui montrait était piégé ! Fronçant les sourcils, il observa d'un oeil méfiant la faucheuse s'avancer de la fameuse boite avant d'en sortir une poche. Les yeux de Ryo s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnu les vêtements que portait Yuya lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, ce fameux soir. Essayant aussitôt de détourner les yeux, ses joues furent soudain bloquées par les mains de Yamashita dont la voix murmura tout près de son oreille.

- Pardonnes-moi...mais il est temps que tu sortes de là !

- Lâches-moi espèce de traitre !

La faucheuse lui faisant face commença à défaire le plastique renfermant les affaires de Yuya, les dépliants une par une devant les yeux choqués du jeune homme. Du sang...du sang...absolument partout. Essayant de nombreuses fois de détourner la tête, il finit par se mettre à gigoter dans tous les sens, finissant par hurler.

- LACHES-MOI ! IL N'EST PAS MORT J'EN SUIS SUR !

Dark Vador se saisit du t-shirt de Tegoshi, l'agitant sous le nez de Ryo. L'odeur nauséabonde du sang vînt lui chatouiller les narines et il fondit en larmes alors que la faucheuse ouvrait la bouche.

- Yuya Tegoshi s'est suicidé lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui ! Au fond de vous vous savez que c'est vrai. Il s'est coupé les veines et son père l'a trouvé le lendemain matin...on n'arrête pas de vous le répètez.

- ALORS MONTREZ-MOI SON CORPS ! PROUVEZ-LE !

- Je vous l'ai déjà dis ! Il a été entèrré dès le lendemain. M. Tegoshi a voulut que tout soit finit très vite.

- C'EST PARCE QU'IL N'Y A PAS DE CORPS !

- Et ça alors ?!

Soudain, la faucheuse balança un bout de papier devant les yeux de Ryo. L'acte de décès de Yuya Tegoshi. Nishikido se mit à hurler, manquant de se relever de sa chaise. Mais ses menottes lui tailladèrent les poignets, le faisant grogner de douleur. Yamapi le força aussitôt à se rassoir alors que Ryo criait de nouveau, crachant sa rage à Dark Vador qui gardait un air calme mais quelque peu lasse.

- FALCIFIE !

- C'est impossible ! Il va falloir vous faire une raison !

- ALLEZ AU DIABLE !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait vraiment peur ?! De savoir qu'il s'est tué ou de croire que c'est votre faute ?!

- LA FERME !

- Personne n'aurait put prévoir ce qui s'est passé...

- SI ! VOUS ! LA POLICE ! N'IMPORTE QUI SACHANT QU'IL ETAIT BATTU PAR SON PERE !

- Qu'il était ?! Vous admettez donc qu'il est mort ?!

- NON ! IL EST ENCORE LA JE LE SAIS, JE LE SENS !

- Ce sont les sédatifs !

- VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN !

- C'EST TOI QUI NE COMPREND RIEN !

Surprit, Ryo se tourna vers Yamashita qui venait de lui hurler dessus. Ce dernier le saisit par le col pour le secouer avec violence, le visage en larme.

- YUYA EST MORT ! QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON C'EST LA VERITE ! ACCEPTES-LE JE T'EN PRIES !

Fermant les yeux pour se calmer, Tomohisa les rouvrit, fixant intensément Nishikido qui se disait plus un mot, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ils vont t'envoyer dans un asile...Ryo...je t'en supplies ! Il n'aurait jamais voulu ça ! Il s'est sacrifié pour que tu puisses vivre une vie longue et heureuse, par pour que tu finisses gavé de sédatifs toute la journée !

Le coeur de Ryo semblait exploser dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant complètement de respirer. Il commença à agiter la tête de gauche à droite en répètant toujours le même mot.

- Non...non...non...non...

Yamapi l'attira soudain vers lui, le sérrant de toutes ses forces. Nishikido éclata en sanglots.

- NOOOON !

__________________________________________________

Ryo était de retour chez lui, assit dans un fauteuil, les lumières éteintes. Le noir complet...il n'y avait que là que personne ne pouvait voir ses larmes, sa détresse. Il n'y avait que là aussi qu'il n'avait à ne voir personne. Aucune silhouette, aucun détails. Juste le néant. Finalement, Yamapi avait réussit à convaincre Dark Vador que si Nishikido revenait chez lui, il pourrait faire un deuil acceptable plutôt que dans une cellule. Ce débile avait accepté et maintenant il était là, attendant il ne savait quelle catastrophe avec le plus grand espoir. Peut-être qu'un tremblement de terre arriverait aujourd'hui ? Ou qu'un avion viendrait s'écraser par sa fenêtre pile poile sur lui. C'était peu probable mais pas impossible, ça lui suffisait bien ! De toute façon il ne pouvait absolument rien faire d'autre que de rester assit là, les yeux dans le vide, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne vivait plus. Il n'était même pas mort. Enfaite il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était devenu, peut-être une sorte de fantôme. Au moins, il n'avait plus de sédatifs ! Quoi que ça lui manquait légèrement. Lorsqu'il était drogué il n'avait pas à réflèchir alors que là c'était sans cesse. Du matin jusqu'au soir, du soir jusqu'au matin. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus.

- Tête de fesse...

Ryo sursauta violemment, sentant le murmure de Yuya tout près de son oreille alors que ses doigts semblaient carésser sa peau. C'était sûremment ça le pire. Toute la journée il avait l'impression que Tegoshi était à côté de lui, l'observant. Mais lorsqu'il allummé la lumière avec tout son espoir, il n'y avait que lui...seulemment lui et personne d'autre. Alors Nishikido la laissait éteinte, préfèrant vivre dans ses illusions plutôt que dans la dure réalitée. Il se voilait la face, perdait pieds un peu plus à chaque minute, mais au moins il ne voyait rien. Lorsque le néant l'enveloppait, il avait l'impression de le sentir...ses doigts carréssant sa peau, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, l'odeur de ses cheveux, de son corps. Parfois alors que la réalité essayait de revenir à la charge, il entendait soudain ce merveilleux rire. Rire qu'il n'avait entendu que très peu de fois mais qui l'avait tellement chamboulé. Mais Yuya était presque comme une faucheuse, il passait pour disparaitre en raflant son coeur et son âme au passage. Il ne laissait plus que le désespoir et le noir derrière lui. Se redressant subitement, ses jambes lui lançèrent aussitôt. La raison ? Hier, Ryo avait parcourut la ville toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée. C'était peut-être fou mais en regardant par la fenêtre il avait cru voir un jeune garçon ressemblant étrangement à Tegoshi. Immédiatement il s'était retrouvé dehors, dans la nuit fraiche et paisible. Sa respiration s'était accélèrée alors qu'il était tombé une première fois, ne regardant pas où il méttait les pieds. Il ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois, courant toute la nuit à en perdre haleine. Il savait que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas la réalité mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de courir à une vitesse éffrènée. Très vite, ses larmes lui avaient brûlées le visage et bientôt ses cris avaient déchirés la nuit. Nishikido n'était rentré chez lui qu'au petit matin, épuisé et suffoquant. Jamais il n'avait vu Yamapi aussi paniqué...mais Ryo avait pourtant trouvé un calme presque apaisant. Lorsqu'il était trop érrinté pour marcher, il l'était aussi pour réflèchir. Dans ces moments là, Tegoshi ne venait pas le voir. Mais aujourd'hui alors qu'il était assit là, il n'avait plus la force de courir, ni même de marcher. Soudain il fut éblouit par une lumière vivre, lui brûlant les pupilles. Pourtant l'idée de se protéger le visage ne lui vînt même pas à l'esprit. Il se contenta de rester là, sans bouger, sans même sourciller. Yamashita souffla de désolation avant de s'approcher de lui, un magnétophone à la main. Ryo ne posa même pas ses yeux sur lui alors que Tomohisa insérait l'objet dans la paume de la main de son ami. Ce dernier eut enfin une réaction, il fronça les sourcils. Yamapi ouvrit la bouche, cherchant le regard de Nishikido qu'il ne trouva pas.

- Je l'ai depuis le début mais...je me suis dis que tu n'étais pas encore prêt...c'est...c'est une cassette de Tegoshi. Certains écrivent des lettres, lui a préfèré enregistrer sa voix.

Les yeux de Ryo semblèrent enfin briller d'une flamme de vie, même si ce n'était que pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors que Tomohisa posait une main amicale sur son épaule avant de le laisser seul. Nishikido resta des heures à contempler le magnétophone qu'il tenait. Ses doigts tremblaient alors que parfois il manquait d'appuyer sur le bouton lecture. Mais en fin de compte, son coeur n'en avait pas la force. Soudain, alors qu'il se torturait, il pressa enfin le bouton, sans même s'en rendre compte. Une voix qu'il connaissait plus que bien s'éleva alors aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, presque encore plus merveilleuse et surréaliste.

_- Ca enregistre là ?! _(bruit de crépitements suivit d'un silence) _Ryo ? Arf tu ne peux pas me répondre c'est vrai..._(léger rire qui parait si désespéré) _Je...je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça...enfin si je le sais...mais...enfin bref...par où commencer ?! La première fois que je t'ai vu...je me suis dis "Ce gars va faire de ma vie un enfer !" _(encore un rire, plus heureux cette fois, presque nostalegique) _Il faut dire que ton regard était un des plus sadiques et taquin que je n'avais jamais vu ! Je ne sais pas si tu en es consciens mais t'es vraiment qu'un gros psychopathe ! Tu arriverais à faire peur à un ours..._(rire)_...enfin bref...je...au début j'étais persuadé que je te détestais...mais...il y avait quelque chose...ce petit quelque chose qui faisait toute la diffèrence. Ce petit chose que j'ai longtemps refusé de voir...je suis désolé pour ça. Si j'avais pris conscience dès le début que je tenais à toi, j'aurai pu partir tout de suite sans laisser nos sentiments grandirent pour finalement nous détruirent. Mais j'ai été trop aveugle, trop têtu...je suis vraiment désolé. Si seulement on ne s'était pas rencontrés...tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile...j'aurai finis par mourir sous les coups de mon père où alors j'aurai pu partir dans une école qui sait. Toi tu te serais peut-être marié après des annèes d'aventures sans lendemain et tu aurais eu une belle et grande famille. Je te vois bien courant devant une petite maison en attrapant tes enfants ou au pire un chien..._(rire)_...tu serais alors rentré avec un de ses magnifiques sourires dont tu as le secret. Je peux te jurer que je serais prêt à tout rien que pour que ce sourire reste à jamais sur tes lèvres...mais je te l'ai enlevé...tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai transformé ton sourire en quelque chose de triste, de blessé. Mon père dit que l'amour détruit les gens et malgré ses défauts je crois qu'il a en partit raison sur ce point. _(léger reniflement) _Tu dois te dire que je parles beaucoup ?! Désolé...vraiment désolé... _(silence) _Je...quand tu receveras cette cassette je crois que je ne serais plus vraiment à tes côtés...je...je t'en supplies, ne m'en veux pas...j'imagine déjà ta colère...je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Je sais...c'est débile de dire ça alors que je t'abandonnes...mais le temps guérit les blessures à ce qu'on dit. Tu finiras bien par m'oublier et dans quelques années tu te diras "Mais comment j'ai pu aimer un gars pareil ?!" _(rire accompagné de reniflements)_ Enfin bref...si j'ai fais cette cassette c'était pour...disons mettre les choses au clair. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne t'aimais pas...que tu ne comptais pas pour moi. Je sais que j'ai passé presque tout notre temps à tous les deux pour le répèter sans cesse mais...je ne le pensais pas. Tu...tu comptes tellement pour moi...plus que tout. Tu as envahis mon coeur et mon âme espèce d'idiot ! _(rire avec un début de sanglot) _Je...je suis sûr que tu l'as fais exprès ! Je...Je veux aussi que tu sâches pourquoi je fais ça...que tu ne me prennes pas pour un sale gamin pourris gâté. On...on n'était pas seuls ce soir là... _(pause) _Il y avait ce gars...qui voulait jouer avec moi. Ne t'inquiétes pas il ne m'a rien fait...mais...si je ne te quittais pas...il allait te tuer. _(sanglots)_ Je te jures...j'ai essayé de trouver une autre solution. Je...je voulais vraiment m'enfuir avec toi. Mais...tu avais déjà été blessé à cause de moi. Poignardé... _(pause) _Tu as faillis mourir ce jour là ! Normalement quand on n'aime quelqu'un, on n'est censé pouvoir le protéger, ne ?! Moi je ne t'ai jamais attiré que des ennuis...des dangers...Je n'ai jamais pu répondre correctement à tes attentes et tes désirs...je n'ai réussis qu'à te blesser un peu plus à chaque fois, il est temps que ça s'arrête...et...et je sais que je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où je n'ai pas le droit de te voir alors c'est la seule solution...pardonnes-moi...C'est étrange quand même, ne ?! Au début je détestais les hommes et les femmes, toi tu détestais les femmes...regardes où on en n'est ! _(doubles sanglots) _Je...je ne sais pas quand tu auras cette cassette...mais s'il te plait ne t'en prends pas à mon père...je le déteste autant que toi mais...être violent signifirait se mettre au même niveau que lui et...tu vaut bien mieux que ça. Mais bon, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions...tu es une boule de nerf sur pattes ! C'est pour ça que je tiens à toi après tout...ah je vais pas y arriver ! J'essayes d'arrêter de parler depuis tout à l'heure mais mes lèvres bougent tout le temps...un vrai moulin à paroles pour dire n'importe quoi en plus...désolé...pour tout. Ne regrettes rien s'il te plait ! Malgré tout ce que tu peux croire...tu m'as vraiment rendu heureux...l'homme le plus heureux de tous...juste grâce à toi. N'oublies jamais ça...et vis ta vie ! Je te laisses enfin tranquil...tu vas pouvoir respirer de nouveau. La vie ne sera plus faite de dangers à chaque coin de rue. Je comptes sur toi pour être heureux...de tout ton coeur... _(pause avec gémissements)_ Et...et... _(béguaye à chaque fois, la gorge nouée) _et...ne crois jamais les personnes qui te diront que je ne tenais pas à toi...je resterai à jamais blottis dans tes bras si je le pouvais...je...je t'aime...de tout mon coeur...de toute mon âme et je vais enfin te rendre ta libertée. Sois heureux je t'en supplies...ne regrettes rien...et aimes la vie..._ (long silence) _Je suis vraiment désolé...je t'aimerai pour toujours espèce de tête de fesse...pardonnes moi je t'en pries...je t'aime... _(bruit de crépitements avec des sanglots).

Puis plus rien. Le silence revînt dans la pièce comme s'il n'avait jamais été intérromptu. Ryo n'avait pas sourcillé une seule fois, ne quittant pas une seule seconde le point imaginaire qu'il avait fixé dès le début. Pourtant son visage était innondé de larmes mais il ne les sentait même pas. Il était absolument impossible pour son coeur d'admettre cette déclaration, d'admettre les mots de Yuya, d'admettre qu'il avait fait ça pour lui. C'était inimaginable. Etre heureux ? Mais comment le pouvait-il maintenant ?! Rien qu'à l'idée que Yuya se soit...Soudain, il se releva en frôlant une lampe qu'il frappa prit d'une envie subite. L'objet alla s'écraser avec fracas contre le sol en éparpillant des morceaux de verres partout. Cette vision rappela la fois où Nishikido avait enlevé Tegoshi après qu'il se soit fait frappé en direct par son propre père...Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Ryo attrapa un autre objet pour le balancer. Cette fois, c'était le téléphone qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Très vite, Nishikido mit à sec toute la pièce, finissant par hurler en même temps qu'il bougeait. Plus il balançait, moins la douleur partait...mais de toute façon il n'y avait aucune solution à son désespoir. Alors autant crier et tout casser. Ses larmes lui brûlaient à prèsent les joues et son coeur le faisait horriblement souffrir, comme s'il allait exploser. c'était comme s'il avait une attaque, dut à l'amour. Tout à coup, Yamashita débarqua en trombe dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la scène apocalyptique qu'il avait devant les yeux. Ryo ne ressemblait plus à un humain, il semblait être devenu complètement fou. On n'aurait plus dit une bête sauvage, enragé, prête à tout pour tout détruire. La pièce était carrèment en ruine, plus rien ne ressemblait à sa forme originelle. Le canapé était éventré de toutes parts, répendant des mimis dans toutes la pièce pour ceux qui ne volaient pas. Il n'y avait plus aucun objets sur aucune table. Tous les livres, les biblos...tout avait volé en éclats en même temps que le coeur de Ryo. Mais le pire était ses hurlements. Des cris de rage pure mais horriblement désespérés. Comme des plaintes destinées à n'importe qui pouvant les comprendres. Nishikido semblait croire que plus il hurlerait, moins il souffrerait mais apparemment ça ne marchait pas le moins du monde et il criait toujours plus fort, avec toujours plus de ranceur. Il hurlait, frappait, bougeait dans tous les sens. C'était un supplice sans fin, un véritable enfer mit en images. D'abord paralysé par la peur, Yamashita fut forçé de reprendre ses esprits quand il aperçut les mains en sang de Ryo. Il devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se blesse un peu plus. Mais comment approcher une bête désespérée ?! S'avançant à pas feutrés, Tomohisa se jeta soudain sur Nishikido qui essaya de le balancer lui aussi mais déjà son ami l'avait enlaçé par derrière. Yamapi sérra de toutes ses forces le corps de Ryo alors que ce dernier poussait toujours des hurlements mêlés à ses sanglots. Très vite, Nishikido sembla devenir complètement épuisé et s'éffondra tout bonnement dans les bras de son ami. Ses hurlements se transformèrent en longues plaintes déchirantes qui brisèrent le coeur de Tomohisa. Ce dernier se mit alors à le bercer, lentement de gauche à droite. Au bout d'un long moment Ryo s'endormit, sûremment trop érrinté pour rester conscient. Le dernier gémissement qu'il poussa ressembla plus à un murmure.

- Yuya...

Yamashita ferma les yeux, lâchant quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues avant d'aller coucher son ami. Une fois que cela fut fait il alla dans la cuisine avant de sortir son portable. L'ouvrant, il chercha un numéro dans son répertoire et mit l'appareil à son oreille. La tonalité ne tarda pas à être intérromptue par son correspondant.

- Moshi moshi ?!

- C'est Yamapi.

- Salut.

- Salut.

- Il...il va bien ?

- Pas vraiment mais je fais ce que je peux ne t'inquiétes pas. Et toi ?

- Ca va ca va...

Mais la voix de son ami n'était pas vraiment très convainquante et Yamapi parla d'une voix plus dur.

- Tego !

- Rah d'accord ! Les médeçins disent que je garderai des cicatrices sur mes poignets...

- Ca t'apprendera !

- Merci beaucoup ! Tu...tu lui a donné la cassette ?

- Ouai mais ça n'a pas vraiment eu l'effet voulu.

- Il n'a toujours pas décidé de vivre sa vie ?!

- Non pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Ne reviens pas et ne me dis pas où tu es !

- Je le fais déjà ça !

- Et bien continues ! Il va bien finir par s'en remettre.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter ! Et promets moi une chose...

- Laquelle ?

- N'essayes plus jamais de mettre fin à tes jours !

- ...

- Tegoshi !

- Promis...tu...tu prends soin de lui, ne ?!

Tomohisa sentit toute la peine de Yuya à travers ses mots. Il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, regréttant quelque peu ce qu'ils avaient fait pour que Ryo survive.

- Ne t'inquiétes pas je vais l'emmerder pendant un bon moment !

- Merci.

- Ca se passe bien là où tu es ?

- Les médeçins sont très gentils...la nourriture est immonde ! Mais au moins je sais que Ryo est en sécurité.

- Ouai vaut mieux qu'on regarde les choses sous cet aspect là !

- Voui. Désolé il faut que j'y ailles, il parait que je dois passer des tests psychologiques !

Le ton de Tegoshi était si irronique que Yamashita ne put s'empêcher de continuer sur la même lançée.

- Ils veulent être certains que tu ne vas pas sauter de la fenêtre de ta chambre !

- ...

- Tego ?!

- J'ai déjà essayé...mais ces abrutis m'avaient mit au premier étage pendant que je dormais alors quand j'ai sauté ben j'ai atteris tout mollement sur l'herbe ! J'étais tellement drogué que j'ai même pas remarqué que la chute était plus courte que prèvu !

Tomohisa passa une de ses mains devant ses yeux en soupirant. Et merde ! Si ça continuait comme ça il allait finir par perdre aussi bien Ryo que Yuya. Lorsqu'il reparla, c'était d'une voix amère et ferme.

- Espèce d'égoïste !

- Je ne t'avais encore rien promis à ce moment là et avoues que ça aurait tout arrangé !

- Ben maintenant si alors ne recommences pas compris ?! Et non, ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

- Ouai si tu le dis ! Bon j'y vais...prends bien soin de Ryo.

- Comptes sur moi.

La conversation fut coupée en même temps que Yamashita fermait son portable, regardant d'un air las la porte de la chambre de Nishikido. Ca allait être difficil mais il y arriverait. Tomohisa savait que Yuya avait l'air détaché au téléphone mais qu'en réalité il n'allait pas bien lui non plus. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait reéssayé plusieurs fois de se tuer en arrivant là-bas...Mais pour l'instant il devait s'occuper de Ryo. Si Ryo allait mieux alors peut-être que Tegoshi aussi irait mieux, pensant que l'homme qu'il aimait pourrait enfin devenir heureux. Ca allait être long et dur mais il devait le faire.

__________________________________________________

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, Ryo accepta enfin de mettre un pieds dehors. Les sacrifices de Yamashita y étaient pour quelque chose ! Il avait décidé d'emmènager chez son ami pour avoir un oeil encore plus permanent sur lui. Il ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semèle, ne le laissant aller nul part tout seul. Au début ça avait été horriblement dur. Nishikido ne ressemblait plus qu'à un pantin vide, sans âme et sans sentiments. Le pire était sans doute quand il écoutait en boucle la cassette de Yuya. Ca avait le don de térrifier Tomohisa alors que Ryo n'arrêtait pas d'appuyer sur le bouton lecture. Cependant, plus les jours passaient et plus Nishikido revenait. La première fois qu'il lui avait parlé bien en face, Yamashita n'avait put s'empêcher d'éclater en larmes...même si Ryo lui avait simplement déclaré qu'il avait faim ! Aujourd'hui, alors que ça faisait six semaines que Nishikido n'était pas sortit, il avait enfin prit l'air ! Le seul problème était que Tomohisa voyait bien que ce n'était qu'une carapace. Ryo avait toujours été comme ça ! Lorsqu'il souffrait, il se forgait une coquille pour les yeux du monde et souffrait en silence, finissant par s'autodétruire. Pour Yuya, ça n'allait pas vraiment mieux...il avait l'interdiction de dire à Yamapi où il était, dans quel pays, dans quelle ville...rien. Tegoshi disait que ça ne lui faisait rien et qu'il supportait très bien mais plus le temps passait et moins il parlait au téléphone. Tomohisa le soupçonnait d'essayer de mettre de la distance entre eux pour pouvoir mieux disparaitre définitivement ensuite. Il ne pouvait donc qu'espérer que Yuya tienne sa parole : ne plus essayer de se tuer.

__________________________________________________

Au bout de 8 mois, Nishikido s'était fait de nouveaux amis et avait même trouvé un travail. Bon il ne faisait que livrer des pizzas mais au moins il bougeait ! La rééducation de la vie avait été dur mais aujourd'hui il semblait allait mieux. Tout du moins, c'est ce que Yamashita croyait. C'est même ce qui l'avait poussé à démènager de chez Ryo, pensant qu'il était prêt à vivre de nouveau seul. Il ne pouvait donc pas voir que Nishikido s'éffondrait tous les soirs et avait parfois des crises de colères où il cassait de nouveau tout. Mais Tomohisa croyait qu'il allait mieux...ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tegoshi. Alors qu'il avait essayé de l'appeler il était tombé sur un médeçin qui lui avait apprit que Yuya s'était fait renverser par une voiture. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Yamashita pour comprendre que ça avait été plus volontaire qu'autre chose. Tegoshi le lui avait alors presque avoué lui-même avant de s'excuser de n'avoir pas tenu sa promesse. Pendant plusieurs semaines, Yamapi avait refusé de répondre à ses appels, trop énervé pour lui parler. Mais finalement il avait finit par céder, sentant Yuya de plus en plus mal dans les messages qu'il lui laissait. Lorsqu'il l'avait finalement rappelé, Tegoshi avait carrèment éclaté en larmes à l'autre bout du fil. Ils s'étaient alors lançés un nouveau défis : faire sourire Ryo. Si Ryo se méttait à sourire, Yamapi enverrait la photo à Yuya qui aurait enfin le droit de passer à autre chose. Du moins c'est ce que Yamashita espérait. Tegoshi n'avait fait qu'accepter mais sans aucune conviction.

__________________________________________________

Un mois plus tard, Nishikido avait offert un sourire à Yamapi qui s'était empressé d'envoyer une photo à Yuya. La réponse de ce dernier était tombée comme un coup fatal : Ryo n'allait pas bien. Au début, Yamashita avait prit Tegoshi pour un fou à l'entendre toujours répèter que Nishikido n'allait pas bien, qu'il fallait que Tomohisa s'occupe plus de lui...mais en réalité il avait raison. Alors qu'un soir, Yamapi était allé rendre visite à Ryo, il avait trouvé son appartement de nouveau sans dessus dessous avec un Nishikido plus que mal en point. C'était ce jour là qu'il avait commit sa première erreur. Lorsque Ryo lui avait demandé comment il avait sut qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remit, Tomohisa lui avait répondu qu'il l'avait vu à son sourire...Nishikido l'avait alors fixé pendant un moment, semblant sentir qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Et l'attitude fuyante et gênée de Yamashita n'avait fait que l'enfoncer un peu plus. Mais heureusement, Ryo n'avait plus posé aucune question. Lorsque Yamapi était repartit il avait aussitôt appelé Yuya pour le tenir au courant. Ce dernier semblait être devenu fou en apprenant que Nishikido ne s'était enfaite pas du tout remit. Tomohisa l'avait rassuré de son mieux mais il savait qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne pour réussir sur ce coup là, malheureusement pour lui...

__________________________________________________

A prèsent ça faisait un an que Yuya était censé s'être suicidé. Ryo avait toujours son travail qui finalement lui plaisait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait put le penser au début. Mais c'était plus pour l'odeur des pizzas qu'il transportait qu'autre chose. Le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à aimer les autres. Il avait essayé, de tout son coeur. Il avait essayé d'aller vers les hommes, les femmes aussi...mais ce n'était jamais qu'un fiasco. Dès qu'on lui parlait, Nishikido arrivait toujours à trouver des tics, des mots répètitifs, tout un tas de petits défauts qui faisaient qu'en définitif il détestait la personne ! C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue, il gardait toujours la tête baissée de peur que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse et ne lui fasse la conversation. Les petits plaisirs simples de la vie avaient perdus leur saveur tout comme la vie elle-même. Pendant longtemps, il avait réussit à mentir à Yamashita mais ce dernier semblait maintenant lire chacune de ses pensèes...avec un petit temps de retard. C'était très étrange. Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par un passant qui lui rentra tout bonnement dedans. Le pauvre Nishikido manqua de tomber au sol avant de réussir à rester debout. Cependant son porte-feuille était tombé, laissant virevolter une photo à prèsent chiffonnée. Levant les yeux vers celui qu'il avait bousculé, il s'inclina respectueusement avant que l'autre ne se présente, un grande sourire aux lèvres.

- Enchanté, Je m'appel Daisuke Hanagawa.

- Ryo Nishikido, je suis vraiment désolé !

- Ce n'est rien ! Ca m'arrive tout le temps de toute façon.

Ryo lui adressa un léger sourire avant de le voir se baisser pour ramasser son porte-feuille.

- Non laissez je vais le faire...

- Jeune homme ce n'est pas parce que j'ai 20 ans de plus que vous que je ne suis plus bon à rien !

Nishikido ne dit plus un mot, son léger sourire s'élargissant quelque peu. Soudain, l'homme qui lui faisait face posa son regard sur la photo avant de la tendre à Ryo avec son plus beau sourire.

- Ah vous connaissez Yuya Tegoshi ?! Comment va t-il depuis le temps ?

Le corps entier de Nishikido se figea tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis pompier. Je faisais partis de ceux qui sont arrivés lorsque son père a appelé ce soir là...

Les paupières de Ryo papillonnèrent alors qu'il réflèchissait subitement à toute vitesse, le coeur battant aussi vite.

- Vous...vous faites partis de ceux qui l'ont trouvés ?

- Ouai ! Lorsqu'il est arrivé à l'hôpital, il allait pas vraiment bien mais sa vie n'était plus en danger. Il a vraiment eu de la chance avec tout le sang qu'il a perdu...

Le coeur de Nishikido s'arrêta soudain de battre, le faisant suffoquer. Ouvrant grand la bouche, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son interlocuteur crut qu'il allait s'éffondrer et s'approcha, l'air inquiét.

- Ca va aller jeune homme ?!

- Oui oui...vous dites que lorsque Yuya est arrivé à l'hôpital il était encore en vie ?

- Bien sûr !

- Sa vie n'était pas mennaçée ?

- Non il a vraiment eu de la chance. Son père l'a trouvé très vite et nous sommes arrivés tout de suite.

- Mais...mais...mais c'est impossible !

- Hé ?!

Daisuke semblait vraiment perdu alors que Ryo sentait ses larmes couler à prèsent sur son visage. Méttant ses mains jointes sur l'arrière de sa tête il la leva en l'air comme pour essayer de s'échapper. Sautillant sur lui-même il poussa quelques gémissements avant de se pencher en avant, les mains à prèsent sur ses genoux.

- Vous êtes absolument sûr que Yuya Tegoshi était encore en vie lorsque vous l'avez amené à l'hôpital ?!

- Mais tout à fait mon petit bonhomme ! D'ailleurs quand je l'ai recroisé le lendemain, il était avec un jeune homme. Il m'a dit qu'il partait en voyage.

Nishikido se redressa violemment, tout à coup intérèssé et les yeux plissés.

- Un jeune homme ?! Vous savez son nom ?

- Ah ça remonte à un peu plus d'un an c'est loin...c'était un truc comme Ya...Yapali ? Non ! Yamami ? Yamaki ? Yapapi ?

- Yamapi ?

- OUAI voilà ! Mais je crois que c'était un surnom, ne ?!

- Yamashita Tomohisa ?

- VOILA ! Ah plus je vieillis et plus je perds la mémoire c'est inquiétant. Hé ça va ?

Demanda soudain Daisuke alors que le visage de Ryo était subitement devenu blanc fantômatique. Nishikido hocha positivement de la tête et son voisin enchaina.

- Vous savez il m'a vraiment inquiété ce morveux ! Il était à peine arrivé à l'hôpital qu'il a de nouveau essayé de se tuer ! C'était incroyable, il arrivait à trouver des idées avec chaque objet qu'on lui méttait sous le nez !

Ryo éclata soudain de rire avant de s'écrouler à genoux par terre, complètement en larmes. Le pompier s'approcha alors de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Frenchement vous avez pas l'air bien !

- Si si ça va aller ! Il faut juste...que je règles quelques petits trucs. Mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, comptez sur moi !

__________________________________________________

Yamashita poussa un juron en arrivant devant le cimetièrre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici encore ?! Ah oui c'est vrai Ryo l'avait appelé ! Il devait l'avouer, plus il avançait plus il était térrorisé. Mais qu'est-ce que Nishikido avait encore en tête ?! Il semblait pourtant aller bien mieux ces derniers temps...à moins qu'il ne se soit encore fait avoir. Arrivant soudain devant la porte d'entrée il s'arrêta, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Ryo. Ce dernier avait un regard brûlant d'intensité, ressemblant presque à un fou furieu et la pelle qu'il tenait à la main n'arrangeait pas son image ! Fronçant les sourcils, Yamashita lui lança un regard intérrogateur. Nishikido lui envoya un immense sourire. Pourtant Tomohisa se sentit frissonner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là en pleine nuit ?

- J'aurai pu venir plus tôt mais j'arrivais pas à bouger. Je crois que mon esprit à surchauffé à force de réflèchir.

Ryo éclata d'un rire dément, faisant trembler Yamashita. Nishikido enchaina.

- Suis-moi j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

Le jeune homme commença à partir alors que Yamapi était toujours perdu. Ryo semblait très diffèrent aujourd'hui, il ressemblait à celui qu'il avait connu il y a bien longtemps lorsqu'il était en colère. Frissonnant à cause du lieu et de son ami, il le suivit néenmoins de peur de se retrouver tout seul. Il ne reconnaissait pas le cimetièrre mais se figea au moment où Nishikido s'arrêta, devant une tombe bien prècise. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le nom inscrit sur la pierre tombale, le coeur de Tomohisa s'arrêta complètement de battre le faisant tousser pendant plusieurs minutes. La situation empira lorsqu'il découvrit la terre entassée à côté de la tombe qui avait été elle-même creusée. Le cercueille était à l'air libre et ouvert...mais surtout vide. Soudain le rire horriblement ironnique de Ryo résonna dans les oreilles de Yamashita qui tourna la tête vers lui, horrifié.

- Tu as pillé la tombe de Tegoshi ?

- ARRETES DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !

Hurla tout à coup Nishikido, balançant sa pelle contre la pierre tombale dans un bruit strident. Yamapi sursauta alors que Ryo s'avançait vers lui, le doigt pointé sur lui et les yeux noirs de rage. Il semblait complètement avoir perdu les pédales mais Tomohisa lut aussi de la souffrance et de la peine dans son regard braqué sur lui.

- Tu m'as mentis...alors que tu étais censé être mon meilleur ami.

- Ryo...

- LA FERME !

- ...

- Tu m'as dis que Yuya s'était coupé les veines...ça c'était vrai d'accord ! Mais tu as oublié de préciser qu'il s'en était sortit ! C'est là qu'il t'as appelé je supposes, ne ?! Qui a eu l'idée de l'envoyer loin de moi pour me protéger ?! Lui ? Toi ? Non, je supposes que c'est lui...il a toujours eu des méthodes très radicales ! N'as-tu pas eu l'impression de me trahir lorsque tu as mis son père dans le coup ? Ce dernier a dut avoir une grande joie de pouvoir enfin me torturer en toute tranquilité !

- Ryo...

- LA FERME JE N'AI PAS FINIS !

- ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez cru ? Que je finirai par l'oublier ? Que je finirai par être heureux ? Tu n'as jamais été amoureux ou quoi ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir pendant un an entier ?! Un an de souffrance, de colère, d'envies que tout s'arrête dans le sang...Et là qu'est-ce que j'apprends ?! Que Yuya n'était pas mort quand il est arrivé à l'hôpital ! Mais je ne comprends pas encore tout il va falloir que tu m'expliques en détails ce qui s'est passé !

- Je ne peux pas.

Le regard de Yamashita était déterminé malgré la lueur de démence dans celui de Ryo qui ouvrit la bouche. Son ton était mennaçant.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire ! Sinon tu risquerais de retrouver Tegoshi...

- ET ALORS ?! TU CROIS QUE JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE LUI ?!

- AS-TU PENSE AUX CONSEQUENCES ?!

- Hé ?!

- Si Tego est partit c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas dans une ville où il risquait de te croiser tous les jours. Il savait que tu reviendrais le voir sauf que ça aurait signifié ta mort ! Il savait qu'il n'aurait suffit que d'une rencontre pour qu'il ne puisse plus te résister ! Il est partit pour que tu puisses vivre et a dut survivre pendant un an ! Ca a été très dur ! Tu n'as pas le droit de tout faire échouer maintenant.

- Il a encore essayé de se tuer ?

Les yeux de Yamapi papillonnèrent. Ryo fulmina de rage.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il essaye de se tuer plusieurs fois, ne ?!

- Il m'avait promit qu'il ne recommencerai pas !

- Hé il a tenu combien de temps ?

- Six mois...

- Tu comprends pourquoi je dois aller le chercher ?! On ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre !

- Si tu fais ça, son père le saura et il te feras tuer !

- Pas si je prends quelques mesures de sécurité avant !

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser le retrouver !

Terminant sa phrase, Tomohisa commença à faire quelques pas vers la sortie lorsque Nishikido l'attrapa par le col, le plaquant violemment contre une dalle.

- TU TE FOU DE MOI ?! TU AS DETRUITS MA VIE ! TU M'AS FAIS VIVRE COMME UN FANTOME PENDANT UN AN ET MAINTENANT TU REFUSES DE ME REDONNER CELUI QUE J'AIME LE PLUS AU MONDE ! POURQUOI ?!

- C'EST TROP DANGEREUX !

- Tu devais être content, ne ?!

- Hé ?!

- Toi qui au début voulait Yuya pour toi tout seul, tu étais le seul de nous deux à savoir qu'il était encore en vie. A chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas bien, il s'est reposé sur toi, ne ?! Tu as du être heureux de pouvoir t'occuper de lui sans que je ne m'en mêle !

- LA FERME !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Yuya ne s'est jamais vraiment confié à toi ?! Tu n'as jamais réussis à prendre ma place ?!

Soudain, Yamashita envoya son poing dans le visage de Ryo, le faisant s'éffondrer sur le sol. Ce dernier se releva, hors de lui avant de s'éssuyer la lèvre, le regard noir.

- Tu vas me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé et je vais retrouver Yuya, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Fin.


	16. Epilogue partie 1

- Yuya tu peux allé me chercher deux baguettes campagnardes dans l'arrière boutique s'il te plait ?

- VOUI !

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Tegoshi se précipita dans la petite pièce du fond de la boulangerie à la recherche de la commande de sa directrice. Puisque tout était parfaitement rangé avec un ordre implacable il ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il revînt donc avec un petit sourire respectueux en tendant les deux pains à sa directrice qui lui envoya son plus beau sourire.

- Arigatô Yuya !

- De rien Lucie-chan !

Il avait de la chance, sa directrice était incroyablement gentille et avait une envie irrésistible d'apprendre le japonais. C'est ainsi que parfois ils ne parlaient que la langue du jeune homme malgré les nombreuses bafouilles de la jeune femme. Mais elle ne se débrouillait vraiment pas mal et faisait de nombreux progrès ! Tegoshi l'adorait...il faut dire que depuis qu'il était arrivé ici il n'avait rencontré que des personnes horribles ! Lucie faisait donc l'exeption qui avait mit une petite étincelle de vie dans la sienne. Et heureusement qu'elle était là ! Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était éffondré dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourtant elle ne l'avait toujours pas viré et disait à longueur de journée que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Yuya ne lui avait rien raconté de son histoire, du pourquoi il avait quitté le Japon pour s'exiler à Angoulème, une ville moyenne de la France. Lucie ne lui avait jamais posée de questions. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. De toute façon, dès qu'ils commençaient à aborder le sujet, Tegoshi fondait en larmes alors ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée du siècle ! Le bon côté des choses était que ça faisait des mois que Yuya n'avait pas eu l'envie subite de sauter sous un train, une voiture ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui nuire. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas le moins du monde d'être obsédé par Ryo à chaque secondes, chaque minutes, chaque heures qui passait et cela depuis un an. Yamapi lui répètait souvent ce que lui-même avait dit à Nishikido : au bout d'un certain temps on finit par oublier. Avant, Yuya en était persuadé mais maintenant...ça lui parréssait complètement impossible. Etant complètement perdu dans ses pensées il fut légèrement bousculé par Lucie qui éclata de rire avant de servir des clients qui venaient d'entrer. Tegoshi esquissa un léger sourire avant de s'éfforcer de tirer Ryo de ses pensèes et de son coeur...même s'il savait déjà que c'était peine perdue. Soudain, son portable vibra. Sursautant violemment, il fit un signe à sa jeune directrice qu'il allait dans l'arrière boutique avant de s'y précipiter. Lorsqu'il ouvrit son portable, il fut plus que surprit de voir que c'était Yamapi qui l'appelait.

- Moshi moshi ?!

- Tego...

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Tu sais bien que je suis au travail...il y a un problème ?!

Soudain la panique submergea Tegoshi comme une vague glaçée et il s'exclama, devenu hyper nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ryo ? Il va bien ? Il s'est fait tabassser ? Renverser ? Il a la varicelle ? La grippe ? Il a rencontré quelqu'un ? DIS-MOI !

- Tego si déjà t'arrêtais de t'exciter pour rien je pourrais peut-être émettre un petit mot !

Le ton de Yamapi paraissait incroyablement dur, jetant un froid sur son pauvre ami. Yuya se raidit aussitôt, faisant une moue.

- Gomen.

- C'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiétes pas, Ryo va très bien...si je t'appels c'est pour te poser une question...

- Ah laquelle ?

- ...

- Yamapi ? T'es sûr que ça va ?!

- Ouai ouai t'inquiétes pas je suis juste fatigué.

- Tu devrais faire attention à toi !

- Plus tard.

- Si tu le dis...tu avais une question à me poser ?!

- Oui...où es-tu ?

Sous le choc, Tegoshi émit un petit cri de surprise en manquant de lâcher son portable. Il entendit également Yamashita grogner à l'autre bout du fil. Il lui avait sûremment perçé les tympans. Bafouillant quelque peu, il s'inclina machinalement.

- Gomen ne...

- Tego ! Arrêtes de t'excuser et réponds juste à ma question !

- Mais...je ne peux pas.

- Hé ?!

- Tu ne te rappels pas ?! On n'avait convenu que je ne te dirais jamais où je suis pour ne pas que Ryo le découvre aussi par inadvertance...

- C'est important !

- Mais la vie de Ryo...

- TEGO !

Yuya sursauta, suprit par le ton mennaçant de son ami. Il fronça les sourcils.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Tego...s'il te plait !

- Mais il y a des risques pour Ryo ! Et tu m'as toi même répèté je ne sais pas combien de fois que je ne devais pas te le dire !

- Tego...

- Non !

- T'es vraiment têtu toi !

- Ryo pourrait être en danger après !

- C'est bien

- Hééééééé ?!

- C'était un test pour voir si tu tenais encore le coup. Félicitation tu ne te ramollis pas !

- Mais...mais t'es débile ou quoi ?! J'ai eu peur moi !

- Gomen...

- Ah décidèment t'es vraiment bizarre par moment !

- Ouai ouai bon il faut que je te laisses.

- D'accord, et Ryo il va bien t'es sûr ?!

- TEGO !

- Gomen gomen !

Tandis que Yuya refermait son portable les yeux plissés et une moue ambarassée sur le visage, Yamapi se tournait quand à lui vers Ryo dont le regard ressemblait à un volcan en ébullition. Pourtant il y avait une horrible détresse dans les yeux du jeune homme, sûremment dut à l'entente d'une voix qu'il croyait ne plus jamais écouter. Yamashita se sentit désolé pour lui avant que Nishikido ne le remarque, bouillonnant de rage.

- Je t'interdis d'avoir pitié de moi ! Tu n'es même pas fichu de lui faire avouer où il est ! Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Shige le retrouvera ! Donnes-moi ton portable !

- Ryo...

- Donnes-moi ton portable !

Le ton de Ryo était mennaçant et sans réplique. Tomohisa sembla perdre ses nerfs mais finit par lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Nishikido lui envoya un sourire espiègle même si son regard était plus noir que jamais.

- Merci, mon ami !

- Tu ne me pardonneras jamais, ne ?!

- Tu m'as fais croire pendant un an qu'il était mort ...

- Et toi tu dis des choses méchantes parfois !

- Désolé mais ça ne fait pas le poids ! Ah oui dernière chose : je supposes que tu connais le numéro de Yuya par coeur alors je vais être obligé de te faire rester en place le temps que je le retrouve et que j'aille le voir...histoire de m'assurer que tu ne le préviennes pas pour qu'il s'enfuit avant que je n'arrives...

- Hé ?!

Mais avant même qu'il n'est comprit quoi que ce soit, Yamashita reçut un coup en plein visage de la part de Ryo et le noir l'envahit aussitôt, faisant virevolter les pierres tombales autour de lui.

__________________________________________________

Ca faisait quatres jours que Yuya n'avait plus reçut d'appel de Yamapi et ça l'inquiétait un petit peu. D'habitude c'était limite si Tomohisa ne le harcelait pas chaques jours pour avoir des nouvelles, aujourd'hui c'était le vide complet. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de lui télèphoner. Mais à chaque fois on déccrochait sauf que Tegoshi parlait pendant un moment tout seul avant de se lasser et de raccrocher. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : le fait qu'il s'inquiéte ou le fait qu'il s'inquiéte surtout pour Ryo...c'était horriblement égoïste de penser ça, ne ?! Yuya s'en voulait à chaque fois mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer uniquement sur Yamashita. Essayant pour la énième fois de se concentrer, il fit tomber une barquette de farine. Poussant un hoquet de surprise, il se mit à gémir tout en se baissant pour le ramasser. Sa directrice ne dit rien, se contentant de lui tapoter affectueusement sur l'épaule avant d'aller servir des clients. Tegoshi l'en remercia mentalement avant d'aller chercher une serpillère. Tout à coup son corps se figea entièrement de la tête au pieds, son regard fixé sur la vue qu'il avait de la rue à travers la vitre du magasin. Il n'y avait absolument personne...pourtant Tegoshi aurait juré qu'il avait vu une silhouette ressemblant à celle de Ryo attendre patiemment derrière la vitre avant de s'éclipser lorsqu'il était arrivé. Se forçant à reprendre ses esprits, Yuya sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Voilà qu'il devenait fou maintenant ! En plus d'être obsédé nuits et jours par Nishikido, il se méttait carrèment à le voir dans la rue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son coeur lui faisait le coup mais jamais d'une façon aussi réaliste. Là, Yuya avait vraiment sentit sa prèsence. Tremblant comme une feuille, il retournit dans l'arrière-boutique, s'y sentant en sécurité. Se recroquevillant dans un coin, il bascula d'avant en arrière pendant un bon moment, les genoux contre son torse et la tête dans les coudes. Le jeune garçon resta dans cette position pendant des heures avant de finalement réussir à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Lorsqu'il parvînt enfin à se relever, il remarqua un petit bout de papier laissé par sa directrice juste devant ses pieds. Surprit de ne même pas l'avoir entendu passer, il sentit son coeur se serrer en lisant le mot.

"Je ferme pour la journée, j'ai une urgence familiale, un bébé est né le pauvre...enfin bref tu peux t'en aller aussi une fois que tu auras finis de te morfondre ! Si ça continues je vais t'envoyer chez le psy !

Ja nee

Lucie-chan^^"

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Yuya alors qu'il retournait dans l'avant de la boutique, préparant la fermeture. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur une patronne aussi génèreuse. Tout à coup, il sursauta alors que son portable vibrait. Pensant tout de suite à Yamapi, il se trémoussa dans tous les sens avant d'enfin décrocher, tout paniqué.

- Moshi Moshi ?!

- C'est Yamapi...

- Ah enfin ! Je me suis inquiété ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?!

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit, faisant sonner la cloche positionnée juste au-dessus. Yuya se baissa sans un regard en l'air, pour abréger la conversation.

- Attends j'ai un client je te rappels !

- Non c'est important !

- Hé ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?!

- Je suis vraiment désolé...je ne pensais pas qu'il découvrirait tout comme ça...je suis vraiment désolé...j'ai complètement échoué...

- Yamapi...YAMAPI CALMES-TOI ! Dis moi ce qui se passe ?!

- Ryo...

- Quoi Ryo ?!

- Il sait tout !

- Héééééééééééééééééééééééé ?!

- Ryo sait que tu n'es pas mort. Il...il est partit à ta recherche il ne va pas tarder à arriver là où tu es !

- Hé ?! Tu te moques de moi là ?! Comment ça il va bientôt arriver ici ?!

- En clair, il veut dire que je suis juste devant toi vieille sorcière...

Tegoshi se figea, tous ses muscles soudain raidis. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tellement vite qu'ils lui piquèrent horriblement. Son coeur s'était tout à coup accélèré, transformation sa respiration en quelque chose de saccadée et rauque. Plusieurs fois il manqua de tousser, la bouche grande ouverte. L'air commençait à lui manquer. Incapable de faire un seul geste il était complètement possédé par cette chaleur qu'il sentait à quelques mètres de lui, de l'autre côté du comptoire. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas relevés, surtout pas...Subitement la voix de Yamashita le fit violemment sursauter et sa main heurta un bol de bonbon qui alla s'écraser sur le sol, répendant des morceaux de verres partout à ses pieds.

- Tego ?! TEGOSHI ?! Réponds-moi !

- Oui qu'est-ce que tu attends Yuya...réponds-lui.

Un sanglot secoua soudain le corps de Tegoshi, lui mouillant les joues. En quelques secondes, ses tremblements incontrôlés s'étaient transformés en des spasmes térrifiant. Cette voix si particulière à ses yeux s'éleva encore et Yuya sentit le regard brûlant d'intensité de son voisin sur son visage, toujours baissé.

- Je sais tout...absolument tout. Je sais que ce jour là, nous n'étions pas seuls...que tu n'avais pas d'autres choix que de me faire croire que tu ne voulais pas t'enfuir avec moi sinon cette ordure allait me tuer à peine on n'aurait fait un seul pas dehors. Je sais que lorsque tu es arrivé chez toi, tu t'es tranché les veines. Heureusement ton père est arrivé et à appelé les pompiers. Ils ont réussit à te garder en vie et t'ont amené à l'hôpital. Là tu t'es révèlé être un patient vraiment coriace à essayer de se suicider avec tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez. Finalement, tu as appelé Yamapi...ce bon vieux Yamapi. Tu ne pouvais faire confiance à personne d'autre, ne ?! Et ce dernier s'est fait un véritable plaisir de venir au secour de son petit protéger. C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de partir loin de moi pour me sauver, ne ?! J'ai eu du mal à comprendre comment ton père avait put accepter. Après tout s'il faisait tout ça depuis le début, c'était justement pour te garder près de lui. Alors à quoi bon te laisser t'exiler à l'autre bout du monde ?! Mais je supposes que de découvrir son fils unique beignant dans une marre de sang à dut le faire ouvrir les yeux, ne ?! Lui qui passait son temps à dire qu'il s'en fichait que tu meurs a apparemment changé de position ! Quelque part je suis fière de toi. Il t'as fallu du courage pour pouvoir faire face à ton paternel et lui dire de but en blanc que tu partais qu'il le veuille ou non...mais c'est lui qui l'avait cherché. Vous avez tout planifiés...comme des pros ! Toi tu devais t'enfuir dans un endroit secret pour tout le monde à part pour ton père je supposes. Yamapi devait faire semblant de te croire mort et ton paternel s'est chargé de créer des preuves. Combien a-t-il donné au légiste pour que ce dernier signe un acte de décès ?! Il y a eu aussi le faux entérrement...tout était parfait ! Ton père t'avais de nouveau pour lui tout seul et pouvait me torturer tranquillement. Yamashita, lui, pouvait se rapprocher de toi à sa guise. Et moi...et moi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'y ai gagné ? Ah oui c'est vrai : la vie sauve.

Soudain, Ryo fit quelques pas, se retrouvant derrière le comptoire juste en face de Yuya. Ce dernier se raidit encore plus, le coeur tout à coup en arrêt complet. Ses larmes étaient à prèsent ponctuées par des petits gémissements qui s'accentuaient à mesure que Nishikido se rapprochait. La voix de ce dernier s'éleva de nouveau, encore plus rauque et grave qu'avant, faisant trembler Tegoshi.

- Tu ne crois pas que j'avais moi aussi mon mot à dire dans l'histoire ?! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre pendant l'année qui vient de s'écouler ? Peut-être que oui...d'après ce que je sais tu as pas mal fréquenté les hôpitaux de ton côté...comme si la mort cherchait absolument à te trouver. Ou alors le contraire ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Yuya ?! Il te manquait quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un ?

Yuya frissonna, gémissant de plus en plus alors que Ryo était à quelques centimètres de lui à prèsent. Il aurait voulu hurler, courir, faire n'importe quoi mais quelque chose pour se sortir de là ! Au lieu de ça, il était complètement paralysé. Nishikido en était parfaitement conscient, semblant en profiter. D'ailleurs il enchaina.

- Yamapi t'a t-il dit que j'avais moi même fais quelques petites tentatives ?!

Si Ryo avait essayé de le réveiller, ce fut réussit ! Brusquement, Yuya releva violemment les yeux, affrontant soudain le regard de Nishikido. Celui de Tegoshi était d'une inquiétude térrifiante mais il se rendit compte de son erreur lorsqu'il croisa celui de Ryo. Même si son ainé paraissait calme, il y avait cependant une lueur insondable dans ses yeux mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle n'était pas rassurante du tout. Yuya pouvait y lire de la rage, de la colère, de la dèception mais aussi de l'amour fou, de la joie et du désir. Ca lui brisa le coeur. La bouche toujours grande ouverte, il se retrouva de nouveau tétanisé sauf que cette fois c'était encore pire puisque Nishikido avait réussit à capturer son âme à travers son regard. Ce dernier fit un pas vers lui, Tegoshi en fit subitement un en arrière. Mais il manqua de tomber sous la nervosité de ses gestes. Leurs regards ne se quittaient toujours pas, l'ainé ne le perméttant pas et Yuya n'arrivant pas à se défaire de son emprise. Ryo fit un autre pas en avant. Très vite, Tegoshi se retrouva dos collé au mur et la paume de Nishikido se posa juste à côté de son visage, contre la tapisserie. Ce dernier était toujours aussi calme, presque détaché pourtant son regard brûlait le coeur et l'esprit de Yuya qui avait du mal à respirer. L'ainé ouvrit de nouveau la bouche alors qu'ils n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Sa voix était toujours aussi rauque, faisant trembler Tegoshi dont les yeux piquaient toujours autant sans pour autant craquer.

- Pendant un an j'ai cru être mort, n'érrant plus sur terre que comme un fantôme. Chaque personne que je croisais n'arrivait pas à me faire ressentir la moindre chose. J'avais beau sourire, rire...j'étais complètement vide. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi alors que je me tiens ici devant toi, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser à force de battre ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de t'embrasser sans même te prévenir ? De te désabiller ici et maintenant ? De te faire l'amour pendant des heures ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens une telle chaleur sans même te toucher ?

Le visage de Yuya devînt écarlate alors que ses paupières papillonnaient lentement...contrastant avec le rythme des battements de son coeur. Ryo s'avança légèrement, le faisant sursauter de peur. Nishikido esquissa un léger sourire, leurs regards toujours prisonniés l'un de l'autre.

- Chaque télèphone contient un signal qui peut être suivit à la trace si on en a la technique. Yamapi avait ton numéro, Shige avait l'intélligence et me voilà, avec tout mon amour...Si ça peut te rassurer j'ai passé un marché avec ton père. Il nous laisse enfin tranquil.

Les yeux de Tegoshi s'écarquillèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ca paraissait si impossible de la part de son paternel. Et si Ryo était en train de lui mentir pour mieux l'attraper dans ses filets ? Yuya savait d'expérience que Nishikido savait le faire tourner en bourrique comme personne et la lueur mannipulatrice dans les yeux de son ainé le lui prouvait bien. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son coeur. Le sourire de Ryo s'étira un peu plus, devenant presque taquin.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me résister ?!

Sans prévenir, une larme réussit à frenchir le barrage mental de Tegoshi et s'écoula sur sa joue. Lentement, la main que Nishikido avait posé sur le mur se retira, allant essuyer l'eau sur le visage de Yuya. Ce dernier sursauta avant de se figer, le coeur s'étant lui-même arrêté. Tout son corps se mit en alerte alors que les doigts de Ryo descendaient lentement le long de sa joue, la carréssant tendrement au passage. Ses paupières ne papillonnèrent qu'une seule fois, faisant encore plus sourire son ainé. Ca faisait un an que leurs peaux ne s'étaient pas touchées ou même frôlées...un frisson parcourut le corps entier de Tegoshi, rendant sa respiration saccadée. Son coeur lui faisait mal, son corps crispé aussi. Bientôt d'autres larmes coulèrent sur son visage. La main de Nishikido qui avait terminée sa première carrèsse se releva, comme pour essuyer les autres larmes. Yuya sut qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Poussant un cri bref, il fit reculer Ryo en appuyant de toutes ses forces avec ses mains sur le torse de son ainé. Ne prenant pas la peine de réfléchir il se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Nishikido esseya de lui saisir le bras mais en un an, Yuya avait gagné de la vitesse. Ce dernier atteignit la porte avant même que Ryo ne se lance à sa poursuite. Une fois dehors, Tegoshi partit à droite, courant sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Lorsque Nishikido eut atteint lui aussi l'entrée, ses yeux suivirent son cadet qui s'enfuyait avant de partir à gauche, le regard plus que déterminé.

__________________________________________________

Ca faisait des heures que Yuya vaguabondait dans la ville tel un pantin. Ses pieds le conduisaient il ne savait où. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide alors que ses larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Au début il avait couru...encore et encore. Mais comme Ryo ne s'était pas lançé à sa poursuite, Tegoshi s'était progréssivement calmé. A prèsent, il était complètement désespèré entre les caresses ennivrantes de celui qu'il aimait et la dur réalité. Il avait beau se repasser les évènements qui venaient d'arriver il n'y croyait toujours pas. Pendant un an, il s'était protégé de tout le monde et maintenant Nishikido débarquait, faisant tout éclater. Yuya savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il s'y était souvent préparé. Mais maintenant que Ryo était devant lui, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Comment résister aux carrèsses de la personne de ces rêves ? Comment résister à son regard si blessé qui ne demandait qu'à recevoir son affection ? Comment résister à son sourire ? Comment lui résister alors qu'il était persuadé que Yuya ne le pourrait pas ? Il avait peut-être raison...Il avait raison. Tegoshi était amoureux de Ryo et ça l'ainé le savait parfaitement. Rentrant à son appartement les yeux complètement vides, Yuya ouvrit sa porte sans vraiment la voir avant de s'adosser à elle lorsqu'elle fut fermée. Il faisait nuit noir ici aussi comme dehors mais Tegoshi ne percuta même pas que ça voulait dire qu'il avait passé des heures entières à rêvasser. Le dos collé à la porte, il se laissa lentement tomber par terre, finissant par s'assoir. Les genoux repliés contre son torse il commença à trembler avant d'éclater en sanglots. Ce fut alors que son portable vibra, le forçant à sortir de sa léthargie. L'ouvrant d'un geste las, il le porta à son oreille alors que son autre main massait sa tempe.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Ca va ?

En reconnaissant la voix de Yamapi et en entendant sa question, Yuya ne put s'empêcher de sentir la colère monter en lui.

- Oh super ! L'homme que j'aime vient de revenir alors que ça fait de lui quelqu'un de mennaçé de mort ! Mais Monsieur Nishikido ne semble pas s'en apercevoir et n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Il doit partir...il doit partir...

Tegoshi ne put continuer, sentant un nouveau sanglot lui casser la voix. Tomohisa continua.

- Calmes-toi ! Ca va aller, ne ?! On va réflèchir calmement et trouver une solution !

Incapable de l'écouter, Yuya se releva en vitesse, soudain nerveux.

- Mais tu ne comprends rien ou quoi ?! Ca ne va pas du tout ! Ryo est là et moi...

- Quoi toi ?

Tegoshi leva la tête tout en fermant les yeux et se pinçant les lèvres.

- Tegoshi !

- Je...

- Tu dois lui résister !

Yuya éclata d'un rire amère avant de frapper contre le mur avec son poing.

- Ahaha c'est facile à dire ça ! On résiste facilement à la personne qu'on n'aime c'est logique, ne ?!

- Tego...

- Tu ne comprends rien !

- Alors expliques-moi !

- ...

- TEGO !

- JE SUIS FOU DE LUI ! Tu comprends ça ?! Comment veux-tu que je ne lui sautes pas dessus après avoir passé un an à me persuader que je ne le reverrais plus jamais ?!

- Tegoshi...tu dois le faire pour le sauver.

- Je sais...

La voix de Yuya était cassée, refusant de passer dans sa gorge irritée. Yamashita enchaina.

- Mais tout à l'heure tu as bien résisté, ne ?!

- Je...je me suis enfuis...d'ailleurs c'est étrange il ne m'a pas suivit...il doit préparer quelque chose. Yamapi s'il te plait viens vite ! Il m'a déjà touché une fois et j'ai faillis lui sauter dessus ! Je veux bien faire tout ce que je peux mais après un an sans l'avoir vu c'est comme me demander de le tuer moi-même ! S'il revient je...je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir...

- Tegoshi tu ne vas pas te laisser avoir comme ça ?!

- C'est facile pour toi tu ne rêves pas de lui toutes les nuits !

- Tego...

- Je...je l'aime...

- Je sais.

- Et tu sais aussi que quand il veut quelque chose il est difficil de refuser !

- Alors c'est tout ? Il revient et tu lui sautes dans les bras ?!

- C'EST PAS TOI QUI A DUT VIVRE SANS LUI PENDANT UN AN ! IL N'Y A PAS UNE SEULE NUIT SANS LAQUELLE JE PLEURE PENDANT DES HEURES EN PENSANT A CE QUI AURAIT PUT ARRIVER SI JE ME SERAIS ENFUIS AVEC LUI ! JE NE PEUX PAS LUI RESISTER ! JE SUIS FOU DU LUI ! RIEN QUE QUAND IL ME REGARDES J'AI ENVIE DE LUI TU COMPRENDS CA ?! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE LE REPOUSSES ?!

A prèsent Yuya était complètement en larmes mais surtout en colère. Il s'en voulait pour tout : de s'être enfuit, d'avoir permit à Ryo de le retrouver même s'il n'était pas responsable, de l'avoir rencontré...

- CHAQUE JOUR QUI PASSE JE L'AIME BIEN PLUS QUE LA VEILLE ET BIEN MOINS QUE LE LENDEMAIN ET LE PIRE C'EST QUE JE SAIS QUE JE LE CONDAMNE A MORT EN RESSENTANT CA ALORS AIDES-MOI A ARRETER !

Sa voix devenait suppliante. Malheureusement Yamapi n'avait pas de recette miracle pour oublier l'homme de sa vie.

- Je...je suis désolé.

Tegoshi se mit à gémir de frustration, se pinçant les lèvres à se les faire saigner. Tomohisa enchaina.

- Tu ne dois jamais le revoir !

Yuya posa son front contre le mur, se forçant à ne pas s'éffondrer.

- Je...je ne peux pas vivre sans lui...je te jures que j'essayes mais...il a dit que lui et mon père avaient passés un marché : qu'il nous laissait tranquil !

- TEGO !

Tegoshi sursauta sous le ton dur et agressif de Yamashita qui continua.

- Tu sais très bien que ton père n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Arrêtes de te chercher des excuses pour lui sauter dessus !

- Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul...s'il te plait viens vite ! Il suffit que Ryo revienne une fois et...

- Je prends le premier avion ! Mais en attendant même si tu le revois tu dois lui résister tu m'entends ?!

Yuya allait répondre quand soudain il fut violemment écrasé ventre contre le mur, la joue contre le crépis glaçé. Un corps l'applatissait de tout son poids alors que des mains s'étaient aggripées à ses poignets les collant sur le mur également. Tegoshi eut à peine le temps de pousser un petit cri bref que déjà un souffle chaud lui brûla la peau derrière son oreille.

- J'ai entendu tout ce que je voulais savoir et on n'a bien assez discutés comme ça !

Les yeux de Yuya s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en reconnaissant la voix de Ryo. Ce dernier lui bloqua ses poignets dans une main et souleva le dos de sa chemise avec l'autre. L'air frais qui sembla souffler sur son dos le fit frissonner de la tête au pieds sous le sourire taquin de son ainé. Alors que Tegoshi était complètement paralysé, les lèvres de Nishikido se posèrent tout à coup sur sa colonne vertébrale, commençant au bas de ses reins. Yuya poussa un gémissement de surprise en sentant le bout de la langue de Ryo carrésser sa peau. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux alors que la température de son corps grimpait à toute vitesse. La voix de Yamashita résonna une autre fois dans la pièce.

- Tu m'entends Tego ?! Quoi qu'il te fasses tu dois résister ?!

A suivre...


	17. Epilogue partie 2

Pendant un an tout lui avait parut si facile. Ryo était en danger, il le sauvait d'une mort certaine. Alors qu'importe sa souffrance, qu'importe ses larmes Yuya devait tenir parce que ça voulait dire garder Nishikido en vie. Son ainé pouvait bien être assez têtu pour décider de mettre sa vie en danger, Tegoshi tiendrait ! Mais ça avait surtout était facile parce qu'il n'avait pas eu à affronter Ryo en face. Quoi de plus facile que de quitter quelqu'un que nous n'avons pas en face de nous ?! Yuya n'avait pas eu à se débattre contre celui qu'il aimait, juste contre lui-même et ça avait bien été suffisant. Car comment ne pas se lever certains matins en se disant qu'en réalité le sacrifice était bien trop grand ? Que Nishikido était capable de se défendre et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le quitter ? C'était si égoïste et si humain comme raisonnement. Pourtant, Tegoshi s'était battu contre ça...chaque matin, chaque soir. Il avait tenu finalement, ne ?! Mais il savait que sa résistance était faible, qu'il suffisait d'une seule rencontre fatidique avec Ryo pour que sa raison bascule. Alors comment pouvait-il résister alors que le bout de la langue de Nishikido ainsi que ses lèvres carrèssaient avec délicatesse le bas du milieu de son dos ?! Les bras du cadet s'étaient pliés et Ryo s'était débrouillé pour les coincer avec une de ses mains contre le torse de Tegoshi. Il avait put ainsi l'applatir encore un peu plus contre le mur. Yuya n'avait plus aucune marche de manoeuvre, il ne pouvait qu'attendre...attendre et ressentir. Car il savait que c'était ça le but de Nishikido : lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et le faire craquer. Tegoshi essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas se laisser aller mais avoir été prit par surprise ne l'avait pas du tout aidé ! Lorsque Ryo commença à carrèsser délicatement la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, Yuya frappa légèrement son front dans le mur pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Mais la langue de Nishikido était experte et sa main encore libre retraçait du bout des doigts les fines cicatrices laissées par les coups de son père. Ses doigts ne le touchaient même pas, ils le frôlaient...imperceptiblement, presque furtivement. Cela rendait le tout incroyablement sensuel et terriblement excitant. Très vite, le corps entier de Tegoshi se mit à frissonner, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il sentit les lèvres de Ryo s'étirer en un sourire alors qu'il poursuivait, tout à fait conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur son cadet. Yuya sérrait les dents tout en se pinçant les lèvres autant pour s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir que pour penser à autre chose. Mais la douleur n'était rien comparée aux sensations que Nishikido créait en lui. Il essaya alors de se dégager en gigotant dans tous les sens...la situation empira. Pour seule réponse, Ryo qui était arrivé vers le milieu de son dos entrouvrit ses lèvres petit à petit, prenant de plus en plus de parcelle de peau à chaque carrèsse avec sa langue. Ses doigts se raffermirent sur les traces de Tegoshi, laissant des marques rouges à tout va. Lorsque les lèvres de Nishikido se retrouvèrent juste en dessous de la nuque de son cadet il utilisait carrèment toute sa bouche. Yuya, lui, avait relevé la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes. Sa respiration était devenu saccadée, rauque. A chaque expiration, son corps était prit d'une légère convulsion. Il avait chaud, horriblement chaud. Son corps bouillonnait de l'intérieur et inconsciamment il reculait, cherchant le contact avec Ryo. Ce dernier s'arrêta alors, souriant en voyant un Yuya incroyablement fébrile et tremblotant. S'approchant légèrement, il nicha son visage dans le cou de Tegoshi. Ses lèvres allèrent légèrement pincer son oreille alors que ce dernier penchait la tête sur le côté. Nishikido huma l'odeur si merveilleuse des cheveux de Yuya avant d'humer sa peau, laissant voguer ses lèvres dans le cou de son cadet. Soudain il ouvrit la bouche.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Cette simple phrase chamboula en une seconde tout ce qui restait des convictions de Yuya. Ryo le connaissait par coeur, il savait où le toucher, quoi lui dire. C'était un combat déjà perdu d'avance. Tegoshi craquait, il le savait. Il devenait dépendant de chacune des carrèsses de Nishikido, de chacun de ses mots...Il ne voyait plus rien à part lui, son monde ne tournait qu'autour de lui. Yuya allait céder quand soudain une voix le tira brutalement de l'ennivrant plaisir dans lequel l'avait installé Ryo.

- TEGO ?! TU M'ENTENDS ?! TU DOIS LUI RESISTER !

Tegoshi sursauta, revenant à la réalité. Comprenant que sa victime venait de lui échapper de peu, Nishikido grogna de frustration. S'écartant subitement, il relâcha son étreinte sur Yuya avant de le retourner de force pour l'écraser de nouveau mais cette fois face à face. Comme le cadet avait la tête relevée, ses yeux plongèrent directement dans ceux de Ryo qui esquissa un sourire. Son regard était brûlant d'intensité et de désir, transperçant toutes les barrières autour du coeur de Tegoshi. Ce dernier eut beau essayé de quitter cette flamme si ravageuse, il n'y parvînt pas. Pourtant il avait réussit à résister à sa première attaque, de justesse. Nishikido en était conscient mais semblait savoir exactement quoi faire. Ce qui fit paniquer Yuya, sous le regard légèrement amusé de Ryo. Tegoshi comprit alors que Nishikido savait qu'il gagnerait. Quelque soit les choses qui seraient en faveurs de Tegoshi, Ryo serait quand même le vainceur. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui, Yuya voulait perdre...et ça Nishikido le savait.

- TEGO ?!

Mais il essayerait quand même de se battre ! Voyant que les yeux de Tegoshi devenaient de plus en plus déterminés à chaque mot de Yamapi, Ryo lui arracha son portable des mains avant de le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'appareil atterit au sol en perdant sa batterie et sa coque. Aussitôt, Tegoshi voulut le repousser avec ses mains comme il l'avait fait dans la boutique mais Nishikido fut cette fois plus rapide que lui. D'un geste unique et brusque, il déchira la chemise à boutons de Yuya avant de la lui enlever passionnément. Le cadet éssaya de résister mais Ryo le collait toujours autant, l'empêchant de bouger librement. Il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'entendre les bruits des petits boutons tombant au sol en même temps que sa chemise. L'air qui lui avait soufflé sur le dos soufflait à prèsent sur tout son torse, le faisant frissonner. Mais au moins, Ryo avait quitté son regard des yeux, lui faisant reprendre quelque peu pieds. Pourtant il avait à peine tenté de réflèchir à un moyen de se sortir de là que déjà Nishikido lui rattrapait les poignets avec ses mains avant de les plaquer de chaque côté des côtes de Yuya. Ce dernier baissa la tête, sentant Ryo chercher de nouveau ses yeux. La respiration de Tegoshi était rauque alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre. Brutalement il s'arrêta tout bonnement de battre alors que Nishikido se collait lentement à lui. Ryo fit d'abord se fondre leurs jambes, puis fixa son bassin contre celui de Yuya qui ferma instinctivement les yeux. Finalement ce fut leurs bustes qui se collèrent. Le visage de Nishikido se retrouva de nouveau niché dans le cou de Tegoshi, ses lèvres suivant la fine ligne de son cou en partant de son visage pour aller vers son épaule. Yuya garda la tête baissée et penchée de l'autre côté. Il essaya bien de la rentrer au maximum dans ses épaules mais Ryo se contenta de se baisser légèrement. Laissant des milliers de baisers sur les épaules de Tegoshi, Nishikido descendit soudain vers le torse de son cadet. Ce dernier sentit sa respiration s'accélèrer pour son plus grand malheur. Ryo ne décollait pas son corps du sien, il les faisaient juste se frotter. Yuya voulut s'avancer pour le faire partir mais Nishikido passa le bout de sa langue sur sa peau, juste en dessous de son cou. Si Tegoshi avait voulu un jour s'enfuir de son emprise, c'était bel et bien révolu. Incapable de faire un seul mouvement il leva cependant la tête, la bouche grande ouverte. Il manquait horriblement d'air et avait l'impression d'étouffer. Ryo savait comment le couper du monde extérieur, l'enveloppant dans une bulle où la seule chose qui existait étaient eux-deux, l'un contre l'autre. Les doigts de l'ainé enlaçèrent ceux de son cadet avant de carrèsser doucement ses jointures. Ca ne servait pas vraiment à grand chose mais l'effet sur Yuya fut pourtant incontestable. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de tout son coeur de lutter. Mais les carrèsses de Ryo sur son torse étaient si douces, si délicates...il éveillait son corps à des sensations inconnues. Si bien que Tegoshi en découvrait les effets au moment où ils naissaient et ou il était trop tard pour résister. Ce fut le cas pour le bas de son ventre. Nishikido l'avait déjà poussé à bout mais pas à ce point là...Ses lèvres arrivèrent soudain au nombril de Yuya. Ryo en dessina le contour, carrèssant avec sa langue la peau tremblotante du corps de Tegoshi. Le jeune garçon se pinça les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Tout à coup, un léger sifflement appréciateur sortit de la bouche de Nishikido lorsque ce dernier pencha la tête, jetant un coup d'oeil au pantalon de Yuya. Tegoshi sentit ses larmes frenchirent la barrière de ses paupières et s'écouler lentement sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller comme ça, il ne voulait pas que Ryo soit en danger par sa faute. Un sanglot lui échappa et ses épaules furent secouées alors qu'il baissait la tête, gémissant. Nishikido se redressa sans se décoller de Yuya. Ses mains lachèrent celles de son cadet qui restèrent mollement près de ses côtes. Les doigts de Ryo carrèssèrent presque machinalement le torse de Tegoshi avant de frôler ses joues, forçant le jeune homme à relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Nishikido comprit tout de suite que Yuya avait craqué. Il était épuisé de se battre contre tout et n'importe quoi. Tegoshi s'attendait à voir de la satisfaction dans les yeux de Ryo mais tout ce qu'il y vu fut de l'amour fou avec de la tendresse. Un léger sourire naquit sur le visage de l'ainé alors qu'il tenait toujours les joues de Yuya qu'il carrèssait passionnément. Soudain Nishikido se rapprocha, faisant raidir le corps entier de Tegoshi. Son sourire s'étira alors qu'il pinçait légèrement la lèvre inférieur de Yuya qui avait gardé la bouche ouverte. La gardant entre ses dents, il la carrèssa avec sa langue avant de passer ses propres lèvres dessus. Il faisait ça avec un tel amour, une telle douceur que Tegoshi était complètement bouleversé. Leurs regards toujours emprisonnés l'un par l'autre n'arrangeaient rien. Celui de Ryo était brûlant d'intensité alors que celui de Yuya était brillant par ses larmes. Nishikido relâcha la lèvre de Tegoshi à prèsent toute rosie avant de la frôler du bout des doigts. Le souffle chaud du cadet fit frissonner la peau de l'ainé avant qu'il ne s'attaque à la bouche entière de Yuya cette fois. Entrouvant les lèvres, il embrassa doucement plusieurs fois Tegoshi tout en carrèssant ses joues. Habituant d'abord son cadet à se faire embrasser il fit en sorte qu'inconsciamment, Yuya réponde à chaque fois. Légèrement mais assurèment ! Soudain il le prit à pleine bouche, faisant sursauter Tegoshi qui eut brusquement incroyablement chaud. Essayant de reculer, il fut néenmoins maintenu fermement en place par les mains de Ryo qui avait penché la tête sur le côté. Le baiser était passionné et plein d'ardeur. Bougeant plus violemment qu'avant, Yuya parvînt à dégager son visage, le tournant sur le côté. Nishikido essaya aussitôt de le faire revenir dans sa position iniciale avec ses mains mais Tegoshi semblait s'être réveillé. S'aidant avec ses bras, il repoussait de toutes ses forces Ryo qui pourtant ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Au contraire, il l'écrasait même de plus en plus, ses lèvres embrassant chaque parcelle de la peau du visage de Yuya avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Embrasses-moi !

- Arrêtes je t'en prie...on ne peux pas...c'est dangereux...

- J'ai envie de toi !

Embrassant ses joues, Ryo fit passer sa langue sur la tempe de Yuya, son front, son nez, ses paupières pour arriver à ses grains de beauté sur lesquels il s'attarda quelques minutes. La respiration de Tegoshi était devenu saccadée et rauque, signe qu'il faiblissait de plus en plus. La chaleur humaine de Nishikido était beaucoup trop dense pour lui et il succombait complètement. Ses dernières convictions le quittaient en même temps que les lèvres de Ryo parcouraient son visage, le faisant gémir de plus en plus. Sentant que c'était maintenant ou jamais, l'ainé s'approcha de son oreille.

- Je ne suis plus en danger, fais-moi confiance !

Les mains de Nishikido arrivèrent à faire de nouveau tourner le visage de Tegoshi. Ce dernier résista mais finalement Ryo le prit à pleine bouche pour la deuxième fois. Très vite, Yuya craqua avant de répondre avec tout son coeur au baiser, manquant de faire reculer Nishikido. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire avant de plaquer Tegoshi contre le mur, ses mains quittant ses joues pour parcourir son corps bouillant. Si Yuya s'était juré de résister à Ryo, il ne pouvait pas résister à son amour pour lui. Soudain, Nishikido recula, relâchant toute emprise sur Tegoshi qui resta pendant une minute tout éssoufflé et les lèvres rosies. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment, chacun brûlant de désir autant que l'autre. Ce fut Yuya qui craqua le premier, se ruant sur Ryo qui l'enlaça presque brutalement. Leurs bouches se recollèrent aussitôt alors que les mains de Tegoshi essayaient d'enlever le t-shirt de Nishikido. Ils durent se séparer quelques secondes le temps que Ryo ne lève les bras pour que Yuya le lui enlève avant de se rejeter l'un sur l'autre. Tegoshi nicha alors son visage dans le cou de Nishikido, ses lèvres frottant passionnément la peau de son ainé. Ce dernier commença à défaire le pantalon de Yuya tout en embrassant une de ses épaules jusqu'à en laisser des marques rougâtres. Tegoshi en fit de même et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent en caleçons puis finalement êtres complètement nu l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de Ryo s'accrochèrent aux cuisses de son cadet pour le soulever et Yuya enlaça ses jambes autour de son bassin. Seuls les bras de Nishikido le gardaient au dessus du sol mais Tegoshi lui-même avait enlaçé le cou de Ryo. Abandonnant leurs corps, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau à en perdre la raison. Nishikido s'avança alors vers le premier meuble qu'il croisa, tenant Yuya d'un bras et renversant tout ce que la surface du meuble contenait de l'autre. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent pas une seule fois alors que l'ainé asseyait son cadet sur la surface désormais libre du meuble. Le dos de Tegoshi buta tout de suite contre le mur mais de toute façon il n'était pas vraiment là pour s'assoir ! Les mains de Ryo carrèssèrent avidement ses joues, son torse pour finalement frotter ses hanches et agripper ses cuisses qu'il souleva avant de se coller contre Yuya qui l'attrapa avec ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais Nishikido ne comptait allé nul part d'autre qu'ici...Un cri fut arraché à Tegoshi alors qu'il quittait les lèvres de Ryo pour relever la tête, la bouche grande ouverte. Son ainé le morda dans le cou pour s'empêcher de crier lui aussi. Yuya avait sa chambre pas loin mais ils n'auraient jamais put attendre d'y arriver pour enfin se laisser aller. Aillant peur de lui avoir fait mal, Nishikido s'écarta lentement dans le but de le questionner mais déjà Tegoshi l'avait collé de nouveau à lui, ses lèvres contre la tempe de Ryo.

- Je t'aime...

La respiration de Yuya était rauque, sifflante. Son corps était tremblant, son regard brûlant de désir. Le souffle de Ryo était quand à lui saccadé alors que son corps était plus que bouillant. Il offrit son plus beau sourire à Tegoshi avant de capturer ses lèvres puis sa bouche, commençant des va-et-vient violents et rapides mais passionnés. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un an...une longue et horrible annèe...Aujourd'hui ils ne vivaient plus que pour eux-deux et ne pouvaient plus rien faire d'autre que de laisser libre court à leurs envies. Envies qui se révèlaient très extrêmes puisque Ryo avait excité Yuya au maximum mais il s'était lui-même complètement perdu à carrésser ce corps dont il rêvait tant. A prèsent, aucun n'aurait put résister à l'autre tout comme aucun n'aurait put s'arrêter. Chaque carrèsse, chaque baiser, chaque mouvement de bassin, chaque gémissement...tout participait à rendre cet instant magique, unique. Le dos de Nishikido était devenu rougâtre à force d'être pressé par les doigts de Yuya alors que ce dernier avait commençé à le mordre un peu partout, laissant des suçons aux endroits où Tegoshi gémissait le plus. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures l'un contre l'autre. Plusieurs fois ils atteignirent l'extase mais ils étaient incapables de se séparer. Cependant, Ryo qui était resté debout depuis le début s'arrêta soudain après s'être une fois de plus relâché en Yuya. Ce dernier le sérra de toutes ses forces contre lui, le visage niché dans son cou. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Nishikido l'écouta respirer de façon plus que sifflante avec un grand sourire avant de reculer, gardant Tegoshi dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon n'eut qu'à s'accrocher un peu plus au bassin de Ryo et à son cou pour ne pas rester sur le meuble. L'ainé s'écroula alors contre un mur pendant que Yuya éclatait de rire. Dépendant de son amant, Nishikido l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Le résultat fut immédiat : Tegoshi céssa de rire, sentant le désir refaire surface. Il se mit à gémir alors que Ryo s'écartait, posant le dos de sa tête contre le mur contre lequel il était adossé. Yuya se rapprocha alors, se blotissant contre le corps de Nishikido, tout en lui souriant d'un air taquin.

- Qui l'aurait cru ? Le grand Nishikido n'a plus aucune force !

- Je crois que tu vas être obligé de prendre soin de moi.

Tegoshi éclata de rire devant l'air suppliant de Ryo qui en demandait toujours plus.

- Qui te dis que j'en ai envies ?!

- Hum...je ne sais pas...

Une lueur sadique naquit dans le regard de Nishikido, faisant frémir Yuya. Mais avant même qu'il n'est put se méfier, Ryo lui avait déjà capturé les lèvres, le prenant à pleine bouche avec passion et ardeur. Ses mains carrèssèrent les joues du jeune garçon puis son dos presque brutalement, le faisant gémir. Soudain Tegoshi baissa la tête, le souffle coupé et le corps fébrile. Lorsqu'il la releva, Nishikido affichait son plus beau sourire, sâchant déjà qu'il avait gagné. Prenant son air le plus espiègle, Yuya se colla de tout son être contre Ryo avant de faire en sorte que ce dernier prenne de nouveau posséssion de lui. Les gémissements sans équivoques de Nishikido le firent éclater de rire, ce qui rendit encore plus fou son ainé. S'écartant légèrement, Tegoshi commença alors de très lents mouvements du bassin. Son regard était plongé dans celui de son amant, aussi brûlant l'un que l'autre et remplit d'amour. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Ryo pour finalement les carrèsser tendrement. Leurs mains semblaient jouer une danse qu'elles seules connaissaient alors que Nishikido avait les lèvres entrouvertes, admirant de tout son être Yuya. Si Tegoshi allait beaucoup moins vite que Ryo, il rendait le tout beaucoup plus sensuel et intimiste, presque gênant. Nishikido enlaça soudain complètement ses doigts avec ceux de Yuya pour coinçer les mains de ce dernier derrière son dos avec un sourire. Tegoshi se retrouva alors vulnérable. Dans son geste, Ryo s'était avançé, se collant contre le torse de Yuya. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent presque avec évidence, créant un baiser aimant et tendre. Nishikido baissa alors la tête, carrèssant avec ses lèvres les épaules puis le torse de Tegoshi. Ce dernier leva la tête, la bouche ouverte en gémissant. Dégageant ses mains, Yuya enlaça le corps de Ryo, nichant sa tête dans son cou alors qu'il accélèrait légèrement les mouvements de son bassin. Nishikido s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, lui embrassant passionnément sa tempe après avoir dégagé quelques unes de ses méches qui étaient trempées de sueur. Plusieurs heures passèrent de nouveau pendant lesquelles Yuya et Ryo se retrouvèrent encore une fois plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Leurs corps étaient en sueur alors qu'ils perdaient peu à peu leurs forces mais rien ne comptait plus que l'amour qu'ils se prodiguaient. Soudain, Nishikido se mit à gémir beaucoup plus fort qu'avant, faisant trembler Tegoshi qui posa chacune de ses mains contre le mur derrière Ryo. Ce dernier glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux trempés de Yuya et le força légèrement à lever la tête. L'ainé se mit alors à capturer chaque parcelle du cou de Tegoshi, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Finalement il se mit à embrasser la peau du visage de Yuya alors que ce dernier fermait les yeux, savourant chacune des sensations que lui offrait Ryo. Les mains de Nishikido avaient rejointes elles aussi le visage de Tegoshi, le carrèssant de fond en comble. Yuya murmura alors quelques mots à l'oreille de Ryo, presque imperceptiblement.

- Je t'aime tellement...

Comme si Nishikido n'attendait que cette phrase, son bras agrippa férocement le bassin de Tegoshi, le plaquant presque violemment contre lui. Yuya poussa un léger cri, mordant l'épaule de Ryo pour se retenir avant de l'enlacer. Le visage de ce dernier était niché dans le cou de son cadet alors qu'il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale plutôt que celle horriblement rauque et saccadée qu'il avait. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge. Juste à s'écouter respirer, juste à se sentir collés l'un contre l'autre, juste à s'aimer. Soudain Yuya entrouvrit les lèvres.

- Tu m'as mentis n'est-ce pas ? Tu es toujours autant en danger...

Ryo laissa passer plusieurs minutes avant de répondre, sans pour autant bouger.

- Oui. Tu regrettes ?

- Non.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses en te sentant coupable.

- Je comprends.

- Quoi que j'ai été assez loin pour que tu ne puisses plus penser à quoi que ce soit.

Tegoshi éclata de rire, se blotissant un peu plus dans les bras de Nishikido qui le sérra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

- Résultat t'es épuisé ! Bien fais pour toi tu l'as cherché !

- Parce que tu crois que je regrettes ?!

- Oh ça je n'en doute pas ! Tu m'as l'air très...très...très malheureux !

Cette fois ce fut Ryo qui se mit à rire, faisant sourire Yuya qui continua après avoir reprit son sérieux.

- Je ne veux plus te quitter...

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

- A chaque fois qu'on se voit tu es en danger...

- A chaque fois qu'on se voit je vis plus intensèment que jamais.

- ...

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, tu le sais très bien.

- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte ! Demain on réflèchira à un moyen pour vivre ensemble et sans danger pour moi, ne ?!

- D'accord.

- Enfaite on n'est déjà demain...

- Hééééé ?!

- Il est 5 heures du matin Yuya.

Tegoshi se redressa à toute vitesse, les yeux écarquillès.

- On n'a fait l'amour toute la nuit ?!

Ryo éclata de rire avant de carrèsser les joues de son amant qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

- Les bons moments passent toujours plus vite que les mauvais.

- Ouaaa tête de fesse je ne te savais pas si passionné...tout du moins dans les mots !

Ajouta Yuya, son plus beau sourire sur le visage. Nishikido le prit aussitôt à pleine bouche. Son cadet lui répondit tout de suite, parcourant le torse de son ainé avec ses doigts. Après plusieurs minutes Ryo se dégagea lentement, plongeant un regard inquiét dans celui de Tegoshi.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux m'endormir sans avoir peur que tu ne sois plus à mes côtés demain matin ?!

- Je ne te quitterais plus, promis. Par contre on pourrait peut-être dormir ailleurs que sur mon plancher ?!

Ryo fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable sous le regard sévère de Yuya.

- Il y a rien de marrant là dedans baka !

Soudain, le regard de Nishikido fut plus désireux alors qu'il embrassait de nouveau Tegoshi. Se relevant lentement, il porta de nouveau Yuya qui gardait ses jambes enlaçées autour du bassin de son amant. Tegoshi lui montra d'un signe de la main la direction et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà devant le lit du cadet. En voyant sa chambre très bien décorée et bleue marine, Ryo émit un sifflement admiratif alors que Yuya riait. Se couchant enfin, le plus jeune enlaça son ainé en commençant déjà à fermer les yeux. Mais les doigts de Nishikido lui parcourant l'échine le firent frémir.

- Tête de fesse !

- Quoi ? Demanda son amant avec son air le plus innocent.

- Il est temps de dormir !

- La nuit est déjà presque finit, ça ne servirait plus à rien !

Comprenant enfin ce que voulait Ryo, Tegoshi émit un grognement fatigué et se dégagea de l'emprise de Nishikido. Il commença alors à ramper sur son lit pour atteindre l'autre bout mais son bassin fut soudain fermement attrapé par les bras de Ryo qui le ramena contre lui, ventre contre les couvertures. Les lèvres de l'ainé parcourir le dos du cadet avant de s'approcher de son oreille.

- Où tu crois allé comme ça ?!

- Faire dodo ! Je croyais que t'étais épuisé ?!

- Je l'étais...mais depuis j'ai repris des forces et maintenant c'est toi qui est épuisé et sans défenses.

- Oh tu serais pas un peu pervers toi ?!

- Qui sait ?!

Le prenant par surprise, Nishikido s'allongea soudain sur Yuya, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Ryo rouvrit la bouche.

- Tu disais ?!

- D'accord d'accord ! Mais doucement, ne ?! Comme ça moi je m'endormirais et toi tu pourras faire ce que tu veux !

Comprenant que Yuya se moquait de lui, Nishikido entama des mouvements brutaux et rapides. Très vite les gémissements de Tegoshi se transformèrent en cris étouffés par la main que Ryo avait posé sur sa bouche. Les lèvres de l'ainé étaient contre la tempe du cadet alors qu'il allait de plus en plus vite, faisant frémir Yuya qui était de nouveau en sueur. Nishikido se redressa, gardant sa main sur la bouche de Tegoshi alors que l'autre se posait sur une de ses hanches. Encore une fois, ils ne firent plus qu'un pendant plusieurs heures. Tegoshi qui avait eu l'idée de dormir fut largement maintenu éveillé par le plaisir créé par Ryo alors que ce dernier souriait d'un air sadique. Leurs respirations devînrent très vite saccadées et sifflantes puisque lorsque c'était Nishikido qui prenait le contrôle, il n'y allait jamais lentement. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils furent complètement épuisés, l'un comme l'autre. Nishikido accepta enfin d'enlever sa main de la bouche de Yuya qui essaya de reprendre son souffle.

- Tu me rends complètement fou...

Ryo éclata de rire avant d'enlacer le corps en sueur de Tegoshi tout comme le sien. Cette fois Yuya essaya de rester éveillé, écrasé par le poids de Nishikido contre son dos mais finalement il ne put résister. C'était avant tout une chaleur incroyablement affectueuse et protectrice. Petit à petit, il commença à somnoler avant de s'endormir pour de bon. Sa respiration apaisée servit de berceuse à Ryo qui sombra à son tour, ses doigts enlaçés dans ceux de Yuya alors qu'il était toujours sur lui. Pour la première fois depuis un peu plus d'un an, aucun des deux ne fut perturbés par un cauchemar ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

__________________________________________________

Lorsque Ryo rouvrit les yeux, il se sentit horriblement vide sans savoir pourquoi. Il ne le comprit que lorsqu'il remarqua que Yuya n'était plus là. Fronçant les sourcils il se redréssa à toute vitesse, le cherchant des yeux le regard paniqué. Un coup d'oeil au réveil lui fit savoir qu'il était pas loin de midi mais la seule chose qu'il cherchait c'était Tegoshi. Son coeur commença à battre la chamade alors qu'il craignait déjà le pire. Soudain, la porte de la chambre se rouvrit et ce fut un Yuya courant à toute vitesse avec un plateau dans les mains qui attérit contre lui. Aussitôt le plateau repas posé sur le lit, Tegoshi se frèya un chemin sous les couvertures en poussant des petits cris pour enfin soupirer d'aise avant de grelotter.

- Il fait trop froid !

- Tu aurais put mettre quelque chose au lieu de te ballader tout nu de droite à gauche !

- Il n'y avait personne et tu dormais !

Protesta ragueusement Yuya sous les éclats de rire de Ryo qui ne résistait plus. Affichant un sourire taquin, il alla lui-même sous les couvertures, tombant sur un Tegoshi tremblant et boudeur. Il l'admira quelques minutes, plus qu'heureux que Yuya ne se soit pas enfuit avant d'être prit d'un fou rire devant le visage soudain écarlate de Tegoshi.

- MAIS T'ES NU !

- Toi aussi !

- AH J'AI UN HOMME NU DANS MON LIT !

- J'étais aussi nu dans ton salon !

Ryo acheva apparemment Yuya qui se mit à gémir la tête enfouit dans ses bras sous le rire de Nishikido qui n'en pouvait plus. Ils mangèrent un morceau avant d'essayer de trouver leurs habits. Ce qui fut extrêmement dur pour Tegoshi qui le faisait les yeux fermés, craignant de voir Ryo...alors que ce dernier ne se gênait absolument pas pour le contempler de haut en bas. D'ailleurs il s'amusa pendant un moment à lui faire croire que ces vêtements étaient à tel ou tel endroit alors que c'était faux. Au bord de la crise de nerf, Yuya prit alors des vêtements dans son armoire. Lorsque Nishikido voulut aller prendre une douche, Tegoshi se contenta de lui montrer où était la salle de bain. Mais lorsque Ryo fut dans la cabine, il eut l'agréable surprise de recevoir la visite d'un jeune homme qui se blottit contre lui, un sourire taquin sur le visage. Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, ils étaient enfin habillés et propres. Alors que Nishikido s'asseyait tranquillement sur le canapé de Yuya, ce dernier le rejoignit avant de se mettre juste à côté de lui. Le coup d'oeil de Ryo fut plus qu'équivoque et finalement Tegoshi se retrouva sur les genoux de Nishikido qui était en train de rire. Ce dernier l'attira un peu plus contre lui, nichant sa tête dans le cou du jeune garçon avant de carrèsser ses bras avec ses doigts. Yuya se laissa faire, trop heureux pour l'arrêter. Lorsque Ryo frôla les poignets de Tegoshi avec ses mains, il les retourna délicatement. Le cadet comprit alors où il voulait en venir lorsque son ainé commença à carrèsser les cicatrices de chaque poignet sur lesquels Yuya avait utilisé sa lame. Il se mit à déglutir lentement avant de rougir d'un coup, sentant soudain le regard brûlant d'intensité de Nishikido qui ouvrit la bouche.

- Ne recommences plus jamais ça...s'il te plait.

- Promis.

- C'est un miracle que tu es surveçu. Il y avait tellement de sang.

Voyant que Ryo ravivait des souvenirs douloureux pour tous les deux, Tegoshi dégagea lentement ses mains pour les poser sur les joues de Nishikido. Il posa également son front contre celui de son amant.

- Arrêtes d'y penser ! Je vais bien maintenant et c'était il y a longtemps.

- Cette fois là oui mais pas les autres...

Le regard de Ryo était quelque peu colèrique et Yuya se rappela qu'il savait tout. Baissant la tête il essaya de lui faire un sourire en continuant.

- Mais c'est finit maintenant...

- Tu as essayé de nombreuses fois n'est-ce pas ?!

- Tu le sais très bien alors pourquoi tu me le demandes ?!

- Parce que je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

- Oui...j'ai essayé plusieurs fois...mais je n'arrivais pas à vivre sans toi c'était trop dur !

Essaya de se justifier Tegoshi en relevant la tête. Aussitôt Ryo prèssa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'enlaçant plus fort contre lui. Yuya se perdit dans tout l'amour que Nishikido lui envoyait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tegoshi colla de nouveau son front contre celui de Ryo, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. L'ainé reprit la parole.

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir !

- Je ne partirai plus.

- Et plus de tentative de suicide, ne ?!

- Promis.

- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir l'impression de te perdre c'est trop dur !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en danger en étant venu me retrouver.

- Je sais mais on était en train de mourir tous les deux chacun de notre côté.

- J'ai un moyen pour te garder en vie.

Ryo fronça les sourcils en souriant.

- Ah oui ?!

- Voui ! On pourrait s'enfuir tous les deux comme tu voulais le faire l'annèe dernière ?

Nishikido éclata de rire sous le regard intrigué de Yuya.

- Quoi ?!

- Yuya...on ne peut pas s'enfuir toute notre vie. J'ai beaucoup réflèchis et le meilleur moyen serait qu'on affronte ton père...face à face et une bonne fois pour toute...

- Héééééééééé ?!

Tegoshi paraissait térrifié et scandalisé. Il essaya de se relever mais Ryo ressèrra ni vu ni connu son emprise sur lui, le regard soudain brûlant.

- T'es complètement fou ! Si on va voir mon père il te tuera avant même que tu n'es dis un mot !

- Peut-être pas, ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

Yuya ne semblait vraiment pas convaincu. Nishikido enchaina, rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Fais-moi confiance !

- D'accord.

La réponse de Tegoshi n'avait été que d'une toute petite voix mais Ryo ne l'oublierai certainement pas. Regardant sa montre il proposa soudain d'aller faire des courses. Yuya accepta mais il n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit. Nishikido se chargea alors de le carrèsser dans le dos, l'embrassant avec tout son amour par la même occasion. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tegoshi n'était pas de meilleur humeur mais en plus complètement excité. Ryo éclata de rire alors que le cadet s'énervait, ne pouvant pas avoir son amant tout de suite. Nishikido eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir qu'Angoulème était une assez belle ville, très diffèrente de celles qu'on trouvait au Japon. Yuya fut plus qu'heureux de servir de chef de visite. Son ainé se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il y a à peine quelques secondes, il disait rester en colère pour le restant de la journée. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils firent les fou comme deux gamins dans les nombreuses petites rues de la ville. Tantôt se courant après, tantôt se sautant dessus. Ils profitaient de chacune des minutes qui leur était offerte comme si c'était la dernière. Soudain, Yuya demanda à aller au toilettes, laissant Ryo pendant un petit moment. Lorsque Nishikido se retourna il tomba alors sur deux personnes qu'il connaissait très bien. Tegoshi Señor et son homme de main qui aurait tant aimé de s'amuser avec Yuya. Ce fut d'abord l'homme de main qui lui tomba dessus. Essayant de le prendre par surprise, il l'attaqua par derrière. Une chance pour Ryo qui vit arriver son reflet dans une vitre et le frappa avec son coude, le faisant flancher. Très vite, son premier attaquant fut hors d'état de nuir. Ryo connaissait déjà ses points faibles et pouvait s'en servir contre lui. Nishikido le fouilla alors, cherchant quelque chose pour se défendre contre les prochains. Il trouva un révolver...mais il avait à peine mit la main dessus que déjà il sentait le bout d'un autre canon sur sa nuque, lui intimant de tout lâcher et de se relever. Ce que Ryo fit avant de s'écarter de plusieurs pas et de se retourner. C'est là qu'il reconnu Tegoshi Señor qui arborait un immense sourire victorieux.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je ne respecterai pas ma parole si tu venais jusqu'ici ?!

- Je pouvais toujours l'espérer.

- Tu avais interdiction de t'approcher de lui !

- Sauf que votre fils et moi ne pouvons vivre séparés l'un de l'autre ! Vous avez dut le comprendre quand vous l'avez trouvé beignant dans son sang, ne ?!

Le paternel sembla perdre son sang froid et enleva la sécurité de son révolver, visant Ryo. Son regard était noir de rage. Nishikido se permit un sourire.

- Si vous me détestez c'est justement parce que vous savez qu'il m'aime plus que vous...à force de vouloir absolument le garder pour vous, vous avez finit par faire le contraire. Vous vouliez que Yuya n'aime que vous...à prèsent il vous déteste plus que tout.

- J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il te trouvera avec un trou dans la cervelle !

- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, vous savez que Yuya ne vous aimera plus jamais.

- Mais il peut toujours me détester !

Ryo fronça les sourcils, perdu.

- Pardon ?!

- Les humains sont très intérèssant. Ils peuvent être unis par d'autres sentiments que l'amour...comme la haine.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que même si votre fils vous hait ça vous va car il ressentira quand même quelque chose pour vous ?!

- C'est tout ce qui compte.

Nishikido l'observa un moment avant de continuer, une lueur triste dans les yeux.

- Vous me faites pitié !

- Meurs !

Tegoshi Señor fit un rictus. Le son d'une balle se répercuta alors dans toute la rue, sifflant l'air autour d'eux. Un bruit strident qui fit sursauter Ryo, prêt à sentir son sang s'écouler de son corps. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas lui qui s'éffondra mais Tegoshi Señor, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre comprenne pourquoi. Lorsqu'il fut à terre, les yeux de Nishikido se posèrent alors sur Yuya qui tenait l'arme de l'homme de main, toujours à terre. Son regard était brisé, son corps était parssemé de spasmes...mais il avait tiré, pour protéger celui qu'il aimait. Des larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage, ses lèvres étaient pinçées jusqu'au sang, signe qu'il avait dut longuement hésité avant de passer à l'acte. Soudain, il se mit à hurler, sous le regard désespéré de Ryo.

- PAPA !

Courant de toutes ses forces, Yuya se laissa tomber aux côtés du corps de son père, le secouant violemment dans tous les sens. Il continuait de l'appeler en hurlant, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ses cris ressemblaient plus à des râles rauques. Nishikido était figé, incapable de bouger. Le paternel ouvrit alors les yeux, posant un regard perdu sur son fils qui stoppa tout mouvements. La voix qui sortit de sa bouge était sifflante.

- Tu...tu as osé me tirer dessus ?!

Tegoshi ne répondit pas, secoué par des sanglots lui entravant la gorge. Soudain, son père l'attrapa par le col, le forçant à se pencher vers lui. Ryo fronça les sourcils, aillant un mauvais prèssentiment. Tegoshi Señor approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son fils, un sourire sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Si tu ne peux pas être à moi, tu ne seras à personne...

Les yeux de Yuya s'écarquillèrent alors que son père relevait subitement son révolver, coinçant le bout du canon contre l'abdomen de son fils. Leurs regards restèrent prisonniés l'un de l'autre alors que des larmes continuaient de couler sur le visage de Tegoshi. Il ne fit absolument rien pour se dégager, ni pour résister. Tout à coup, un cri résonna dans ses oreilles lui perçant les tympans. Il fut brutalement tiré en arrière alors que son père se méttait à tirer. La balle lui frôla la hanche, lui entaillant légèrement la peau. Mais il était sain et sauf, coinçé dans l'étroit espace créé par les bras de Ryo autour de lui, le sèrrant à l'en étouffer contre lui. Yuya ne bougeait plus, ne répondait plus aux appels qui ressemblaient plus à des hurlements de la part de Nishikido. Ses yeux étaient vides, ne servant plus qu'à pleurer. Son père fit un léger sourire avant de fermer les siens...pour ne plus les ouvrir. Ryo retourna alors son amant vers lui, se servant de ses mains pour carrèsser ses joues et rencontrer son regard.

- YUYA ! Réponds-moi ! REPONDS-MOI ! YUYA !

- J'ai...j'ai tué...mon père...

Nishikido se figea, le regard tétanisé. Soudain, Tegoshi s'écroula dans ses bras sous les hurlements de Ryo.

__________________________________________________

Un mois plus tard.

Ryo sortit de sa chambre, sifflotant comme un bien-heureux. Après s'être servit un verre il s'approcha du salon. Yuya était assit sur le canapé, se préparant à regarder son film préfèré qui passait en redifusion sur une chaine. Souriant d'un air malicieux, Nishikido s'approcha à pas feutrés avant d'arriver tout près du corps de son amant. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard furtif avant de de nouveau se concentrer sur l'écran. Ryo fronça les sourcils avant de sourire d'un air sadique. La voix de Yuya s'éleva alors.

- Ny penses même pas ! Ce soir c'est télè ! Si t'as des envies t'as qu'à aller te satisfaire dans les toilettes !

Soudain le prèsentateur de la métèo annonça le film pour dans quelques secondes et Tegoshi se trémoussa sur place, pressé. Mais c'était sans compter sur Nishikido qui s'approcha lentement, posant ses lèvres dans le cou de Yuya qui pencha inconsciamment la tête sur le côté. Une des mains de Ryo se glissa sous la chemise de Tegoshi, carrèssant son dos tandis que l'autre allait dans son pantalon. Yuya se mit à frémir alors que le génèrique de début passait à la télé. Ses protestations s'élevèrent dans un faible murmure.

- Ryo...mon film !

Son amant rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Tegoshi, la mordillant légèrement.

- Je l'ai enregistré !

Le visage de Yuya s'illumina et Ryo en profita aussitôt pour se glisser entre les jambes de Tegoshi, se méttant sur lui. Yuya protesta quelque peu ne pouvant plus voir la télé mais les lèvres de Nishikido capturèrent les siennes, le prenant à pleine bouche. Les mains de Ryo carrèssèrent le corps de Tegoshi, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Ses lèvres déscendirent de nouveau dans son cou, le mordillant plusieurs fois, lui coupant le souffle. Nishikido se redressa alors, faisant face à un Yuya fébrile. Leurs regards brûlant de désir se rencontrèrent.

- D'accord pas de film ce soir !

Ryo éclata de rire avant que Tegoshi ne lui offre son plus beau sourire. Aussitôt, Nishikido le fit basculer dos contre le canapé, le faisant rire sous les baisers et carrèsses de son ainé. Alors que Ryo embrassait son torse à prèsent découvert, Yuya lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille dans un souffle.

- Je t'aime.

Nishikido plongea son regard brûlant dans le sien avant de tracer des sortes de caractères sur le torse de son amant avec le bout de sa langue : suki. Tegoshi éclata de rire avant de gémir de plaisir, sous les yeux taquin de Ryo.

Fin.


End file.
